UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD
by valerae
Summary: La oscuridad nos puede afectar de diversas formas más cuando la luz quiere aparecer no hay nada que la pueda detener. Nueva historia, ambientada en la época de 1920 con una Candy y un Terry marcados por el infortunio pero pronto por el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

En el pequeño poblado de Westmischare vivía una joven de cabellos ensortijados llamada Candice White la cual cargaba sobre su espiritu y su cuerpo las huellas de la más atroz e irracional violencia. Huerfana, viviendo en una pequeña y roñosa casa tenía que intentar sobrevivir en una sociedad donde tu pasado es el que define tu futuro, la idea de Candice era poder salir de ese hoyo profundo donde habia sido arrastrada alguna vez y lo habia conseguido en cierto modo al convertirse en Intitrutriz a la corta edad de 21 años.

Terrence Grandchester III es el hijo primogenito del matrimonio entre Richard y Eleonor Grandchester, ciego de nacimiento, siempre ha vivido en las sombras bajo la tutela de sus padres quienes lo cuidan como si fuera un objeto a punto de romperse. Proveniente de la familia más rica del pequeño pueblo, Terrence continua siendo para muchos un misterio, incluso un secreto para la mayoría de las personas, pero a sus 22 años tiene el deseo de conocer el mundo, lamentablemente debido a su enclaustramiento no cuenta con ninguna herramienta necesaria para poder desenvolverse en la vida cotidiana, y es que el joven no sabe ni siquiera leer.

Es así como Candice llega a la mansion Grandchester para poder ayudarlo en esto que resulta ser tan vital, sin saber que su destino puede estar encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes.

¿Es posible que estos dos seres se unan más allá del sentimiento de tristeza y desesperanza que ya llevan a cuestas?


	2. Chapter 2

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **CAPITULO UNO**

La fría mañana de Otoño tiende a escarchar todo lo poco y nada de verde que queda en el pequeño pueblo de Westmischare, este Otoño de 1920 era particularmente frío, los tenues rayos de sol no logran calentar el ambiente y la sensación termica es cada vez menos agradable si no se cuenta con la calefaccion adecuada,

Es ahí en un rincon de este pequeño pueblo que se halla la casa de Candice, ella a sus 21 años vivía sola luego que su madre quien fuese víctima de la violencia de su padre; perdiera la vida, despues de sufrir una angustiosa enfermedad,

Candice fue criada por Helena White y su padre James, pero este último era más un monstruo que un ser humano, las atrocidades a las que sometió a su entonces joven esposa eran indescriptibles y aunque no siempre se desquitaba con su hija, las pocas veces que lo hizo dejó huella no solo en su alma pero tambien en su cuerpo,

Luego de varios años de martirio, y casi como regalo divino James White murió luego de haberse enfrascado en una pelea en un bar cercano por una jarra de cerveza, dejaba así a su esposa Helena y a su hija pequeña solas pero no por eso desamparadas o en malas condiciones, Helena habia desarrollado una fuerza enorme luego de la perdida de su marido, y habia luchado hasta el ultimo dia de su vida por para que ellas salieran adelante, lamentablemente Helena contrajo Tuberculosis en uno de sus variados trabajos y la enfermedad termino por llevarsela definitivamente,

Candice en ese momento contaba con 18 años y gracias a los esfuerzos de su madre habia logrado estudiar, una mujer que se desempeñaba como institutriz y que habia sido una de las tantas patronas que tenía su madre la habia apadrinado para que ella pudiese aprender las artes de las enseñanzas, a pesar de no contar con una educacion formal Candice tenia a su haber una increible inteligencia que le permitió continuar con su aprendizaje incluso despues de que muriese su madre,

El problema radicaba ahora en que al no contar con el respaldo de una institucion para avalar sus estudios no podia conseguir trabajo en lo que ella sabia hacer, y las cuentas en la casa se hacian cada vez más notorias,

El pequeño hogar donde vivían habia sido adquirido por su madre pero contaba con una renta, no era propio, y el dueño del lugar la verdad es que no daba tregua a la hora de cobrar, y es que Candy no habia sido capaz de pagar en varios meses y ya se hacia necesario poder saldar la deuda,

Tomó aire al levantarse como cada día de la modesta cama, ataviada solo en una delicada camisola blanca se dispuso a lavar sus manos y su cara para poder hacer algo de desayuno, la comida escaseaba pero no se quejaba, de contextura muy delgada entraba de sobra en los tres vestidos que tenía los cuales ya contaban con varias hechuras nuevas , la situacion de Candy era precaria,

Se sentó en la pequeña silla frente a la mesa con una pata floja, mientras miraba el pequeño fuego de la chimenea que tenía y tomaba entre sus manos el pedazo de pan y la mitad de taza de leche que tenía para desayunar, respiró profundo y en silencio profirió una pequeña oracion a Dios, a pesar de todo no habia perdido su fé siendo que toda su situacion podría haber hecho dudar de cualquier cosa al más grande devoto, pero no a Candy,

El golpeteo de la puerta la sobresalta y mira con pesadez hacia la puerta sabe de quien podria tratarse, se levanta con cuidado y camina para abrir, frente a ella tal como esperaba está Neil Leagan el dueño de la propiedad donde vive,

Buenos días Candice, ¿Cómo esta?- se trata de un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta y cinco años, cuenta con un bigote casi amarillo por completo por la nicotina y su cabello de color castaño tiene unas pequeñas ondas, sus ojos ambar son penetrantes y no dudaba que cuando joven debe haber sido un hombre bien parecido, pero ahora en sus ojos se veía la maldad y la forma en que la miraba siempre que la veía la hacía estremecer,

Buenos días Señor, bien ¿y usted?-

Estoy bien, pero ya sabes a lo que vengo-

Lo sé, Señor Leagan pero por favor deme un poco más de tiempo-

Mira niña ya te he esperado mucho, me debes casi un año de renta y para mí ya no es negocio-

Sr. Leagan disculpe pero esta casa estaba abandonada-

¿Y que tiene que ver eso? No te atrevas a objetar lo que digo, si no comienzas a pagar de aquí a un mes, te botaré a la calle como un perro ¿me escuchaste?-

En sus ojos se veía cero rastro de compasion, Candy solo atinó a contestar con un leve asentimiento mientras sus rodillas temblaban por el miedo pero tambien por el desconcierto de no saber como conseguiria el dinero para poder pagar el arriendo de su casa,

Decidió salir entonces luego de la visita del Sr. Leagan hacia el pueblo para poder buscar algo en que trabajar, lamentablemente Candy no solo contaba con limitancias academicas, sino que tambien con la marca clara de su pasado en su rostro,

Luego de vagar por varias horas, se sentó en la plazoleta del pueblo sintiendose más miserable que nunca, y así cubrió su rostro con sus manos y lloró,

He dicho que quiero hablar con mi padre- una voz fuerte de baritono retumbaba en la habitacion de una casona en lo alto de la ciudad, para todos era conocido el poder y la riqueza con la que contaba la familia Grandchester, pero era un misterio que el dueño de aquella voz viviese en esa casa

Terrence ya te he dicho que…-

Madre, durante 22 años he vivido no solamente en las sombras por mi problema, sino que tambien porque ustedes me tienen viviendo en este lugar- dijo enrabiado haciendo ademanes para todos lados

Es un lugar cómodo Terrence, donde te sientes protegido-

¿Y que tal si ya no quiero eso? Yo quiero salir de aquí-

¡No lo permitiré!, las personas como tú, no logran tener una vida buena allá afuera-

Las personas como yo…- repitió con dolor, por que sí le dolía sentir que para su madre era una especie de monstruo, algo que ocultar, una vergüenza y ni que decir para su padre el gran Richard Grandchester, él habia anhelado el nacimiento de su hijo con tanta esperanza, cuando Eleonor le dijo que estaba embarazada habia armado una fiesta que duró semanas, la preocupacion durante el embarazo fue en extremo exagerada pero lamentablemente al momento del parto hubieron complicaciones, y el sueño de tener a un varón sano se fue por la borda cuando su hijo perdió la vista producto del esfuerzo durante su nacimiento,

Terrence no es mi afán ofenderte, pero tu sabes que tu padre tiene tu vida estipulada-

Resopló con disgusto al saber hacia donde iba a su madre,

Te presentaremos en sociedad en un año más y él ha arreglado un buen matrimonio con una chica de tu misma clase, Susana Marlowe, ella te cuidará y te amará-

¿Cómo es posible que me digas eso, cuando ni tu puedes amar a tu propio hijo?-

No digas eso, por supuesto que lo hago y por lo mismo no voy a permitir que te expongas a nada-

No entiendes mamá, me siento inútil aquí, ni siquiera…- le daba incluso vergüenza poder decirlo- ni siquiera sé tomar un lapiz y un papel para comunicarme

Las personas como tú, no necesitan hacer eso- le replicó su madre,

Yo necesito salir de este lugar ¡Estoy harto!- gritó

¡Terrence!- la voz potente de Richard Grandchester retumbó en la pequeña torre,

Te dignaste a aparecer padre-

No me hables así, si estoy aquí es para prevenir que mates a tu madre de la angustia-

Si soy una molestia tan grande entonces ayudame a salir de aquí, o enseñame algo para poder valerme por mi mismo-

No necesitas nada de eso-

Por favor padre, no puedes tener un corazon tan helado con tu propio hijo-

No puedo concederte lo que pides, si traigo a alguien para que te ayude pronto todos sabran de tu existencia-

Ah y no podemos permitir que el mundo sepa que el hijo de usted es un defectuoso, un error-

No quiero decirlo con esas palabras-

Pero lo da a entender- Terrence se acercó con su mirada perdida a su padre- se lo ruego, no quiero llegar al día en que me case sin saber nada

Terrence es astuto y sabe exactamente que decir para conseguir lo que en este caso quiere, por alguna razón le habian impuesto ese matrimonio y él sabía que era algo importante para todos en esa casa,

Richard miró a su hijo, tan guapo y con unos ojos azules maravillosos que daba una pena enorme que fueran esferas sin luz, en él habia puesto todas sus esperanzas pero de la noche a la mañana el sueño se habia roto y ahora 22 años despues, sintió por primera vez la suficiente compasion como para acceder en lo que su hijo le estaba pidiendo,

No te prometo nada pero lo hablaré con tu madre- la sonrisa de Terrence se agrandó y solo atino a tratar de tocar la mano de su padre para estrecharla, Richard hizo un gesto de molestia al verlo, aun no se recuperaba por la desilusión vivida y aunque amaba a su hijo, le dolía verlo como era,

Salieron de la habitacion donde estaba Terrence, y caminaron de vuelta a la mansion principal, el lugar donde se hallaba él estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa conectado por un pasillo secreto, solamente sus padres y dos empleados que se encargaban de asear su recámara y darle su comida,

¿Hasta cuando Richard?- pregunta Eleonor- Tengo tanto miedo por él.

Quizas ya es tiempo de que haga algo más- Eleonor lo miró horrorizada- me refiero a que Terrence está muy solo y bueno yo sé que luego vendrá Susana pero aun no conocemos a la muchacha y será mejor que se prepare para su llegada,

Tienes razón, sería mayor vergüenza que además de estar en esas condiciones no sepa valerse por si mismo-

Sí, el problema es que debemos buscar a alguien que no sea conocido de ninguno de nuestros pares de entorno-

Eso es dificil, quizás buscar a alguien en otra ciudad…-

En eso venía entrando Annie, la mucama de la casa Grandchester, Annie era una de las dos personas que conocía de la existencia del joven Terrence y le tenía mucho cariño puesto que lo veía como un hermano menor, al escuchar la conversacion de sus patrones sobre conseguir a alguien que pudiesa instruir a Terrence ella de inmediato tuvo el impulso de solicitar la palabra,

Disculpe, señor, señora-

Dime Annie- contesto Eleonor

No quiero ser inopurtuna pero escuché su conversacion-

Bueno muchacha bien sabes que eso no es correcto-

Le pido disculpas señor-

Pero, di lo que tengas que decir-

Sí, yo conozco a una chica del pueblo que necesita trabajar, ella fue aprendiz de la Sra. Cartwright antes de fallecer-

Oh, claro que recuerdo a la Sra. Cartwright, una gran institruz-

Sí, Candice aprendió muy bien de ella, lamentablemente claro ella no puede ejercer o en verdad nadie la quiere contratar por no haber estudiado más allá y bueno…- Annie se mordió la lengua y no continúo ahora fue turno de Richard de hablar

En ese caso traiga a esta señorita Candice…-

White, señor-

Traigala y veremos si esta apta para el trabajo-

Gracias- Annie hizo una reverencia y de inmediato salió de casa de sus patrones para poder ver a su querida amiga Candice,

Al llegar a su vivienda se dio cuenta de que su amiga no habia llegado, por lo que decidió esperarla afuera a pesar de las malas condiciones climáticas, hacia mucho frío pero Annie se mantuvo en su lugar por cerca de media hora hasta que Candy apareció,

¿Annie? ¿Qué haces aquí?- al escuchar la dulce voz de su amiga, Annie se levantó para saludarla

Te estaba esperando, te traigo una noticia maravillosa-

¿De verdad?- los ojos verdes de Candy resplandecieron a lo dicho por su amiga

Sí, es para trabajar, pero pero se trata de algo muy delicado, es algo relacionado con mis patrones-

Oh, los señores Grandchester-

Sí, yo no te puedo explicar más pero si quieres podemos ir hoy mismo a hablar con ellos-

Me encantaría-

Caminando para pedir algun transporte hacia la casa, Candy le comenta a Annie que necesita el trabajo de forma urgente ya que el dueño de la casa continua presionandola para que le pague lo que le debe por la casa,

Confío en que te irá bien, los señores son buenas personas pero estrictos, sobre todo el Señor-

Candy sintió un poco de temor a lo desconocido con lo dicho por su amiga pero sus ganas de salir delante de alguna manera no le permitirian flaquear ahora,

Llegaron así al gran portal de la mansion Grandchester, fueron bienvenidas por el escudo de la familia en cada una de las puertas, Candy estaba maravillada por lo lindo de la propiedad, se notaba que aunque no estaban en época el jardin debia ser todo un espectaculo en primavera,

Al llegar al vestibulo fueron recibidos por el mayordomo de la familia el Sr. Clay, las anunciaron a los señores y pasaron hasta una sala parecida a una biblioteca donde los esperaba el señor Grandchester

Candice, de inmediato se sintió intimidada por este hombre que la miraba como si fuera una cosa poca, pero a su lado se encontraba una bella dama que le sonreía, sus ojos eran hermosos, y su cabello rubio tal como el de Candy,

Buenas tardes- saludo ella

Buenas tardes- dijo la Señora- tu debes ser Candice

Sí, señora-

Mi nombre es Eleonor Grandchester y este es mi esposo Richard- A Candice le pareció raro como el Sr. Grandchester permitía que fuese la señora de la casa quien hiciera las presentaciones respectivas, según lo que le habian enseñado los hombres no permitian ese tipo de actos, aunque ella siempre habia encontrados esas reglas de lo más ridiculas,

Mi nombre es Candice White, mucho gusto, me contaba mi amiga Annie que me necesitaban para algo-

Señorita- esta vez fue la voz del hombre la que sonó fuerte en la habitacion- usted parece solo una chiquilla, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Tengo veintiun años señor, pero puedo desempeñar cualquier trabajo que se me imponga-

Ya veo, mire seré breve, primero que todo necesito que firme esto…-

El señor Grandchester extrajo de su escritorio un documento y lo puso frente a Candice,

Esto es un contrato de confidencialidad, nada de lo que será discutido aquí puede salir de este lugar- Candy miraba la situacion con extrañeza pero no dudo en firmar el dichoso papel si aquello significaba conseguir el trabajo, una vez la pluma tocó la madera del elegante escritorio, el Sr. Grandchester prosiguió a contarle de que se trataba todo,

Bien, le cuento mi esposa y yo tenemos un hijo- Candice sabía que el matrimonio habia tenido un hijo pero hasta donde era su conocimiento aquel habia muerto hace muchos años atrás,

Su nombre es Terrence y vive con nosotros, el problema es que Terrence no es un hombre normal-

No comprendo- dijo Candy

Mi hijo es ciego de nacimiento Srta. White- ella abrio su boca con sorpresa pero de todas maneras le parecia demasiado exagerado la forma en como este señor estaba planteando la situacion, en su conocimiento las personas con limitancias para ver podian desenvolverse normalmente con el apoyo necesario,

Nuestro hijo, nunca ha salido de casa y ahora él quiere aprender cosas- dijo con cierta molestia, cosa que incomodo aun más a Candy, pero trataba de no mostrar su molestia

Comprendo- dijo ella

La idea Srta. White es que usted le enseñe lo que más pueda, dudo que pueda aprender mucho-

Bueno puedo enseñarle el sistema Braille, mi maestra tuvo la suerte de poder aprenderlo y me enseñó como hacerlo en caso que necesitase usarlo con algún alumno-

Ambos padres se miraron fijamente y asintieron, a Candy le pareció muy extraño que siendo ellos personas de tanto dinero y de la alta sociedad nunca hayan pensado más allá en relacion a este caso, trató de eliminar el pensamiento de su mente porque lo importante ahora era conseguir el trabajo,

Bien, entonces Srta. White, el trabajo es ese se le ofrece quedarse en la casa, y una paga de 30 libras mensuales, si es que le parece bien-

Sí, señor-

Bien, puede traer sus cosas y luego la llevaremos a conocer a Terrence-

Gracias- apenas se retiró Richard se acercó a su esposa,

Parece una buena chica- dijo Eleonor

¿Viste la cicatriz en su rostro?- preguntó Richard

Sí, pero a pesar de eso es muy hermosa-

Espero que no traiga problemas-

No creo, dejemos por una vez cualquier cosa de lado y hagamos lo que tu hijo anhela- le dijo Eleonor tomando su mano

El hombre no estaba muy convencido pero asintió acariciando el dorso de la mano de su esposa, mientras deseaba no haber cometido un error con esta nueva empleada

Te felicito Candy- Annie quien habia estado con ella todo el tiempo recien afuera de la casa pudo soltar un grito de alegría,

Sí, gracias a ti pero ¿no te parece que todo el tema con su hijo es un tanto exagerado?-

Yo no puedo comentar las decisiones de mi jefe-

Lo sé, espero que el joven sea más amable-

Lo es, te lo digo yo de verdad-

Así Candice regresó a su hogar, aunque no contaba con muchas cosas se llevó todo cuanto tenía, casi entrada la noche volvió a la mansión para instalarse, se le asignó una habitación en el segundo piso, aunque pequeñisima era mucho mejor que la casa donde estaba viviendo, Annie la habia acomodado y ella la habia ayudado también,

Al menos ya no tendrás que ver a ese hombre-

Por lo menos, dejé la casa ahí igual como la encontré-

Con lo que ganes aquí, quizás puedas ahorrar para comprarte algo despúes-

Eso espero Annie-

Bien, vamos entonces que la Señora me dijo que te llevara donde el joven Terrence, sus padres deben estar con él ya-

Sí-

Salieron de su habitacion y caminaron por un pasillo luego entraron por unas puertas hacia una especie de sala con muchos cuadros, la curiosidad de Candy aumentaba pero también el sentimiento de no saber que estaba pasando, de pronto Annie toco uno de los cuadros y se abrió una puerta, con sigilo siguió a Annie por otro pasillo este más largo pero que era muy parecido al de la mansión donde habia estado antes, al fondo entonces se veía otra puerta, Annie ingresa la llave y la puerta se abre, era una recamara pero simulaba una pequeña casa,

Estaba en lo que podía pasar facilmente como una antesala, grande y con bonita decoracion, siguió a Annie asombrada por lo bonito del lugar y entraron a una sala que contaba con un piano, y sillones allí vió al Sr. Grandchester parado al lado de la chimenea fumando un puro y a la Señora Eleonor sentada al lado de un muchacho, cuando él se levanto Candy quedó de una pieza ya ante ella se veía al hombre más guapo que habia visto en su vida, ella no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos y él sonreía tan calidamente que ella sintió que su corazon se iba a salir en cualquier momento de su pecho,

Srta. White le presento a mi hijo- dijo la Señora Eleonor

Terrence Grandchester, señorita- contestó él estirando su mano con mucho temor y cuidado, Candy tomo su mano y la sintió tibia, acogedora,

Gusto en conocerlo, Sr. Grandchester-

 **Holaaaaaa a todas!**

 **Bueno este es mi nuevo trabajo, ufff lo pensé y salió jeje espero que les guste de todo corazón, tendrá romance e intriga, bastante pero espero que me acompañen es algo nuevo para mi super diferente pero me quise arriesgar,**

 **Les mando un abrazo y nos leemos luego,**

 **Besos de Terry, las quiere!**

 **Valerae!**


	3. Chapter 3

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **CAPITULO DOS**

Luego de las presentaciones correspondientes, Eleonor y Richard pidieron unos minutos a solas con su hijo, Candice quien miraba de reojo a Terrence, solo asintió y salió de la pequeña estancia con Annie,

¿Y bien que te parecio el joven?-

Bueno, fue tan poco lo que pude hablar, solo presentarnos pero yo pensé que era menor ¿Cuántos años tiene?-

Tiene 22 pronto cumplirá 23-

Me parece horrible lo que han hecho con él, Annie-

Shh Candy, no te metas en problemas-

Pero…- Candy quiso rebatir en voz baja pero pensó en que su amiga tenía razon, no podia ser que apenas llegase al trabajo ya tuviese algo en contra

Muchas gracias Annie, este trabajo me salvó la vida-

Sí, ahora espero que ayudes al joven tambien-

Pero Annie…-

Es todo lo que diré- guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitacion dejando a Candy sumida en sus pensamientos,

¿Y bien estás contento ahora?- pregunto su padre

Aún no, porque aunque agradezco que hayas traído a alguien, aun queda lo otro que es salir de este lugar- dijo Terrence

Pero hijo, no necesitas salir de aquí-

¿Vamos a discutir de nuevo?- pregunto el joven con cansancio

Veremos como te va con la Srta. White, y ahí hablaremos-

Terrence tenía mucha rabia guardada en su corazon, a pesar de que amaba a sus padres era dificil para él entender la intransigencia, cuando niño acataba las ordenes sin reclamos haciendo caso omiso a los deseos de su corazón pero desde hace un par de años, ya no se sentía igual, él sabía que ahora era un hombre y como tal quería vivir su vida, lo más lejos posible; lamentablemente no habia podido explorar ninguna capacidad, a veces sentía que sus propios padres eran los que ponían las barreras y no su discapacidad, pero no se rendiría cuando cumplió los veintidos años se habia propuesto salir de ese lugar y no descansaría hasta lograrlo,

Bueno, hijo nosotros nos retiramos, que tengas buena noche- le deseo su padre, saliendo de inmediato, poco despues se acercó Eleonor y depositó un cálido beso en su frente,

Buenas noches mi amor-

Terrence no respondió a ninguno de los dos, solo se quedó sentado, con sus ojos abiertos incapaces de distinguir nada, tomó aire y se paro para acostarse, a pesar de todo él sabía como desenvolverse a la perfección en su espacio, sabía vestirse aunque le habia costado puesto que mezclaba cosas y no siempre le salia bien pero no quería que nadie lo ayudara en cosas tan minimas, por supuesto sus padres no habian aprobado eso al principio y siempre habían mandado a Hamilton su en cierto modo mayordomo personal para que lo hiciese pero Terrence, de naturaleza rebelde había convencido al anciano de no hacerlo más, al principio le trajo muchos problemas pero luego el Sr. Grandchester tuvo que acceder igual como lo estaba haciendo ahora, Terrence se acostó y aun con los ojos abiertos pensó en la oportunidad que estaba teniendo, la Sra. White podría ser de gran ayuda, lo veía como un potencial ticket de salida de ese mundo en el que vivía, cerró los ojos y sonrío como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía solo imaginando que al despertar un nuevo mundo se iba a abrir ante él,

A la mañana siguiente Candy llegó temprano a la habitación del joven, él se hallaba sentado en la sala junto con Hamilton,

Buenos días , joven Terrence- Candy se acercó y tomo una de sus manos para saludarlo, Terrence apretó la mano ligeramente esbozando su hermosa sonrisa,

Buenos días- se detuvo un momento y negó con la cabeza- digame usted como debo llamarla, Srta. White

De esa forma está bien, joven- le respondió Candy, ella miró al mayodormo haciendole un gesto de que estaba todo bien, Terrence sintió lo mismo y solicitó a Hamilton dejarlos solos para poder estudiar tranquilos,

Pierda cuidado Hamilton, no hay problema- le dijo antes de que el hombre saliera de la estancia,

Tiene que disculpar a las personas que me rodean, tienden a ser un poco aprehensivos conmigo-

No hay problema, lo entiendo perfectamente-

¿Está bien este lugar para empezar?- pregunto cuando Candy se acercaba para tomarlo del brazo y caminar hacia el pequeño escritorio que se habia acondicionado para su enseñanza,

Claro- tomaron asiento Terrence con un poco de dificultad puesto que esa parte de la casa era nueva y él no se manejaba con facilidad todavía- Primero quiero que me cuente que es lo que quiere aprender

Quiero aprender de todo- dijo él- mi deseo es…

Se detuvo antes de continuar y pensó que lo mejor sería no decirle tanto a esta nueva persona puesto que no la conocía mucho y no quería incovenientes con sus padres,

Candice lo miraba, estaba sorprendida como Terrence se veía tan niño pero a la vez como todo un hombre, le llamaba la atención todo lo que tenía que ver con su vida y quería ayudarle, se notaba que existía en él, el deseo de poder salir adelante y ella se planteó poder ser de la mayor ayuda posible,

Bien, empecemos por lo básico- Candy tomo sus cosas y buscó entre ellas una tabla la cual colocó en la mesa- lo primero es aprender a leer y escribir

¿Usted cree que yo pueda aprender?-

Por supuesto, cualquier persona puede hacerlo-

Bueno, yo no soy una persona normal…- Candy lo paró en seco

Espere Terrence, ¿Por qué dice eso?-

Desde que nací soy consciente de mis defectos-

Claro tiene defectos, como todos, no seriamos humanos si nos los tuviesemos-

Sí, pero usted sabe a lo que me refiero-

No, la verdad no y dejeme explicarle, los límites solo se los puede poner uno, quiero que esto le quede muy claro- Terrence asintió con la cabeza y sonrío de medio lado,

Ahora deme su mano- él levanto la mano y Candy con mucho cuidado la puso sobre el tablero Braille- bien ¿Qué siente?

La mirada perdida de Terry se tambaleó un poco, mientras su mano temblaba frente al descubrimiento de una nueva textura,

¿Es redondo? ¿Cómo un hoyo en la pared?-

Sí- respondió Candy- pero al juntarlos…- comenzó a mover la mano de Terrence sobre la madera- se forman letras

Terrence enarcó una ceja con sorpresa,

Ahora has tocado una "A"- acabo de decir Candy cuando terminaron el recorrido, su mano a su tacto le quemaba un poco por lo que decidió soltarlo para que él explorara nuevamente lo enseñado, lo hizo varias veces y ella solo lo miraba,

Me parece increíble ¿Cómo se llama esto?-

Es el sistema Braille sirve para que las personas ciegas puedan leer y escribir-

Por favor, Srta. White continúe…- pidió Terry con emoción mientras Candy iba enseñandole letra por letra,

Hoy solo llegaremos hasta la tercera parte del abecedario, la idea es que lo aprenda bien para continuar, podemos luego ir armando palabras con las letras que ya sabe pero tomese su tiempo-

Muchas gracias por esto, de verdad- le dijo él tomando su mano blanca entre las suyas, visiblemente emocionado, sus ojos calaron hondo en los de Candy a pesar de que evidentemente no la miraran, y ella sintió que su corazón se estremecia,

No es nada- removió sus manos ante el asombro que le produjo esas nuevas sensaciones- ahora hablemos un poco de historia- le sugirió

Está bien- Terrence se levantó y la invitó a pasar a su sala en los sillones para estar más comodos, a ella le sorprendió como en su zona de comfort, en lo que él conocía se desenvolvía maravillosamente, incluso ni se notaba que tuviese algún problema a ratos, ella observó que él no contaba con un bastón o soporte, definitivamente en el enclaustramiento en ese lugar le había facilitado la labor, pero Candy pensó que aquello era muy cruel,

Bueno, empezaremos con el inicio de los tiempos- dijo ella extranyendo la gran enciclopedia que habia traído para sus clases,

Srta. White- interrumpió Terrence- ¿El metodo braille es conocido?

Por supuesto, es ampliamente conocido, se desarrolla hace muchos años-

¿En el pueblo hay gente que lo enseñe además de usted?-

Existía, mi maestra lo aprendió en uno de sus viajes a Italia-

Ah… comprendo- dijo él con un rastro de desilusion en su expresion, Candice se quedó mirandolo un rato y sintió lástima por él, por la situación pero eso era justamente lo que no quería, ella que había vivido la falta de amor de uno de sus padres, no dudaba que los padres de Terrence lo amaran pero la forma en que lo estaban haciendo no podría estar más errada,

Candy tenía una duda y necesitaba sacarla de su pecho,

Joven Terrence, ¿alguna vez ha salido de este lugar?- su evidente nerviosismo, no le permitió contestar de inmediato, luego respiró profundo, se notaba que le costaba encontrar las palabras correctas para hacerlo y al verlo en ese estado Candy intuyó de inmediato la respuesta,

No, jamás he salido de aquí-

Ella pensaba que aquello era inconcebible, privarle a una persona su libertad sin haber cometido ningún delito debe estar entre las cosas más atroces que se puedan hacer,

Pero… ¿algún recuerdo?, no puedo creer que jamás te hayan sacado de aquí- Terrence se quedó pensativo y solo negó con la cabeza, Candice hizo un gesto de molestia y continúo con la clase,

Terrence aprendía rapido, Candy estaba sumamente sorprendida por ello, a pesar del casi nada contacto que tenía con otras personas, era educado, amable, y estaba muy interesado, esto la llenó de mucha satisfacción, era el primer día en que se conocían y se llevaban de maravilla, auguraba que el resultado de esto sería que Terrence finalmente iba a aprender sobre demás cosas,

¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- le preguntó Candy

La verdad no lo he pensado, por el momento solo aprender y conocer, me gustaría conocer más cosas-

Lo harás, estoy segura de ello- le dijo Candy con una sonrisa

¿Quiere un vaso de agua, Srta. White?-

Sí, pero yo me sirvo-

No- la detuvo él- permitame

Despacio se levantó de su asiento, y camino hacia una pequeña mesa donde habia un jarrón y unos vasos pequeños, tocó todo con sumo cuidado y con delicadeza sirvió un poco de agua en uno, volvió hacia Candy quien lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, al llegar le extendió el vaso,

Tome- Candice levanto la mano para tomar el vaso y sus dedos rozaron los de él, ella sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar desde la punta de los pies hasta el último mechón de su pelo, y nuevamente se aterró ante eso,

Gracias- pudo articular con dificultad mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca,

¿Podemos continuar mañana?- solicitó Terrence de repente

Oh-

Es que estoy un poco cansado- se excusó

Por supuesto, las cosas en su tiempo, no te preocupes- Candice se levantó y llevó el vaso de vuelta a su sitio, iba a acercarse para despedirse de Terrence pero él ya se había retirado de la sala, a Candice le pareció extraño la forma en que había en cierto modo concluido la clase del día, incluso considerando que restaba mucho día todavía, tuvo el impulso de quedarse ahí un rato pero luego al no escuchar más ruido decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse por lo que volvío a la mansión principal,

En su cuarto Terrence estaba pensativo, la cantidad de información que había recibido en unas horas había sido agobiante y le había costado mucho mantener su semblante relajado, pero ya no podía contenerse más, le había dolido enterarse de esa técnica, saber que existía hace mucho y sus padres jamás le habían hablado de ello, le llenaba de una profunda tristeza pero también de enojo, más del que ya estaba acostumbrado a tener y antes de decir o hacer algo inapropiado con la Srta. White prefirió excusarse para no tener problemas, se acostó en la cama, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de armar un recuerdo en su mente, pero no lo conseguía,

Se recostó y cerró los ojos, lo único bueno de lo que había pasado era su tiempo con la Srta. White, parecía ser una persona simpática y amena, en su poca experiencia tratando con gente podía concluir que ella era una buena persona, y agradecía que fuese ella quien le enseñaba, esbozó una sonrisa y trató de dormir un poco antes de que lo llamaran para almorzar,

Candy caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión cuando se encontró con Annie que venía de la habitación de Terry despues de llevarle la comida,

Candy, ¿Qué paso?-

Nada, solo que el joven me dijo que quería retomar las cosas mañana por que no se sentía muy bien-

Bueno si, lo note un poco más melancolico de lo normal-

Me pareció extraño la forma tan abrupta que tuvo de terminar todo-

No te preocupes, él es así pero bien ¿Has almorzado algo?-

La verdad no, no sabía hacia donde dirigirme-

El comedor está por este lado, pronto serviremos el almuerzo-

¿El joven Terrence almuerza solo?-

Bueno, tu sabes su situación, a veces la Sra. Eleonor lo acompaña-

Candy nuevamente se sorprendió por lo crudo de todo y solo se limitó a seguir a Annie, en su mente tenía tantas emociones,

Al llegar al comedor, Candice se sorprendió de lo elegante del lugar y de todo lo que había para comer, el Sr. Grandchester estaba ya sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y a su derecha Eleonor también,

Señor- Annie hizo una reverencia seguida de Candice también- La Srta. White viene a almorzar

Por supuesto señorita- dice Eleonor- por favor tome asiento- indica con una sonrisa

Candice comienza a caminar hacia uno de los lugares vacios cuando la voz de Richard se escucha no fuerte pero si con autoridad,

Momento, querida, la Srta. White no nos acompañará a almorzar- dice él con naturalidad, la Sra. Grandchester se pone nerviosa ante el tono emplementado por su esposo- Srta. White- dijo dirigiendose a Candy

Es mi parecer que usted se sentirá más a gusto en el área de la cocina comiendo con el resto de los empleados- Candice esbozó una sonrisa brillante y asintió

Tiene toda la razón señor, no hay problema, con su permiso-

Annie, quien fue testigo de todo, salió con Candy del lugar con rumbo a la cocina dejando a Richard y Eleonor solos en el comedor,

No puedo creer lo que hiciste con esa muchacha, Richard- dijo Eleonor en el tono más suave que pudo

No te metas en mis decisiones, mujer ya te lo he dicho-

Y tu sabes que yo no me quedo en silencio, jamás he sido así- él resopló con enfando- ella es la institutriz de tu hijo

Sí, pero eso no le quita que es una empleada más, además no soportaría comer al lado de ella-

¿Por qué?- pregunta Eleonor

Por esa marca que tiene en su rostro, me perturba-

¿De verdad Richard? Nunca pensé que fueses así, ella debe haber tenido una vida muy dificil, además es exagerado su cicatriz no se nota mucho-

Pero a mi me molesta y punto, ya, vamos a comer- dijo el hombre visiblemente enojado y dando por cerrado el debate con la mujer, quien solo atino a tomar el tenedor y llevarselo a la boca con la comida,

No te preocupes Annie- le decía Candy a su amiga mientras entraban en la cocina- la verdad es que me sentía algo incomoda de solo pensar en sentarme ahí

El patrón es un hombre complejo-

Sí, lo es desde el hecho de que ha tenido a su hijo escondido ahí atrás, solo por eso no puedo tener la mejor idea de él-

Bueno, entremos y te presento a los demás- cuando ingresamos a la cocina el ambiente era cálido, como cuando entras a un pequeño hogar- Sra. Pony

Una mujer regordeta con sus cachetes sonrozados, su pelo canoso tomado en un tomate se da la vuelta, sus ojos son muy amables pero cubiertos por unas gruesas gajas,

¿Qué pasa hija?-

Sra. Pony ella es Candice, va a trabajar aquí en la casa-

Ohh, bienvenida hija- se acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo a Candice quien lo recibe con temor pero agradecida

Gracias, espero que nos llevemos bien- le dijo con una sonrisa

Por supuesto, dejame llamar a los demás- la Sra. Pony sale por la puerta trasera y se escucha como grita dos nombres,

¡Archie! ¡Luisa! Vengan acá-

Dos jovenes de edad parecida a la de Candy aparecen por la puerta, ella una hermosa jovencita, delgada y de cabello cobrizo, él un apuesto joven de pelo corto y cabello marrón,

Ellos son Luisa, una de las mucamas y Archie el jardinero, ella es la Srta. Candice ha venido a trabajar a la casa- La Srta. Pony los invita a saludar,

Archie se acerca y cortesmente la saludó,

Mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell y como dijo la Sra. Pony trabajo de jardinero, dejeme decirle que es usted muy bella- le dijo guiñandole un ojo, Candice que no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos masculinos se sonrojó y acepto el beso en el dorso de la mano que el joven le dio casi retirando la mano,

Gracias señor Cornwell- respondió aun nerviosa

Buenas Srta.- fue el turno de Luisa, la joven miró el coqueto saludo de Archie con los ojos entrecerrados, al parecer, pensó Candy solo ella estaba acostumbrada al desplante de cabellorisidad por parte del joven- mi nombre es Luisa Milles y soy mucama ¿a que ha venido a trabajar usted?

Bueno… yo- Candice no sabía como contestar pero Annie se adelantó

La Srta. White ha venido para ayudar al Sr. Grandchester-

Ah ¿Y en que?- volvió a preguntar la muchacha con curiosidad

Bueno, bueno, basta de andar tanto de chismosa Luisa, vamos a comer-

Candice, agradeció a la anciana el haber terminado con la conversacion y ayudó a poner la mesa para poder almorzar, al terminar Annie y Candy se fueron caminando hasta el segundo piso de la casa,

Me parece increíble, ¿entonces nadie sabe que Terrence vive aquí?-

¿Terrence?-

Perdón, digo el joven- Candice se sonrojó y agachó un poco la cabeza, Annie la miro con cara de desaprobación pero luego asintió con la cabeza, torciendo la boca

Pero… ¿Por qué?-

Son ordenes del señor, desde que yo trabajo aquí hace casi 7 años siempre fue así-

Es inhumano- dijo ella con un suspiro

Voy a ir a ver al joven Terrence ahora, ¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje?-

Puedes decirle que dejé el tablero braille ahí, por si quiere practicar para mañana-

¿El tablero que?-

Solo dile que aquello que ensayamos está ahí por si quiere practicar un poco más-

Srta. White- la voz de Eleonor distrae a ambas amigas

Sí, señora Eleonor-

Quería pedirle disculpas por lo hecho por mi marido anteriormente-

Oh, señora no se preocupe no me lo tome a mal, para nada-

Bien-

¿Y como va todo con Terrence?-

Bueno, hoy tuvimos nuestras primeras clases, él esta muy entusiasmado y eso es bueno-

¿Va a verlo ahora?-

La verdad es que me pidió continuar mañana-

Oh, ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó mirando a Annie, Candice la miró sin comprender como ella le preguntaba a otra persona por su hijo y no iba a verlo directamente

La verdad señora- dijo Annie- lo mismo de siempre, un poco más callado de lo comun

Eleonor reflejó preocupación en su rostro y le dijo a Annie que iría a verlo junto con ella, Candy le preguntó si contaban con una biblioteca en la casa, a lo que la Sra. Asintió y le dijo que podía ir cuando quisiese y utilizar el material que fuese necesario, Candice agradeció su amabilidad y vió como las mujeres se retiraban hacia los aposentos de Terrence,

¿Qué te paso hijo?- le pregunto Eleonor mientras se sentaba sobre la cama de Terrence, el cual todavía estaba acostado, ni siquiera habia comido, pero no obtuvo respuesta de parte del,

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar?-

Nuevamente nada, Eleonor se preocupo por él y pensó si quizás no fue muy buena idea el traer a alguien a enseñarle

¿No estás contento con la institutriz? ¿Quizás quieres que se vaya?- cuestionó

No, eso no se los perdonaría nunca- contesto Terrence en voz baja

¿Entonces que sucede?-

Sucede que hoy más que nunca siento odio-

Hijo, no deberías sentirte así-

¿Por qué no?- Terrence se mordía la lengua para no soltar todo el veneno que lo consumía, pero no quería que por culpa de sus impulsos lo poco y nada que habia avanzado con la Srta. White se fuera por la borda

Nosotros te amamos- le dijo Eleonor casi suplicante

Madre, ¿te puedes retirar por favor?-

Eleonor sintió su rechazo como si la estuviese golpeando fuertemente, no quería irse, en el fondo sabía que algo le había sucedido pero no iba a conseguir nada quedándose ahí y había pasado en ocasiones que cuando Terrence no quería hablar, no había nada que lo hiciera,

Se levantó y con un poco de miedo, se acercó a él para depositar un beso en su frente, Terrence apretó sus ojos al recibir la muestra de cariño de su madre y luego de un "que descanses hijo", se retiro de su habitación, él se quedó en su posición mientras una solitaria lagrima salía de sus ojos sin luz,

Candice miraba maravillada la amplia biblioteca de los Grandchester, eran estantes tras estantes de libros de todo tipo, en su vida había tenido cerca tantos textos, y se sentía en su propio cielo personal en ese lugar, buscó así un libro para llevarse a la cama, tenía ganas de una novela quizás algo de Jane Austen o Thomas Hardy, pero al buscar se topó con un título que le llamó la atencion, tenía que ver con la ceguera y aquello le hizo tomarlo de inmediato para leerlo, grande fue su sorpresa al leer el contenido del libro, era basicamente una enciclopedia sobre las personas con esa condición en ella incluso se mencionaba el método Braille como aprendizaje,

Candice abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se llevó el libro a su boca, la situación tomaba ribetes mucho más escalofriantes de lo que ella podría haberse imaginado y solo pudo cuestionarse con un tono muy bajo pero a viva voz,

¿Por qué los padres del joven Terrence, teniendo el conocimiento de su enfermedad no lo han ayudado?-

 **Holaaaaaaa mis queridas lectoras!**

 **Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia nueva, espero que sea de su agrado, desde ya agradecer los comentarios por esto y por los que sigo recibiendo por Reencuentro, sé que tengo pendiente el epílogo pero estoy trabajando en ello...**

 **Les mando un beso de Terry gigante!**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Las quiere!**

 **Valerae!**


	4. Chapter 4

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **CAPITULO TRES**

Candice se hallaba aun en la biblioteca, estaba sentada en el escritorio con tres libros sobre la mesa, dos sobre la ceguera congénita y aquella enciclopedia que habia descubierto antes, no cabía en su cabeza que esto estuviese en la casa cuando los padres de Terrence parecían tan rehacios a cualquier tipo de avance o ayudarlo de alguna manera,

En una pequeña libreta tomo apuntes de todo lo más importante, cosas que ella podría usar para ayudar a Terrence, incluso se detuvo viendo que en muchos casos la ceguera tenía cura, sobre todo en aquella que era de nacimiento, existía un método, una operación, en una de las hojas vió el retrato de un médico, revisó la fecha de edición del libro y se dio cuenta de que era relativamente reciente por lo que tomó lápiz y papel y se dispuso a redactar una carta para él, sabía que lo que pensaba hacer no era correcto, pero sabía que no podía dejar que las cosas quedaran así tampoco, al terminar de escribir se detuvo un momento y pensó en conversar primero con los padres de Terrence, quizás, ellos han estado averiguando sobre esto, en su mente no concebia la posibilidad de que sus padres no estuviesen interesados en su bienestar,

¿Srta. White?- la voz de Richard Grandchester se escuchó en la entrada de la biblioteca, Candice con mucho miedo intentó ocultar los libros que tenía en la mesa, junto con la carta,

Si, digame Señor- contestó de la manera más tranquila que pudo

Me dijeron que Terrence no quiso continuar con las clases hoy-

Si, el joven se sentía indispuesto y me pidió continuar mañana-

Espero que lo que esté haciendo traiga buenos resultados-

No se preocupe señor- contestó Candice con un tono poco correcto, pero es que el descubrimiento que había realizado recien la llenaba de ira- todo marchará bien, ya verá como el joven aprende y sale adelante

Solo limitese a hacer lo que sabe-

Eso estoy haciendo-

Terrence tiene su futuro estipulado- le dijo Richard antes de salir del lugar- solo muestrele lo necesario del resto me encargo yo

Candice apretó su mano en un puño y lo soltó cuando el hombre finalmente salió de la biblioteca, su tono autoritario en union con lo que habia visto, la habia dejado con tantos sentimientos encontrados que tuvo que sentarse para respirar profundo, sin embargo consciente de que podría haber sido descubierta tomó los libros y los regresó a su lugar, llevando consigo la carta que habia escrito para el doctor,

Candice estaba en su habitacion observando la misiva, decidiendo que iba a hacer, Anthony Brown era el nombre del doctor experto que habia aparecido en ese libro; sus deseos de contarle algo a los padres de Terrence se habian ido un poco por la borda al mantener la conversacion con Richard anteriormente, estaba claro ahora que los padres de Terrence ocultaban algo y ella, por naturaleza curiosa, tenía el impulso de poder averiguar de que se trataba,

Yacía en su cama, durmiendo; había sido un día particularmente agotador sobre todo por la carga emocional que le había tocado sobrellevar, cuando visitaba el país de los sueños Terrence por su condición lo hacía sintiendo olores o sensaciones tales como el tacto, y en eso estaba en esos momentos, sentía el olor del perfume de su madre, y la suavidad de su mano sobre la de él caminando, además de un ruido agudo en el ambiente,

Hijo, ¿sientes esto?- le preguntó su madre, él con cuidado extendió la mano y se sorprendió al acariciar algo felpudo

¿Qué es mamá?-

Es un perrito, se llama Theodore ¿Te gusta?-

Sí- contestó él, haciendo el esfuerzo de tomarlo entre sus brazos sin dejar de acariciarlo, de repente Terrence siente un pequeño mareo, aun con el perrito en brazos y cierra los ojos,

¿Estas bien?- pregunta su madre, cuando Terrence abre sus ojos siente como un calor los abraza, y algo desconocido se presenta ante él, diferente algo fuera del mundo de sombras al que estaba acostumbrado, asustado pega un grito y se cae con el pequeño animal que por miedo lo muerde en la mano para que lo suelte,

La experiencia se pierde y Terrence comienza a llorar, se escucha la voz de su padre, quien llega enojado y se pelea con su madre, diciendole que no vuelva a sacar a Terrence sin su consentimiento, que le podría haber pasado algo peor, los gritos van en aumento y el pequeño aún estaba en el piso resentido por la mordedura del perro y sin nadie que lo atendiese,

Despierta sudado y sin comprender bien que fue lo que ha pasado, Terrence se sienta en la cama con dificultad y pone su mano sobre su cabeza, tratando de hallarle una respuesta a lo que acaba de soñar, solo sabe que no puede ser algo malo porque aquello lo llenó de una profunda esperanza,

A la mañana siguiente Candice fue nuevamente para continuar con las clases, fue recibida por Hamilton y él le indicó que el joven ya le esperaba en el mismo lugar que ayer, se aceró y encontró a Terrence sentado practicando sobre el tablero Braille, se acercó con cuidado y en silencio para no interrupirlo pero él sintió su presencia,

Srta. White, buenos días- dijo bajando los brazos y esbozando una sonrisa

Buenos días, joven, ¿Cómo esta hoy?-

Perfectamente- dijo él tranquilo- primero, quisiera excusarme por lo de ayer

Oh, no se preocupe, entiendo si la información lo agobió un poco…-

Sí, pero usted esta aquí para enseñarme y siento que no la dejé cumplir con su trabajo-

No hay problema, hoy nos pondremos al corriente- rebatió la rubia

Pero, por favor acepte mis excusas…-

Como le dije no son necesarias…-

Lo son para mi- dijo él serio

Está bien- contestó Candice- las acepto

Terrence extendió la mano para tomar la de ella y así sellar su solicitud, Candice sintió como él apretaba un poco el amarre

¿Es usted siempre tan obstinada?- preguntó él con una sonrisa

¿Perdón?- contrapreguntó Candice quien aun no podía soltarse de él,

Nada, disculpe, fue inapropiado de mi parte- dijo finalmente soltando su mano y ella sintiendo que un pequeño aire frío se escurría por sus dedos al no sentirlos unidos a los de él,

Bien- dijo tomando aire- veo que ha estado practicando

Tomó asiento a su lado, y se dedicó a mostrarle nuevas letras,

Bueno comencemos con las vocales A E I-

Está bien-dijo Terrence con confianza y con dedos ágiles se movió sobre la madera formando las letras,

Excelente- dijo Candice- ahora sigamos con la O y la U, agregamos la B también ¿Bien?

Sí- Terrence hizo las vocales perfectamente pero tuvo problemas para hacer la B, por lo que Candice tomo su mano y con cuidado lo guió,

Tiene que mover así…- dijo en un susurro y sin notarlo muy cerca de su rostro, al verlo a tan corta distancia Candice sentía que su corazón estaba disparado, era tan bello casi un pecado tenerlo tan cerca, ella no sabía nada de hombres, jamás había estado con uno pero sabía que Terrence era hermoso, y lo que la hacía sentir deberia estar prohibido en muchas partes,

¿Así?- respondió él susurrando también. Candice sintió mucha culpa por los deseos de su corazón y su cuerpo, él era su estudiante e independiente de lo que pudiera sentir era obvio que él jamás se fijaría en ella como algo más que su institutriz, era lo correcto por lo que angustiada se levantó de su silla y comenzó a dar vueltas para calmarse,

¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto Terrence cuando sintió que su presencia se alejaba,

No se preocupe, continúe por favor, practica por que ahora armaremos palabras con esas letras-

Terrence se quedó quieto un momento, para luego continuar con lo que estaba haciendo a él le había parecido extraño la forma en que la Srta. White se había retirado de su lado, pero decidió hacerle caso y seguir con su aprendizaje,

Bien, ahora vamos con la letra C- le dijo ella un poco más calmada, más no volvió a sentarse a su lado para practicar,

Buenas tardes joven Terrence- a eso de las dos de la tarde, Annie entró en los aposentos del joven con la charola del almuerzo,

Buenas tardes Annie, ¿Trae la comida?-

Sí, joven-

Bien, entonces lo veo despues de almuerzo- indicó Candice

Srta. White- la detuvo Terrence- me preguntaba si le gustaría almorzar aquí, acompañarme

Joven…- Annie la miraba y negaba con la cabeza- lo lamento joven pero no puedo ahora

Entiendo- dijo Terrence desanimado- no se preocupe, nos vemos despues

Al salir del lugar Candice estaba pensativa pero no dudó en recriminarle a Annie,

Dime porque me hiciste ese gesto con la cabeza-

Candy, no te metas en problemas, amiga-

Pero él me estaba pidiendo acompañarlo-

Lo sé, pero te recuerdo ¿como el señor ayer te echó practicamente a la cocina?-

Sí, pero…-

Pero nada, tienes que cuidar tu trabajo-

Ellos ni siquiera vienen para almorzar con él- dijo Candice con evidente dolor en sus palabras, pero intencion que fue totalmente ignorada por Annie, por primera vez ella se sintió impotente ante la situación, ella no estaba acostumbrada a no brindar el minimo de humanidad,

Durante la hora del almuerzo Candice estuvo comiendo junto con la gente del servicio, pero no podía concentrarse demasiado en la comida, cada vez era más complicado para ella no poder hacer lo que deseaba por miedo,

Candice- le dijo la Srta. Pony le habló- la noto cansada o distraida ¿todo bien?

La joven mujer, respondió sin muchas ganas un debil -si…

Bueno no lo parece muchacha, ¿Por qué no sales un poco a tomar aire?-

Te hará bien dulce Candice, tomar el aroma de las flores- dijo Archie y Luisa lo miraba con cara de odio por la forma tan coqueta que tenía de referirse a ella,

Gracias- dijo Candice finalmente levantandose de la mesa- tomaré en cuenta su consejo pero ahora estoy un tanto ocupada, gracias nuevamente, hasta luego

Terrence, la próxima semana, vendrá mi amigo Paul Marlowe junto con su esposa e hija- el joven sabía que significaba eso, por fin conocería a la mujer con la estaba prometido y aquello lo inquietaba mucho,

¿vas a presentarnos?-

No lo sé todavia-

Padre, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

Dime-

¿La señorita Marlowe sabe de mi enfermedad?-

Eso no es importante-

Claro que lo es, padre, piensas prometer a esa joven sin que sepa ¿con quien?-

Ella no necesita saber nada, solo que tu eres un hombre y como tal le cumplirás ¿o me equivoco?- Terrence tragó duro, como se atrevía su padre a hacer esas insinuciones cuando evidentemente su relación con mujeres era prácticamente nula,

No creo que quieras que la hija de tu amigo, se lleve una decepción- dijo Terrence,

No lo hará, Paul aceptará cualquier tipo de trato porque tengo la fortuna de su familia en mis manos y por ende su hija tendrá que acceder también-

Candice había regresado a los aposentos de Terrence y por casualidad había escuchado parte de la conversación y sinceramente no podía creerlo, no podía entender como Richard podía ser un hombre tan despiadado para decirle a su hijo que su matrimonio era un arreglo y que no importaban las condiciones, porque él tenía a la familia de su novia a su merced,

Lo tienes todo pensado por lo que veo- dijo Terrence entredientes

Por supuesto, siempre lo hago- respondió Richard con auto suficiencia- y ahora me voy, no vaya a ser que esa institutriz tuya llegue por acá

Vaya padre tal parece que tu odias a todo el mundo- dijo Terrence al sentir el dejo de molestia en la voz de su padre al mencionar a Candice,

El hombre salió de la habitación, ya Candice había ido hacia el salón ante la inminente salida del señor,

Srta. White-

Sr. Grandchester- le respondió Candice, el hombre se quedó mirandola un momento y luego salió de los aposentos, ella se quedó ahí esperando a que Terrence apareciera pero no lo hizo, tuvo entonces el impulso de acercarse hacia su puerta para preguntarle como estaba y finalmente lo hizo,

Joven Terrence, soy yo la Srta. White ¿Está bien?- dijo tocando con cuidado la puerta

Sí, Señorita, en un momento salgo espere por favor- se escuchó como él caminó hacia la puerta, al abrir Candice notó que su semblante era de tristeza, no dudaba en pensar que quizás había derramado alguna lagrima luego de la conversacion con su padre y no era para menos en verdad despues de lo que ella habia escuchado, le partió el corazón haber escuchado como el hombre no tenía ningun asco en decirle todas esas cosas,

¿Vamos al salón?- lo animó Candice y en un impulso tomó su brazo para que caminara junto con ella, al principio pensó que él iba a rechazar su en cierto modo ayuda pero no lo hizo todo lo contrario a medida que caminaban Terrence logró tocar con su mano libre la de ella que estaba entre su brazo, eso hizo que Candice pegara un respingo pero no se movió más allá, ella pensaba que él necesitaba contención y por que no algo de cariño dado todo lo que estaba pasando,

Vamos a sentarnos acá- ella lo ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sillones y luego tomó uno de los libros de biología que había traído- tenía pensado que continuaramos hoy con partes del cuerpo, ¿le parece?

¿Escuchó usted la conversación con mi padre?- le preguntó Terrence

Candice un poco avergonzada bajó la cabeza,

Sí, lo hice pero no fue mi intención-

¿usted cree que yo tenga un problema?- le volvió a preguntar

¿Por qué lo dice?-

Mi padre, él siempre me ha tratado como si fuese una especie de ser sin valor-

A veces los padres hacen cosas que no están correctas, pero siempre desean lo mejor- Terrence torció la boca en una sonrisa irónica

Evidentemente usted no conoce a los míos, preferiría no tener padres- dijo con una mezcla de dolor y rabia

No diga eso- rebatió Candice- nadie puede desear semejante cosa

Quizás usted sea afortunada, quizás sus padres a usted la aman-

Candice guardó silencio, no le gustaba hablar sobre su pasado ni menos confesar cosas que para ella estaban guardadas en lo más profundo de su alma, por supuesto el joven tomó esto como una respuesta afirmativa y continuo,

Seguro que su padre es un gran hombre y su madre también…-

No siga por favor- dijo Candice con dolor- no tiene idea…

Su voz se quebró un poco pero decidió terminar la conversación ahí,

Mis padres murieron- dijo de pronto

Disculpe- alcanzo a decir Terrence

No se preocupe, no tiene por que saberlo-

Él de verdad que se había sentido incomodo luego de esa revelación, ahí estaba llorando por su patética existencia mientras la Srta. White tenía sus propios problemas y dificultades, le pareció admirable aquella mujer que ahora era su institruz porque a pesar de todo era amable, aun cuando no era mucho lo que la conocia,

¿Le parece si continuamos?- era evidente que ella quería terminar con la conversacion por lo que él asintió y así prosiguieron con la enseñanza,

Eran casi las ocho de la noche en los aposentos de Terrence y aunque no se sabía cuando era de día o de noche, Candice comenzó a sentir los estragos del cansancio diario y bostezó,

¿Esta cansada?- preguntó Terrence al escucharla bostezar,

Sí, un poco-

Continuemos mañana- dijo él con una sonrisa- además ya llegará Annie con la cena

Efectivamente Annie apareció con la cena de Terrence,

Bien, nos vemos mañana joven-

Srta. White- me detuvo antes de salir del lugar

Dime-

¿puedo decirle algo?- pidió- en privado

Annie me miró, él había notado su presencia, ella hizo una reverencia e indicó que lo dejaba entonces y salió,

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó un tanto preocupada, tomó las manos de Candice

Quiero contarle algo, pero debe prometer que mantendrá el secreto- dijo en un susurro

No hay problema, joven usted puede confiar en mí- él apretó aun más las manos

Sí, yo de verdad siento que es así-

Gracias por la confianza- dijo Candice ruborizandose,

Bueno, lo que pasa es que anoche, tuve un sueño y me pareció que ví algo…- dijo despacio

¿Está seguro?- preguntó Candy abriendo los ojos como platos,

Bueno, era algo diferente se sentía como cálido pero en los ojos y me picaba un poco al sentirlo-

Oh, quizás era la luz del sol- dijo Candice

¿El sol?- repitió Terrence con gran ilusión,

Sí, pero… bueno tomemos esto con calma ¿bueno?-

Sí-

¿Le había pasado antes?-

Puede ser que haya sentido algo parecido, pero no lo recuerdo bien-

¿y de que se trataba el sueño también?-

De que un perro me mordía-

Oh-

Bueno estoy seguro que lo hizo por que se asustó-

¿Cree que haya sido algo que estaba recordando?-

Puede ser- dijo Terrence pensativo- aunque yo no tengo memoria de haber vivido alguna vez fuera de este lugar

Comprendo, bueno- Candice miró hacia abajo y notó que aún estaban con sus manos tomadas- yo prometo mantener el secreto

Muchas gracias, Srta. White- Terrence trató de alcanzar la mejilla de Candice con su mano pero ella de inmediato se movió para que no lo hiciera- oh lo siento- dijo él poniendose un poco nervioso por su rechazo

No se preocupes, es solo que debemos mantener cierta distancia-

Comprendo, le pido disculpas- respondió él de inmediato

Bueno, ahora si me voy-

Claro, buenas noches-

Buenas noches para usted también-

Candice salió de los aposentos de Terrence aun con el corazón agitado, pero se detuvo al ver a Annie esperandola afuera,

¿Ya te vas?-

Sí-

¿Qué le pasó al joven?-

Nada, tenía una duda con algo que aprendimos hoy- contestó mientras caminaba.

Annie, ¿nosotras hemos sido amigas por cuanto tiempo?-

No lo sé, éramos unas niñas cuando nuestras madres se conocieron, ambas sufrian de lo mismo con nuestros respectivos padres-

Lo sé, yo estoy muy agradecida por tu ayuda ahora-

Siempre, amiga mía, yo siempre estaré para ayudarte-

También lo sé, y es por eso que quiero pedirte que mantengan en secreto lo que voy a hacer-

Candice, por Dios, me asustas-

No es algo tan terrible pero sé que no lo aprobarás-

Habla ya-

Quiero acompañar al joven Terrence para comer-

Pero Candy…-

Si, lo sé, pero mira lo que estoy diciendo Annie, él es un ser humano y ustedes solo van, le dejan la comida y se van, me partió el alma tener que decirle hoy que no-

Candy, ¿no será que a ti te importa el joven más de lo que debes?- Candice se sintió en cierto modo descubierta por su amiga puesto que la conocía de tal manera que era capaz de ver que detrás de su buena voluntad se podía ocultar un interés mayor,

¿Cómo se te ocurre?- le dijo indignada

No lo tomes así, pero… no sé-

¿Sabes que Annie? Olvida que dije algo- la actitud que estaba tomando Candice era por lo más exagerada pero es que prefería actuar así que tener que develar aquellos sentimientos que nacian en lo más profundo de su corazón,

Vamos- le dijo su amiga tomando su brazo- no te enojes, vamos a cenar que la Srta. Pony tiene un estofado delicioso

Ambas sonrien y se van hacia la cocina, siguiendo el olor de la deliciosa comida,

¿Estás seguro entonces Richard?- le pregunta Eleonor a su marido mientras estaban sentados en la mesa terminando la cena,

Sí, es hora de que Terrence conozca a la mujer que será su esposa-

Lo entiendo, ¿Cómo lo tomo él?-

Él quiere que le digamos a Susana sobre su condición-

En eso estoy de acuerdo-

Yo no, eso no deberia ser importante-

Recuerda que esa mujer pasará la vida con nuestro hijo-

Lo sé, pero esto es un matrimonio por conveniencia, la chiquilla tendrá que aceptar lo que sea tomando en consideración que ha arrastrado a su familia a la desgracia, la vergüenza, además de que su familia vive practicamente en la calle, aceptarán cualquier condición-

Si Terrence supiese todo esto…-

Pero él no debe enterarse jamás- Eleonor guardó silencio- Terrence no tiene opciones, tuve que generarlas y no me arrepiento

Tu sabes que él tiene una opción- dijo la mujer con angustia

No quieres verme enojado, mujer. Nuestra familia necesita que está unión se realice y tu bien sabes que es asi-

Los ojos de Eleonor se llenaron de lágrimas y resignada, tomó con el tenedor parte de su comida y se la llevó a la boca, cuando el Sr. Grandchester daba su última palabra no habia nada más que hablar,

Voy a salir a dar una vuelta por el jardín, Annie ¿Me acompañas?-

Pero son casi las diez de la noche- las dos amigas estaban en la habitación de Candice justo antes de acostarse

Sí, es que la noche se ve tranquila y tengo ganas de salir a tomar algo de aire-

Bueno, pero abrigate porque parece que hace frio-

Salieron por la puerta de atrás, la noche estaba estrellada y caminaron hasta unas bancas que estaban al lado de una fuente, Annie estiró un poco las piernas disfrutando de la suave brisa que llegaba sobre su pelo azabache mientras Candice buscaba en el cielo alguna respuesta para todas las interrogantes de su corazon,

¿Alguna vez piensas en lo que te paso cuando pequeña, Candice?-

Trato de no hacerlo- respondió ella tocando su cicatriz- pero me cuesta teniendo esto en mi rostro

A ver- dijo Annie- ya casi no se nota

No digas mentiras- ella dibujó el contorno de su deformidad- está justo al lado de mi ojo

Sí, pero tus ojos son tan bellos, que opacan cualquier defecto- le dice su amiga con una sonrisa, Candice sonríe de la misma manera, en eso escuchan unos ruidos que provenian desde el establo, se acercaron un poco para poder ver de que se trataba pero al hacerlo se escuchó con claridad,

¿Así, Luisa?- un jadeante hombre preguntaba

Ay Archie, sí, me encanta- por parte de Luisa

Candice, se ruborizó de inmediato y emprendió la vuelta hacia la casa, no iba a avanzar para ver lo que la pareja estaba evidentemente haciendo, pero se dio cuenta de que Annie no la seguía al dar la vuelta vió como su amiga miraba la escena ahogando un sollozo con su mano, ella se acercó y con sumo cariño tomó a Annie del codo para sacarla de allí, al llegar a la mansión abrazó a su amiga quien sollozaba con más ganas apretada a su cuerpo,

Querida Annie…- dijo Candice acariciando su pelo

No tienes idea, Candice- la miró con sus ojos azules brillantes de pena- lo que es amar a alguien y no ser correspondida

Jamás he amado a alguien, no sabría decirtelo- dijo Candice con sinceridad,

Lo amo hace tanto tiempo-

¿Jamás se lo has dicho?- preguntó Candice

No podría, no despues de lo que veo que hace con Luisa-

Bueno, algún día tendrás que sacar eso de tu pecho, no se puede vivir así con un amor secreto- dijo Candice atropellandose en sus propias palabras, ella dando consejo mientras su corazon estaba batiendose en una batalla campal contra la razón todo por la culpa de unos ojos azules que le arrebataban el sueño,

Vamos a dormir- dijo luego Annie y se retiraron así hasta sus habitaciones,

A la mañana siguiente Candice despertó con la idea de hacer algo más por su joven estudiante, tomó una pequeña cajita y salió al patio, apenas y salía el sol, la vegetación estaba con escarcha y aún quedaban rastros de la bruma que cayó durante la noche, Candice caminó hasta llegar a un árbol y encontrar lo que andaba buscando, cuando lo hizo sonrio ampliamente y se encaramó unas ramas más arriba para alcanzar con cuidado a un pequeño pajarillo, lamentablemente escapó pero ella no se rindió, fue hasta la cocina y sacó un poco de pan, con la cajita improviso una trampa y logró atraparlo, se lo llevaría a Terrence para que él pudiese tocarlo, y quizás si es que ese sueño que habia tenido era un recuerdo entonces pudiese rememorar algo más de su pasado,

Le hizo unos pequeños hoyos a la caja y se fue hacia los aposentos del joven, como siempre al llegar se encontró con el señor Hamilton, Terrence ya la esperaba en el salón,

Buenos días, Srta. White- la saludó amablemente

Buenos días, joven- dijo Candice sacando de la bolsa que traía la cajita con el ave- hoy le traigo una sorpresa

¿De verdad?-

Sí, acerquese por favor-

Terrence se levantó de la silla, para caminar hacia Candice,

Estoy al lado del primer sofa-

Sí, puedo seguir su voz- dijo él llegando a su lado- ¿Y bien?

Candice sacó el pajarillo y este comenzó a píar,Terrence se sorprendió con el sonido y luego cuando ella puso al animalito en sus manos con la textura de su pelaje,

El sonido-dijo él- me es familiar

Es un pajarito, lo encontré afuera en el jardín- él estaba muy emocionado tocando al animalito, y Candice se sentía sumamente feliz de ser la responsable de verlo así,

No hay palabras para agradecerle esto, Srta. White, me ha traído parte del mundo a este lugar-

Esa es la idea- dijo Candice- tomemoslo como una lección de Flora y Fauna

Él esbozó una sonrisa brillante, y puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer, ella lo miró absolutamente pérdida, solo sintiendo como él acarició con delicadeza su brazo para luego tomar su mano, para él no había forma de demostrarle su agradecimiento para ella un gesto que la hizo caer rendida a sus pies.

 **Holaaaaaaa queridas lectoras!**

 **Quise regalarles un nuevo capítulo para el fin de semana, un poco de lectura siempre es bienvenida ¿no?, bueno bueno ya se va armando todo, adivinen quien aparecerá jajajaja.**

 **Un abrazo fuerte de Terry para todas en especial para las que comentan eejejej**

 **Las quiero montones!**

 **Valerae!**


	5. Chapter 5

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **CAPITULO CUATRO**

Luego de la sorpresa, Candice y Terrence se pusieron en posición para empezar a estudiar, ella se había sentido sumamente feliz por que aquello que le dio a Terrence y por sobre todo por su respuesta, quería hacer más, pensó en la misiva que guardaba celosamente en su cuarto, tendría que cambiarle la redaccion puesto que lo que comentado por él, el día anterior era importante y ella sentía que el doctor tenía que tener conocimiento de eso,

Terrence como había sido la tónica, se veía interesado en el aprendizaje, seguía las instrucciones y no dudaba en llenar a Candice con interrogantes, aquello era bueno y auguraba que tendría buenos resultados pronto,

La hora del almuerzo llegó, Candice pensó que saldría un momento para sacar al pajarillo y aprovechar de buscar algo para comer con Terrence, tendría que ser ágil y rápida para no ser descubierta, puntual como siempre la voz de Annie anunciaba entonces que la hora de comer había llegado,

Acá le traigo su almuerzo, joven- anunció ella, pasando a la parte de la sala que servía como comedor, Candice que estaba ocupada con la caja con el animalito y sus cosas no dio la vuelta, pero anunció que se retiraba

Srta. White- la llamó Annie- traje almuerzo para usted también

El rostro de Candice se iluminó y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó,

Te quiero- le dijo ella- será nuestro secreto

¿Se quedará entonces Srta?- preguntó Terrence

Sí, joven si a usted no le molesta-

Claro que no- dijo él un poco nervioso- por favor tome asiento

Antes de sentarse Candice le pidió a Annie que se llevara el pajarillo, la mujer se sorprendió pero Candice le dijo que le explicaba luego, y así pasó a sentarse junto con su alumno para almorzar,

Es la primera vez que alguien que no es mi madre se sienta conmigo- le dijo Terrence luego de un momento

Bueno, la idea es que no se sienta solo- dijo Candice- usted no lo está, yo estoy aquí para ayudarlo

Y creame señorita, ya ha hecho mucho más de lo que siempre esperé-

Es parte de lo que enseñaron-

Usted, ¿estudió en alguna parte?-

No, la verdad es que recibí instrucción de una reconocida institutriz solamente pero ella era la mejor, me enseñó bien-

¿La misma que le enseñó el metodo Braille?¿Donde está ella?-

Sí, bueno lamentablemente ella falleció-

Oh, ya veo pero debe haber sido una mujer muy inteligente-

Sí, absolutamente lo era- dijo Candice volviendo a su comida

Srta. White, no quiero incomodarla pero puede usted contarme más sobre usted…- dijo él un poco nervioso y Candice pensó que no sabía como continuar

¿Cómo que le gustaría saber?-

¿Cuántos años tiene?- dijo él derrepente

Wow, no sabe que a una dama no se le hacen esas preguntas- dijo Candice sonriendo

Bueno, no me manejo muy bien en reglas de etiqueta- dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado- solo sé que se escucha como una mujer joven,

Tengo 21 años- contestó Candice

Oh, es joven entonces-

Sí, ¿Por qué?-

Es usted muy sabia para su edad, además de una buena compañía- dijo Terrence a modo de halago

Bueno, gracias- ambos se sonrojaron y continuaron comiendo, el silencio no se hacía incomodo entre los dos, Candice se sentía mucho más feliz estando en compañía de Terrence que en la cocina con los demás sirvientes,

¿La comida fue de su agrado?- preguntó Terrence

Claro, estaba deliciosa- contestó ella con una sonrisa,

Espero que almorzar aquí no le traiga problemas, quizás mis padres la esperaban- ella lo miró y dudó un momento en contarle pero decidió que no tenía por que ocultarle las cosas

Bueno, no creo que noten que no estoy, su padre dio ordenes de que fuese a almorzar con la gente de servicio en la cocina-

¿Pero por que hizo una cosa así?-

Vamos, joven no es para tanto, la gente del servicio, son personas comunes y corrientes, comer ahí no merece ser nombrado como algo malo-

Entiendo, pero usted es una dama y mi intitutriz, no puedo entender a mi padre, tal parece que usted no fuera de su agrado y sin embargo la contrató para enseñarme ¿usted se imagina por que?-

No- Candice aparentó tranquilidad, ella tenia una idea del por que Richard Grandchester la rechazaba y le dolía, porque para ella la cicatriz en su rostro representaba muchas cosas, era como si su padre no la dejara en paz, ni siquiera luego de muerto, la había marcado en vida, haciendole daño no solo a ella pero a su amada madre también y además de todo eso, la dejó marcada fisicamente, los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche cuando ella solo tenía 7 años se vuelven a meter en su cabeza y disimuladamente sacó una lágrima de sus ojos, no se permitia abrir su corazón más allá,

Es irracional- continuaba Terrence- pero supongo que es parte de su forma de ser,

No lo juzgue más de la cuenta, quizás son ideas suyas-

Usted es demasiado ingenua Srta. Puede ser que esté encerrado en este lugar y no conozca el mundo pero puedo reconocer que en mi padre he conocido parte de lo que llaman maldad-

Candice lo miró con compasión, él tenía tanto dolor en su interior, y era verdad; al final del día lo habian protegido del mundo pero su padre representaba una parte mucho más oscura incluso que su propia enfermedad,

¿Está listo para continuar?- preguntó Candice con una sonrisa

Sí, voy al baño y continuamos- dijo él poniendose de pie

Tomese su tiempo, no se preocupe-

Hay un servicio extra por si necesita, lo ocupa Annie y Hamilton a veces; está en la segunda puerta a mano derecha de este salón-

Gracias- dijo ella tambien dirigiendose hacia el baño, se miró en el espejo del lugar por varios momentos, tomó el mechón de pelo rizado que usaba para tapar su cicatriz y la miró unos segundos, resignada se lavó la cara y salió para continuar con su trabajo, hay heridas que no sanan aún cuando pasan años de haberse realizado,

Durante la tarde Terrence y Candice se la pasaron repasando sobre historia de la humanidad y nociones en matemáticas, todo transcurría con tranquilidad hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Eleonor y Richard quienes necesitaban hablar con Terrence,

Buenas tardes Srta. White-

Buenas tardes Sra. Eleonor-

Srta. White puede retirarse necesitamos hablar con nuestro hijo en privado-

Sí, señor-

Hasta mañana Srta.- dijo Terrence al sentirla pararse para retirarse del lugar,

Hasta mañana joven, que descanse-

A penas la joven rubia salió de los aposentos del joven, el hombre habló

Bien Terrence, la razón por la que hemos venido aquí es para informarte que he decidido que conocerás a tu prometida la semana que viene-

Terrence enarcó una ceja,

Ya, ¿ le dijiste sobre mi problema?-

El hombre miró a su mujer, y luego nuevamente a su hijo,

Sí, ya lo hice- Eleonor lo miró en desaprobación por tamañana mentira,sin embargo al escucharlo decir eso los hombros de Terrence se tensaron un poco para preguntar

¿Y que dijo?-

Nada, a ella no le importa- continúo Richard y Terrence se relajó un poco al escucharlo hablar,

Así que, bueno ellos vendrán y te conocerán-

¿Voy a salir de aquí?-

No lo sé aun-

Pero padre, es ridiculo- dijo él al borde de perder los estribos- ¿los traerás acá?

Dije, que aun no lo sé-

¿Tanto me odia?- preguntó Terrence con excesivo dolor en sus palabras

No seas tonto, es solo que sacarte a la luz va a hacer complicado, toma tiempo no todo el mundo sabe que existes, nunca me interesó que lo supieran- aquello hirió mucho más los sentimientos de Terrence y su madre fue consciente de lo mucho que habían calado esas palabras,

Richard, ya dijiste lo que querías, vamonos ahora- el hombre asintió y se despidió de su hijo dejandolo en la habitación sumido en la más profunda tristeza, Eleonor lo miró y se acercó para abrazarlo, Terrence estaba aturdido por lo que se quedó quieto sin sentir nada, la mujer se sintió fatal pero no hizo nada para arreglarlo, gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules cuando salió de los aposentos de su hijo,

Mujer, no llores- le decía su esposo

No me hables, no despues de como lo hiciste con tu hijo-

Él tiene que entender que es un simple liciado sin posibilidades y que nosotros estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos, es todo, es por su seguridad y bienestar-

Por supuesto- dijo ella- comprometiendolo con una joven que se entregó a otros hombres, y ahora está manchada en todos lados,

Sabes que tenía que hacerse- le dijo él en un susurro- la fortuna de los Marlowe estaba en juego además del bienestar de nuestro hijo, Susana no será una sumisa virgen mujer pero es a lo unico que puede aspirar Terrence en su condicion, asi que basta con las lamentaciones, ya verás como todo sale bien

Eleonor lo miró y no tuvo ganas de seguir a su lado, por lo que adelantó el paso y se encerró en su habitación hasta el día siguiente,

Quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste, Annie-

No te preocupes- contestó ella mientras arreglaba todo para llevarle la cena a Terrence- me da pena el joven también, no soy de fierro

Bueno, es agradable saber que alguien más se da cuenta de la atrocidad que cometen con él-

Yo me doy cuenta pero no puedo decir nada- comentó Annie

¿vas a dejarle eso ahora?-

Sí ¿tienes algun recado?-

No, nada- dijo Candice terminando su comida- me voy a mi habitación

Está bien- su amiga le da un beso en la frente y se retira de la cocina, Candice hace lo propio subiendo hasta donde estaba su habitación, luego de cerrar la puerta se acercó hacia el colchón lo levantó un poco y sacó la carta que tenía para el doctor Brower, la abrió con cuidado y sentó en el pequeño escritorio que tenía, y comenzó a redactar la carta de nuevo,

 _Estimado Doctor Brower:_

 _Mi nombre es Candice White y ejerzo como insitutriz para una persona con ceguera. Es de mi conocimiento los avances y trabajo que usted realiza en este campo por lo que le pido que si es posible pueda darme alguna luz en este caso en particular, las circustancias son adversas; quizás en una nueva carta luego de recibir una respuesta pueda explayarme mejor, por el momento solo puedo comentar que el joven en cuestión tiene veintidos años y ha tenido en un sueño la visión de lo que yo me imagino, de acuerdo a su relato, es la luz solar. Este sueño proviene en mi entendimiento a raíz de un recuerdo que tuvo de su tierna infancia._

 _Doctor cualquier ayuda o guía en este caso será altamente agradecida,_

 _Se despide atentamente,_

 _Srta. Candice White_

Annie había llegado a los aposentos de Terrence pero no había logrado que el joven saliera de su habitación para comer,

¿Qué sucede Annie?- preguntó Hamilton quien venía de traer ropa de Terrence desde el lavadero

Es el joven, no sé que le pasa no quiere abrir la puerta-

Bueno, pero ¿Por qué te preocupas? No sería la primera vez que hace una cosa así-

Lo sé, pero siento que esta vez es diferente-

Bueno, llamemos a los señores y veamos que podemos hacer-

No- dijo Annie- tienes razón, estoy exagerando, le dejaré la comida y volveré en un rato quizás salga despues

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se retiró, dejando a Annie todavía mirando hacia la puerta preocupada,

Candice, terminó el sobre y guardó la carta donde la tenía antes, faltaban dos días para su día libre e iba a aprovechar para llevarla al pueblo ese día, lo tenía decidido no importaba en que problemas se metiera, quería ayudar a Terrence lo más que pudiese,

¿Candy?- la voz de Annie se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta, y ella se acercó para abrirle

Annie, ¿Qué sucede?- su amiga se toma el brazo con nerviosismo, Candice lo nota y la hace pasar a su habitacion,

Se trata del joven-

¿Qué ha pasado con él?-

No abre la puerta, no lo escucho Candy-

Pero, yo sabía que aquello sucedía-

Sí, pero ahora tengo un mal presentimiento-

Candice recordó así que sus padres estuvieron con él durante la tarde, y la verdad conociendo al señor Grandchester no debe haber sido una visita agradable,

Voy a ir a verlo-

Pero Candy, es muy tarde-

Annie, viniste hasta acá para decirme lo que pasaba ¿cierto?-

Sí- respondió ella debilmente

Entonces sabías que yo no me iba a quedar tranquila-

Ella asintió al sentirse descubierta,

Mira, tu solo cubreme las espaldas, aunque no creo que haya problemas sus padres ya fueron a verlo en la tarde-

Si es por eso, no te preocupes, los señores salieron y no volveran hasta entrada la madrugrada, tenían una comida en casa del latifundista Neil Leagan-

Bien- dijo Candice con una sonrisa- tengo una idea entonces

Ay no, tus ideas-

Bueno, ya, vamos- la animó ella para seguir hasta los aposentos de Terrence,

Al llegar se encontraron con la charola de la comida todavía en el mismo lugar que Annie la había dejado, estaba todo frío, eran casi las diez de la noche pero no le importaba solo quería asegurarse de que Terrence estuviese bien,

Joven Terrence- Candice se puso junto a la puerta y la tocó suavemente- Soy yo, la Srta. White, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Annie miraba a su amiga, rogando que nada malo haya pasado pero no recibieron respuesta,

Disculpe que lo moleste- insitió Candice- pero solo quiero saber si está bien,

Nuevamente un silencio, Annie entonces decidio que lo mejor era marcharse, puesto que no habia nada que hacer, solo esperar hasta el siguiente día, pero Candice no se queria rendir tan facil se acercó nuevamente a la puerta pero antes de que pudiese tocar o hablar nuevamente, la figura de Terrence se irguió frente a las mujeres,

Srta. White- dijo en un susurro- ¿usted está aquí?

Sí- respondió Candice viendo como en sus ojos aun habian rastros de lagrimas y como él se acercaba hacia ella, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos sobre su menudo cuerpo, él buscaba su abrazo y ella con temor se lo devolvió,

Annie miraba la escena en asombro, jamás había visto al joven rendirse ante alguien así, ni tampoco habia visto a su amiga tan conmovida por una persona, y aunque sabía que aquello estaba tan incorrecto, verlos en esa posicion le lleno de mucha felicidad, dos seres juntandose para brindarse apoyo mutuo,

Candy- la llamó Annie olvidando por completo el protocolo- ya vimos que el joven estaba bien,

Su amiga la miró aun en los brazos del hombre, y de a poco se despegó de él,

Muchas gracias por venir Srta. White- le dijo Terrence

No tiene nada que agradecer, joven, yo me preocupo…- dijo ella con evidente sonrojo

Él respondió con una sonrisa timida,

Pero no ha comido nada, ¿no tiene hambre?-

Sí, pero me imagino que lo que me trajeron ya se enfrío-

Así es- dijo Annie- la Srta. Pony debe estar acostada, podria pedirle…

No, no se moleste- dijo Terrence

Tengo una idea- dijo en voz alta Candice, con una sonrisa picara

Esa sonrisa- dijo Annie- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Vamos a llevarlo a comer abajo-

¿Estas loca, Candy?-

No quiero que se meta en problemas, Srta. White-

Sus padres no están y la servidumbre ya se ha retirado, si lo hacemos con cuidado no pasará nada-

Annie asintió a regañadientes, Terrence estaba un tanto preocupado pero tampoco podía ocultar su entusiasmo ante tamaña travesura,

Joven, ¿Tiene ropa abrigada?- preguntó Terrence,

La verdad no sé, nunca he necesitado-

No se preocupe- respondió Annie entrando a la habitación- yo voy a revisar su closet

¿Esta bien?- preguntó Candice

Sí, debe parecerle absurdo que una persona de mi edad esté tan nervioso por salir de acá-

No- se apresuró ella a contestar e insintivamente acercó su mano a la de él, lo que provocó que Terrence se la tomará de inmediato, Candice se sonrojó- yo comprendo que es complicado pero estaré a su lado,

Él sonrío, y Candice sintio que cualquier castigo que recibiese por lo que estaba a punto de pasar valía la pena solo por el placer de verlo en ese estado, el joven se estaba calando hondo dentro de ella a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocian, pero ella jamás se había sentido así,

Bien- dijo Annie saliendo de la habitación- con esto bastará

Lo ayudó a ponerse un abrigo, junto con una bufanda y una boina,

¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto

Abrigado- contesto Candice con una sonrisa,

Los tres sonrieron y salieron finalmente, Candice iba a tomar el brazo de Terrence pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, él se adelantó y tomó la mano de la joven apretandola a su pecho, se notaba que estaba aterrado, Candice no sabía como tranquilizarlo, mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo

Todo va a estar bien- le susurró despacio, él solo le respondió con una timida sonrisa,

Joven Terrence, acá vamos a pasar hacia la mansión esta es la puerta que conecta donde usted está y la casa principal- informó Annie,

Esta bien- tomó aire profundamente y pasó por el umbral con ambas mujeres, para él el terreno era absolutamente desconocido pero era guiado de maravilla por Candice aunque no con mucha rapidez,

Bien, no hay nadie vamos a bajar las escalas- dijo Annie

Necesito que levante un pie, joven para bajar por acá- le dijo Candice y él hizo caso,

Bien, con cuidado-

Bajaron la escalera lentamente pero seguros y así se encaminaron hacia la cocina, al llegar al lugar Annie cerró la puerta con seguro

No puedo creer que estamos haciendo esto- dijo ella guardando la llave en su delantal

Tranquilizate, nada va a pasar, dejame ver que hay para comer-

Lamentablemente no quedaba comida por lo que Candice tuvo que preparar un sandwich y un vaso de leche solamente,

Es lo único que encontré-

No se preocupe está perfecto- dijo Terrence llevandose el pan a la boca- quisiera que me describiera un poco donde estamos

Bueno- dijo Candice- esta es la cocina, me hubiese gustado poder deternos más en la casa pero…

No hay problema- la detuvo Terrence-con que me hable de este lugar

Bien, alrededor en la parte de arriba hay una repisa que es una especie de mueble donde están los utensilios de cocina, el piso es de piedra bastante bonito, tiene una estructura de metal que se llama fogón,

Venga- le tomó la mano y lo acercó donde estaba todavía caliente producto del fuego anterior- ¿lo siente?

Si- dijo él- ¿Aún se mantiene caliente?

Sí, se demora un poco en bajar el calor-

A un lado esta la puerta por donde entramos y por el otro lado está la puerta de salida-

¿Salida donde?-

Hacia el jardín-

Oh…- pronunció él

¿Le gustaria salir?- preguntó Candice

Candy, por favor- le rogó Annie

Solo será un momento- dijo ella tomando las manos de su amiga

Me gustaría- dijo Terrence

Vamos entonces-

Salieron de la casa hacia el patio trasero, al momento de poner un pie afuera del lugar Terrence sintió una suave brisa acariciar su rostro, además de un suave sonido ambiente y esbozó una sonrisa maravillosa, Candice se quedó mirandolo embobada, y Annie solo pudo sonreír ante la hermosa postal de ambos tomados de la mano,

Terrence disfrutaba de un momento tan especial pero a la vez tan simple,

¿Quiere sentarse un momento?-

¿Dónde?-

Estamos en el jardín- le dijo invitandolo a caminar- acá estan las flores

Se acercaron lo suficiente para que Terrence pudiera acariciar y olerlas,

Estan heladas- dijo él

Sí, estamos en otoño, por lo que son un poco escasas- explicó Candice- es en esta época que las hojas mudan, se caen de los arboles y se preparan para el invierno,

Caminaron hasta la banca cerca de la pileta-

¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó él

Estamos al lado de una pileta, es hermosa de un ángel- tomaron asiento y se quedaron en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro, Annie había decidido alejarse un poco para darles espacio, por lo que estaban solos en ese lugar,

Hace un poco de frío- comentó él

¿Quiere que entremos?- preguntó Candice

No, si no es necesario quedemonos un momento más-

Bien-

Digame lo que ve- pidió él

Bueno la noche está estrellada, despejada pero uno nunca sabe- sonrío Candice- puede ser que se nuble de un momento a otro, pero eso no quita que la luna brinde un brillo especial, hace que las cosas se vean más hermosas

Me encantaría poder ver- dijo él- pero ahora agradezco a mi ceguera

¿Por qué?- él acercó su mano a la de Candice y la toco con cuidado

Fue esto lo que la trajo a mí, y por eso no habrá un dia en que no esté agradecido-

Oh, joven-

Candy…- dijo él olvidando todas las reglas- disculpe, pero escuché a Annie llamarla así, y el nombre me parece perfecto, ¿Puede permitirme llamarla así?

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente, él todavía tocaba su mano y le estaba pidiendo hablarse con mayor familiaridad,

Sí, puede hacerlo joven-

Usted también puede decirme solo Terrence, aunque a mi no me gusta mucho porque así es como me llama mi padre- sonrío

Bueno, yo lo llamaré Terry entonces-

¿Terry?- dijo él enarcando una ceja

Sí, leí una vez un libro y decia que era diminutivo de su nombre-

Me gusta entonces, será nuestro secreto- dijo él apretando su mano

Nuestro secreto- susurró Candice mirándo su rostro, y sus labios que se dibujaban aún más tentadores que en otras ocasiones, pero volteó la cara para poder tranquilizar su mente, aún tomados de la mano se quedaron sentados por unos minutos más hasta que decidieron que había sido suficiente y decidieron volver a la mansión,

Al llegar a los aposentos, Annie se despidió de ambos y salió para poder vigilar desde afuera,

No sabe cuanto le agradezco lo que acaba de hacer- le dijo él a Candice, levantó su mano para tocar la mejilla de la muchacha, ella se dio cuenta e igual que el otro dia quiso moverse de su sitio, rechazarlo pero por lo contrario recibió su caricia,

Su piel es suave- dijo él tocando su mejilla derecha, en ese lugar no habia peligro, ella se sonrojó nuevamente

Sus manos son suaves tambien- dijo ella en un susurro,

Él sonrío y con suma delicadeza acarició su mejilla,

Buenas noches, Candy- susurró

Buenas noches, Terry- dijo ella aun aturdida por la muestra de cariño, viendo como él un poco errático entraba en su habitación,

Al salir, la joven rubia suspiró ampliamente, su amiga la miró y pensó ay amiga de quien te fuiste a enamorar.

Ambas salieron del lugar, Candice llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haber salido airosa con la pequeña travesura o al menos eso era lo que creia.

 **Holaaaaa mis queridas lectoras!**

 **Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, agradezco mucho sus comentarios tan hermosos y que les esté gustando,**

 **Estoy escribiendo mucho por lo que pretendo volver muy pronto nuevamente,**

 **Terry les manda un abrazote!**

 **Las quiero!**

 **Valerae!**


	6. Chapter 6

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **CAPITULO CINCO**

Candice esperaba con mucha ilusión el día que tuviera libre porque ya lo había decidido enviaría la carta al doctor Brower, dudaba si contarle a Terrence sobre esto, su renovada relación avanzaba cada vez más rapido. Desde aquel día en que salieron al jardín en la noche, habían tomado las salidas nocturnas como algo cotidiano, estaba por cumplirse una semana en la casa y ella no podía creer como todo se estaba desarrollando, lo mucho que le importaba que él estuviese bien y cuanto ella se estaba involucrando con toda la situación, aun renegaba de lo que su corazón sentía puesto que trataba de dejarlo de lado, a pesar de que la proximidad con el muchacho la perturbaba como nunca antes algo lo hizo, pero pensaba que lo más probable es que su interés no fuese recíproco, lo más probable era que Terrence la estimaba como lo que ella era, su institutriz y al final del día una persona que le habia dado aquello que se le había negado desde hace tanto tiempo, un poco de dignidad y humanidad,

Poco sabía la joven mujer lo mucho que estaba llegando al corazon del muchacho ciego, quien nunca había sentido el calor abrasante que sentía cada vez que ella estaba cerca, él no comprendía los sentimientos que su institutriz le hacía sentir era algo totalmente nuevo y diferente pero delicioso bajo su punto de vista, esa cosquilla en la panza cuando sabía que estaba cerca era lo más puro y hermoso que había sentido en su vida, pero no sabia poner en palabras lo que le pasaba, lo atribuyó también a su poca experiencia y al estar viviendo cosas nuevas con ella más no quería dejar de sentirlo, todo lo contrario anhelaba con fuerzas que llegara la noche, incluso mejorando su humor, a su padre no le habia parecido extraño pues él poco y nada se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba con su hijo pero su madre había notado el cambio, claro que lo atribuía a la pequeña rubia pero no de la forma en que estaba desarrollandose sino más bien por ser ella quien le estaba mostrando cosas nuevas y eso lo hacía estar más contento de lo común,

Mañana es mi día libre- comentó Candice mientras estaban en el salón durante una de sus lecciones,

¿No vendrá entonces?- preguntó Terrence con evidente desilusión en su voz

No vendré a hacer clases pero le prometo que vendré para salir como siempre-

Aquella afirmación hizo sonreír a Terrence, quién también comentó

Quedan solo un par de días para que venga la que será mi prometida- Candice lo sabía, había escuchado la conversación del Señor Grandchester anteriormente y aunque trataba de olvidarlo no podía, además de todas las razones para no pensar en Terrence como algo más que su alumno se sumaba esta y era que él era un hombre comprometido,

¿Usted está de acuerdo con eso?- le preguntó ella

Bueno, ha sido pactado así y esa joven debe ser muy buena para querer estar conmigo, a pesar de mi problema- Candice odiaba oirlo hablar así, le gustaria poder decirle que él era maravilloso que nada de peros, sin embargo sabía que no era correcto

Me imagino que sí, espero que sea de su agrado- dijo ella tratando de sonar neutral

¿Usted no lo aprueba?- preguntó él

Mi opinión no es importante-

Lo es para mi, siempre lo será-

Ella bajó la cabeza ruborizada, agradecía que él no pudiese ver la cantidad de veces que se ruborizaba al día por algo que él dijese, de seguro se reiría en su cara por actuar de esa manera,

Le agradezco su confianza, pero no me incumbe-

¿Quiere decir entonces que no le importa?- preguntó él serio.

No lo pondría en esas palabras, es solo…- ella se mostró visiblemente nerviosa, como era posible que no le importase, por supuesto que sí pero no iba a exponer su corazón solo por dar una respuesta, sería arriesgar mucho; ella prefería que las cosas quedaran así, parecía todo estar bien, resuelto y ella no creía que hubiese manera de cambiarlo,

Perdone, Candy… no es mi intención agobiarla con mis preguntas-

No se preocupe, quiero ser honesta con usted y decirle lo que pienso-

Bien…-

Yo creo que usted debería elegir a su pareja, a la persona con quien casarse-

Piensa demasiado alto de mí- dijo él con una sonrisa- estoy encerrado en este lugar y no conozco el mundo para nada

Pero lo hará- se apresuró Candice a rebatir, él como siempre sonrío, no había nada que le gustara más que sentir el apoyo de Candice, aquella sensación cálida en su pecho quemaba cuando eso sucedía,

Gracias- dijo él dado por terminado el asunto y ambos se concentraron nuevamente en la lección del día,

¡Annie!- iba caminando cerca del establo cuando escuchó la voz del muchacho llamandola

Sí, digame Archie- dijo ella aparentando despreocupacion,

Queria conversar contigo-

¿Sobre que?-

¿Sucede algo?-

No sé a que te refieres-

Bueno- dijo el joven buscando las palabras para continuar- siempre hemos tenido buena relación, hubo un momento en que incluso fuimos amigos pero desde hace un tiempo te siento distante, no sé extraño nuestras charlas, sobre todo salir a caminar en la noche y conversar de la vida- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Annie saltara como loco,

No pasa nada-

A ver, bonita- dijo él tomando su barbilla para encararla- no me mientas

No sucede nada, de verdad- dijo Annie pegando sus ojos azules a los chocolate de él, Archie no se quedaba tranquilo pero decidió no insistir con su amiga,

Está bien, bueno entonces podríamos vernos hoy ¿te parece?-

Yo te aviso- le dijo Annie- estoy un poco ocupada, pero te aviso

Él la miró mientras ella se iba de vuelta a la casa para seguir trabajando, a él de verdad que encontraba extraño la actitud de su amiga, no sintió cuando unos brazos so posaban sobre sus ojos a modo de juego,

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Luisa, tomandolo del cuello para besarlo

Nada, pensando en ti- le respondió él

¿De verdad?- dijo ella

Por supuesto- dijo él tomandola en vilo y llevandosela hacia el establo para demostrarle cuanto habia pensado en ella,

¿Y tiene planes para mañana?- le preguntaba Terrence a Candice mientras almorzaban

Sí, voy a ir al pueblo- dijo ella despreocupada

Me imagino que tiene que ver a alguien- siguió Terrence

Bueno, cierto es que no tengo muchos amigos-

¿no tiene a nadie especial esperandola afuera?- preguntó él

¿Usted se refiere a un enamorado?- dijo ella soltando el tenedor y sonrojandose,

Bueno…- carraspeó Terrence- sí

No- negó ella con una sonrisa- no existe tal persona en mi vida

¿puedo preguntar por que?-

La verdad es que me incomoda un poco el tema- dijo ella, no le gustaba el tono que estaba llevando la conversación

Oh, no fue mi intención…-

No, no se preocupe es solo que nunca me he enamorado-

Bueno, no se sienta mal- dijo Terrence- somos dos, yo tampoco sé lo que es sentirse de esa manera, debe ser hermoso me imagino- esbozó una sonrisa tímida que hizo que Candice se sonrojara violentamente para decir en un susurro

Sí, debe ser maravilloso-

Ambos sonrieron, en eso llegó Annie a buscar las cosas del almuerzo, y ellos continuaron con las clases como de costumbre, la tarde pasó sin mayores incovenientes, y pronto llegó la tan esperada noche, ya para Terrence era más que un momento de distención, era cuando se sentía realmente vivo, era un instante sagrado y le gustaba disfrutarlo a concho,

Me gustó como relacionó las letras para armar oraciones hoy- le dijo Candice caminando con él colgado de su brazo por el jardín, Annie los había dejado solos como era costumbre para ella era más que evidente que entre ellos estaban creciendo un sentimiento fuerte a pesar del corto tiempo de conocerse

Es que tengo una buena maestra- respondió él,

Gracias- respondió ella ruborizada por decimo quinta vez en el día

¿Cómo está la noche, Candy?- le preguntó él deteniendose

Está fresca, ¿siente el viento?-

Sí, siento como si me hablara-

Un silbido- dijo ella

Sí..-

En eso un relampago seguido de un trueno, Candice se sorprende y Terrence se asusta por el ruido.

¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta aun tambaleandose

Fue un trueno, yo creo que…- pero antes de poder terminar de hablar se ven debajo de una fuerte lluvia

No me diga- dijo Terrence encantado sintiendo el agua caer por su cuerpo- ¿Esto es lluvia?

Sí- dijo ella- pero muevase tenemos que entrar a la casa, no quiero que enferme

Esto es increíble- dijo él levantando la cabeza y recibiendo la lluvia sobre su rostro

Lo es- dijo ella embobada mirandolo, ambos comenzaron a sonreír como desquiciados debajo de la lluvia- pero vamos

A regañadientes Terrence se movió con ella, el ruido de la tormenta electrica nuevamente se hacía presente y él pegó un salto con el trueno,

Todo está bien- le dijo ella- ya estamos adentro

Estoy empapado- sonreía como un niño pequeño

Yo también, lo llevaré a su cuarto, vamos- él se dejó llevar con cuidado, agradeciendo que todos a esa hora estuviesen dormidos, al llegar a la entrada de sus aposentos se encontraron con Annie quien los esperaba con mantas,

Los estaba esperando aquí, apenas vi que los había pillado la lluvia-

Pero Annie, tu tambien estás empapada-

Sí, pero no te preocupes, joven por favor vaya a cambiarse de ropa antes de que enfríe-

Lo haré, pero vaya tranquila, yo estaré bien-

Yo me quedaré Annie…-

Candice, vete luego a tu habitación, no es correcto que…-

Tranquila no tienes que decirlo, nada malo va a pasar-

Annie asintio y se retiró, Candice se dirigió entonces a la habitación de Terrence y lo vió luchando con la ropa mojada, era la primera vez que vivía una situación así, amablemente le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda,

No quiero incomodarla- dijo él con una sonrisa

Está bien, lo espero afuera entonces, sobre su cama está una muda de ropa y toallas para secarse-

Gracias-

Cualquier cosa me avisa-

Sí…-

Candice salió entonces y esperó a que el joven se arreglara, ella estaba empapada también por lo que tomó una de las toallas que dejó Annie, estaba secandose el pelo cuando un golpe proveniente de la habitación la hizo saltar, caminó rapidamente hacia la puerta y tocó,

Terry, ¿Sucede algo?-

Me caí, me tropecé al cambiarme de ropa-

¿Está bien?-

Sí- dijo él con dificultad se escuchaba que le costaba un poco ponerse de pie

¿Está presentable?- preguntó Candice

¿Por qué?-

Voy a entrar-

No estoy desnudo si eso le incomoda- dijo él y se escuchó una leve risa,

No me haga bromas ahora- respondió ella con preocupación, cuando entró lo vió con su pijama puesta pero tendido en el suelo al haberse tropezado con la ropa mojada,

Terry- dijo Candy asustada al verlo así y se lanzó al piso para ayudarlo

No es nada-

Afirmese de mi hombro- era complicado para ella ayudarlo puesto que Terrence era mucho más alto y fornido que ella,

No haga mucho esfuerzo, es usted pequeña y menuda-

No me subestime- respondió ella con una sonrisa, y sacando fuerzas desde el interior logró levantarlo, Terrence la ayudó tambien para ponerse en pie, lo lograron sin embargo el esfuerzo anterior fue demasiado y Candice casi cae al suelo pero en este caso fue detenida por su abrazo, ella quedó en una posicion totalmente comprometedora, sintiendo el olor de su colonia en la camisa de dormir recien puesta, ella cerró los ojos y aspiró el perfume sin separarse de él, Terrence por su parte tampoco hacía movimiento para alejarla de él, de hecho sintió cuando ella respiró profundo y aquello encendió la llama de lo desconocido en su pecho, con temor ella levantó la mirada para encontrar que él tenía la vista fija hacia adelante, ella sabía que no podía verla pero estaba segura que podía escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón porque la verdad en el silencio de la habitación dos pares de latidos retumbaban más fuertes que cualquier palabra, ella apretó sus manos en la tela de su pecho para separarse finalmente pero Terrence la detuvo

Quiero pedirle disculpas- dijo él despacio

No se preocupe, estoy para ayudarlo-

No, no lo digo por eso-

¿Entonces?- preguntó ella atreviendose a mirar hacia arriba y sintió como él buscaba su rostro con su mano para tomar su barbilla, Candice estaba helada, no tenía capacidad de reacción,

Sino por esto…- dijo él bajando su rostro hasta el de ella, erraticamente toco su nariz con los labios lo que provocó que Candice pegara un respingo, ella había cerrado sus ojos, entonces él levantó aun más su barbilla y rozó sus labios con los de ella, el movimiento suave de sus bocas los llenó de un sentimiento nuevo, ella sentía que ya no tocaba el piso con sus pies y él que había descubierto en parte la razón por la cual estaba viviendo, ambos eran inexpertos a pesar de su edad ese era su primer beso, delicados roces que llegaban al alma y abrazaban de esperanza a sus tiernos corazones, a pesar de lo cálido de la caricia Candice decidió volver a la realidad y renuente se soltó de él,

Disculpe, joven- dijo acalorada tocandose la boca,

No me pida disculpas por eso, por favor- pidió él suplicante

No debío suceder-

Bueno, ¿Por qué no?-

Por que no es correcto, usted es mi alumno y está comprometido… yo-

Él trató de acercarse pero Candice se distanció aun más,

No se aleje de mí- dijo en un susurro el muchacho

No quiero hacerlo- contestó ella- pero debo, lo siento

¡Candy!- la llamó- ¿piensa dejar a un hombre ciego a su merced?

Ella lo miró, y no tuvo valor para volver a su lado, aún no podía dejar de sentir cosquillas generales por lo que acababa de pasar,

Tendrá que apañarselas solas, joven- dijo con dolor volviendo al antiguo trato formal que habian tenido, los ojos de él se llenaron de tristeza y asintió resignado al darse cuenta que no iba a obtener nada de ella,

A Candice le dolió hasta el último pelo de su cabello el salir de ese lugar, pero se fue pensando que hacía lo correcto, llegó a su cama y se echó a llorar, por su debilidad, por su incapacidad de pensar antes de actuar porque su corazón fue más fuerte que cualquier excusa y porque en el fondo de todo aquel beso había sido lo más maravilloso que le habia pasado en toda su vida,

Ninguno de los dos lograba dormir, Terrence sumido en el silencio absoluto de su impuesto exilio y Candice con el ruido feroz de la tormeta en el exterior que no se comparaba a aquel vendaval que tenía dentro de su cuerpo, se abrazó con fuerza y tocó sus labios que aún guardaban celosos el recuerdo del beso compartido, emitió un profundo suspiro y se acurrucó suspirando su nombre en la quietud de la noche,

Candy…-

A la mañana siguiente la tormenta había desaparecido por completo y se dibujaba ante ella lo que parecía ser un lindo día, el sol alumbrada de a poco, aunque el frío era de aquel que calaba los huesos, a ella poco le importaba se abrigó lo más que pudo, guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y salió para disfrutar de su primer día libre,

¿Dónde vas?- le pregunto Annie que la vió salir apurada

Voy al pueblo, hoy es mi día libre-

Lo sé, pero te vas rápido, pensé que ibas a esperarme para ir juntas-

Se me habia olvidado-

Bueno, esperame entonces, iré a dejarle el desayuno al joven ¿no irás a despedirte?-

No- se apresuró Candice en contestar- lo hice anoche, ¿Sabes Annie? Necesito irme ahora tengo algo importante que hacer,

Bueno, ¿nos vemos luego entonces?-

Sí, podemos juntarnos en la plaza del pueblo al medio día-

Bien, nos vemos allá entonces-

Nos vemos-

Candy- ella se dio la vuelta para encarar a su amiga- ¿Sucedió algo anoche?

No, todo está bien-

¿Segura?- Candice mantuvo la cabeza fría para contestar y dibujó su mejor sonrisa para decir

Sí, es solo que había olvidado que tenía que hacer algo temprano-

Esta bien- Annie la abrazó y se despidió de ella quedando la promesa entonces de que se verían durante la hora acordada

Quiero mandar esta carta- dijo Candice al llegar a la pequeña oficina postal del pueblo

¿Tan temprano señorita?- preguntó el hombre detrás de la ventanilla, su bigote se movía mientras hablaba

Sí, es de suma importancia y además quiero pedir que si llega una carta a mi nombre se quede acá-

Bueno señorita eso no tiene que pedirlo, si la persona no cuenta con un lugar de residencia entonces la carta se queda en la oficina postal-

¿Cuánto se demora una carta en llegar?- preguntó ella ansiosa

¿Hacia donde está dirigida?-

Italia-

Bueno alrededor de dos semanas-

Bien- pensó Candice entonces que en alrededor de un mes tendría una respuesta del doctor, eso estaba bien había tiempo todavía, pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo ocurrido con Terrence, tenía que mantener distancia como fuese aunque le doliese el alma hacerlo,

Caminó luego de dejar la carta y pasó por la que era su antigua casa, viendo un letrero que decía que se rentaba y cerca de ella se encontró con el dueño de esta, el latinfundista Neil Leagan,

Oh, pero miren quien anda por aca-

Sr. Leagan, buenos días-

Candice, me dijeron que estaba trabajando en la casa de los Grandchester-

Así es- dijo ella

Me parece bien, eso quiere decir que podrá ponerse al día con su deuda-

Claro que sí, no me gusta deberle un peso a nadie-

Entonces la espero-

A fin de mes tendrá su dinero, señor- él se acercó y la miró fijamente,

Tu madre tenía esos mismos ojos verdes, tan lindos- a Candice se le revolvió el estómago tenerlo tan cerca

Lo veré luego señor, adiós- se alejó rapidamente hasta la panadería para comprar algo de comer, se compró una taza de leche caliente y se sentó en la plaza del pueblo a comer el pastelillo esperando a que Annie se le uniera, su mente viajaba a cada instante a lo sucedió la noche anterior, no iba a olvidarlo nunca, la sensación en sus labios aun permanecía intacta, no deseaba borrar aquel dulce sabor jamás, sentada en aquel lugar los segundos se volvieron minutos y estos horas, pero su amiga no daba señal de aparecer, esto llamó su atención y miró el reloj de la iglesia para notar que ya era la una de la tarde, Candice se comenzó a preocupar y aunque la esperó un par de minutos más, decidió volver a la casa para ver que pasaba,

Buenas tardes Srta. Pony-

Oh, Candice ¿Cómo está?-

Bien, ¿Ha visto a Annie por casualidad?-

Debe estar arriba al parecer la señora está enferma y ha bajado solo a buscar cosas para ella-

Oh- dijo Candice y se apresuró a subir las escaleras, lamentablemente no encontró a nadie en el segundo piso, un mal presentimiento la embargó, fue hacia su habitación y dejó su abrigo para luego volver a buscar a Annie, iba entrando al lugar donde estaba la entrada hacia los aposentos de Terrence, cuando ve a Annie salir de ahí con sus mangas arremangadas y cansada,

Annie, ¿Qué sucede?-

Es el joven Candice- dijo ella con pesar en su voz- amaneció muy enfermo, tiene fiebre muy alta y ha estado vomitando todo el día

Candice se llevó una mano a su boca en señal de horror, Terrence habia caído enfermo por la salida del día anterior,

¿Cómo lo ves Annie?-

No muy bien, tengo que ser honesta, la verdad es que el joven nunca se ha enfermado-

¿Han llamado a un doctor?-

¿Cómo se te ocurre?, el señor se niega rotundamente-

¿Pero como puede ser tan insensible?-

Annie solo negó con la cabeza,

Voy a ir a verlo-

Candy no te metas en problemas-

No lo haré, solo quiero verlo-

Bien-

Entró hacia los aposentos de Terrence, afuera en el salón estaba sentado Richard con la cabeza gacha junto con Hamilton de pie, el hombre miró a Candice,

La srta. White, señor- lo que hizo que el señor de la casa se parara

Srta. White, pensé que hoy era su día libre, no es necesario que esté aquí-

Buenas tardes, señor, lo sé, pero quisiera saber como se encuentra el joven-

Bueno, tiene una gripe fuerte, no sé como pudo haberse enfermado, pero por favor retirese-

Un momento Richard- la voz de Eleonor se escuchó despacio pero con decision- deje que pase un momento

¿Para que?-

Tu no permites que un doctor lo vea- dijo la mujer con dolor en su voz- al menos permite que la señorita White que algo debe saber lo haga y nos diga que podemos hacer

El obstinado hombre no quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero a regañadientes hizo un gesto de que podía entrar, Eleonor lo hizo con ella,

La habitación de Terrence estaba ligeramente iluminada, él yacia en su cama moviendose un poco, Candice se acercó lo más que pudo y sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus destellos verdes por verlo, Terrence estaba sudado, rojo de fiebre y con pronunciadas ojeras,

Joven- dijo Candice en un susurro, al tiempo que tomaba una de las sillas para ponerse a su lado-¿Cómo se siente?

Le preguntó ella y se sintió un poco ridicula haciendo esa pregunta cuando evidentemente él no se encontraba bien, sostuvo su mano con cuidado, al hacer contacto pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y se asustó,

¿Hace cuanto que está así?-

No lo sé- dijo su madre avergonzada- yo no lo habia visto desde ayer en la mañana, ¿usted no lo notó raro?

Candice se quedó en silencio, sintiendose extremadamente culpable por lo que estaba pasando, negó levemente con la cabeza,

¿Candy?- la suave voz de Terrence hizo que su madre se acercara a su lado,

Sí, joven-ella apretó un poco más fuerte su mano- estoy aquí y su madre también

La cabeza me da vueltas- dijo moviendose hacia un lado como para poder vomitar, Candice se apresuró a tomar una fuente que había y se la puso cerca pero él solo conseguía hacer arcadas,

Tranquilo- decía ella haciendo cariño en su espalda, Eleonor estaba de piedra viendo la escena, primero le llamaba la atencion la manera en que su hijo se habia referido hacia su institutriz y en segundo la forma tan cariñosa que tenía ella de cuidarlo, aquello no le daba buena espina,

Señora Eleonor, es necesario que lo vea un doctor-

No es posible, Richard jamás lo permitiría-

No importa lo que diga el señor, el necesita un médico- dijo Candice

Srta. White, por favor le pido que se comporte- Candice la miró como si la mujer hubiese desarrollado una tercera cabeza, de verdad que no comprendía la forma indolente que tenía para comportarse, su hijo estaba sufriendo y ellos no contaban con la medicina necesaria para ayudarlo porque simplemente no sabían que era lo que le pasaba, y a pesar de eso no era capaz de sacar la voz y ayudarlo, si su madre no tenía el valor entonces ella sí lo tendria, se paró del asiento al lado de su alumno y se dirigió hacia la sala donde todavía estaba Richard,

Señor Grandchester, es de suma urgencia que venga un doctor a ver a Terrence-

No voy a traer a nadie aquí, eso no está discusión-

Quizás eso no lo esté pero la salud del joven sí lo está-

Mañana va a amanecer mucho mejor-

Señor, con el debido respeto…-

Mire, señorita, limitise a hacer su trabajo yo tengo totalmente claro lo que es mejor para mi hijo- dijo dandose la vuelta dando por terminada la conversacion,

No estoy de acuerdo señor, no sabe el daño que le está haciendo a su hijo-

Richard giró lentamente, y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa

¿Se atreve a desafiarme mocosa insolente?-

No, señor, solo quiero que se de cuenta del error que comete-

En eso se escuchan los gritos desesperados de Eleonor desde la habitación del joven, Candice y el Sr. Grandchester corren de inmediato hacia allá,

¿Qué sucede mujer?-

Candice se acerca corriendo hacia la cama de Terrence, estaba ardiendo y temblaba, él estaba convulsionando por la fiebre,

¿Dónde tiene agua fría?- gritó Candice y la madre de Terrence le acercó la charola con agua y el paño, Candice trató de controlar al joven pero era inútil, deliraba, y saltaba en la cama,

Vamos, Terry…- dijo en un susurro Candice muerta de la preocupacion, Richard miraba la escena horrorizado, su hijo estaba mal y él veía como se ponía cada vez peor,

Señor Grandchester, por favor ayude a su hijo y traiga un doctor, ahora- le pidió Candice suplicante, el mayor del clan no sabía que hacer y se quedó mirando la escena, por primera vez en su vida se halló entre la espada y la pared.

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **No pude evitarlo y quise regalarles un capítulo hoy nuevamente, no saben lo que estoy adorando escribir esto, de verdad, el romance de Terry y Candy en esta historia es tanta miel que temo por mi salud, aunque no puedo asegurar que será siempre tan inocente heeheh pero bueno, no quiero adelantar, he dilatado la entrada de la antagonista porque nadie la quiere todavia no? jejje**

 **Agradezco como siempre sus comentarios y todo, son increíbles hacen que me inspire tanto para seguir, no se imaginan cuanto,**

 **Les mando un beso gigante de parte de mis Terrys,**

 **Las quiere!**

 **Valerae!**


	7. Chapter 7

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **CAPITULO SEIS**

Richard sentía la sangre arder, si habia algo que odiaba en la vida era perder el control, y en relacion a Terrence siempre lo había tenido, se sentía seguro porque no había nadie que le llevase la contraria en las decisiones que tomaba en relación a su joven hijo. Su esposa siempre había seguido lo que él decía, como lo decía y cuando lo decía, se sentía omnipotente, pero ahora la situacion se le habia escapado de sus manos, sintió crecer en su pecho un sentimiento que solo se puede calificar como desprecio hacia la joven institutriz rubia, ella había sido capaz de desafiarlo, de plantarse en frente de él y decirle que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, no podía permitirlo pero a la vez tenía que tomar una decisión en relación a la salud de su hijo por lo que prosiguió a hablar aun mirando como su retoño se retorcia por la fiebre,

Traeremos un médico- dijo con voz trémula- ¡Hamlton!

El hombre apareció rapidamente respondiendo al llamado de su patron,

Digame señor-

Mande a Annie y a Luisa a preparar una habitación para el joven-

¿Señor?- pregunto él hombre con sorpresa

Richard- se apresuró Eleonor a intervenir- ¿Vas a sacar a Terrence de acá?

No me queda otra alternativa, no voy a traer al doctor a esta mazmorra- Candice lo miraba, pero aunque en el fondo se sentía feliz por la ayuda de todas maneras no podia completar su agradecimiento, la mirada del señor Grandchester era de todo menos de compasión,

Bien, necesito que usted vaya al pueblo a buscar al doctor- le habló a Hamilton

Sí, señor-

Además, le pasaré un telegrama para que le avise a mi amigo Paul Marlowe que desista de venir a la casa por ahora, ya que por motivos personales no es posible atenderlo como se lo merece-

Entendido-

Richard, ¿Qué pasará entonces con el compromiso?-

Eso no está en juego, solo aplazaremos la visita, no pretenderás que esa gente venga acá teniendo a Terrence así de enfermo, osea sería imperdonable que recibir a su futura esposa en estas condiciones- el término "futura esposa" caló profundo en el pecho de Candice pero continúo impávida sentada al lado de su alumno sosteniendo su mano,

Srta. White- le dirigió la palabra

Ya que todos estarán ocupados, usted se hará cargo de Terrence junto con mi esposa-

No hay problema- dijo ella con decision

Si…- respondió Richard, saliendo finalmente de la habitación seguido de Hamilton, que prosiguio a cumplir con lo que habían ordenado, y su esposa,

¿Sabes lo que significa esto?-

¿Qué?- preguntó él despreocupado

Todos van a saber de la existencia de Terrence, ya no será tu más grande secreto-

Creo que habiamos conversado que este momento llegaría, se ha adelantado es todo-

Ella asintió- agradezco que hayas dado tu mano a torcer con esto-

Lo hice por nuestro hijo, por nadie más-

Lo sé- respondió Eleonor,

Candice acariciaba con mucho cariño la mano de Terrence, mientras susurraba palabras cariñosas para hacerlo sentir bien, tocó su frente aún tenía mucha fiebre, tomó el paño y lo estrujó en agua helada para ponerlo sobre su cabeza, de igual manera abrió un poco la parte de arriba de su pijama para poner un paño mojado sobre su abdomen, se sonrojó violentamente al verlo puesto que Terrence contaba con un cuerpo hermoso, perfectamente formado para un joven de su edad, con cuidado repitió la acción varias veces y no podia evitar recorrer con sus ojos la tersa piel del muchacho, de repente él abrió los ojos, Candice tomó eso como un buen indicio

¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó al sentir que unas manos acariciaban su cuerpo,

Soy yo- él esbozo una debil sonrisa

Candy…-

Sí-

Pensé que ya no quería verme-

No, eso jamás sucederá- se apresuró a decir ella y nuevamente ruborizandose por el tono empleado para asegurarle eso

Yo no quiero que se separe de mi- dijo despacio

Jamás, lo prometo, ahora vendrá el doctor y mejorará-

Tengo sed…- carrespeó un poco luego de hablar,

Rapidamente ella se dirigió a la vasija que se hallaba en la habitación y puso un poco en una taza, se acercó a él y lo ayudó recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho, tomó la taza y con cuidado la puso en su boca para que bebiera,

Gracias- respondió él- me siento un poco mejor

Ella sabía que no podía ser posible al tomar su cabeza pudo sentir que esta seguía ardiendo, pero solo atino a acariciar con su mano su pelo,

Todo va a estar bien-

Ni siquiera sé que me ha pasado-

Yo tengo una idea- dijo bajando la mirada- la lluvia…

No- dudó él- bueno y si fuese por eso, no se sienta culpable porque fue un momento maravilloso para mí, no lo cambiaría por nada,

Quisiera que se recuperara pronto-

Con usted a mi lado- respondió él tocando el brazo que ella reposaba sobre su pecho- puedo superar cualquier cosa,

Ella sonrío mientras su corazón se hinchaba de ese sentimiento nuevo y hermoso que estaba empezando a sentir, acarició un poco más su pelo y lo dejó nuevamente en la cama para seguir alternando los paños mojados,

Por favor Hamilton, el telegrama es de suma urgencia por lo que hace eso primero y luego va por el doctor-

Si, señor-

¿Cómo van los preparativos para la habitación?-

La Srta. Annie se está encargando de eso-

Perfecto, voy a volver donde esta mi hijo para ver como sigue, lo espero de vuelta Hamilton-

En seguida- dijo el diligente hombre y salió raudo a completar el deber que se le había encomendado,

¿Cómo sigue todo?- preguntó Richard al llegar a los aposentos del joven,

La srta. White ha estado con él-

Esa atrevida- dijo enrabiado dirigiendose a la habitacion de Terrence

Dejala- lo detuvo Eleonor con la mano- ella lo está haciendo bien

No se que se cree- respondió Richard enojado, definitivamente el enfrentamiento con Candice le habia afectado más que nada puesto que realmente se sintió amanezado por la fuerza con que la rubia arremetió por el bienestar de Terrence,

Mientras ellos continuaban con su discusion, Candice salía finalmente de la habitacion,

¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó Eleonor,

Mal, pero estuvo hablando conmigo incluso me pidió un poco de agua-

Eso es bueno- contestó la madre de Terrence

Sí-

Lo que yo quiero saber- fue el turno del Señor Grandchester para intervenir- es como Terrence fue a enfermarse de esa manera,

Miró a la joven rubia, ella tembló al sentir su mirada cargada de odio hacia ella, no sabía que decir por un lado sabía que tenia que hablar con la verdad porque era en parte lo correcto pero no quería arrebatarle a Terrence el unico instante de felicidad que había tenido en mucho tiempo, se mordió el labio y caminó en dirección a la mesita donde estaba el agua tratando de evitar el manto de duda que el hombre habia dejado,

¿Usted sabe algo Señorita White?- preguntó finalmente Richard, Candice sentía las piernas flaquear en cualquier minuto soltaba la verdad, y sabía que sería su fin para siempre,

Señor- Annie entraba a toda velocidad a los aposentos de Terrence- tenemos un grave problema

¿Qué sucede?-

Es Archie, él también ha caido enfermo, sus sintomas son muy parecidos a los del joven-

¿Pero como es posible?-

La Srta. Pony piensa que pudo haber sido la sopa de champiñones que hizo ayer, puede haber sido que las setas estaban en mal estado, solo el joven y Archie comieron de esto-

Bueno, tendrá que llegar el doctor entonces para confirmar- respondió el hombre pensativo- ¿Tiienen lista ya la habitación para Terrence?

Sí, el problema es como lo movemos Archie apenas puede estar en pie con los vomitos y la fiebre-

Bueno, tendrá que venir a ayudar como sea-

¡Richard!- exclamó Eleonor ante la actitud indolente de su marido,

Bufó molesto,

Yo ayudaré a llevar a Terrence, ¿ lo dejó cerca de aquí?-

Sí, es la habitación a mano derecha de la de la Señorita White- Candice, quien aun estaba aturdida por la información sobre la enfermedad de Archie, escuchó su nombre y reaccionó solo ahí cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando,

Pero Richard, Terrence está delicado- suplicó Eleonor

Lamentablemente tendremos que llevarlo entre todos para sacarlo de aquí- Candice, miraba la escena con mucho dolor era evidente que el señor Grandchester tenía claro que la forma en la que había tenido a Terrence encerrado era denigrante y asquerosa, él lo sabía por eso estaba evitando a toda costa que alguien más pudiese ser testigo de la basura que había realizado,

Bien- dijo él hombre tomando a Terrence para levantarlo, el joven accedió puesto que poco y nada podía hacer, pero tampoco era capaz de sostenerse en pie por sus medios- ayudeneme a levantarlo

Candice se puso a un lado y Eleonor por detrás para sostenerlo, comenzaron a caminar lentamente llendo Annie en frente y abriendo todas las puertas para dejarlos pasar, fue demasiado significativo ver como al tiempo que se abrian las puertas, también significaba el término de un periodo de exilio, el término del secreto mejor guardado en esa casa, y el comienzo de la libertad para el joven muchacho ciego,

Llegaron luego de varios minutos a su nueva habitación y con cuidado lo depositaron en la cama, sin embargo ahora comenzó a quejarse de dolor, y volvió a retorcerse para vomitar, Candice como habia sido la tónica se puso a su lado y pacientemente limpió su boca,

Hay que darle agua, con todo lo que ha vomitado y el sudor hay peligro de deshidratacion- comentó la joven institutriz,

Eleonor entonces salió de la habitación para buscar más agua junto con Annie, al llegar a la cocina la Srta. Pony no estaba puesto que se encontraba en la habitación de Archie quien se encontraba en malas condiciones, Annie ayudó a la señora a llenar una vasija con agua helada, le pidió a Eleonor autorización para poder ver como seguía Archie y le fue otorgada por lo que fue hasta su habitación,

La srta. Pony estaba igual que las mujeres con el joven Terrence, poniendo paños frios en el cuerpo del castaño,

¿Cómo sigue?-

No muy bien, pero se pondrá mejor, duerme ahora- La Srta. Pony se retió entonces para cambiar el agua, Annie lo miró y se veía tan plácido dormido, le llamó la atención entonces que Luisa no estuviese en ese momento a su lado, tomando en cuenta la relación tan estrecha que tenían pero no necesitaba de su presencia para nada, de hecho aprovechó el instante para acercarse y depositar un suave beso en su frente,

Recuperate pronto, mi amor- dijo en un susurro esbozando una suave sonrisa y finalmente dejando al dueño de sus pensamientos recuperandose,

Casi al anochecer finalmente apareció el Dr. Martin, el médico del pueblo, habia empezado a llover nuevamente y eso había dificultado un poco la llegada del galeno pero a pesar de las desaveniencias ya estaba en la habitación de Terrence revisandolo,

¿Y bien doctor?- preguntó Richard, quien se encontraba con su esposa en el lugar, solo ellos pues Candice tuvo que salir mientras el doctor revisaba al joven,

El muchacho tiene una gastroenteritis viral también conocida como gripe del estomago-

Eso explica entonces los vomitos y mareos-

Sí, además de la fiebre alta, lo más probable es que comió algo en descomposicion o mal estado y eso le provocó la infección-

Comprendo- dijo su madre

Hay que hidratarlo, la pérdida de agua es bastante peligrosa, él parece un hombre sano a pesar de todo por lo tanto se recuperará pero tomará tiempo, denle una solución de bismuto para cortar con las secreciones y para hidratarlo-

No hay problema-

Le voy a dejar este járabe de cúrcuma y además una pastilla que es necesario darle una vez a la semana por siete días, para la fiebre alta, recomiendo un baño de agua tibia casi helada, podría ser esta noche y seguir con los paños humedos hasta que decante, de todas maneras con lo recetado debería estar mejor-

Seguiremos todas las indicaciones doctor-

Doctor- habló Eleonor- además de mi hijo, uno de nuestros empleados también cayó enfermo

¿Necesita que lo vea?-

No es necesario- contestó Richard- vamos a pasar la información para que la señorita Pony se pueda hacer cargo de él,

Perfecto, la verdad es que la infección no es grave pero…- dijo mirando al joven- supongo que él no se enferma muy seguido por lo que quizás le golpeó con más fuerza,

Primera vez que cae enfermo de esta forma- se apresuró a contestar Richard

Bien- el doctor salió entonces con el señor de la casa dejando a la madre con el conveleciente joven, quien se había aliviado un poco con el jarabe suministrado,

Sr. Grandchester, no sabía que tuviese un hijo-

Fue decision de mi esposa y yo mantenerlo en el anonimato puesto que mi hijo sufre de ceguera desde su nacimiento-

Oh, lo siento- contestó el médico- pero ese no es impedimento para llevar una vida relativamente normal,

Gracias doctor, pero con todo respeto le digo que su opinión en este caso no es bienvenida-

Bien, comprendo- dijo el hombre, un poco impactado por la forma en que el señor Grandchester se resistía a abordar el tema, a él le pareció todo demasiado arcaico pero decidió no hacer más preguntas y recibir su paga con una sonrisa para retirarse del lugar,

¿Qué es lo que tiene?- preguntó temerosa Candice entrando en la habitación cuando vio que el señor se retiraba con el doctor,

Gastroenteritis- contestó Eleonor- también conocida como gripe del estomago

Oh, gracias a Dios- exclamó Candice lo que hizo que la mujer enarcara una seña ante la evidente expresión de alivio de la joven muchacha- ¿duerme ahora?

Sí, es mejor dejarlo descansar-

Comprendo, cualquier cosa estoy disponible para ayudar- dijo Candice cuando vio que la mujer le abría la puerta para que se retirase

Me doy cuenta- dijo Eleonor, pero el comentario pasó totalmente desapercibido para la joven rubia que estaba aun preocupada y solo se limitaba a mirar a su joven alumno dormir tranquilamente,

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Annie y Luisa quienes estaban ayudando a preparar la cena, al encontrarse la señorita Pony al cuidado de Archie,

¿Cómo sigue Archie?- preguntó Candice

Mucho mejor, la fiebre ha desaparecido- contestó Annie,

Me alegro-

Él es un hombre fuerte- dijo Luisa- no me preocupaba mucho por su estado en verdad

Ambas jovenes se miraron por la frialdad con que la muchacha se refería a quien ellas tenían amplio conocimiento era más que un compañero de trabajo,

Me preocupa más el joven- dijo ella- mira, Quién se lo iba a imaginar, tremendo hombre escondido en este lugar

El tono empleado por ella molestó a Candice profundamente, no sabía como definir los sentimientos que aquello la hizo sentir pero era algo diferente, no le gustó para nada que Luisa se refiriera de Terrence,

Luisa, comportate es el hijo de los señores- dijo Annie

Me queda más que claro, aparte algún defecto debe tener para haber estado encerrado todo este tiempo, puede ser que este desquiciado- dijo ella con algo de asco

El joven Terrence es un ser humano más capaz que tu o que cualquiera, es un hombre inteligente y amoroso, si estuvo encerrado todo este tiempo es solo porque la vida le ha jugado una mala pasada- contestó Candice al borde de la ira

No es necesario que te pongas así- reclamó Luisa- al parecer ese joven te tiene deslumbrada

No digas tonterias Luisa- arremetió Candice- yo estoy aquí como su institutriz por eso se de lo que hablo

La joven pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida, entonces ese era el rol de la tipa esta en la casa pensó,

Luisa, lo mejor será que no emitas comentarios como el anterior sobre el joven Terrence, no vaya a ser que te escuche alguno de los señores, él es también señor en esta casa y como tal debes respetarlo- dijo Annie lo que logró que la muchacha de ojos color ámbar bajará las defensas y asintiera arrepentida, pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de malos amigos a Candice quien se concentraba en poner la mesa para comer,

Eleonor solicitó la ayuda de Annie y Hamilton para poner a Terrence en la tina que habia recomendado el doctor, con mucha dificultad luego de unos momentos en el baño tibio lo pusieron en su cama nuevamente, los empleados se retiraron dejandolo solo con su madre, los sentimientos de Eleonor eran confusos por un lado ella sentía que lo que estaban haciendo con su hijo estaba incorrecto pero no tenía la voluntad suficiente para luchar contra su marido, por muy en desacuerdo que estuviese, casi siempre en la soledad de su habitación ella le pedía perdón a Dios y a Terrence por todo lo que lo estaban haciendo pasar, era su forma de autocompadecerse, una pequeña redención ante el pecado del cual era participe, el toque de la puerta la sobresalta,

Sra. Eleonor- era Candice quien venía a verificar como se encontraba Terrence,

Srta. White- dijo ella

¿Cómo está el joven?-

Le ha bajado un poco la fiebre con el baño pero hay que ver como evoluciona-

Ya veo- la joven lo miraba y deseaba poder estar más cerca pero sabía que no podía interferir en el momento que su madre estaba teniendo con él, milagrosamente la mujer habló,

Voy a salir un momento, señorita White ¿Se queda con él?-

Por supuesto- dijo Candice

Luego vengo para que se vaya a dormir- djo antes de salir por la puerta, la joven rubia asintió y se sentó a un lado de la cama para sostener la mano de Terrence, no estaba hirviendo como antes pero si tenía la temperatura un poco más alta de lo normal, tomó un paño y lo mojó para ponerlo en su frente, al tocarlo Terrence abrió los ojos,

¿Candy?- preguntó

Sí, soy yo, su madre se acaba de retirar-

Sí, lo sé, estaba despierto-

¿Le dieron un baño?-

Sí, me hizo sentir un poco mejor a decir verdad y la medicina ha hecho que ya no tenga la sensación de devolver todo-

¿no ha comido nada?-

La verdad no tengo mucha hambre-

Pero si quiere le traigo algo de caldo- dijo ella poniendose de pie, rapidamente fue detenida por el muchacho

No es necesario, solo quedese a mi lado- tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza,

Esta bien- dijo ella respondiendo a la caricia,

¿Vamos a hablar sobre lo que sucedió ayer?- preguntó Terrence

No es necesario- dijo Candice- no se volverá a repetir

Creo que yo también tengo algo que decir al respecto- dijo él molesto- aquello pasó por que yo lo sentí así y usted me ha correspondido, me lo va a negar ahora

No, no lo haré- dijo ella ruborizandose- pero eso no significa que esté correcto

Lo único que sé- dijo Terrence- es que esto- mencionó mientras recorría con sus dedos las manos para luego subir por el brazo de la mujer- se siente correcto

Ella sintió un escalofrío cuando sus dedos llegaron hasta su rostro, tocándolo con delicadeza y posándose delicadamente sobre sus labios, no pudo detener sus avances a pesar de que su cabeza le repetía que debía rechazarlo, el hombre ya había tomado su cabeza por la nuca y la acercaba hacia él,

No me niegue- dijo él- el dulce sabor de su boca

Candice cerró los ojos descendiendo hasta chocar con sus labios, él apretaba su cabeza acariciando los rizos de su nuca mientras ella se apoyaba en la cama para besarlo, lento, abriendo ligeramente la boca para sentir su aliento sobre la suya, efectivamente el sabor era dulce para ambos y no pretendían separarse, sobre todo cuando en un movimiento rápido él profundizó el beso, solo siguiendo sus instintos, aquellas instrucciones derivadas desde sus sentimientos tuvo el impulso de tocar su lengua con la suya, el contacto fue electrizante Candice de inmediato abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y se separó de él, ambos agitados quedaron unidos por sus frentes, él aun manteniendo el amarre en su nuca, y ella afirmándose de sus brazos para no caer,

Disculpe si la ofendí- dijo Terrence

No, es solo que es nuevo para mí- el joven estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella,

Es esta la mejor medicina- sonrío él, con los ojos cerrados

Descanse- dijo Candice

Prometa que no huirá despues de lo que ha sucedido-

No lo haré- contestó Candice en un susurro- pero necesitamos hablar

Lo haremos- dijo él quedándose dormido- yo quiero estar con usted

Yo también- afirmó ella tímidamente- tengo que irme ahora

Deme un ultimo beso, por favor-

Es un poco arriesgado, Terry…- dijo ella y él asintió en silencio, apretando los labios al sentirse rechazado, Candice no pudo evitarlo y se acercó a él para depositar un pequeño beso en su boca que lo tomó por sorpresa,

Buenas noches- dijo cerca de su rostro

Buenas noches- contestó él con una timida sonrisa para cerrar sus ojos y abandonarse al sueño,

Candice llegó a su habitación con una sonrisa hermosa provocada por el cosquilleo que sintió al sentir los labios de Terrence sobre los de ella, se puso su pijama y se dispuso a dormir sin antes tocar nuevamente su boca, sabía que se estaba metiendo en un campo minado con seguir aquello que estaba naciendo entre los dos pero no quiso pensar en nada solo sentir, por primera vez en su vida quería darse la oportunidad de ser feliz, no sabía que iba a ocurrir a futuro pero por ahora no deseaba nada más que volver a probar sus labios, estar junto a él, apretó la almohada y lanzó un largo suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse a los brazos de morfeo,

Tres días habian pasado desde que Terrence habia caido enfermo, su recuperacion estaba llendo de maravillas, los cuidados de su madre pero en especial de Candice habian dado buenos resultados, eran pocos los momentos en los que estaban solos pero cuando lo hacian siempre aprovechaban para darse un beso o simplemente acariciarse, ambos se sentían extasiados por esta nueva relación que surgía, ambos sabían que aquello que su corazón gritaba era genuino y era lo más real que habian vivido en su vida, sin embargo el corazón de Candice aun no estaba tranquilo del todo por una parte estaban las circunstancias que los dividian y por el otro el hecho de que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que se habian conocido y ella sentía que las cosas iban con una rapidez brutal, ella tenía muchos sentimientos en su pecho y aquello la llenaba de temor porque increíble o no, no concebía la idea de verse separada de Terrence, estaban en la habitación de él, el doctor habia dado la autorizacion para que el muchacho pudiese ponerse en pie con cuidado y caminara un poco, ella lo ayudaba en su tarea,

¿Podemos descansar un poco?- preguntó él

Claro- se dirigieron hacia la cama, y él tomó asiento, Candice lo soltó entonces pero él en un movimiento rápido la atrajó para sentarla sobre sus piernas,

Terry- Candice se espantó de inmediato y trató de soltarse

Quiero tener a mi enfermera más cerca- dijo él hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de la mujer,

No es correcto-

¿Para quién?- preguntó él y ella se quedó sin respuesta, pero bajando la cabeza- no quiero que se sienta incomoda, solo quería estar más cerca de usted,

Ella acarició su mejilla- a mi tambien me gusta estar más cerca suyo- susurró antes de juntar sus labios junto a los de él, desde el otro día cuando él estaba enfermo habian limitado sus besos a pequeños roces furtivos que se daban a escondidas pero ahora tenían un poco más de tiempo ya que la madre de Terrence habia salido a hacer unas compras en el pueblo,

Él acariciaba la espalda de la joven, y ella se aferraba a su cuello para perfeccionar aquello en lo que ambos ahora no eran tan inexpertos, como aquella vez hace unos días él se aventuró a rozar su lengua contra la de ella y aunque Candice tembló un poco al sentir la mezcla de humedad y calor, sensaciones nuevas provocadas por el nuevo avance de Terrence pero al contrario de aquella oportunidad esta vez recibió su caricia, temerosa ella también tocó la lengua del joven con la suya, despacio lo que provocó que el muchacho soltará un gemido suave, ambos continuaron con el ritual unos segundos más hasta finalmente separarse para tomar aire, ella lo abrazó cobijandose en la calidez de su cuello y él apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella,

Voy a hablar con mi padre- dijo entonces luego de un rato, y ella abrió los ojos pero no se movió de su lado- yo no quiero seguir adelante con lo del compromiso

No será fácil- susurró ella,

Estoy seguro que será difícil- se separó y con la mano alcanzó su rostro pero justo era por el lado que Candice tenía su cicatriz por lo que ella se removió- ¿no quiere que la toque?

No, es que me incomoda un poco…- dijo ella nerviosa, sintiendo como el corazón le explotaba por la forma en que le había hablado

No quiero hacerla sentir mal-

Nunca- respondió ella alcanzando sus labios nuevamente, perdidos en la suavidad de un nuevo beso cargando de esperanza y sentimientos profundos, ni siquiera fueron conscientes de que en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abría,

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- la voz se escuchó fuerte y provocó que ambos se separaran de inmediato, Terrence tratando de tomar la mano de Candice a modo de protección y ella mirando con horror a la persona que los había descubierto.

 **Estimadas Lectoras!**

 **No tengo perdón de Dios lo sé, bueno había adelantado que el romance sería tierno pero también realista, ambos son jóvenes, sin experiencia pero sintiendo cosas maravillosas por primera vez todos hemos experimentado esa sensación de ardor en el abdomen cuando la persona que nos atrae está cerca más cuando nos sucede la primera vez, y ellos no son la excepción, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo como siempre atenta a sus comentarios, infinitas gracias por los del capítulo anterior,**

 **Les mando un abrazo gigante de parte de mis Terrys,**

 **Las quiere!**

 **Valerae!**


	8. Chapter 8

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **CAPITULO SIETE**

Puedo explicarlo- se apresuró a decir Candice

No hay nada que explicar, creo que fue bastante obvio lo que ví- Candice bajó la cabeza avergonzada y Terrence sintió que necesitaba hablar también,

Annie, las cosas no son como cree-

Mire, joven, yo a usted le debo respeto por que es el hijo de los patrones pero Candy es mi amiga y ella vino a este trabajo recomendada por mi, me preocupa mucho lo que pase por que mi imagen tambien esta en juego-

Y yo lo comprendo, pero si me dejase explicarle- dijo él- lo que hay entre Candy y yo, ninguno de los dos lo esperaba, solo sucedió, y ha sido lo mas increíble que me ha pasado en la vida, no se si para ella también lo sea- continúo el muchacho con timidez

Lo es- dijo Candice en un susurro

Annie los miraba a ambos y se fijó en la forma en que tenían las manos tomadas, y sintió que aquello no podía estar mal, no importaba las circunstancias; ella conocía a Candice desde pequeñas, desde aquella vez cuando el padre de la rubia se habia ensañado con ella y su madre al punto de provocarle un corte que bordeaba su ojo izquierdo y que le provocó aquella horrible cicatriz en su bello rostro, fue aquella noche fría de invierno que la pequeña Candice y su madre habían llegado a buscar refugio a un hogar para personas desamparadas, fue en ese mismo sitio donde la vida de Annie y Candice se fusionaron al tener las madres de ambas historias de vida muy parecidas, y desde entonces desarrollaron una bonita amistad, incluso cuando Candice volvió a la casa que compartía con su padre alejandose de su amiga no dejaron de verse puesto que Helena siempre recurría a Lauren ante cualquier incoveniente pero el tiempo pasó y la madre de Annie perdió la vida al estar trabajando como temporera en una plantación, un accidente laboral que provocó que su hija quedara sola pero no en la calle, puesto que la pequeña Annie ya trabajaba y fue capaz de conseguir trabajo nada mas ni nada menos que en la casa de los señores Grandchester, ganandose en parte la confianza de los patrones tal así como el saber sobre su mas grande secreto, la joven mujer de ojos cielo y cabello azabache pensaba que todo aquel voto de confianza se iría por la borda al ocultar algo tan grave como lo que habia sido testigo pero al mismo tiempo pensó en su amiga, en su querida Candy, aquella con la vivió tantos momentos y a quien había visto sobrellevar cualquier adversidad, pensó en ella y en el joven, desde que ella lo conoció jamás lo vió brillar de felicidad como ahora y aunque había sido todo muy rápido ella entendía que para los sentimientos no existe espacio ni tiempo, el poder de ellos solo se limita a lo que el corazon es capaz de entregar y en el caso de Terrence y Candice aquel no tenía limites,

Necesito hablar con Candy-

Disculpeme, Annie pero lo que tenga que decirle yo quiero estar presente-

No se preocupe- se apresuró a decir Candice a Terry, acariciando su mejilla- yo quiero hablar con ella en privado también, pero nada malo pasará

La mirada perdida de Terrence estaba aun más inquieta y al sentir la caricia de Candice en su rostro solo atino a poner su mano sobre la de ella para decirle,

Estaré acá-

Lo sé, vuelvo enseguida- dijo la muchacha para luego retirarse con su amiga de la habitacion del joven,

Al llegar a su habitación Candice cerró la puerta para poder conversar con Annie sin ser interrumpidas,

Primero que todo lo que dijo Terry es cierto-

¿Es Terry ahora?- dijo levantando una ceja Annie, Candice se ruborizó y agacho la mirada- mira, Candy tu eres adulta, la verdad la unica razon por la que siento que tengo un conflicto es porque los patrones han confiado en mi y yo por eso tendría que contarles lo que he visto hoy- la muchacha rubia se puso pálida y asintió levemente aunque eso significase que todo terminaría entre Terrence y ella o que las cosas serían mucho mas complicadas,

Pero no lo haré si me contestas una pregunta- los ojos verdes de Candice brillaron al escucharle decir eso- ¿Estás enamorada de él?

No lo sé- dijo Candice nerviosa- nunca he estado enamorada solo sé que cuando estoy con él, me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo y desearía poder ser su felicidad también, su sonrisa y todo de él me gusta y quisiera ayudarlo a salir adelante, mi corazón se aprieta de solo pensar en todo lo que vivío, incluso si no es conmigo yo estaría feliz de verlo salir adelante,

Annie sonrío con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas,

Oh pequeña Candice, yo diría lo que acabas de decir describe perfectamente el estar enamorada-ambas amigas se abrazaron sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo,

Cuidaré su secreto- dijo Annie- pero deben ser mas cuidadosos, ahora fui yo pero y que tal hubiese sido la señora o el señor- dijo ella persignandose- Ay Dios los libre

No lo digas ni en broma- dijo Candice- pero muchas gracias por guardar el secreto,

En algun momento se enterarán-

Lo sé, pero estamos recién comenzando, además que…-

¿Qué sucede?-

Al parecer el señor Grandchester tiene predispuesta a una prometida para Terry, la cual llegará muy pronto-

Oh, me pareció haber escuchado algo en alguna oportunidad, no pensé que de verdad lo hiciese-

Me da pena por esa muchacha quizás ella viene con la ilusión de casarse-

No sabemos nada de ella, pero tu tranquila, se nota que el joven te quiere también- Candice se ruborizó- ¿te lo ha dicho?

No, por supuesto que no-

Pero bueno- dijo Annie en son de broma- no creo que les tome tanto tiempo si siguen como estan ahora

Voy a volver a verlo- dijo Candice

Cuidate, por favor Candy, ahora no te arriesgues-

Sí-

Lo más probable es que sea muy complicado estar con él-

No me importa Annie, lo único que quiero es compartir mi vida con él- dijo antes de salir de su habitación para ir a la de Terrence,

¿Candy?- preguntó cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría,

Sí, soy yo pero acuerdese de llamarme Srta. White- le dijo ella acercándose, él tomó sus manos y les dio un beso,

Se me olvida, es que ya no puedo llamarle de otra forma, ¿Cómo estuvo todo?-

Annie, prometió guardar el secreto, pero me dijo que en algún momento tendremos que hablar-

Y lo haremos, sé que no hemos tenido la conversación que habiamos postergado, pero quiero que sepa que mis intenciones con usted son las mejores-

No lo dudé nunca-

Solo quiero que quede claro-

Yo soy capaz de enfrentarme a lo que sea por estar con usted- dijo Candice sinceramente y él apretaba aun más las manos de ella contra su pecho,

No sabe lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, por ahora hablaré con mi padre, pero no le diré que estoy con usted solo que no quiero continuar con lo del compromiso-

Entiendo-

Sería más complicado si revelamos lo nuestro-

Comprendo, no hay problema-

Mientras tanto- él la acercó hasta quedar lo más cerca posible- beseme

Ella sonrío e hizo lo que le pedía, y aunque el deseo de prolongar la caricia se hacia cada vez más fuerte, tuvieron que separarse para dedicarse a otra cosa para cuidar que nadie los fuera a descubrir de nuevo,

Annie- la llamó el joven cerca de los establos

Digame Archie-

Queria agradecerle-

¿Por que?-

La Srta. Pony me contó que la primera noche que estuve enfermo usted se preocupó por mi y me cuidó-

No fue nada lo podría haber hecho por cualquier amigo-

Oh, bueno- dijo el muchacho con evidente decepción- espero entonces que eso selle nuestra amistad de nuevo

Claro- respondió Annie y él se alejó de ella, la muchacha de cabellos azabaches suspiró profundamente viendo como el joven se retiraba, ahora más que nunca entendía a su amiga Candice, si ella tuviese la oportunidad de estar con Archie sin importar las circunstancias ella haría todo lo posible y se enfrentaría a cualquier adversidad con tal de lograr su felicidad,

Candy- la llamó Terrence mientras ella terminaba de hacerle la cama- ¿Cómo es esta habitacion donde estoy ahora?

La verdad es que muy parecida a la que tenía antes, no tiene muchas cosas más que el escritorio al lado de la cama un closet gigante, bueno al menos ya no está encerrado y se quedó acá, puesto que trajeron sus cosas-

¿Tiene ventanas?-

Sí- dijo Candice y se acercó hacia la ventana tratando de abrirla- me parece que está trancada

Oh bueno, de todas maneras no es necesario-

Podría abrirse para ventilar aquí que sea-

Sí-

Bueno al lado de esta habitación está la mía-

¿De verdad?-

Sí-

¿Es parecida a esta?-

No, mucho más pequeña-

¿Estás comoda ahí?-

Bastante, es mucho más grande que cualquier lugar que haya tenido alguna vez en la vida- dijo ella tomando asiento ya en la cama arreglada

¿Ha sido complicada su vida?-

Es un tema dificil, tal vez cambie su percepción de mi-

¿Por qué?- pregunta Terrence- ¿Hizo algo malo?

No, para nada es solo que… cuando pequeña sufrí con un padre maltratador y bueno pasaron cosas muy horribles- dijo ella tocandose la cicatriz de su cara

Terrence buscó la cama y luego se sentó cerca de ella, tanteó con cuidado sus manos y ella lo ayudó ofreciendoselas al ver el esfuerzo que hacía,

Jamás podría juzgarla o pensar mal por algo en lo que usted fue victima- le dijo él cariñosamente, ella solo se limitó a mirarlo- imaginese, todo lo que yo he vivido y lo que soy y sin embargo usted está aquí conmigo

Ella sonrío,

Me gustas mucho, Candy- dijo él- es algo que nunca habia sentido- la muchacha se sonrojó furiosamente y solo respondió tocando el rostro de Terrence y dandole un ligero beso en los labios,

Yo siento lo mismo- dijo con los ojos cerrados,

Era la hora de la cena y Terrence estaba con Eleonor, esperando a que Richard llegara para comer, era la primera vez que él se sentaría con sus padres a la mesa en todos sus años de vida y estaba un poco nervioso,

Tienes que estar tranquilo, hijo esto deberia haber sido siempre lo más normal-

Lo sé- dijo él- pero le juro que uno se acostumbra a estar en soledad

Espero que eso no tenga que ser así, hijo- Eleonor se acercó para abrazarlo y Terrence respondió a la caricia un como renuente al principio, no estaba acostumbrado a eso puesto que su ninguno de sus progenitores se caracterizaba por ser muy cariñosos con él, pero en el fondo era algo que siempre habia anhelado,

Gracias, madre-

Buenas noches- la voz de su padre se escuchó en el comedor

Ambos le respondieron el saludo de inmediato,

Bien, Terrence me alegro entonces de que estés aquí-

¿Esta seguro padre?-

No te pongas a la defensiva, hijo-

No lo hago es solo que las circunstancias lo han orillado a que suceda esto, no es que usted quisiese que estuviese acá-

Bueno, pero esta hecho ahora, no hay que discutir más-

Esta bien-

Annie entraba en ese momento con Luisa para servir la comida, Terrence se quedó quieto y preguntó a Annie si lo podía ayudar un poco, a lo que la muchacha accedió de inmediato, luego de indicarle donde estaba todo la joven se retiró para la cocina,

¿Y la señorita White?- preguntó Terrence fingiendo inocencia ya que él sabia perfectamente donde estaba,

En la cocina, con los demás empleados-

Vaya padre, pensé que podrías tener una mejor deferencia con la mujer que es mi institutriz-

No veo porque tendría que tenerla, ella tiene la misma importancia que la tiene Archie o Luisa aquí- la manera tan despectiva en la que hablaba de Candice hizo que Terrence apretara ligeramente la servilleta que yacia sobre sus piernas pero sabía que tenia que controlar sus impulsos independiente de lo que su padre dijese,

Comprendo-

Tenia que conversar algo contigo, Terrence-

Digame-

Estaba pensando que ahora que ya estás recuperado, podemos finalmente recibir a mi amigo y a su hija acá en la casa para que la conozcas- Terrence tragó duro al escuchar a su padre- pensamos que lo mejor sería organizar una fiesta de compromiso a la brevedad, sería una buena oportunidad para que la gente de nuestro circulo te conozca, podemos decir que estabas con unos familiares míos en Francia o algo así, y que ahora vuelves a casa para casarte,

¿Es necesario mentir de esa forma?- preguntó Terrence

Sí, es necesario y lo ordeno-

¿Cuándo piensas invitar a tus amigos?-

Estaba pensando de aquí a tres días- Terrence pensó que aquello no le daba suficiente tiempo

No estoy de acuerdo- dijo él

¿Qué dices?-

Que no estoy seguro de querer casarme de inmediato- dijo él cuidando sus palabras

¿Qué estas hablando?- dijo Richard indignado

Lo que oyes padre, yo lo lamento mucho pero hay otras cosas que quiero hacer antes de casarme-

Terrence, habiamos hablado sobre esto, tu futuro está decidido, ¿Hay alguien metiendote estupideces en la cabeza?- dijo encolorizado Richard, evidentemente culpando a la joven intitutriz de Terrence por el cambio en el muchacho

Por una vez en tu vida dame crédito padre, es mi decisión y puede ser que lo que esté aprendiendo tenga que ver pero también tiene que ver que quiero hacer otras cosas-

¿Hasta cuando vas a entender que tu no sirves para nada?-

No me hable así- exclamó Terrence, levantandose con dificultad y levantando la voz- no tiene derecho, a tratarme de esa forma

Te trato como quiero, y jamás te dejare salirte con la tuya en esto, olvidalo-

Terrence golpeó la mesa con rabia y Eleonor tuvo que intervenir

Por favor basta, no se peleen, Terrence no se que te haya ocurrido pero tu sabias lo que tu padre habia dicho-

¿Y yo no tengo palabra sobre mi vida?-

Eleonor se mordió un labio y dijo- hijo por favor, entiende

Ella trató de tomarle la mano pero él se movió pasandola a llevar,

No le faltes el respeto a tu madre, Terrence-

Me voy a mi habitación- dijo el joven tanteando el camino, salió como pudo del comedor y fue interceptado por Candice,

Terry, ¿Qué hace aquí?-

Ayudeme a llegar a mi habitación-

Sí, por supuesto-

La joven rubia acomodó el brazo de Terrence sobre el de ella y caminaron por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, Richard y Eleonor los miraban, el hombre estaba terriblemente enojado ya no soportaba a la rubia que habia llegado a remover la tranquilidad, a su parecer, además se notaba que Terrence confiaba mucho en ella,

Estoy a punto de botar a esa desgraciada a la calle-

Richard, ¿Puedes tranquilizarte?-

No, no puedo es obvio que ella le ha metido cosas en la cabeza a Terrence-

No creo que sea así- dijo Eleonor- el problema es que él es un adulto y es normal que ahora tenga otros intereses

Nunca había contrarestado alguna de mis ordenes-

Sí, pero recuerda querido como es que consiguió que contrataras a la intitutriz en primer lugar, hace rato que Terrence dejó de ser un niño y quiere tomar sus propias decisiones-

Espero que no arruine el negocio con los Marlowe porque nosotros también lo necesitamos-

¿Te llegó información de la bolsa?-

Sí y al parecer las cosas no están bien-

¿Podriamos quedar en la ruina?-

No, eso jamás nuestra familia tiene mucho de donde sacar pero no podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad de aliarnos con Paul-

Bueno entonces, esperemos que él entre en razón-

No voy a esperar a que él lo haga como siempre me va a tocar actuar primero-

¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó la mujer, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de él, Richard solo se retiró molesto,

¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó Candice una vez que llegaron a la habitación,

Trate de decirle a mi padre que no quería seguir con lo del compromiso-

Oh, supongo que no se lo tomo bien-

Por supuesto que no, me denigró como es costumbre-

Candice se entristeció, no solo porque los esfuerzos de Terrence por hablar con él no habian funcionado sino también por la forma en que su padre lo trataba, ella sabía que no se lo merecía,

Bueno, tenga paciencia, algo de tiempo también-

Usted no entiende Candy, mi padre no va a ceder facil-

Me preocupa mucho todo esto-

Lo sé, pero tranquila- dijo él buscando sus manos y dandole un suave beso a estas- esta noche quisiera que nos escaparamos como antes

Ay, Terry no me pida eso-

Pero, ¿Por qué?-

Es muy arriesgado-

Pero- dijo él acercandose a Candice y subiendo sus manos por su brazo- si lo hacemos con cuidado- susurró suave sobre la oreja de la muchacha, era aquel lugar que ella no deseaba que él tocase pero de igual manera cerró los ojos al sentirlo, su aliento tibio envío miles de golpes de electricidad a su cuerpo, la manera sensual en la que la estaba convenciendo era algo que nunca se habia imaginado que pudiese existir,

Tendremos que tener cuidado- dijo ella cuando sintió que él ya se acercaba a su boca, sin cerrar los ojos vió como el muchacho esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa ante la pequeña victoria que habia ganado, rozó sus labios con los de ella y luego profundizó el beso apretando su espalda, ella se colgó a su cuello acariciando suave los vellos de su nuca, ambos disfrutando del sabor de la boca amada,

Annie, necesito un favor-

¿Sabes que me asustas cuando me pides eso no?-

Es algo bueno, quiero sacar de nuevo a Terry-

Candy, ¿Qué necesitas para dejar de hacer cosas como esa?-

Por favor, no me regañes, para mi es importante. Yo tambien pienso lo mismo pero él es tan feliz cuando sale no puedo negarle eso-

Claro pero los problemas que esto puede traer, ya dime ¿que quieres que haga?-

Solo que cuides nuestras espaldas, y claro que nos avises si algo anda mal-

Osea además voy a tener que desvelarme por el par de tortolitos- dijo Annie fingiendo molestia, Candy solo se ruborizó- Ay, es broma, tonta ya te voy a ayudar

Gracias, amiga-

Lo unico que quiero es que me compres un pastel de esos con crema de naranja de la tienda del pueblo-

Te cocino una torta de crema de naranja si quieres- sonrío Candice y se abrazó con su amiga,

Eran cerca de las once de la noche y recién en ese momento la casa yacía en el profundo silencio, como nunca el patrón se habia quedado hasta tarde en el despacho, Candice estaba nerviosa y esperó tranquilamente en su habitación, Annie le iba a dar una señal cuando la madre de Terrence saliese de su habitación deseandole las buenas noches, lo habia hecho un habito ahora que él estaba en la casa principal, y se tomaba su tiempo para despedirse puesto que ella tenía que esperar pacientemente, durante ese tiempo recordó entonces la carta que le había mandado al doctor Brower y nuevamente pensó en contarle a Terrence sobre eso, no quería tener secretos con él y decidió que durante esta escapada lo haría,

¿Candy?- la voz suave de Annie la despertó de sus pensamientos- Ya está todo libre

Gracias- dijo ella poniendose las botas y su abrigo junto con una bufanda, a pesar de que la noche estaba estrellada y no hacia frio, de hecho los días anteriores los días estuvieron hermosos y ahora la noche de igual forma muy contrario a lo que el otoño siempre ofrece,

Salió sigilosa de la habitación, mirando a ambos lados, vió a Annie a la orilla de la escalera haciendole un gesto de que ella se iba a adelantar que no habia cuidado, entonces Candice tocó la puerta de Terrence para entrar, él de inmediato le permitió ingresar, ya estaba con su abrigo puesto, Annie se lo había dejado listo y le habia indicado donde estaba para que él lo tomara,

¿Está listo?-

Sí- respondió él,

Candice tomó su brazo y lo colgó al de ella, como era costumbre para sacarlo del lugar con rumbo a la escalera, con mucho cuidado bajaron y luego ingresaron a la cocina para poder salir como de costumbre a través de la puerta trasera,

Se siente suave el viento el día de hoy, no hace mucho frío-comentó el joven una vez afuera,

La verdad es que todos estos días ha habido un excelente clima-

Candy, voy a dejarlos solos un momento- dijo Annie

No hay problema, gracias amiga-

Muchas gracias Annie- dijo Terrence esbozando una sonrisa- por todo, por guardar nuestros secretos

Candy es como una hermana para mí, yo quiero protejerla de cualquier cosa pero también quiero que sea feliz-

Yo quiero hacerla feliz- dijo Terrence apretando el brazo de Candice, eso a Annie la llenó de ternura porque sabía que él hablaba en serio aunque las adversidades de la vida estuviesen todas en su contra,

Eso espero joven, bueno los dejo- apenas quedaron solos, Candice tomó la oportunidad para hablarle sobre el doctor

Tengo algo que contarle-

¿De que se trata?-

No quiero causar nada pero encontré un libro- ella evitó dar detalles de donde lo hizo- en donde salía el nombre de un especialista en ceguera que ha practicado operaciones para corregirla

¿Qué? ¿Está hablando en serio?- dijo el joven totalmente sorprendido

Bueno sí, pero como le digo debemos estar tranquilos con esto-

Pero es mucho más de lo que yo he imaginado-

Lo sé, he enviado una carta a este doctor para saber si puede orientarnos- dijo Candice con un poco de temor esperando la respuesta de él, la cual no llegaba pues Terrence se quedó en silencio- ¿he hecho algo malo?

Para nada- dijo Terrence deteniendose y tomando sus manos para acercarse a ella para besarla- estoy muy agradecido de esté conmigo, usted ha hecho más por mi que cualquier otra persona,

Lo hago porque quiero que sea feliz- dijo ella y él respondió besandola nuevamente,

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al establo y Terrence se asustó un poco al escuchar un caballo relinchar, sus ojos se movían un poco en sorpresa ante el ruido desconocido,

¿Qué fue eso?-

Un caballo- dijo Candice- ¿Nunca ha conocido uno?

No, por supuesto que no- dijo Terrence

¿Le gustaría ahora?-

¿No son muy peligrosos?-

No, bueno hay algunos que no son muy mansos pero en general y sobre todo los que están aquí son tranquilos, vamos-

¿Ha venido acá usted?-

A decir verdad no, pero me gusta andar a caballo-

¿Usted quiere decir que se sube a uno?-

Bueno, sí, ya va a entender lo que digo-

Se acercaron entonces a uno que estaba tomando agua, Candice se acercó con cuidado llevando a Terrence quien se notaba estaba mas o menos aterrado,

No tenga miedo- ella tomó la mano de Terrence y lentamente la acercó al animal, temoroso y debilmente Terrence posó sus dedos sobre la piel del equino, era dura pero a la vez suave,

Es de color blanco- le decía Candice- no sabría decirle si macho o hembra- susurró

Debe ser hermoso-

Lo es- en eso el caballo relinchó de nuevo y se revolvió lo que provocó que Terrence se fuera hacia atrás

Cuidado- gritó Candice al verlo tambalear y caer sentado en un montón de heno al frente de donde estaban- ¿Está bien?

Sí- dijo él tocandose la espalda

¿Le duele?- preguntó Candice preocupada y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó a su lado y comenzó a masajearle la espalda, el contacto de la mano de ella con su cuerpo, a pesar de ser sobre la tela de su abrigo, provocó que su corazón latiese a excesiva velocidad,

Ella continuaba acariciandolo con cuidado,

¿Le sigue doliendo?-

Un poco- dijo Terrence mintiendo descaradamente puesto que la molestia habia desaparecido a los pocos segundos de caer, pero el roce de la mano de Candice era tan placentero que no pudo evitar decir una mentira, sin embargo necesitaba mayor contacto y tomó a Candice por el brazo libre y la tiró sobre el heno,

¿Qué hace?- dijo Candice quedando debajo de él

Nada- dijo él nervioso pero en la misma posición- ¿Le molesta?

Ella dudó un poco, pero luego vió en el rostro de Terrence como él luchaba internamente, ella no se sentía incomoda ni nada por lo que tomo al muchacho de la mejilla,

No, no me molesta- dijo despacio, él se apoyo con un brazo sobre el suelo y luego inclinó su rostro hacia el de ella, Candice recibió el toque de sus labios timidamente al principio, apoyó sus brazos en la solapa de su abrigo y lo empujó levemente hacia ella para intensificar la caricia, él no se quedó atrás y actuando por mero instinto se aventuró a abrir el abrigo de su dama, ella no se movió a pesar de que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el joven incluso dejó de besarlo para estirar su cuello hacia atrás lo que hizo que Terrence besara la blanca piel con delicadeza, mientras continuaba su travesia ahora recorriendo las curvas de Candice pasando su mano por la tela de su vestido sobre su abdomen para despues dibujar su silueta con los dedos, no fue consciente de lo lejos que había llegado hasta que sintió la curva de sus pechos rozar sus dedos y se detuvo de inmediato, Candice estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, impresionada porque a pesar de lo que sus manos habian hecho ella no se habia detenido o habia alegado ante sus avances,

Disculpe- dijo él, su voz sonaba agitada

No se preocupe- contestó Candice- deberia pedir disculpas tambien,

¿Por qué mejor ninguno de los dos se disculpa?-

Ella sonrío y asintió dijendo un leve- tiene razon

Siento muchos deseos de tocarla- dijo él- pienso en usted todo el día y la noche

Me pasa lo mismo- dijo Candice acariciando los brazos de él, Terrence cobijó su cabeza en su pecho atrayendola hacia él para reposarse unos momentos sobre el heno, la apretaba fuerte y acariciaba sin decoro la espalda de la muchacha,

La quiero- dijo en un susurro, lo cual hizo a Candice abrir los ojos en sorpresa mientras sentía que soltaba un par de lágrimas, al no tener respuesta de ella Terrence nervioso quiso agregar- no es necesario que diga nada, pero lo sentía tan fuerte en mi pecho,

No es eso, es solo que yo también siento lo mismo- dijo ella mirandolo, él por supuesto mantenía la mirada fija más a ella no le importó, lo tomó de las solapas de su abrigo y lo atrajo hacia ella- yo tambien te quiero, Terry.

Dijo ella sellando todo con un beso, no solo dejando en claro sus sentimientos sino también rompiendo por primera vez la brecha de formalidad que se había instaurado entre los dos, desde ahora solo serían Terry y Candy, dos personas que se querían y que sortearian cualquier obstaculo por estar juntos,

La escapada fue un éxito entre besos se despidieron en la puerta de él, ante la mirada de Annie quien no podía creer, que entre los dos existiese un amor de esa magnitud,

Candy, ya es hora- le dijo Annie en reprimenda al ver que ambos enamorados no conseguían separarse

Hasta mañana- le dijo Terrence tomando su barbilla para besarla de nuevo- sueña conmigo

Tu tambien-

Lo haré, lo prometo- Candice lo abrazó y susurró despacio en su oído- Te quiero

Fue despacio solo para que él la escuchara y Terrence contestó timidamente- yo también

Durante aquella noche Candice estaba inquieta, se sentía tan feliz que no quería dormir, apenas cerró los ojos; sin embargo vio el rostro de Terrence y eso la hizo entregarse a los brazos del sueño plácido que era tener a su amado a su lado incluso en el reino de los sueños,

Terry- escuchaba la voz de Candice en sus sueños para luego escuchar el relincheo de un caballo a lo lejos, de pronto aquel dolor de cabeza que habia sentido cuando había tenido esa "visión" anterior se presentó nuevamente pero esta vez estaba acompañado de los gritos de su padre y en el suelo pudo distinguir un bulto y algo que corría no podía descifrar...

¡Terrence!- la voz de su padre lo sobresaltó- ¿Qué hiciste?

Se sobresaltó en la cama como cuando se sueña que caes en el vacio, nuevamente una pesadilla, respiró con dificultad y recordó la conversación con Candice acerca del doctor, sabía que lo que había esperado ahora era importante y se durmió con las ganas de que llegase la mañana lo más rápido posible no solo para estar con su amor, sino también para comentarle lo que había experimentado,

La mañana siguiente Terrence y Candice estaban en su habitación, habian retomado las clases como antes, ya con el muchacho totalmente recuperado; ambos estaban trabajando concentrados cuando la puerta se abrió entrando Eleonor al lugar,

Buenos días, Srta. White-

Buenos días, Sra. Eleonor- respondió Candice con una reverencia

Buenos días hijo-

Buenos días, madre- contestó Terrence sintiendo los labios de su madre en su frente,

Tengo que llevarte al salón ahora Terrence, lamento interrupir sus lecciones de hoy-

No se preocupe- se apresuró a contestar Candice

Bien, vamos- dijo el joven y se apoyó en el brazo de Candice para bajar con ella y su madre hacia el lugar donde Richard los estaba esperando

Candice los acompañó hasta el lugar y pensó que se retiraría de inmediato pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el Sr. Grandchester no se encontraba solo a su lado estaba un hombre de su misma edad y junto a él una muchacha de no más de veintidos años con un hermoso cabello rubio y lacio, y ojos celestes transparentes como agua de vertiente, de contextura delgada pero con curvas bastantes definidas, no necesitó escuchar más sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba,

Buenos días, Terrence- saludó el señor Grandchester ignorando por completo a la joven que acompañaba a su hijo

Buenos días, padre, ¿para que me necesitaba?-

Bueno, hijo quiero que conozcas a tu futura esposa, Susana- ante esto Terrence apretó el brazo de Candice y sintió como se abría un hoyo debajo de sus pies.

 **Holaaaa queridas lectoras!**

 **Salió largo el capi porque no sabía donde dejarlo pero estoy conforme, ya el terror llegó ajajaj bueno veamos que trae la mujercilla, como siempre agradezco infinitamente los mensajes de apoyo, y espero nuevamente recibir muchos por este, siempre disfruto mucho leyendolas, sobre todo saber que mas personas gustan de mis historias, son escritas con mucho cariño,**

 **Un abrazote de Terry para todas!**

 **Las quiere!**

 **Valerae!**


	9. Chapter 9

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **CAPITULO OCHO**

Ambos jovenes se quedaron helados ante lo que estaba pasando, Candice sobre todo porque ella tenía por primera vez en frente a quien sin querer iba a ser su rival por el amor de Terrence, la joven de pelos lacios se acercó entonces ceremonialmente, con movimientos friamente calculados donde estaba el par de muchachos para extender su mano y saludar a Terrence,

Hola, Terrence, es un gusto conocerte- dijo ella pero no recibió de vuelta la mano de él y notó como Candice tenía que indicarle que ella estaba en frente, a Susana le había parecido que el joven Grandchester era un especimen de hombre hermoso incluso más que cualquiera con los que hubiese estado antes pero grande fue su desilusión al darse cuenta de la discapacidad con la que contaba con algo de repulsión vió como él no enfocaba su mirada en ella pero extendía su mano para estrechar la suya, ella sacó amabilidad desde lo más profundo de su ser para recibir el saludo, sin antes enviar una mirada de pocos amigos hacia su padre quien se limitó a seguir conversando con su amigo Richard,

Un gusto señorita Susana- dijo Terrence y ella pensó que si era posible su voz era incluso más actrativa que su físico, pero de todas maneras aquello no era suficiente para llamar la atención de su corazón superficial,

Tiene una casa muy linda, Terrence- de inmediato se sintió tonta ante lo dicho puesto que evidentemente él no podía ver lo que ella estaba señalando y aquello la frustró aun mas,

Le agradezco la observacion- dijo Terrence con amabilidad pero visiblemente molesto por lo expresado por la rubia,

¿Y usted es el lazarillo de Terrence?- preguntó Susana ahora mirando hacia Candice,

No, él no necesita lazarillo señorita solo un poco de ayuda mientras se acostumbra, mi nombre es Candice White y soy su institutriz-

Susana estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada la situación era para ella de lo más ridicula, un tipo ya entrado en sus veinte años, ciego y con una mujer de institutriz, sintió deseos de matar a su padre por haberla arrastrado hasta esa situación, ella, Susana Marlowe la mujer más bella de Saindrust; el pueblo de donde provenía, aquella que había conseguido enloquecer hombres de distintas edades por su expertice en las artes del amor, iba a terminar su vida siendo la esposa de un hombre ciego y que aunque guapo lo más probable es que no iba a satisfacer las necesidades que ella tenía,

Candice odió desde lo más profundo de su ser la mirada de Susana para Terrence, se notaba que venía recien enterandose de la condición especial de él y sabía que el joven también habia notado este detalle, una mentira más por parte de su padre y como siempre su madre de encubridora,

Señorita Susana, le pido excusas pero tengo que continuar con mis clases- dijo Terrence a lo que Richard quizo protestar de inmediato, pero la joven rubia no tuvo problemas en dejar ir a su flamante nuevo prometido,

No te preocupes, nos vemos luego- dijo hablando un poco más fuerte de lo normal como si Terrence no pudiese entenderla, él frunció el ceño y se retiró hacia su habitación con Candice mientras Susana, su padre y Richard se quedaban en la sala,

No nos habia dicho del incoveniente de su hijo- dijo Susana mirando al señor Grandchester,

No era necesario, pienso que todos estamos de acuerdo en el compromiso- la muchacha miró al hombre con el ceño absolutamente fruncido- ahora si me disculpan necesito arreglar algo, están en su casa

Apenas el mayor de los Grandchester se retiró Susana no tuvo asco en reclamarle a su padre la situación a la que se veía enfrentada ahora,

Padre, dime que esto se trata de una broma de mal gusto-

No se porque te pones así hija, Terrence es un excelente partido y tu sabes que necesitamos este negocio para asegurar a nuestra familia-

Es un idiota lisiado, ¿No lo viste?-

No hables así de tu futuro esposo, comportate como una dama aunque sea una vez en la vida-

Ella bufó molesta- Padre, ¿Está seguro que no hay otra alternativa?-

Bueno, la habría si no fuera porque tu decidiste acostarte con el banquero más importante de la nación y aquel a quien le debíamos la mayor cantidad de dinero, resultando entonces que su esposa se enterará y lo obligará a cobrarnos todo de una vez, eso nos hundió y tu lo sabes-

Ay padre, deja de recordarme cosas que ya pasaron hace tiempo-

Sí, solo te recuerdo que sea lo que sea que estas viviendo ahora es por que tu te lo buscaste, así que deja de andar llorando y trata de ganarte el afecto del joven Terrence que no debe ser muy dicifil al parecer su padre lo trata pésimo y su madre no lo defiende para nada, más solo no puede estar y ya sabemos que a ti te gustan los hombres vulnerables-

No me hable así- dijo Susana fingiendo sentirse ofendida por las palabras de su padre,

Te hablo así, porque te lo mereces ya sabes que no tienes derecho a decir nada sobre todo despues de como tu madre ha caído enferma por culpa de tu desfachatez- al decir esto el hombre salió de la sala dejando a la joven sumida en sus pensamientos, ella recordó entonces como su vida habia cambiado en un año cuando había conocido a su primer amante, aquel hombre que le enseñó como manejarse perfectamente en la cama, inconscientemente ella se había enamorado de él más allá de la lujuria pero sabía que su relación solo se limitaba a esas cuatro paredes, es por eso que apenas pudo se consiguió a otro que llenara sus expectativas, fue así como llego al banquero James O'Raily, conocido y viejo amigo de la familia no fue dificil hacerlo caer y a pesar de su edad era excelente amante, pero Susana no se quedó ahí, quiso llegar más lejos y engatusó a nada más ni nada más que su hijo mayor John, al descubrirse lo que había hecho la familia entera entró en vergüenza, las cuentas familiares todas quedaron en numeros rojos al retirarse los fondos para pagar todas las deudas pendientes con los bancos O'Raily, la esposa del señor no quería que ella ni su familia tuviesen vinculo alguno con ellos, fue casi como por gracia divina que finalmente su padre había generado un buen trato con Richard Grandchester, un importante hombre de negocios el cual necesitaba desesperadamente a una esposa para su hijo, sin entregar mayores detalles Paul Marlowe accedió de inmediato al compromiso dejando a su hija sin opcion alguna, no la tenía ya despues de todo lo que habia acontecido.

Pero Susana, estaba acostumbrada a siempre salirse con la suya, estaría bien se casaría con Terrence pero eso no la iba a privar de continuar su vida, lentamente se puso sus guantes y tomó su sombrilla para salir a recorrer las inmediaciones de la casa, quería ver todo lo que algún día le pertenecería,

En la habitación de Terrence, él se daba vueltas de un lado al otro mientras Candice estaba sentada sin ganas de hablarle, quería darle tiempo a él para que se calmase un poco y lo hiciese por su propia cuenta sin angustiarlo con anterioridad, sin embargo el silencio se hizo insoportable y fue él quien lo rompió,

No puedo creer que mi padre se haya atrevido a hacer una cosa así-

Sabiamos que esta situacion llegaría- dijo Candice tratando de calmarlo

Sí, pero no así, no tan pronto-

¿Puedes calmarte un poco?- ella se acercó para tomarle las manos y luego tomó su rostro y junto su frente con la de ella- Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo

No dejaré que nada nos separe-

Yo tampoco- dijo Candice un poco antes de recibir un beso de parte de él esta vez hambriento, deseoso de entregar en el tantas promesas, quedaban muchos obstaculos por vencer pero aquel momento intimo de los dos en el que sus lenguas danzabas al son de la danza de su corazón no podría ser arrebatado jamás, luego de besarse tomaron sus manos y se sentaron en la cama,

Es mejor que continuemos con las lecciones- dijo Candice y él solo asintió, ella se levantó entonces para arreglar las cosas,

¿Qué te pareció Susana?- preguntó él, ella se quedó de piedra sin saber que responder,

¿Cómo que? ¿Físicamente?-

No, bien sabes que eso no me importa pero ¿se ve que es una buena muchacha?-

Sí, te soy honesta, la verdad es que no-

Bueno, habrá que tener cuidado entonces con ella-

No sé si tan así, pero si en algun momento pensaste que era victima de circunstancias igual que tu creo que no es así-

Pude sentir que ella no sabía de mi problema-

Sí, la verdad es que se notó en su rostro-

Espero que no hayas problemas con ella-

Eso espero yo también- dijo Candice invitándolo a sentarse en la mesa para retomar las lecciones que habían quedado pendientes,

Susana caminaba por el jardín de la casa Grandchester, el lugar era hermoso, sin embargo el clima no acompañaba mucho, la suave brisa de los días anteriores había sido cambiada ahora por un fuerte viento de lluvia, aun sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que cayese la tormenta se aventuró a recorrer un poco más llegando a una especie de bosque que estaba un poco alejado de la casa, al adentrarse en el escuchó voces y pudo distinguir a una mujer que estaba apretada contra un albor a merced de las caricias de un hombre, la joven de cabellos lacios se escondió para observar a la pareja y ver la forma tan descarada y a la vez apasionada que se besaban, ella en vilo contra el árbol y sus piernas enroscadas en su cintura mientras él besaba su cuello para luego descender lentamente hacia sus pechos, Susana envidió a la joven pareja ya hacia tiempo que no tenía la sensación de estar con un hombre, todo desde que su padre se enteró de sus amoríos y los terminó de tajo, fueron tantos los celos que invadieron sus sentimientos que adrede tocó una rama seca con su pie para generar un ruido que hizo que ambos amantes se soltaran de inmediato,

Señorita- dijo Luisa al verse descubierta

Por favor no se detengan- les dijo ella- lamento la interrupción

Señorita- habló Archie- siento mucho que haya visto, le juro que no se volverá a repetir

Ambos estaban aterrados, ese día por la mañana la noticia de que la futura señora del joven había llegado fue conocida en la casa de los Grandchester y por supuesto ellos se habían enterado, era bastante evidente que era efectivamente ella, la joven Marlowe quien los había descubierto, ellos no se atrevían siquiera a mirarla a los ojos, pero Susana tenía su mirada clavada en el castaño, fornido y atlético, ella había quedado encantada con la forma en que estaba besando a la joven minutos antes,

No se preocupen, yo no diré nada- dijo ella sonriente, ambos empleados entonces se dispusieron a retirarse pero antes de que lo hicieran ella llamó al muchacho,

¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto

Archibal Cornwall, señorita, a sus ordenes- respondió él con una leve reverencia, a ella le gustó como el joven la trataba con tanta solemnidad, ese trato de campesino o de empleado era algo que le parecia de lo más atractivo, ella deseaba tener el poder siempre y por supuesto que Archie era visto por ella como una potencial fuente de placer en el futuro,

¿Me acompaña a la casa?- le preguntó ella

Claro, señorita- Luisa que se había retirado vió como Archie subió a la señorita a su caballo, mismo en el que habían llegado, para dirigirse a la casa y por primera vez los celos hicieron la aparición en el corazón de la joven sirvienta,

Gracias- le dijo Susana al hombre al llegar a la casa, se afirmó de sus brazos para poder bajar, y al hacerlo sintió los músculos de él sobre la tela de su ligera ropa, aquello por supuesto no hizo más que llamar aun más su atención

De nada, señorita cualquier cosa usted me dice- contestó cordialmente el muchacho sin imaginar lo que esas palabras habian significado para la lujuriosa mujer,

Lo tendré en cuenta-

Ella vió como él se iba con el caballo y pensó que quizás su estadia en esa casa y el tener que cargar con Terrence no iba a significar un sacrificio tan grande,

La tormenta finalmente había llegado y con ello la gente de la casa había tenido que convivir en completo claustro por al menos tres días, Terrence y Candice eran quienes menos disfrutaban la nueva situación puesto que era casi imposible estar juntos, no solo porque a raíz de la lluvia sus salidas nocturnas estaban canceladas hasta nuevo aviso, sino también porque los momentos solos se limitaban a besos a escondidas y rápidos, Susana había querido en un arranque de amabilidad acompañar a Terrence a sus lecciones, acción que obviamente no fue bien recibida por el castaño pero que tuvo que acatar cuando su padre impuso que así fuese, y de este modo los dos no contaban más con ese espacio en el que ambos podían dar rienda suelta a su ya avanzada relación, todo era más complicado y Candice trataba de mantener una postura totalmente imparcial con Terrence durante el tiempo que estaban juntos puesto que sentía la mirada penetratante de Susana sobre ella,

Además de la incomodidad propia de no poder expresar sentimientos con caricias o palabras, tenían que soportar el carácter de la rubia que era de lo más despectivo la mayoría de las veces,

Encuentro de lo más mono este sistema con el que le enseña a leer a Terrence, pero lo considero una pérdida de tiempo- había sido uno de sus comentarios durante una de las sesiones que habían tenido

No estoy de acuerdo- habia contestado Candice- es muy útil y le sirve para comunicarse con cualquier persona

Sí, es muy bonito pero no creo que la gente le tenga mucha paciencia- respondió Susana

Bueno señorita siempre habrá gente considerada que sí lo haga, a veces las personas hablan como ellos actuarían, esperemos que el joven Terrence siempre tenga gente buena a su alrededor-

Terrence esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, él tambien estaba harto con la actitud de su impuesta prometida, no necesitaba la mala energía que ella traía era evidente que no soportaba estar comprometido con él y eso lo tenía sin cuidado, sus sentimientos por Candice crecían cada día más y la poca atención por parte de ella era algo bueno, no habia ninguna especie de remordimientos y no lo habría tampoco con la forma en que la muchacha se comportaba, ni siquiera Candice que se caracterizaba por ser un alma noble se podría sentir conmovida por la mujer,

Bueno, ¿Y en algun momento del día sales de acá Terrence?- preguntó Susana mientras estaban en clases junto con Candice,

Bueno, ahora como ve sigue lloviendo- dijo el joven

Sí, por supuesto pero me refiero ¿que otra actividad tienes además de estar estudiando?-

No mucha- dijo él nervioso- ¿Por qué?

Bueno es que me gustaría que salieramos, a mi me encantaría conocer el pueblo y demás-

Disculpe que me entrometa, señorita pero lo mejor sería hablarlo con el señor Grandchester- añadió Candice

¿Es que Terrence no toma sus propias decisiones?-

La verdad es que es complicado- dijo el muchacho, y la joven rubia miró con mayor asombro la situación, osea además de todo era un bueno para nada,

Bueno, lo conversaré entonces-

Ambos Terrence y Candice tenían curiosidad por como se iba a desarrollar esa conversación porque parecía casi imposible que el implacable Richard diera su mano a torcer en relación a la libertad de Terrence,

Tengo hambre- dijo Susana- ¿Vamos a comer? Creo que es hora del almuerzo

Terrence quería compartir aunque fuese ese momento con Candice ya que estaba casi desesperado por estar con ella a solas,

No se preocupe, yo almorzaré acá- dijo Terrence

Oh, pero pensé que podríamos compartir en la mesa con mi padre también-

En la tarde durante la cena, es que ahora no me siento muy bien y prefiero comer aquí-

Ella se quedó mirandolo, sintiendo en el fondo que él no quería la presencia de ella cerca y aquello lastimó su ego, que se creía un tipo como este al no querer su compañía,

Srta. White- Terrence llamó a Candice

Digame joven-

¿Puede por favor decirle a Annie que me traiga la comida a la habitacion?-

Claro, joven en seguida-

Susana miró como la rubia se paró y salió rapidamente a cumplir con lo que Terrence le había pedido,

Tal parece que no quisieras estar conmigo- dijo Susana

Señorita, con todo respeto, usted sabe que el acuerdo y nuestro compromiso es asunto de nuestros padres-

Lo sé y yo estoy de acuerdo-

No quiero ser descortés pero en este caso diferimos, yo quiero decidir con quien casarme-

Supongo que tu padre no está muy contento con esto ¿Se lo has dicho?-

Claro que sí, pero tiene razon no es de su agrado ¿usted de verdad está contenta con lo que está pasando?-

Susana meditó un poco su respuesta, la cual era absolutamente negativa pero pensó en las palabras de su padre y de que poco o nada podía hacer al respecto, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería empezar a tratar de agradarle al joven,

Por supuesto que estoy contenta- se acercó a él y tocó su hombro Terrence de inmediato se sintió incomodo con su cercanía- tu eres un hombre guapo, será bueno ser tu esposa- acercó sus labios a la mejilla del joven y deposito un beso suave que hizo que Terrence se corriera un poco, dando a entender que no le gustaba esa clase de trato

Joven- se escuchó la voz de Candice un poco rara que habia vuelto de haber hablado con Annie y traía la bandeja del almuerzo

Candy- dijo Terrence parandose de inmediato, cosa que hizo que Susana se sorprendiera primero por la forma en la que su prometido se habia referido a su institutriz y segundo por la forma en que el muchacho ciego la habia rechazado,

Le traigo su comida- dijo ella rápido y puso el almuerzo sobre una mesa,

Bueno, me retiro Terrence- dijo Susana, no hizo intento de volver a besarle o nada porque la verdad estaba segura que sería rechazada nuevamente y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera en presencia de Candice, sin embargo la voz del muchacho sonó fuerte antes de que ella saliera,

Señorita Marlowe, agradecería que lo que acaba de hacer no se repita, no tenemos un trato tan cercano para llegar a ese grado- esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso por parte de Susana a su prometido, daba lo mismo que por las circunstancias que fuese, humillándola prácticamente y en frente de una cualquiera fue para ella lo peor que le había pasado en la vida, miró con desprecio a Candice que estaba concentrada en algo en particular y se fue sabiendo que en parte la razón por la que él había reaccionado así tenía que ver con la joven institutriz,

Salió finalmente dejando en la habitación a una acomplejada Candice y a un nervioso Terrence,

Quiero explicarte- dijo él- no sé que hayas visto

Candice estaba sirviendole agua para el almuerzo y estaba dudando si sacar lo que había traído para ella pero decidió que lo mejor era calmarse y escuchar,

Dime-

Acercate por favor- pidió Terrence y tomó sus manos entre las de ella para sentarse en la cama, se quedaron en silencio un momento y luego él tomo aire para comenzar- estabamos hablando del compromiso y yo le manifesté que no estoy de acuerdo pero ella se acercó y terminó por darme un beso en la mejilla, eso fue todo y quise aclararlo de inmediato

Candice suspiró profundamente- tal vez ella está interesada en ti

Pero Candy ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Hasta yo veo que no es así- sonrío por el chiste que se había hecho, cosa que hizo que Candice también esbozara una sonrisa- ella debe estar presionada por los problemas economicos de su familia, así como yo lo estoy por mi padre pero nada más

Sí- dijo ella con pocas ganas

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él preocupandose por el tono empleado por la muchacha, se aventuró entonces a tocar su barbilla

Nada, es solo que verte con ella me dio…-

¿Celos?- preguntó él

Puede ser- dijo ella

No deberías sentirlos, yo te quiero a ti- y la besó intensamente en los labios, tanto así que no tuvo reparos en unir su lengua con la de ella, anhelantes puesto que los momentos como estos se habian vuelto escasos, ella no resistió y se puso de pie para sentarse en sus piernas sin romper el contacto mientras acariciaba su rostro dulcemente devolviendo en aquel beso todo el amor que sentía por él,

Estaba pensando en una fiesta de compromiso, Susana no se que te parece- preguntó Eleonor en la mesa durante el almuerzo

Me parece bien, Sra. Eleonor-

La verdad lo habíamos discutido con mi esposa puesto que es una buena oportunidad también para que Terrence sea presentado en sociedad- intervino el Señor Grandchester

¿Puedo hacer una pregunta respecto a eso?- cuestionó Susana

Claro- respondió Richard

Evidentemente, Terrence no sale mucho, ¿Alguna razón en particular?-

Bueno, tu lo viste él tiene limitanciones, toda su vida ha estado bajo el alero de estas paredes y nunca le ha faltado nada, así es mejor porque no tenemos ningún tipo de problema-

Me preguntaba, si ahora que es mi prometido bueno podría salir conmigo, ya sabe para conocernos mejor- A Richard no le gustaba mucho la idea pero tenía que admitir que la muchacha tenía razón, así que a regañadientes accedió pero puso como condición que todo se hiciese después de la fiesta de compromiso,

Ajenos totalmente a lo que ocurría en el primer piso de la mansión Candice y Terrence seguían disfrutando de ese tiempo solos, habían almorzado y ahora ella estaba sentada con la cabeza de el sobre sus piernas, mientras ella acariciaba su pelo,

Esto me relaja mucho- dijo el muchacho con los ojos cerrados,

Tenemos que tener cuidado- dijo ella mirando en todo momento la puerta y atenta a cualquier ruido ajeno

Lo sé, y no me está gustando nada-

Quizas tengamos la presencia de la señorita Susana ahora también en la tarde-

No me digas- dijo Terrence poniendose derecho- bueno, a enfrentar lo que sea

Lo que sea- respondió Candice dandole un beso rapido

Efectivamente durante la tarde estuvieron en compañía de la rubia, quien seguía interviniendo de manera grosera pero ahora atenta a las miradas que Candice le daba a Terrence o cuando él escuchaba atentamente lo que su institutriz decía, siempre con una sonrisa sincera, ella que tenía en su cuerpo muchas aventuras sabía que algo raro había entre los dos pero lejos de molestarse se limito a sonreír con malicia imaginando en las cosas que podría hacer primero para hacer pagar a Terrence por su atrevimiento al rechazarla prácticamente y segundo porque sencillamente no le caía bien Candice, la encontraba atrevida y entrometida, por lo tanto era alguien a quien debía sacar del camino, a la brevedad,

Y bien, eso es todo por hoy joven- anunciaba Candice ya a la hora de la cena

La historia sobre como se formó Constantinopla- dijo él- fue definitivamente lo que más me gustó hoy

Me alegro- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Gracias Candice, la verdad es que todo fue muy interesante- dijo Susana- ahora si me disculpa me gustaría una palabra con mi prometido

Oh, claro- respondió Candice tomando todos los libros

Un momento- dijo Terrence- ¿Qué necesita decirme señorita Susana? La verdad es que solo quiero ir a cenar

En ese caso entonces, vamos- le dijo ella tomandolo fuertemente del brazo, cosa que hizo a Terrence tambalear

Puedo ir solo- dijo él sintiendose asqueado con la reacción de la muchacha

Pero yo pensaba que Candice lo ayudaba porque no sabía-

Sí, pero no se preocupe, puedo solo-

Susana frunció el ceño y nuevamente salió hecha una furia de la habitacion,

No la soporto- dijo Terrence

Al parecer es de armas tomar- meditó Candice- ¿Seguro que puedes ir solo?

Sí, no te preocupes, acompáñame ¿si?-

Por supuesto- contestó Candice con una sonrisa y así salieron con la habitación, con cuidado y aunque tomo un poco más de lo que siempre llegaron al comedor donde se separaron tocando sus meñiques ligeramente para que ella se retirara hasta la cocina,

¿Y como va todo con la señorita?- le preguntó Annie mientras lavaba la loza y Candice se comía una manzana

No muy bien- dijo ella despacio- con Terry tememos que será una pesadilla

Candice procedió entonces a relatarle todo lo que había acontecido en los últimos días y en particular el presente, Annie la escuchaba con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida primero por la valentía del joven Grandchester al decirle a ella que no estaba interesado en el compromiso pero también por lo atrevida que había resultado ser la nueva prometida,

¿Y que piensan hacer?-

Sortear cualquier adversidad, Annie-

Ay amiga- le dijo ella abrazandola- no se como saldran airosos de esto

Candice se refugió en los brazos de su amiga preocupada por primera vez sentía que la situacion se iba cuesta arriba,

Eran casi las doce de la noche, la casa Grandchester estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la luz en el despacho del señor, al parecer trabajaría hasta tarde ese día como ya se había hecho costumbre, afuera la tormenta azotaba inclemente, los truenos retumbaban a cada minuto y los relámpagos iluminaban la casa, Candice estaba acostada sin poder dormir a causa del ruido de la lluvia aunque le gustaba en esta oportunidad era mucho lo que le estaba costando conciliar el lluvia, quizás porque por su cabeza también pasaban imágenes de lo ocurrido con Susana y aquello por supuesto la inquietaba, se levantó para tomar agua cuando la habitación se llenó de luz para dar paso al ruido estruendoso nuevamente, se mojó la cara y tomó un poco del liquido vital para volver acostarse cuando sintió el golpeteo suave en la puerta, al principio pensó que había sido su imaginación pero el ruido se volvió a repetir y con sigilo se acercó a la estructura de madera,

¿Quién es?- preguntó

Soy yo, Candy dejeme pasar- la voz de Terrence se escuchó por el otro lado y ella de inmediato le sacó el seguro de la puerta para dejarlo pasar,

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó tomandolo de la mano para ayudarlo

Hay muchos ruidos, no estoy acostumbrado- dijo él nervioso, vestía solo su pijama y Candice se ruborizó furiosamente por verlo así, agradecía entonces que él no pudiese ver con lo que andaba vestida puesto que su camisola aunque larga era practicamente transparente,

¿Tienes miedo?-

No puedo admitir eso ante mi dama- ambos rieron

No puedo dejar que te quedes- dijo Candice poniendo algo de cordura,

Prometo dormir donde sea, pero no quiero estar solo-

Terry…- quiso protestar

Por favor-

Bueno, está bien- aceptó la rubia

Tu dime donde, puedo acomodarme en el piso-

No, podemos compartir la cama- dijo ella sonrojandose y viendo como él también lo hacía,

Ella lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama sentado y luego ella hizo lo propio a su lado,

No quiero dormir- dijo Terrence tomando su mano y besandola- la sensacion de estar tan cerca de ti es más bella que cualquier sueño

Ambos sonrieron y ella paso amorosa su brazo por la cabeza de su amado para masajearla suavemente,

Hola- fue sigilosa para entrar al lugar pero apenas lo vió decidió saludarlo como realmente deseaba

¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-

¿Es así como me vas a recibir?- dijo la mujer que tenía puesta una bata pero que al asegurarse de mantener la puerta cerrada, se dio la vuelta dejando caer la prenda al suelo y exponiendo su bien formado cuerpo frente a él quien solo se limitó a sonreír de medio lado y con su mano atraerla hacia él, su cuerpo había reaccionado de inmediato ante la visión que tenía delante,

Ha sido tiempo- le dijo cuando llegó a su lado y comenzó a tocar la suave pierna hasta llegar al inicio de su trasero

Demasiado- dijo ella con ansías, cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias de su amante- te he echado de menos,

Él solo se limitó a sonreír subiendola a horcajadas sobre de él para que pudiera sentir ya su excitación palpitante,

Jamás olvides que fui el primero, Susana- le dijo antes de besarla

Jamás podría hacerlo, Richard- contestó Susana entregándose al beso del que fue y sería el amor de su vida.

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaa a todas!**

 **:O una persona entre los guests en uno de los capítulos anteriores le atino con esto, y bien así con la Susanita... Terrible ahhaha bueno muchas gracias como siempre a todas por sus comentarios, espero nuevamente los que me manden por este capítulo escrito como siempre con mucho cariño.**

 **Espero volver prontito con uno nuevo,**

 **Un beso y abrazo de Terry,**

 **Las quiere!**

 **Valerae!**


	10. Chapter 10

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **CAPITULO NUEVE**

 **Este capítulo contiene una escena de caracter sexual, se recomienda no leer si no es tu tipo de lectura.**

El grito de dolor de su madre sonó fuerte en sus oídos junto con el relinchar del caballo, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, dolía también, estaba tirando el piso pero logró con cuidado ponerse de pie,

¿Mami?- dijo tratando de buscar en el medio de la oscuridad a su progenitora pero no recibió respuesta alguna, nuevamente sintió ese dolor de cabeza que le había afectado pero que en su mente infantil no lograba descifrar, de pronto el ardor de sus ojos se hacía presente dando visión de un cuerpo a su lado, se acercó pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada la voz de quien el reconocía era de su padre sonó mucho más fuerte y lo sobresaltó,

Sabía que traerías problemas, mocoso del infierno ¿Qué hiciste Terrence?- sus piernas flaquearon y pudo sentir que de sus ojos carentes de luz corrian lagrimas por el regaño, no podía comprender que había pasado pero fue allí que por primera vez se sintió diferente y despreciado,

Sobresaltado trató de sentarse en la cama pero fue detenido por unos delicados brazos que lo abrazaban en medio de la noche, los tocó con delicadeza reconociendo de inmediato la piel de la mujer que quería, se acurrucó a su lado, y gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos luego de la pesadilla que había experimentado, tuvo miedo, coraje pero sobre todo no podía entender con claridad el origen de aquellas visiones y eso lo perturbarba, abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Candice y aquello hizo que la rubia volviese del reino de los sueños,

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella al verlo con sus ojos tristes y sudado- ¿Estás llorando?

Le costó un poco poder poner en palabras lo que sentía, por una parte agradecía haber estado con ella en uno de estos trances porque definitivamente aquello iba a hacerlo mucho más llevadero,

Tuve una pesadilla o visión, no sé-

¿De nuevo?-

Sí, ayer se me olvidó comentarte pero es la segunda vez que siento lo mismo-

¿De que se trata?- dijo ella sentandose ahora y dejandolo a el apoyado en el respaldo de la cama

No estoy seguro, escucho voces, el grito de mi madre, un caballo y mi padre preguntandome que habia hecho-

No podemos estar seguros de que sea un recuerdo- dijo ella- quizás es solo una pesadilla ¿Sucedió esto despues de que tocaste al caballo?

Sí-

Bueno ese día te asustaste cuando el caballo relinchó, quizás eso causó una impresión en ti-

Puede ser- dijo él pensativo

Tranquilo- dijo Candice y se acercó para abrazarlo- yo estoy aquí

Y agradezco tanto que así sea- dijo él acariciando los rizos de su nuca- te quiero Candy

Sus palabras llenaron de dicha su corazón y se separó un poco para besarlo, lento y delicado, él correspondió a la caricia tomandola por la espalda acariciandola, poco a poco fueron aumento la intensidad del beso, ya tenian cierta experiencia en el campo y eso sumandole el deseo que nacía potente entre ambos lo hacía una experiencia cada vez más excitante, ella se apoyaba en el cuello de él llendo hacia adelante para profundizar el ritmico movimeinto de sus bocas,

Yo tambien te quiero- dijo ella nublada en pasión y Terrence con sus ojos cerrados, siguiendo los instintos de su corazón tomo su fragil cuerpo para pegarlo definitivamente al de él, Candice aceptó los avances con timidez pero con decision, ella necesitaba el contacto intimo aunque fuese desconocido, quería darle todo aquello que tenía para él,

Ella abrió sus piernas para quedar casi sentada sobre él, y fue en ese momento que Terrence sin soltar el beso se aventuró a rozar la tela de la prenda de dormir de la muchacha, al sentir la piel de su pierna se detuvo, esperando alguna reacción de Candice pero solo recibió un abrazo apretado por parte de ella, tomó aquello entonces como una invitación a continuar, y con suavidad comenzó a subir la prenda rozando el trasero de la joven y subiendo hasta su cintura,

¿Voy muy rápido?- preguntó sintiendo que la mano le quemaba al contacto con su piel desnuda- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Ella lo pensó un segundo y luego rompió el abrazo para verlo, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y vió el azul de su mirada, maravillandose por millonesima vez en la calidez y hermosura de sus ojos a pesar de que no podían verla, y lo sintió, sintió que su corazón accedía a recibirlo no solo en el ámbito espiritual pero tambien con su cuerpo, no dudó más y ella misma tomó los bordes de su pijama para sacarlo por encima de su cabeza, quedando practicamente desnuda frente a él, Terrence sintió el movimiento que realizó Candice y estaba absolutamente paralizado, ella tomó temblando la mano de él que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones y la atrajo hacia uno de sus pechos, que ya se mostraban excitados solo por la cercania de su cuerpo con el del hombre,

Tocame, Terry- él posó su mano en medio de ellos y sintió tocar la gloria, tragó duro al sentir como el pequeño monte que adornaba la redondez estaba duro a su tacto y como en ese mismo lugar podía sentir el corazón de Candice latiendo a toda velocidad, él no dejó de masajearlos y buscó la boca de la muchacha nuevamente, ella lo recibió con gusto entregandose perdidamente al sabor delicioso que solo sus labios podian darle,

Suaves gemidos escapaban de parte de ambos ante este nuevo acercamiento, Terrence se impulsó de esa forma recostando a Candice sobre la cama, aun con la ropa de su pijama puesta comenzó a moverse sobre la muchacha, despacio primero, a medida que aumentaba el movimiento un pequeño calor se empezó a presentar en su parte baja para convertirse entonces en el despertar de su intimidad, hecho que provocó que Candice pegara un respingo ante la cercania contra su cuerpo,

¿Te asusta?- preguntó Terrence

Estoy aterrada- contestó ella

Podemos detenernos-

No quiero determe-

¿Estás segura?-

De lo único que estoy segura es de que quiero ser tuya-

Yo también- dijo él- no tengo idea de que hacer- admitió con una sonrisa

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo- yo tampoco

Comenzó entonces a desabrocharse los botones de su pijama, imitando lo que habia hecho la rubia antes,

Creo que la ropa nos estorba un poco- dijo él, ella se quedó mirando la piel desnuda de su torso tan perfecto, que no resistió el impulso de tocarlo también, Terrence al sentir sus manos sobre su pecho, apretó nuevamente su erección contra la tela de su ropa interior, provocando ahora que ella emitiera un gemido un poco más fuerte debido a la deliciosa sensación del contacto entre ambos, continúo moviendose y Candice también lo ayudaba acompañando los movimientos cada vez más intensos, se besaban casi como si su vida dependiese de ello y ella acariciaba los musculos de su espalda con urgencia, de un momento a otro las ultimas prendas fueron desapareciendo y quedaron completamente desnudos, cuando Candice lo vio entonces completamente desnudo no pudo evitar ruborizarse furiosamente incluso más de lo que ya estaba, tenía miedo por supuesto que sí, pero también tenía tantos deseos de estar con él que no le importaba lo que pasara, ella tenía conocimiento de que se trataba el acto sexual, gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestra pero nada, ninguna cosa escrita en un libro podría describir o expresar lo que ella estaba sintiendo ahora,

¿Puedes ayudarme?- preguntó Terrence, ella sabía a que se refería y con todo el amor del mundo, con la inexperiencia de por miedo tomo entre sus manos su miembro que estaba ya listo para convertirla en su mujer, lo acercó entonces hacia su entrada escuchando como eso provocaba en Terrence mayores gemidos de placer, al ya estar en el sitio indicado ella hizo el movimiento para recibirlo y él empujó para poder entrar,

Ah- exclamó Terrence al sentir la estrechez de Candice- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado al sentirla en silencio

Me duele- le dijo ella y él de inmediato trató de separase pero Candice lo atrajo haciendo que se unieran aún más- pero es normal- dijo ella tocando su mejilla

Él no habló más y terminó por acoplarse con ella, cuando esto sucedió Candice apretó los labios de dolor y giró la cabeza dejando expuesto el lado donde estaba su cicatriz, Terrence por instinto acercó sus manos para tocarla y alcanzó con su mano la frente de la muchacha tocando finalmente aquello que ella había ocultado con tanto recelo,

No…- dijo ella, al sentir sus dedos rozandola

Shh- susurró Terrence y prosiguió a pentrarla nuevamente, una y otra vez haciendo que ella se moviese a causa de la pequeña molestia que sentia pero también por la forma en que él estaba amandola, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con las manos, besando sus senos y ella tocando el trasero de él, atrayendolo aún más hacia su cuerpo, continuaron moviendose, sintiendose y entregandose por varios minutos, despúes de muchos gemidos ahogados finalmente Terrence sintió el orgasmo apoderarse de su cuerpo y abriendo la boca sobre la de ella se dejó llevar exclamando su nombre al terminar, Candice sintió su culminación y se sintió feliz, ella entendía según lo que habia comentado su institutriz; quien además era una mujer bastante liberal, que no siempre las mujeres sentian placer al perder su virginidad y lo comprendía, pero eso a Candice no le importaba porque se sentía dichosa de poder sentir que el hombre al que amaba era ahora su dueño en todos los sentidos,

¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Terrence mientras bajaban del cielo hacia la cama, abrazados y sudorosos

Jamás me he sentido mejor en la vida, ¿Y tu?-

Soy el hombre más feliz, solo me hace falta- acariciaba el cuerpo de su ahora mujer suavemente- poder verte y eso ya sería mi felicidad máxima

Yo también deseo que eso ocurra, pero si no, siempre podrás verme- susurro- con esto- tocó su corazón

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y alcanzó su cara para besarla, ella acariciaba sus brazos que fuerte la abrazaban a un lado y sintió nuevamente una molestia en su zona baja, recordó entonces palabras de su maestra y se separó suavemente para mirar la cama,

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Terrence al sentir que ella se separaba de él,

Tengo que limpiar, esperame un momento-

¿Limpiar?-

Sí- Candice se puso roja de vergüenza para contestar pero tomó valor- es que cuando una mujer pierde la virginidad, bueno sangra

¿Sangre?- dijo él sentandose asustado- ¿Todo bien? ¿Estás herida?

Tranquilo- dijo ella parandose de la cama y tomando su rostro para besarlo- es normal pero un poco sucio

Solo quiero que tu estes bien-

Y yo te dije que estoy maravillosamente- fue hacia donde estaba el agua y empapó un paño para limpiarse, para luego volver a la cama,

Mañana tendré que esconder la evidencia- dijo ella y sonrío

Ven- pidió Terrence abriendo los brazos para recibirla y así se quedaron en silencio, solo disfrutando de calor de sus cuerpos,

¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hijo era un liciado?- preguntó Susana a Richard mientras se terminaba de poner la bata luego de haber tenido sexo con él en el despacho,

No le vi la importancia-

¿Cómo no?-

No me recrimines, Susana, ya sabes como se dieron las cosas, cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez te lo dije, quería prepararte para mi hijo-

Debería haberlo sospechado ahí- dijo ella con molestia

Tu cumpliste con tu parte del trato al arruinar a tu padre, ahora yo cumplo con la mía, nunca te faltará nada-

Y además- dijo ella con un tono seductor- puedo estar contigo cuando lo desee

Se acercó a él para abrazarlo por el cuello,

Eso es un poco más dificil, mi esposa está aquí y yo no quiero tener problemas con ella-

Lo entiendo- trató de besarlo pero el hombre se movió de inmediato

Ahora por favor retirate, nos vemos luego- sentenció sentandose nuevamente en su escritorio para continuar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ella, llegara,

Susana se retiró entonces a su habitación, un poco dolida por que él la hubiese rechazado, pero tristemente ella ya estaba acostumbrada, no tenía nada más que decir que aceptar lo que fuera porque no concebia la idea de no estar con Richard, él la había engatusado siendo prácticamente una niña y eso iba a ser algo que la iba a marcar para toda la vida, volvió a su habitación y se acostó para finalmente quedarse dormida,

Yacían desnudos aún luego de su nueva experiencia, ambos sentian la molestia de la primera vez en su cuerpo, él acariciaba la cabellera de su amada con delicadeza, pero algo le inquietaba porque aquello que había tocado en ella, le preocupaba mas que todo porque le causaba un dolor enorme pensar en las cosas que Candice podría haber vivido durante su vida y no quería pasar más minutos sin preguntarle sobre eso,

¿Quieres contarme sobre esto?- dijo él rozando con suavidad su cicatriz

Es una historia tan dolorosa para mi-

No importa si no puedes-

Pero quiero hacerlo-dijo ella tomando aire para continuar- yo tenía siete años, pero conocía perfectamente el mal carácter de mi padre y lo mucho que hacia sufrir a mi madre, lo vi desde que tuve uso de razon, era despiadado, llegaba a casa y sin ningun motivo la golpeaba, tuve que ver a mi madre en las peores condiciones pero ella siempre me brindaba una sonrisa incluso cuando casi no podía ver de los golpes- se quebró un poco y Terrence tuvo que abrazarla, besando su frente

No continues- dijo Terrence con mucho dolor al haber escuchado solo una parte de su relato, ella tapó su boca con los dedos y continuo

Esa noche en particular, estabamos asustadas porque él habia salido y sabiamos que cuando eso pasaba él llegaba con alcohol en el cuerpo y eso significaba que su nivel de agresividad seria mayor y así fue, llegó rompiendo cosas y tratando a mi madre con los mas horribles epitetos muchas de esas palabras yo no las entendia, el problema fue cuando me vió mirando la escena de él tomando a mi madre por el cuello y se enrabió conmigo, me había golpeado pero la mirada que me brindó era de mucho odio, yo asustada me sente para recibir un golpe pero mi madre me defendió, aquello por supuesto fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, mi padre se volvió loco y al ver que ella se puso frente de mi tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y amenazó con matarnos a ambas, yo estaba muy asustada y me abrazaba a mi madre, pero él fue más habilidoso y logró separarnos, fue en ese momento que sin reparos me cortó en la cara- Candice comenzó a sollozar, no podía detenerse

No sigas… perdoname por pedirte eso-

No te preocupes, no quiero secretos entre los dos- dijo ella tocando su rostro

Sé que es complicado de creer, pero nadie te hará daño mientras viva, Candy, no voy a permitirlo-

Ella sintió que su corazón explotaba de amor por él y lo atrajo para besarlo,

Te creo- dijo sobre su boca- te amo Terry- se atrevió a mencionar logrando así que el joven se separara, ella pudo ver como sus ojos botaban entonces lagrimas mientras sonreia,

No soy digno de alguien tan maravilloso como tu- dijo él- pero no puedo evitarlo yo también te amo

Tu eres maravilloso- contestó Candice y ambos se fundieron en un nuevo beso para amarse nuevamente como ya habian aprendido,

Tuvieron cuidado de separarse durante la madrugada para no ser descubiertos, la tormenta todavía golpeaba con fuerza, Candice salió primero y sacó a Terrence de su habitación para que se fuera a la propia,

Nos vemos más rato- susurro ella en el umbral de la puerta

Nos vemos- él la tomó fuertemente para atraerla hacia su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente- te amo- expresó en un susurro antes de soltarse

Te amo- contestó ella aun con los ojos cerrados por el mar de sensaciones recibidos por él- ¿No tendrás problemas para llegar a la cama?

¿Quieres pasar?- preguntó él seductor- no, tranquila conozco el camino

Ella cerró su puerta y luego se devolvió a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue cambiar las sabanas y dejar las otras listas para llevarlas lo más temprano a lavarlas, pensó que tendría quizás que confiar en Annie ella estaba a cargo de esa área también, pero tenía que tener cuidado, a pesar de las disyuntivas Candice pasó el resto de la noche con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordando todo lo que había pasado y sintiendose tan feliz que una sensación de alegría absoluta invadió su pecho y de esa manera se quedó dormida,

A la mañana siguiente Eleonor entró temprano a la habitación de su hijo para preguntarle como estaba, ella se había preocupado un poco la noche anterior porque era la primera vez que Terrence experimentaba una tormenta tan fuerte, fuera de la mazmorra donde habia vivido y pensó quizas que se habia inquietado con el ruido estruendoso,

¿Cómo amaneciste hijo?- le preguntó mientras el muchacho terminaba de vestirse, le llamaba tanto la atención lo independiente que era Terrence porque a pesar de todo reconocía las prendas con sus variadas texturas y no tenía problema para cumplir con tal elementar labor,

Excelente, madre- dijo él con una sonrisa, respuesta que hizo que ella se inquietara un poco no solo por el tono de voz sino también por lo feliz que realmente se veía,

Me alegro, ¿Cómo estuviste durante la noche?-

¿La noche?- pregunto Terrence un tanto nervioso, pensando que quizás habia sido descubierto en su escapada noctura con Candice,

Sí, con la tormeta-

Oh- dijo él respirando aliviado, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su progenitora- estuvo bien, no podía dormir al principio pero luego caí rendido

Es algo nuevo para ti, ¿no te asusto?-

Oh, no madre no hay problema- respondió él con una sonrisa y eso terminó por tranquilizar a Eleonor,

Queria preguntarte, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Susana?-

Como pueden ir madre, usted sabe que a mi no me interesa ese compromiso pero mi padre insiste-

Terrence…-

¿Usted está de acuerdo?- le preguntó- Yo sé lo que piensa mi padre pero y usted madre, si tuviese que elegir ¿me haría pasar por eso?

Ella lo pensó por un momento y solo podia llegar a la conclusion de que no, ella evitaria a toda costa tener que obligar a su hijo a hacer algo que él no quisiera, a ella le gustaría que Terrence pudiese elegir su felicidad pero también pensaba en lo que Richard le había dicho sobre lo importante que era ese negocio con los Marlowe, a ella le interesaba también la estabilidad de Terrence y quizás por ese lado él tendría un buen pasar, junto con una bella mujer,

Mi niño- dijo Eleonor- yo solo quiero tu felicidad

Entonces madre, ayudame- pidió el

Sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo, perdoname- Terrence agachó la cabeza, le dolía la actitud de su madre pero al mismo tiempo entendía si ella le temía a su padre, para él, Richard Grandchester era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que se proponía,

Permiso- Candice tocó la puerta de la habitación y entró con dos libros, correspondientes a la lección del día,

Buenos días, Srta. White- contestó Terrence tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no ser demasiado obvio con la alegria que le producía escuchar la dulce voz de Candice a primera hora de la mañana,

Buenos días, joven- respondió ella e inmediatamente saludó a Eleonor, Candice estaba haciendo el mismo esfuerzo que él, tenian que agradecer al cielo que en ese momento la madre de Terrence estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no fue consciente de las miradas, y sonrojos por parte de ella o del semblante brillante y la sonrisa calida que él tenía para Candice, sin mayores intervenciones la mujer terminó por retirarse del lugar,

Candice se acercó entonces hacia Terrence y lo besó en los labios para sorpresa de él,

Me leíste el pensamiento- dijo el joven sonriendo sobre la boca de ella- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Un poco adolorida ¿y tu?-

Con un poco de molestia pero feliz- volvió a besarla- lo que pasó anoche…

Buenos días- la voz de Susana entrando por la puerta hizo que ambos se separaran de inmediato provocando que Terrence trastabillara y cayera sobre la cama

Oh Joven- se apresuró Candice a verlo

No pasa nada- me tropecé

Debes tener más cuidado- dijo Susana que también se había acercado para ver como estaba

Afortunadamente caí sobre la cama-

Estaba pensando que hoy podrías hacer tu lección en la sala, para salir un poco de este lugar-

Terrence frunció un poco el ceño pero a Candice no le parecía tan mala idea, la verdad es que seria bueno, la tormenta había bajado finalmente y aunque hacía frío se podía abrir la ventana de la sala y así tomar aire fresco,

Yo creo que es una buena idea, joven- le dijo Candice y él entonces accedió de inmediato; nuevamente aquello molestó de sobremanera a la rubia de pelos lacios puesto que ella habia sido la que sugiriese el cambio de escenario pero él solo habia accedido a hacerlo cuando Candice le había acosejado que era favorable, con desagrado los siguió, Candice no iba ayudando a Terrence y por ello un camino que generalmente toma un par de minutos ahora estaba tomando más y ella estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, siguieron caminando y se encontraron con Richard y Eleonor en el vestibulo estaban a punto de salir de la casa para hacer unas compras pero estaban esperando a Paul quien también se habia unido para salir,

Susana le dio una mirada complice a Richard quien apenas respondió con el rabillo del ojo, mientras pasaban junto con Candice y Terrence, el padre del muchacho lo miraba con un gesto de cansancio al ver como hacia el intento de llegar por sus propios medios hacia la sala,

Vamos a tener las clases de Terrence acá- anunció Susana

Me alegro- contestó Eleonor- en ese lugar es mucho mejor

A mi me encanta el despacho también- dijo Susana con evidente insinuación a lo ocurrido la noche anterior, a Richard no le gustó nada lo expresado por su amante y le dio una mirada de reprobación pero la joven aplicó a su carácter rebelde y prosiguió- tienen una biblioteca maravillosa ahí

Tienes razón- dijo Eleonor totalmente ajena a lo que la joven estaba aduciendo- quizás en otra oportunidad

Finalmente la muchacha rubia se alejó para entrar a la sala donde Terrence y Candice ya estaban sentados para comenzar con sus lecciones,

Y así es como las moleculas al unirse forman celulas, las cuales conforman todo nuestro cuerpo- explicaba Candice

Me parece fascinante que de algo tan pequeño se pueda formar un ser tan complejo como nosotros- contestó Terrence

Susana los miraba con una cara de aburrimiento terrible, de verdad que bien, ella habia recibido clases cuando pequeña y sabía de lo que estaban hablando pero de todas maneras, creía que era tan absurdo tener que enseñarle todo eso a Terrence osea en que lo va a ocupar él, era el pensamiento que recurrentemente venía a su mente, pero ambos parecían tan interesados y sumidos en el estudio que además de aburrida se sentía desplazada,

Señorita White, me encanta que usted tiene una forma de explicar tan sencilla, hace que cualquiera entienda sobre el tema más complicado- dijo Terrence adulando a la rubia

Gracias- contestó ella ruborizandose, Susana había notado que las mejillas de la joven institutriz se teñian de rojo con facilidad al estar cerca de Terrence y ese día no era la excepción, a decir verdad parecía como si le sucediese incluso con más frecuencia, y no lo soportó más, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la fuente con agua para servirse un vaso del bebestible,

¿Podemos practicar Braille?- pidió Terrence a lo que Candice asintió con gusto, se paró entonces del asiento para buscar su tabla y fue en ese momento que Susana vio una oportunidad para molestar a la rubia, se acercó entonces y sin contemplacion se cruzó en su camino haciendo que el agua que tenía en el vaso se vertiera sobre su vestido,

¿Pero que te pasa estupida?- exclamó

Srta. Marlowe- dijo Terrence al escucharle- le prohibo que le hablé así a mi institutriz

No fue mi intención- se defendió Candice- no me di cuenta

Claro que no, eres una idiota, mira como arruinaste el paño de mi vestido-

Pero señorita es solo agua- dijo Candice tratando de arreglar la situación

No te atrevas a corregirme-

Y usted no se atreva a hablar en ese tono, lo prohibo- dijo Terrence fuerte, él no dudaba de Candice y conocía lo suficiente a Susana como para saber que era capaz de cualquier artimaña, la forma tan aguerrida en que el muchacho habia defendido a Candice hizo que la furia y el odio que estaba acumulandose en el corazón de Susana creciese con mas fuerza y no tuvo decoro ni asco para también humillar a su supuesto futuro esposo,

Lo siento Terrence pero en este caso, no puede intervenir por ella, la Srta esta me arrojó el agua encima-

Es mentira- dijo Candice- yo me di la vuelta y no la vi

Es la verdad, y todos sabemos que aquí que el unico ciego es Terrence así que no use esa excusa tan poco inteligente, y comprendo que la defiendas Terrence pero tu no puedes saber lo que acaba de pasar-

En ese momento venían llegando los dueños de casa junto con el padre de Susana, apenas los vio la rubia se habia arrojado a los brazos de su padre para llorar practicamente por lo que habia sucedido, por supuesto contando su versión de la historia,

¿Es verdad esto que cuenta Susana?- preguntó Richard

No, no lo es- dijo Terrence con decisión- fue un accidente

¿Cómo puedes saberlo y estar tan seguro?- dijo Susana, comentario que hizo que Eleonor enarcara una ceja, ella se atrevía a poner en duda la palabra de su hijo,

Lo sé, por que conozco a la Srta. White-

Eso no es suficiente- dijo Richard

La palabra de tu hijo debería serlo, querido- replicó Eleonor

El hombre miró a su mujer, y sintió deseos de responder de la forma más cruel posible pero se contuvo, la verdad es que la discusion era absurda,

Srta. White- dijo mirando a Candice- pidale disculpas a la Susana

Claro señor- respondió Candice- lo hice tambien cuando sucedió, disculpe señorita

Susana miraba todo con el ceño fruncido, toda su artimañana barata no habia funcionado como ella quería, pero al menos estaba contenta de haber ocasionado un disgusto para Candice y Terrence,

Eleonor, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?- le dijo a su esposa Richard y ambos salieron con rumbo al despacho, dejando atrás a Susana, su padre, Candice y Terrence,

Bien hija, no fue para tanto- le dijo Paul

Tengo que tener cuidado con la gentusa, padre-

No trates así a la gente que trabaja para tu futuro marido, comportate- le dijo en silencio; la rubia asintió enojada y luego habló para que los dos muchachos la esucharan,

Voy a ir a cambiarme y vuelvo- dijo saliendo de la sala, dejandolos a ambos aun consternados por lo que acababa de pasar,

No quiero que vuelvas a intervenir cuando yo estoy hablando-

No me pareció que no defendieras a Terrence, tanto odio hacia él ¿hasta cuando?- dijo ella

Mujer no voy a volver a tener esa discusión contigo-

Él es mi hijo, no importa que haya pasado-

Tambien es el mío, pero no me pidas que siempre esté de su lado, tu sabes que no puedo…- el hombre no siguió hablando

Richard, es tiempo de que dejes el pasado atrás-

Jamás, él me arruinó la vida-

No digas eso, era solo un niño-

No me importa lo que digas- dijo el hombre con voz fría- para mi Terrence es y será un asesino.

 **Holaaaaa queridas lectoras!**

 **Acá traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, capítulo que en lo particular me encantó, disfruté escribirlo inmensamente y espero que a ustedes también les guste, sé que quedó en suspenso pero ya se viene el próximo. Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y palabras de cariño, alimentan mi corazón con todo aquello, espero con ansias sus palabras por este capítulo,**

 **Nos leemos pronto,**

 **Las quiere!**

 **Valerae!**

 **P.D: Leí un comentario sobre que mi historia se parecia a un libro que ya existe, en lo particular lo reconocía porque mi hermana me habló de este hace un años, tuve que googlear si para ver de que se trataba y difiero con la anonima que me mando el comentario, mi historia no se parece a aquella creo que la única similitud es que uno de los personajes principales es ciego pero la mujer protagonista no es bella (al menos eso leí), sería inverosimil además considerar la posibilidad que se planteó sobre una confusión, Terrence tiene ceguera pero todos sus otros sentidos están altamente desarrollados, Agradezco el mensaje donde se planteó esta interrogante e invito a que sigan mi historia, si es de su agrado, saludos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **CAPITULO DIEZ**

 **Este capítulo contiene una escena de caracter sexual, se recomienda no leer si no es tu tipo de lectura.**

 _Hace 18 años atrás…_

 _La mañana estaba cálida, era un día maravilloso de verano y las personas de la casa Grandchester se preparaban para el evento más importante del año, la exhibición de caballos de la casa Grandchester, muchos de los caballos de ese año serían vendidos para carreras, puesto que eran de la más pura fina sangre; el señor de la casa era el más entusiasmado,no solo por que haría su espectacular presentación de equitación, demostrando una vez más lo excelente jinete que era sino por que este año era especial además por una razón en particular y era que su esposa Eleonor estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo, él estaba esperando el nacimiento con muchas ansias, la fragil rubia habia pensado que luego de que naciera su primer hijo no iba poder volver a quedar embarazada puesto que tuvo demasiadas complicaciones durante el partodel primero y aquello afectó su sistema reproductor, pero lo lograron; lo intentaron por mucho tiempo hasta conseguirlo, cierto era que ambos amaban a su hijo Terrence, sobre todo su madre para ella él era la luz de sus ojos pero el pequeño sufría de ceguera desde su nacimiento lo que causó un poco de rechazo por parte de su padre, no lo odiaba ni mucho menos pero si le incomodaba, para él Terrence no iba a ser su legitimo o digno heredero, por lo que se empecinó en buscar un segundo hijo con su esposa hasta lograrlo, y era así como Eleonor contaba con casi 6 meses de gestación y el pequeño Terrence estaba entusiasmado con la llegada de un hermanito o hermanita, él a pesar de sus limitaciones estaba siempre junto a su madre, era atento y cariñoso, le pedía si podía tocar su barriga a cada instante para sentir los movimientos que esta hacia, él contaba ya con 4 años y medio y en todo ese tiempo siempre habia estado protegido en su casa, no era mucho lo que salía pero su madre, lo llevaba al patio de la amplia mansión cada vez que podía para pasear, a Terrence le fascinaba el ruido de las aves o simplemente sentir el aire fresco rozandole la cara, a pesar de que su padre se ponía muy nervioso e incluso evitaba que el niño saliera a estar un momento afuera de la casa, su madre se imponía y le decía que era demasiado horrible dejarlo encerrado que necesitaba del aire fresco, por lo que el hombre aceptaba siempre indicandole que tuviese extra cuidado puesto que ella estaba esperando a su hijo,_

 _Ese día, Richard estaba ajustando los últimos detalles con su corcel Zeus, había elegido al equino entre todos porque además de ser el más bello era el más fuerte, pero también era conocido el mal carácter del animal, a pesar de estar adiestrado, Richard sabía que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con él, sacó al caballo de donde se hallaba para dar la ultima vuelta como ensayo de lo que sería mañana el evento principal,_

 _En esos momentos Eleonor y Terrence iban saliendo de la mansión, la mujer como siempre iba con su hijo de la mano para ayudarlo a caminar y que no le pasara nada, pero de un momento ella se inquietó al escuchar que Hamilton, quien en ese momento se encargaba de los caballos estaba gritando, algo estaba mal,_

 _Terrence, quedate quieto aquí ¿Me escuchas?- le dijo ella a su pequeño hijo, quien tambien habia escuchado el ruido y se habia asustado,_

 _¿Dónde vas mami?-_

 _Tengo que ir a ver que pasa, quedate aquí- lo dejó entonces apoyado de un árbol, él solo escuchaba gritos, personas corriendo y a lo lejos el relinchar de un caballo, se asustó mucho, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos al sentirse completamente solo y todo empeoró cuando escuchó la voz de su madre que también gritaba, Terrence entonces abrió los ojos y olvidando lo que su madre le habia dicho, comenzó a caminar siguiendo su voz para encontrarla,_

 _¿mamita?- dijo el pequeño niño ciego, caminando despacio para encontrarla- ¿Dónde estas?- gritó un poco más fuerte pero sin quererlo se tropezó con una piedra cayendo al suelo, aquello lo hizo llorar, se habia lastimado su pequeña rodilla puesto que usaba pantalones cortes y le dolía pero así y todo intentó ponerse de pie, sin embargo antes de poder hacerlo escuchó como el ruido del caballo venía y se acercaba más y más, totalmente asustado el único reflejo que tuvo fue enrollarse en posición fetal, la fiera venía descontrolada, había soltado a Richard y venía desbocado en dirección a Terrence,_

 _Eleonor vio como el caballo avanzaba hacia Terrence cuando había vuelto para buscarlo y olvidó cualquier otra cosa, lanzandose al camino para proteger a su hijo, lanzó al niño hacia un lado recibiendo ella de lleno una patada del animal lo que la hizo saltar hacia un costado de donde había caido Terrence, el niño asustado habia escuchado el grito de su madre y trató de acercarse a lo que podía distinguir dentro de su obscuridad, pero la voz de su padre que venía corriendo detrás del caballo, lo paralizó por completo,_

 _¿Qué hiciste Terrence?-_

 _Richard tomó a su esposa en brazos y se la llevó hacia la casa, dejando a Terrence solo, sin importarle que su hijo también estaba herido, Hamilton que ya había controlado al caballo se devolvió a buscar al pequeño y lo entro a la casa,_

 _Las siguientes horas fueron las peores para las personas de esa casa, no solo porque se confirmo que la señora habia perdido al bebe pero también porque estaba tan malherida que no se sabia si podría sobrevivir fue derivada a la clínica del pueblo, el pequeño Terrence no entendía nada y se hallaba solo en su habitación, lloraba desconsoladamente pero a nadie parecia importarle, extrañaba a su madre y no entendía porque no podía estar allí con él,_

 _Finalmente luego de días de angustia, la señora Eleonor habia despertado de su inconsciencia sufriendo ahora por la perdida de su hijo, pero además porque el médico le informaba que a raíz de tan terrible accidente sus posibilidades de volver a ser madre se reducian a cero,_

 _Richard luego del accidente habia mandado a sacrificar al animal, y segundo había generado un odio irracional en contra de Terrence como si de él fuese la culpa de todo lo que habia pasado, incluso llevó su rencor más lejos y lo culpaba de todas las desgracias de su vida, se entregó al trago por varios días, pensando incluso en la posibilidad de acabar con la vida de su hijo,_

 _Eleonor quien ya estaba preparada para volver a casa, también tenía en su corazón un poco de rencor hacia su primogenito claro que no tan fuerte como su marido, pero si el suficiente para no alegar ante las decisiones que él estaba tomando,_

 _Un día mientras el pequeño Terrence dormía, Richard preparó todo para moverlo de donde se encontraba hasta otro lugar de la casa, exiliandolo y repitiendole muchas veces que su lugar no era donde estaban ellos sino lejos para que no hiciera daño, el niño no entendía que pasaba solo lloraba porque nunca más pudo salir con su madre._

Aquel accidente había marcado la vida de todos los integrantes de la familia, pero sobre todo habia definido el destino de Terrence, su mente entonces bloqueó como pudo todo lo que habia sucedido, él era pequeño y eventualmente olvidó de todas maneras,

Si él no hubiese estado en el camino- dijo Richard con dolor a su esposa,

Fue un accidente- dijo Eleonor

Me sorprende que digas eso, por mucho tiempo estuviste de acuerdo con lo que yo decía- la mujer se sintió extremadamente culpable porque sabia que su esposo tenía razón,

Lo sé, pero ahora veo a Terrence convertido en todo un hombre y me siento culpable- dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas,

Yo no, él siempre tendrá que entender que quieralo o no, solo ha traído desdicha, es una suerte que hayamos organizado este pacto para casarlo, podremos entonces asegurar nietos que espero no salgan igual que él-

Eleonor guardó silencio solo lloraba,

Ahora mujer, debes estar contenta Susana estará para Terrence- dijo el hombre sonando lo más convincente que podía sabiendo que aquello era una tremenda mentira debido a lo que él estaba haciendo con esa mujer, pero poco le importaba su corazón estaba tan envenenado que era capaz de dejar a su propio con semejante persona,

Lo importante en estos momentos es hacer una fiesta en grande para el compromiso de Terrence, eso es lo unico que me interesa, quiero que todo el mundo se entere del matrimonio-

¿Por qué tanto interés?- pregunto Eleonor

Bueno, es el evento del año, es mi hijo despues de todo-

A Eleonor no le dio muy buena espina la forma en que Richard hablaba sobre la inminente boda, pero entendía, a su parecer que las ansias que tenia el patriarca de la familia en consolidar la union tenían que ver no solo con la fusión economica de las familias sino que también porque con esta boda, Terrence quedaba automáticamente fuera del yugo familiar, cosa que a Eleonor no le gustaba mucho, para ella todo era demasiado repentino, a decir verdad Susana no le parecía mala persona pero no sabía si estaba capacitada para vivir con Terrence teniendo en cuenta su condición, sumida en sus pensamientos la mujer salió del despacho para ir hacia su habitación,

Mañana voy a ir al correo- le comentaba Candice a Terrence mientras estaban en la sala, Susana al parecer habia decidido no volver

¿Crees que haya información de…?- dijo Terrence preocupado por no revelar su secreto,

No lo sé, pero no pierdo nada con preguntar-

Estoy ansioso- dijo él nervioso, ella tomó sus manos

Tranquilo- dijo despacio acariciando sus nudillos,

¡no vas a mandar sobre mi vida!- gritaba furiosa Luisa entrando a la cocina, donde estaba la Srta. Pony y Annie,

Solo te pido que te cuides, no es tan terrible- decía Archie, discutiendo también, ambos ignoraron por completo a las dos mujeres quienes los veían impactados,

No voy a ceder ante un hombre, solo por unos minutos de placer, olvidalo- dijo Luisa y sus palabras hicieron ruborizar a la Srta. Pony y agachar la cabeza a Annie,

Mira, ¿Sabes que?, Haz lo que quieras, pero ya no me busques más- dijo Archie enojado saliendo del lugar, totalmente indignado,

La srta. Pony se acercó entonces a Luisa para preguntarle como estaba pero la muchacha se veía tranquila, Annie por su parte se preocupó por Archie y salió a buscarlo para hablar con él, no lo encontró de inmediato pero no se rindió, llegó entonces a la parte trasera del establo y lo vió sentado y con la cabeza entre las piernas, al sentir el ruido de pasos él se alertó y se puso a la defensiva,

Te dije que no me buscaras más- dijo con voz trémula, pensando que se trataba de Luisa, Annie trago hondo y pensó en retirarse pero no pudo hacerlo al verlo en ese estado,

Soy yo…- dijo despacio

Oh, Annie- él se paró de inmediato y se puso frente a la muchacha

Solo quería saber como estabas, parecía que tu discusión con Luisa era seria-

Mi problema es que me preocupo por gente a quien no le importo- dijo él con tristeza

No creo que sea así-

No hay caso, Annie, ella me ha dicho muchas veces que no significo nada y la verdad no se porque sigo insistiendo- a pesar de que le dolía el alma preguntar necesitaba hacerlo,

Tal vez, la amas- dijo la pelinegra en un susurro y Archie lo meditó un poco antes de contestar,

Me preocupo por ella por las cosas que hemos pasado y me gusta, pero no creo que sea amor-

Annie botó el aire que tenía acumulado y respiró profundo,

Gracias Annie- siguió el muchacho- ¿sabes? Me alegro que estés aquí conmigo, me hace bien,

Ella se sonrojó violentamente y asintió, muy avergonzada, el muchacho no entendía porque su amiga se ponía así pero siempre habia pensado que ese rubor en sus mejillas la hacia totalmente adorable, le tocó la cara y luego se despidió para ir a trabajar, ella se quedó mirando el camino por donde se había ido un momento y luego de un largo suspiro volvió a la casa,

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa para almorzar, Richard le habia a Eleonor que trajera a Terrence puesto que lo que tenia que anunciar era importante,

Buenas tardes- dijo el joven ciego llegando a la mesa acompañado de Candice, el señor Grandchester y Susana miraron a la muchacha rubia con recelo, y ella absolutamente consciente de aquello por lo que luego de una reverencia, le dijo a Terrence que se retiraba para almorzar en la cocina, él asintió lentamente y tomó asiento,

Me alegra que estés aquí Terrence- dijo Richard- es importante puesto que hemos decidido junto con el padre de Susana que la fiesta de compromiso se realizará dentro de una semana,

¿Qué?- dijo Terrence sorprendido

Lo que oyes, hijo- dijo Eleonor- deberias estar contento,

Pues…- él trató de reprimir su enojo pero no fue posible- no lo estoy- terminó diciendo para sorpresa de los presentes

¿De que hablas Terrence?- respondió Richard y Susana hacia un gesto de dolor,

Que no estoy de acuerdo con el compromiso, padre y usted lo sabe-

Te exigo que te retractes de inmediato- dijo Richard muy enojado

No lo haré, es mi vida y tengo derecho a decidir por ella-

Tu no tienes vida, no eres más que un estorbo y un problema, acepta tu destino en silencio-

No tengo porque aguantar que me trate de esa manera- Terrence se paró con dificultad de la silla y se encaminó a la salida, casi a tropezones

Ni siquiera puedes llegar a la puerta y quieres decidir sobre tu vida- dijo Richard con desprecio

Richard…- expresó con dolor Eleonor para que se detuviera, Annie quien estaba sirviendo el almuerzo fue testigo de la discusión y disimuladamente salió a alertar a Candice de lo que estaba pasando,

Candice- la llamó desde el umbral de la puerta, la muchacha que ya se habia sentado con el plata para almorzar vio la cara de preocupación de su amiga y se levanto de inmediato ver de que se trataba,

¿Qué pasa?-

El joven Terrence, le dijo a su padre que no quería el compromiso y fue humillado como siempre-

¿Dónde está?-

Estaba saliendo del comedor…- antes de que pudiera terminar Candice salió corriendo hacia el lugar al entrar lo vio parado en la puerta, su rostro reflejaba mucha tristeza y frustración, ella se ofuscó como nunca en la vida al verlo así y solo atinó a tomarle el brazo,

Vamos, joven- le dijo despacio

Candy…- dijo él casi en un susurro solo perceptible por ella,

Srta. White, ¿quien la ha autorizado para llevarse a mi hijo?- dijo Richard indignado, tirando la servilleta en la mesa

Lo hago porque es evidente que él no quiere estar aquí-

Estamos hablando un tema familiar y no hemos terminado-

Si hemos terminado- dijo el joven- yo ya di mi ultima palabra

Eres un imbecil- espetó Richard con rabia

Richard, basta- dijo Eleonor y la mirada de coraje que le dio su esposo erizó la piel de todos los presentes,

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo como la joven rubia se llevaba al castaño, Richard apretó el puño porque su esposa seguía pasandose de la raya pero respiró profundo y salió de la habitación, Susana lo siguió diciendo que necesitaba descansar porque aquello habia hecho que le doliera la cabeza, Eleonor entonces se quedo sola con Paul Marlowe quien al parecer era el único al que no le importaba nada de lo que habia pasado puesto que no se habia detenido un segundo y siguió comiendo la carne preparada por Pony,

En la habitación de Terrence ambos enamorados estaban abrazados, él había llorado un poco y ella como siempre lo había consolado, Candice tenía muchas ganas de traerle buenas noticias para que su estado de ánimo mejorara un poco, ella comprendía que la sola estancia en esa casa lo tenía animicamente mal,

Lamento mucho que tengas que socorrarme a cada instante-

No- dijo ella tomando sus manos- yo lo hago porque te amo, Terry para mi no es problema

Si no fuera por ti, creo que no podría soportarlo-

No pienses en eso- djo ella con dulzura tocando su mejilla- yo estoy aquí

Se acercaron para brindarse un beso suave y delicado, que en muy poco tiempo fue tomando otro nivel de intensidad, Terrence abrazo sus piernas y la instó a ponerse de pie para sentarse sobre él, Candice no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para hacerlo, esta vez no se sentó de lado como lo había hecho antes pero de horcajadas y eso hizo que el roce de sus excitaciones fuese automático, más ninguno de los dos detuvo las caricias por el contrario ella apretaba su rostro contra el suyo mientras él repasaba su espalda descaradamente para posicionar sus manos sobre los gluteos de la muchacha,

Tengo deseos de estar contigo- dijo él, ella sonrío ya que era bastante evidente que asi era y ella también lo sentia,

Tal vez esta noche-

¿De verdad?- dijo él perdiendo su rostro en el niveo cuello de Candice- ¿Lo prometes?- dijo besando la piel expuesta haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño si en un gemido, él sonrío ante este nuevo poder que tenía, sentía que con ella podía ser alguien que solo había soñado, entregado, enamorado y también juguetón, ella era la responsable de esta nueva faceta y aquello lo llenaba como nada nunca en la vida,

Richard habia decidido dar una vuelta en la patio trasero de la casa para despejar su mente, estaba angustiado por el tema de Terrence, no le importaba lo que tuviese que hacer él tendría que acceder a ese matrimonio fuese como fuese, se sentó cerca de uno de los jardines y comenzó a mirar las hojas que quedaban y las pocas flores que adornaban el lugar,

¿Por qué tan pensativo?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

No, andate ahora mismo, no quiero más problemas-

No te preocupes, todos piensan que me fui a mi habitación- dijo Susana acercandose y arrastrandolo hacia una de las paredes de piedra para besarlo apasionadamente, al principio el hombre estuvo renuente pero le fue imposible resistirse a la calidez de los labios de la joven mujer que vigorosos invadian su boca y así sus sentidos, él cambió de posición bruscamente y quedó apretandola contra el duro material, ella instintivamente levantó la pierna sin decoro para poder darle acceso a su centro de placer, hubiesen continuado pero Richard en un pequeño replandor de corduro rompió el contacto suavizando el beso,

No aquí- dijo ronco sobre su boca

Donde quieras- respondío ella excitada hasta la médula, él se quedó unos segundos mirandola y luego besó su frente

Despues- fue su corta respuesta para separarse de ella

Sé que te tiene inquieto el tema con el cieguito- dijo despectiva- yo conozco su punto débil- sonrío con malicia Susana

¿De qué estas hablando?-

Señor- justo en el momento que Susana se preparaba para hablar fueron detenidos por el señor Hamilton

Si, Hamilton, dime-

Necesito una palabra con usted, señor-

¿Es algo grave?- el anciano hombre movió sus manos inquieto

No pensé que lo fuera pero, no estoy seguro-

Puedes decirlo aquí, no hay problema-

Disculpe, señor, me gustaría que fuese en privado-

¿De que se trata?-

Del joven Terrence-

Si se trata de mi prometido entonces yo puedo estar presente para escucharlo-

Ya la oyó- dijo Richard- yo estoy de acuerdo con ella

Hamilton miró a ambos, él había visto lo que habian estado haciendo antes y dudó mucho en contar lo que había visto, en efecto él fue quien había descubierto a Terrence con Candice en una de sus escapadas al jardín y pensó mucho en delatarlos pero él estimaba al joven Terrence y solo hasta que lo vió actuar tan rebelde ese día habia llegado a la conclusion de que quizás era necesario hablar pero despues de lo que habia visto no estaba tan seguro,

Bueno, hombre, hable no tengo todo el día-

No, es solo que…- él nervioso buscó una salida- el joven necesita zapatos nuevos, señor

¿Y eso era tan importante?-

Es que se lastimó el pie el otro día en la casa y bueno, yo me di cuenta que era por eso-

Bien, avisame cuando vayas a comprar y le traes tres pares de zapato nuevos-

Gracias, señor- el hombre se retiró así dejando a los dos amantes solos, en otras circunstancias Richard se hubiese enfadado mucho por ser interrumpido con algo tan mundano pero ahora le preocupaba que el mayodormo no los hubiese visto en la situacion comprometedora en la que estaban antes, se recordó entonces que tendría una conversacion con él ante cualquier cosa en el futuro,

Y bien, Susana, ¿me decías algo de un punto debil?-

Sí, querido, tu cieguito tiene una rubia debilidad-

¿Quieres decir que el estupido de mi hijo esta enamorado de esa poca cosa?-

No, no diría enamorado pero es evidente que tienen una buena relación, sus clases me enferman pero a él le fascinan-

Richard sintió su sangre arder, aquella señorita White habia sido sin lugar a dudas la peor contratacion de su vida y ahora con mayor razon,

Esa mujer, ha venido a cambiar todo-

Pero ocupala para tu beneficio- dijo Susana

¿Cómo?-

Primero no actues como un troglodita, muestrale a ella consideración, sé amable, estoy segura que tu hijo apreciara eso-

No me pidas cosas…-

Hazlo, yo intenté hacerla quedar mal pero es evidente que no se puede, tu hijo es ciego pero no tonto-

Es una maldita-

Puede ser, pero ella es la clave para hacer que tu hijo haga lo que tu quieras-

Richard se quedó un momento pensando en las palabras de Susana y con mucho pesar se dio cuenta de que tenía razon, tenian que encontrar una manera de hacer que Candice fuese más una aliada que una enemiga, pensaban que lo más probable era que tuviesen que conversar con ella para convercerla de que el matrimonio de Terrence y Susana era lo mejor para todos, luego ella se encargaría de convencer a Terrence de lo mismo, con ese pensamiento ambos amantes se separaron luego de darse un último beso,

Eran casi las once de la noche, la residencia Grandchester estaba en el más absoluto silencio, todos dormían o al menos eso era lo que parecía porque en la habitación de la rubia institutriz las caricias subidas de tono y los gemidos acompasados abundaban brindando un espectaculo totalmente diferente a lo que ocurría en el oscuridad de la noche,

¿Cómo te sentiste hoy?- preguntaba Terrence acostado en la cama con su dama sobre su vientre besando su cuello

Al principio extraña- dijo ella con una sonrisa tocando el cuello de su pijama- pero luego la molestia pasó

Sentí algo similar- dijo él acariciando su pelo

No tengo problemas en repetirlo- susurró ella en su oído, haciendo que el cuerpo del joven temblara, con mucho cuidado entonces alcanzó el rostro de ella para besarla con ese nuevo empuje que ahora conocía, más apasionado; ella comenzó entonces un suave vaivén sobre su cuerpo, Terrence necesitaba más por lo que lentamente bajó el fragil cuerpo para que hiciese contacto con su creciente excitación, Candice al percatarse de ello sintió aquel fuego naciente en su estómago bajo, aquel que desconocía a fondo; ella iba a subir justo como el día anterior su camisola para quedar desnuda pero él sintió el movimiento de sus manos y se adelantó,

Quiero ser yo quien te desnude- dijo él embriagado de placer, ella asintió y contestó un debil esta bien mientras sentía aquellas fuertes y suaves manos acariciar delicadamente su piel al sacar la suave tela que la cubría, ella quedó entonces desnuda sobre él.

Quiero tocarte, conocerte completa- dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por su vientre y luego subía hacia sus senos para apretarlos, todo aquello lo hacia con los ojos cerrados pero con tanto amor que Candice sintió que su corazón iba a escapar de su pecho, bajó decidido su mano por las curvas de la rubia y sus dedos acariciaron la hendidura de su ombligo haciendo que ella se mordiera los labios y dejara escapar un sonoro gemido de placer, al anticipar que él se acercaba con mayor vehemencia hacia el centro de su femeneidad,

Terrence habia sido consciente que el día anterior, Candice no habia alcanzado el mismo nivel de excitación que él por lo que ahora, estaba convencido que debía lograr que ella también alcanzara su climax, para el no habría algo que lo hiciera sentir más hombre que la posibilidad de brindar tal nivel de placer a la mujer que amaba, por lo que movido principalmente por sus instintos logró alcanzar el lugar más íntimo de Candice aprovechando que ella estaba sobre él, sentir aquel lugar divino con sus manos lo hizo excitarse aun más de manera automática, y ella movío su cuerpo al sentirlo, sin embargo no se detuvo y prosiguió a acariciar entonces aquella cavidad aterciopelada,

Al momento de llegar ahí, Candice de inmediato cerró sus piernas, no para impedirle el paso sino más bien porque el placer que sintió al sentir sus dedos largos sobre ella fue demasiado, sumado al roce que tenía con su erección,

Muevete- pidió Terrence sumergido en el mar del deseo carnal y ella en las mismas condiciones hizo lo que él le pidió,

El movimiento hizo que Candice tirara su cabeza hacia atrás puesto que aquel pequeño fuego incipiente estaba convirtiendose en un volcán en erupción,

Así- se atrevió a decir ella mientras sentía que Terrence acaricibia con mucho más ahinco sus pliegues llegando por fin a aquel lugar que le brindaba el mayor de los placeres

¿Así?- dijo él ronco también sintiendo como su miembro estaba a punto de explotar al escuchar gemir a Candice y también por el movimiento de su cuerpo sobre él,

Ella no contestó, por el contrario se mantuvo en silencio y se despegó de él,

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Terrence al sentirla despegarse

Quiero estar dentro de ti- dijo ella roja de deseo y él asintío deseando lo mismo, Candice se deshizo entonces de su ropa de dormir y volvío a la misma posición al instante,

La unión fue un tanto dolorosa al principio pero nada insoportable además el trabajo hecho por Terrence anteriormente habia servido de maravillas para poder amortiguar cualquier molestía, ella continuo con el mismo movimiento que había estado haciendo anteriormente ahora con su miembro dentro de ella,

Se siente distinto- dijo él- me gusta

A mi también- dijo ella quien todavía estaba a puertas de alcanzar el climax y quien al sentir las manos de Terrence apretar su trasero para llevarla hacia adelante y besar sus senos, no pudo soportar morder ligeramente el hombro de él a modo de liberar un poco lo que estaba sintiendo,

Continuaron movimiendose y entregandose de la misma forma, Terrence era posesivo pero a la vez cuidadoso y atento, al sentir que ella se contraía y alcanzaba su finalización esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción que lo hizo verse más bello que en cualquier momento de su vida, ella no se cansaba de decir su nombre al alcanzar el cielo y luego al descender continuo acompañando a su amado, sintiendo olas de placer hasta que él la encontró vertiendose finalmente en su interior,

El cuerpo de la joven muchacha rubia cayó rendido en el fuerte pecho de Terrence, quien la recibió amoroso,

Te amo- le dijo apretandola- fue maravilloso

Yo tambien te amo- suspiró ella, sonriendo aun sin entender muy bien que habia sido esta fuerza sobrenatural que se habia adueñado de su cuerpo por unos instantes pero que de todas maneras agradecía- lo fue, realmente lo fue

Algunos minutos despues se separaron y ella se quedó a su lado,

Tengo que decirte algo- le dijo ella

¿Qué cosa?-

Quiero que aceptes esa fiesta de compromiso con Susana-

¿Qué?- Terrence quisó moverse a un lado y soltarla pero ella no lo permitió

Entiendeme, por favor-

Candy, ¿sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?-

Sí, te estoy pidiendo que no te lleves mal con tu padre, que trates de seguir lo que dice-

Me estás pidiendo que anuncie que me voy a casar con una mujer que yo no amo-

No, no me mal entiendas, si las noticias con el doctor Brower son favorables creo que lo mejor es no tener problemas o estar en malos términos, eso es todo-

Terrence frunció el ceño

Por favor entiende- dijo ella tocando su mejilla

El problema es… - él suspiró

¿Cuál?-

No quiero decirlo asi- dijo él tratando de sentarse para apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama

¿Qué cosa?-

Yo… pensaba- Candice lo miraba impaciente- yo quiero que tu seas mi esposa

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y ezbozó una sonrisa brillante,

¿Hablas en serio?-

Ya somos uno, yo quiero que seamos marido y mujer ante todo el mundo- dijo él acariciando su mejilla

Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa- dijo Candice y Terrence se acercó lo suficiente para besarla lentamente sellando así esa "propuesta",

En relación a lo que me pides- dijo él con los ojos cerrados y juntando sus frentes- lo haré por nosotros

Por ti también- dijo ella tomando la mano con la que apretaba su mejilla, él solo suspiró en respuesta,

Al dia siguiente Candice se levantó temprano para ir a la oficina de correo y ver si habia alguna novedad en relación al doctor Brower, Terrence por su parte se dirigió hacia el comedor para desayunar con su familia, saludó con mucha cordialidad a todos casi como si lo ocurrido el día anterior no hubiese sucedido, el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Susana ni para Eleonor pero para Richard era solo una prueba de que su siempre leal e invalido hijo estaba de vuelta,

Necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo mientras se servian la comida- el día de ayer no me comporté de la mejor manera y por eso quiero pedir disculpas, no solo a ustedes padres pero a la señorita Susana y su padre,

Me alegro que la cordura haya regresado en ti, Terrence ¿Puedo preguntar por que?-

Digamos que lo pensé mejor, y tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste, padre-

Muy bien- exclamó el hombre satisfecho y prosiguió a preguntar- ¿Estás de acuerdo con el compromiso entonces?

Terrence tragó profundo antes de contestar, habia hecho una promesa con Candice la noche anterior y no iba a recular ahora, su madre quien miraba atenta la situación si notó la contradicción en su mirada perdida,

No hay problema- esbozó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo- podemos fijar la fecha de la fiesta pero me gustaria poder hacerlo yo, puesto que soy el novio y de mi es de quien se va a enterar la gente,

Lo encuentro justo- afirmó Richard- pero que no se tarde mucho

No, les aseguro que no- él pensaba en primero saber las noticias que Candice trajera para poder definir cualquier cosa

Bueno entonces, los invito en un momento más a hacer un brindis por Terrence y Susana-

El joven castaño cerró los ojos y luego continuo comiendo, solo esbozando una simple sonrisa y sin emitir una palabra más,

Buenos días, mi nombre es Candice White, hace unas semanas deje una carta y esperaba si quizás tuviesen alguna respuesta-

Hola, señorita, la recuerdo, la carta a Italia-

Sí, señor- el hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a revisar los gabinetes pero al parecer no lograba encontrar nada, Candice a esa altura ya estaba convencida de que quizás tendría que regresar otro día, más no quería perder las esperanzas,

Oh, señorita, aquí está- dijo el hombre mostrandole el sobre que contenía varios sellos

Muchas gracias- dijo ella casi abrazando la carta sobre su pecho

Parece importante, me alegra que la recibiera- dijo él amablamente

Lo es, realmente lo es- sonrío con lagrimas en los ojos, no importaba el contenido de esa carta al menos ella habia obtenido una respuesta y no podía esperar a compartir las buenas nuevas con Terrence.

 **Queridas lectoras!**

 **Lamento mucho haberlas hecho esperar, prometo no dejarlas nunca, de todas maneras les traigo este capítulo lleno de mucho cariño para ustedes, la historia la tengo completa en mi mente así que tranquilas aajajajaja**

 **Gracias a todas las que me mandaron mensajes, de verdad sus palabras son muy inspiradoras y me encanta que les guste lo que escribo, es para ustedes y también para este Candy mundo que tanto quiero,**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Las quiere!**

 **Valerae!**

 **P.D: Yo creo que la advertencia sobre escenas subidas de tono se puede mantener porque estos dos son uffff jajaajaja**


	12. Chapter 12

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **CAPITULO ONCE**

 **Este capitulo incluye una breve escena con contenido sexual, favor abstenerse de leer si no es tu tipo de lectura**

Candice sostenía el sobre con la respuesta del doctor Brower con tanta emoción que podía sentir como sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas de alegría, se despidió del amable hombre indicando que esperaba poder traer nuevamente una carta en respuesta a esta si la misiva era positiva, el hombre mayor se conmovió con la dulce muchacha y deseó que así fuese, era evidente que ella había sufrido en su vida por lo que tener un respiro, una felicidad de esa magnitud era más que merecida,

Mientras Candice se disponía entonces a volver a casa de los Grandchester dejando su día libre incompleto, Terrence se hallaba incomodamente sentado en el living de la casa junto con sus padres y su flamante, ahora con su consentimiento, nueva prometida, los escuchaba a todos hablar sobre lo que vendría de ahora en adelante y lo feliz que estaban todos por la inminente unión, por dentro se sentía realmente enojado y frustrado pero trataba de disimularlo lo mejor posible bajo una falsa sonrisa; en algún momento la joven muchacha se acercó y se sentó muy cerca de él, su proximidad lo inquietaba, maldecía mil veces el estar ciego para no poder ver que paso tomaría despúes, le desagradaba de sobremanera la idea de que de un momento a otro ella se atreviese a hacer algo, a besarlo o tomarlo de forma inapropiada, por lo que su tensión aumento de manera evidente cuando ella posó una de sus femeninas manos sobre su rodilla, esperando lo más probable que él reaccionara y devolviese el gesto tomando su mano con la de él pero eso jamás ocurrió por el contrario, Terrence se removió incomodo y ella comprendió su rechazo y dio por terminado cualquier avance,

Eleonor siguió atenta, y disimuladamente toda la interacción entre su hijo y su futura esposa, para ella la forma en que Terrence había finalmente accedido al compromiso incluso sin hacer mayor problema, cuando era evidente su molestia y renuencia anterior, y sumando eso a la forma en la que él se relacionaba con la muchacha, ella sabía que su hijo no estaba de acuerdo o contento con todo lo que estaba pasando, y a pesar de que entendía las razones de su esposo, no estaba de acuerdo con someter a su hijo a algo que no le traería felicidad, ella amaba a Terrence sinceramente, quería lo mejor para él, eso además la inquietaba porque la actitud de la joven rubia lejos de inspirarle compasión, le daba un mal presentimiento, ella resopló con fastidio cuando sintió el rechazo del muchacho pero en ningún momento fue lo suficientemente amorosa con él, quizás pensó Eleonor es su forma de ser y la verdad es que ella no es una sumida y tierna señorita como en algun momento habia pensado dudaba entonces si aquella unión era realmente algo que traería más cosas buenas que malas,

Totalmente ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ambos hombres conversaban muy animados sobre la fábrica de salitre que la familia de Susana poseía en el extranjero, de hecho era esa la principal razon por la que Richard anhelaba la alianza, era de basto conocimiento que la industria del salitre estaba en su mejor momento, Paul Marlowe contaba con una mina de oro entre sus manos pero lamentablemente el hombre tenía cero visión para los negocios sumandole tambien los problemas financieros recientes, todo esto provocaba que no contase con los recursos necesarios para poder llevar el negocio de la mejor manera posible, Richard contaba con el capital pero no tenía interés de compartir las ganancias que esa salitrera trajera, su idea era engañar a su amigo al casar a su hija con Terrence y finalmente quedarse él como dueño y señor de todos los bienes,

Entonces Terrence, ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuese nuestra fiesta de compromiso?- le preguntó Susana de repente

La verdad no lo he pensado, sería la primera fiesta a la que asistiría en mi vida- dijo él con sinceridad

No me digas que nunca has celebrado tu cumpleaños-

No, jamás- Susana se mantuvo en silencio su naturaleza malvada no la acostumbraba a tener sentimientos distintos a los que solo provienen de los malos sentimientos pero la confesion del joven le dio algo de compasión, le llamaba la atención como alguien podía ser así incluso con su propio hijo, Eleonor que escuchaba la conversación de los prometidos agachó la cabeza porque aunque su hijo parecía despreocupado ella se sintió sumamente culpable por lo que él habia perdido en sus años de cautiverio,

Este próximo año podremos celebrarlo, hijo- se atrevió a añadir

Oh, me parece perfecto me encanta organizar eventos-

No es necesario- dijo Terrence

¿Cuándo es?- preguntó Susana ignorando completamente lo expresado por el joven,

El veintiocho de enero- prosiguió Eleonor

Quedan algunos meses- pensó Susana

Como dije, no creo que sea necesario- dijo Terrence

Pero al menos algo tiene que hacerse- rebatió Susana, al notar que sus reclamos no tendrían mayor acogida, Terrence optó por quedarse en silencio y aceptar con un leve asentimiento lo que hablaban, las mujeres comenzaron entonces a conversar sobre los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso dejando de lado al joven quien solo se quedó estoico en su sitio, esperando y anhelando que Candice volviese lo más pronto posible puesto que la extrañaba más que a cualquier cosa,

¿Candy?- dijo Annie al ver a su amiga entrar por la puerta de la cocina- pensé que era tu dia libre

Hola, Annie y sí lo era pero la verdad es que tengo cosas que hacer en mi habitación, tengo que coser unas telas que compré para hacerme unos vestidos-

Comprendo- dijo Annie

¿Cómo ha estado todo por acá?-

Bien- respondió Annie y dudó si contarle a su amiga sobre los recientes acontecimientos, ella sabia de la relación entre Candice y Terrence, y no quería que su querida amiga sufriese por ello; Annie escuchó en la mañana cuando el joven accedió al compromiso con la rubia y aquella la habia decepcionado profundamente- pero tengo que contarte algo

¿Qué sucede?-

Toma asiento- le dijo arrastrandola hacia una silla en la mesa, y sentandose frente de ella

Me asustas Annie- dijo Candice preocupada

Quiero que lo que te voy a contar te lo tomes con calma, ¿me lo prometes?- insistió la pelinegra sosteniendo las manos de su amiga

No hay problema-

Hoy en la mañana escuché en el comedor como el joven Terrence accedió al matrimonio con la señorita Marlowe- dijo casi en un susurro- lo siento tanto Candice- añadió al notar el semblante pálido de su amiga

No tienes que preocuparte Annie- le dijo la rubia de inmediato- yo se lo pedí

¿Qué?- respondió Annie sorprendida

Te voy a contar pero tienes que prometer que mantendrás esto en absoluto secreto-

Candy, me sorprende que me digas eso, por supuesto que no le contaré a nadie-

Gracias- sonrío Candice, antes de proseguir- ayer, yo le dije a Terry que lo mejor era que les siguiera el juego a sus padres con lo del compromiso, es mucho lo que ha estado discutiendo con el Sr. Grandchester y eso no nos conviene,

Candice se detuvo entonces sin dar mayores explicaciones, aun cuando confiaba en su amiga no podia confiarle el secreto de su correspondencia con el doctor Brower, sobre todo porque no sabía cual era la respuesta,

No entiendo cual es su plan-

Nosotros solo sabemos que queremos estar juntos-

Candice, continuar con los planes de los señores o seguirles el juego, no me parece la mejor idea- le dijo su amiga con sinceridad- ellos jamás aceptarán que despues de todo ustedes salgan con que están juntos

No se como vamos a llegar a eso, solo espero que todo a la larga salga bien-

Tienes que tener mucha fuerza para soportar lo que sea-

Mientras estemos juntos, podremos superar cualquier obstaculo- dijo ella con firmeza- ayer, Terry me dijo que quería casarse conmigo

La pelinegra abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó la mano a la boca,

¿De verdad?-

Si, pero me dijo que no queria proponermelo así-

Me alegro por ti amiga-

Gracias-

Tengo que confesarte otra cosa- añadió Annie- todos tus secretos estan a salvo conmigo, incluso aquel que note en tus sabanas el otro día,

Esta vez fue el turno de Candice para abrir los ojos en sorpresa, su amiga habia descubierto sus sabanas, a pesar de lo mucho que ella se habia encargado para ocultarlas,

Annie…-

No, no me digas nada- dijo ella con una sonrisa- esperaba la verdad que tu me contaras

Lo siento, es que…-

Te comprendo, quiero saber si él fue gentil contigo-

Fue maravilloso- le dijo Candice con los ojos llenos de brillo de felicidad- como jamás pensé que fuese

Eso me alegra, amiga- Annie se levantó y se acercó para abrazarla- bueno, tengo que seguir ayudando a la señorita Pony antes de que llegue de las compras, ¿Sabes donde estará Terry?

Yo me imagino que en su habitación, hace un rato estaban en la sala pero ya no hay nadie ahí-

Iré a buscarlo entonces, nos vemos- ambas amigas se despidieron con un abrazo y Candice salió en busca de Terrence para poder finalmente leer la carta,

Caminó por la sala y subió las escaleras marmoladas hasta llegar a la habitación de la persona que hacía latir su corazón con tanta fuerza, tocó suavemente y escuchó como Terrence decía casi en forma malhumorada que estaba ocupado, se imaginó de inmediato el porqué de su descontento lo más probable era que todo lo sucedido en la mañana habia sido demasiado para él, respiró profundo y comprobó con satisfaccion que la puerta estaba sin seguro por lo que prosiguió a entrar, Terrence estaba sentado frente a su tabla de braille estudiando, junto a él un libro que Candice le había conseguido con el lenguaje para que él pudiese aplicar lo aprendido,

Dije que no quería recibir a nadie- espetó con molestia

¿ni siquiera a mi?- susurró la joven rubia cuando ya se hallaba lo suficientemente cerca de su amor como para que la escuchase,

Candy- dijo con sorpresa levantandose y estirando la mano para alcanzar a su novia- ¿llegaste tan temprano? ¿paso algo? ¿hubo respuesta?

Ella tomó la mano del joven y acaricio con extremado cuidado su mejilla, él aprovechó el acercamiento para pegarla contra él y depositar un suave pero posesivo beso sobre sus labios,

Son muchas preguntas- respondió ella aun pegada a su boca- pero sentemonos para poder contarte

Esta bien- él le dio un beso rápido y tomaron asiento en la cama del muchacho

Primero que todo, ¿Cómo estas tu?- preguntó ella

Bueno, como podria estar, están todos muy contentos porque recapacité y finalmente accedí ante el compromiso-

Me imagino- dijo ella pensativa

Mi padre me exigió que pusiera la fecha para la fiesta de compromiso lo más pronto posible-

Bueno, ¿Y Susana como lo tomo?-

No lo sé, ella tiene un aura extraña, yo no la veo pero la siento, en el fondo estoy segura que está tan asqueada con la situacion como yo pero evidentemente no va a hacer nada por cambiar lo que está pasando, al parecer a ella también le conviene- él se detuvo para tomar aire- quiero que sepas que a pesar de este absurdo yo jamás demostraré afecto por ella, hoy no te quiero mentir u omitir nada, ella se acercó pero yo me mantuve impávido, así será Candy es imposible para mi hacer otra cosa,

Candice se sentía absolutamente aliviada con lo que Terrence le decía, en el fondo ella confiaba en él pero por supuesto no así en Susana, era complicado puesto que podía, a diferencia de Terrence, ver a la rubia y ser testigo ocular de las expresiones que ella hacia al estar cerca del muchacho ciego,

Bueno pero pasemos a algo más agrabable- dijo Terrence- ¿recibiste algo?- preguntó esperanzado

Sí- respondió Candice con una sonrisa y se apresuró a extraer el sobre de su pequeño bolso

¿la leíste?- preguntó Terrence al sentir el pequeño sobre entre sus manos

No, quería esperar a estar juntos-

Bien, ábrelo entonces- la joven rubia rompió entonces el sello y abrió el sobre para extraer la carta

 _Estimada Señorita White:_

 _Es un agrado para mí haber recibido su carta, siempre recibo con mucho afecto las inquietudes sobre personas no videntes, es el trabajo al que me he dedicadado toda mi vida y es importante para mi continuar haciendolo._

 _En relación al caso que me expone me interesa de sobre manera conocer al joven, si tiene episodios en los cuales puede recordar algo de su pasado es posible que tengamos una oportunidad de que a traves de una cirugia pueda volver a ver, pero no quiero llenar de ilusiones sin poder conocerlo y revisarlo como es debido._

 _Yo, junto con un grupo de colegas, trabajamos en la recién inaugurada liga para las personas ciegas en Italia, con esto quiero decirle y espero pueda transmitirle a la persona no vidente que a pesar de su condicion existe este lugar donde se le enseña como poder desenvolverse de la mejor manera en la vida, en el caso de que una cura para su enfermedad no sea posible; siempre existirá la esperanza de poder desarrollarse en lo que quiera, no tiene que verlo como una limitación sino como una caracteristica diferente y como tal es necesario potenciar el resto para poder compensar lo que por naturaleza no tiene._

 _Ahora volviendo al tema, estaré de viaje durante la semana del 23 de Octubre y lo más probable es que pasaré por el pueblo donde usted vive, sería una buena oportunidad para poder conocer a su aprendiz, por favor le solicito que si es posible concertar una cita durante esta fecha me lo comunique lo más pronto posible enviando un telegrama a la dirección del sobre, de ser así podría ser el día 25 o 26._

 _Espero atentamente por su respuesta,_

 _Cordialmente,_

 _Anthony Brower_

Candice terminó de leer y lo unico que pasaba por su mente era que la semana del 23 era la que venía a continuación, tenian que pensar rápido la carta del doctor llenaba de mucha esperanza a su pobre corazón, ni siquiera podía llegar a dimensionar lo que pasaba por la mente de Terrence en estos momentos,

Hay que confirmar de inmediato- dijo él nervioso

Terry…-

No sé como lo haremos…- ella entendía era practicamente imposible sacar a Terrence de su casa, no había forma de hacerlo, por lo menos hasta que se realizará la dichosa fiesta de compromiso e incluso luego de eso sería dificil porque jamás lo dejarían salir solo con Candice, ella meditó un momento y sin pensarlo soltó lo que le parecia ser la única solución.

Que venga a la fiesta de compromiso- dijo ella

¿Qué?-

Lo que oyes, citemoslo a la casa y ese día realiza la fiesta de compromiso-

Candy, tendría que ser en una semana más-

Sí, pero no podremos salir de la casa, podriamos arreglar que él te revise mientras estén todos preocupados por el tema de la fiesta-

Si mis padres llegasen a enterarse-

Lo sé- dijo ella- me encantaría poder contarles a ellos pero tu padre jamás aprobaría que un médico te viese

¿Y como lo haremos?-

Yo me encargaré de todo, hablaré con el doctor y espero que nadie se de cuenta-

Todo tiene que salir bien-

Así será y ya verás que nos dará buenas noticias- respondió ella besandolo lentamente

Si puedo operarme- dijo Terrence emocionado- va a ser inevitable que se enteren

Bueno, ahí haremos algo más, es verdad el secreto no va a poder mantenerse luego de eso-

Yo sería capaz de irme contigo-

Donde sea, mi amor- respondió Candice emocionada- estaré contigo siempre hasta lograr que te sanes y si no es así, también estaré contigo

Candice entonces salió rapidamente de la casa otra vez para mandar el telegrama y Terrence indicó que hablaría con sus padres esa misma noche para poder confirmar la fecha de la fiesta de compromiso,

Otra vez por acá, jovencita- le saludó el hombre quien ya se preparaba para cerrar el correo- estoy por irme

Oh, gracias a Dios entonces lo he encontrado, necesito enviar un telegrama urgentemente-

Comprendo, supongo que tiene que ver con la carta de la mañana-

Sí, y lo más probable es que yo no pueda retirar la respuesta, pero vendrá una joven llamada Annie Britter en dos días más para hacerlo-

Tiene que dejar una orden con su firma para poder entregar su telegrama-

No hay problema-

Ella escribió entonces explicandole al doctor Brower que durante los días 25 y 26 la familia de Terrence tendria una celebración, omitió el detalle de que se trataba, por lo que estaba cordialmente invitado para poder revisar al joven en la casa, Candice sabía que finalmente tendría que explicarle al galeno la real situación del joven ciego, quizás no dar tanta información pero si explicar a grandes rasgos lo complicado de todo. Con toda la fe del mundo envío el telegrama y volvió a la casa donde trabajaba,

Durante la cena la familia en pleno estaba reunida en la mesa, Terrence estaba nervioso pero sabía que tenía lo que tenia que hacer,

Quiero comentarles algo- dijo antes de comer el postre- he decidido que la fiesta de compromiso sea la próxima semana, el día 26.

Oh- exclamó su madre- eso nos da exactamente una semana para enviar las invitaciones y preparar todo

Estoy seguro que entre Susana y usted, madre no tendrán problemas-

Yo creo que es estupendo- dijo el Sr. Grandchester complacido con la decisión de su hijo- sobre las invitaciones no te preocupes, quiero que todas las personas importantes de este pueblo, incluso de pueblos contiguos asistan así que me encargaré personalmente de eso,

Gracias, padre-

Oh, Terrence estoy feliz- dijo Susana tratando de colgarse de su brazo pero como siempre solo recibió el rechazo del joven, a pesar del gesto la rubia no se inmutó y levantó la copa que tenía en frente- quiero entonces hacer un brindis por esto

Por supuesto Susana- respondió el Sr. Grandchester- pero me parece que Terrence es el indicado para esto- el carácter machista del hombre no le permitía tanta libertad

Claro- respondió el joven de ojos azules tomando con cuidado el vaso- quiero brindar por que finalmente se fijó una fecha para el compromiso, salud

Su brindis no podría haber sido más escueto y frío de lo que fue pero para su suerte a nadie le incomodó, bueno solo a su madre que miraba la situacion con recelo pero de todas maneras chocó el vaso para celebrar,

Mientras Terrence dejaba entonces todo arreglado con su familia, Candice volvía nuevamente a la mansión entrando por la cocina encontrándose con Annie,

Necesito pedirte un favor Annie-

¿Qué sucede?-

No puedo decirte aun, pero necesito que confíes en mi ¿Esta bien?- Annie dudó un poco pero luego asintió con sinceridad- en dos días más es tu día libre ¿no?

Sí, pero no se si pueda tomarmelo-

Annie, no por lo menos sale un momento-

¿Qué pasa?-

En dos días es probable que esté un telegrama en la oficina de correos para mi y es muy importante que alguien lo retire, de esa respuesta dependen muchas cosas-

No me va a servir de nada preguntarte algo más- dijo Annie confundida

Solo te diré que es lo más importante que he hecho en mi vida, Annie-

Jamás te habia visto así, pero lo haré tranquila, iré temprano en la mañana-

Muchas gracias-

Será dificil porque desde mañana la casa se convertirá en un desastre-

¿Por qué?- la miró sabiendo que ella tenía algun conocimiento de lo que acababa de pasar y prosiguió- bueno que se fijó la fecha para la dichosa fiesta de compromiso

Oh, Terry lo hizo ya- Annie rodó los ojos

Yo no sé que tengan en mente pero solo deseo que todo les salga bien-

Si…-

Estoy muy contenta por la fiesta- hablaba Susana con Terrence en la habitación del joven, ella habia insistido en acompañarlo y tener un momento a solas con él, por supuesto sus intenciones no eran buenas quería tener la oportunidad de poder derribar la barrera de rechazo que el joven ciego habia instaurado entre los dos para hacerlo caer con ella, necesitaba tenerlo comiendo de su mano sabia que asi todo sería más facil, ella estaba segura que Terrence no tenía experiencia alguna en el plano amoroso, de hecho podía jurar que era virgen por lo que ella deseaba poder ser la primera, sabía que los hombres quedaban prendados luego del acto sexual, sobre todo cuando era una persona con la carencia afectiva que contaba Terrence, pero era practicamente imposible porque el muchacho estaba constantemente a la defensiva con ella,

Me alegro- respondió seco- ahora si me permites quisiera dormir

Ella aprovechó esa instancia para acercarse a él,

¿no te gustaría que te acompañara?- preguntó tocando la pierna del joven para luego subir casi a la altura de su ingle, no tenía ningun ápice de vergüenza

No- dijo él sosteniendo su mano- no quiero su compañía, no me hace falta

Yo creo que sí- continuo- vamos, yo puedo relajarte y no sería malo, practicamente estamos casados,

Terrence tragó hondo ya que sintió como ella subía una mano por su pecho, con dificultad se levantó

Señorita, por favor, retirese no me interesa su compañía-

Ella lo miró con los ojos inyectados de rabia, hasta cuando se atrevía este enfermo a rechazarla de esa manera, se levantó con el orgullo herido y espetó veneno antes de salir por la puerta,

Yo creo que además de tener ojos defectuosos tambien te falla otra parte, no se en que me estoy metiendo con un hombre que no es un verdadero hombre, una lástima- no espero a que Terrence le devolviera lo dicho, de hecho el joven se quedó en silencio, con cuidado apagó la luz de su habitación, que aunque no veía sabía que estaba, las palabras de esa mujer aunque no quisiese le habian afectado pero trató de tranquilizarse acostandose y cerrando los ojos,

Susana salió echa una furia de la habitación y cuando iba por entrar a la suya, se encontró con Richard;no lo dudó ni un segundo y se abalanzó a los brazos del hombre para ingresarlo a su recamara,

¿Qué crees que haces?- ella se agachó lo suficiente para abrir los pantalones del hombre y con total destreza tomo su miembro en ambas manos para luego amarlo con la boca, rapido sin comtemplaciones, el hombre al principio renuente poco a poco comenzó a ceder y a entregarse al placer maravilloso que le estaba brindando su amante, comenzó entonces a empujar a la joven mujer para poder hacer más profundo la caricia, apretando su cabeza contra su entre pierna, no fue mucho lo que le tomó a Susana lograr que el hombre finalmente se liberará, llenandola de su semilla,

¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó él agitado

¿no te gusto?- contra preguntó ella sonriente, limpiandose la boca con un pañuelo

Fue delicioso, pero por favor- contestó mientras se arreglaba la ropa- para la próxima ten más cuidado.

No pude resistirme- dijo ella con fingida inocencia- tu hijo tiene la culpa

¿Qué hizo ese ahora?- dijo él cansado

No acepta mis avances-dijo ella- trato de seducirlo y no puedo

Bueno dale tiempo, mientras te responda durante el matrimonio-

Podrias tener una conversacion con él-

¿para que? ¿Acaso quieres acostarte con él?- preguntó Richard molesto, sin querer el dejo de los celos se hacia presente, a pesar de que él estaba absolutamente consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando,

Ay, te ves tan guapo celoso- el hombre le apretó la cara y la apretó contra él en un beso desesperado

No jueges conmigo Susana-

No podría, tu sabes que es a ti a quien amo- el hombre sonrío y luego de besarla por ultima vez salió de la habitación dejando a la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro

Candice pasó por la habitación de Terrence y notó que tenía las luces apagadas, ella se habia quedado conversando con Annie, y habia perdido la nocion del tiempo, ya era tarde casi las diez y media; no lo culpaba por acostarse y aunque se paró frente a su puerta porque tenia deseos de verlo y darle el beso de buenas noches, no lo hizo y se dirigió a su habitacion para descansar tambien,

Apenas entró notó que habia algo en la cama, se acercó con cuidado y prendió la lámpara para iluminar tenuemente la recamara, se dio cuenta en ese momento que era Terrence quien estaba acostado,

Terry- dijo despacio, con delicadeza para poder despertarlo, se removió con los ojos cerrados y arrastró a Candice hacia la cama- ¿Qué sucede?

Él no contestó, todo lo contrario con desesperacion la besó y comenzo a tratar de sacarle la ropa,

Terry- dijo Candice, no porque le molestara la manera tan apasionada en que la estaba tratando pero más que todo porque le parecía extraño- ¿Qué pasa?

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente y Candice no pudo soportarlo más, tomo a Terrence del rostro, y lo encaró, él se mantenía con la mirada perdida,

¿Qué sucede?-

¿no te gusta?-

Sí, tu sabes que adoro estar contigo, pero te siento extraño-

Nada me sucede, solo quiero…- resopló con fastidio- Susana me dijo algo

¿Susana? ¿Qué te dijo?-

Que soy un poco hombre y que no sirvo para nada- Candice maldijo a la mujer mil veces por haberse atrevido a insultar de esa forma a Terrence pero se serenó lo más que pudo para poder hablar,

Esa mujer es una desquiciada, no te conoce tu eres más hombre que cualquiera que he conocido-

Terrence se quedó quieto y Candice tomó su mano,

Tu me haces sentir, deseada, amada y cosas que jamás pensé que sentiría- arrastró su mano a lo largo de sus pechos que se encontraban casi desnudos- ahora tocame de aquella manera que me enloquece y hazme el amor

Le pidió rozando sus labios, Terrence no esperó mayor invitación, sonrío ampliamente y puso a Candice sobre la cama para amarla de todas las maneras posibles,

¿Cómo te fue con el telegrama?-

Bien- le dijo ella acariciando su brazo, él estaba abrazandola por detrás, ambos desnudos luego de haberse entregado una vez más- le pedí a Annie que fuese a buscar la respuesta

Candy, yo sé que Annie es tu amiga…-

Yo confío en ella más de lo que confío en mi misma, ella ha sido testigo de todo lo malo que me ha pasado es como mi hermana-

Bueno, si es así, yo también confío en ella-

Tenemos otra cosa de la que hablar ahora- dijo Candice

¿De que?-

Bueno Terry- dijo ella ruborizandose- tu sabes las consecuencias de lo que estamos haciendo

A principio el castaño no entendía de lo que hablaba Candice pero rapidamente le llegó la claridad,

Ohh- dijo él preocupado- ¿Tu crees que…?

No, la verdad es que sin planearlo yo llevo mi periodo muy regular y es por eso que se que estoy en mis días no fertiles-

Si, comprendo todo eso-

Tu sabes de todo esto, me llama la atención-

Mi padre…- dijo Terrence y Candice dio la vuelta para hablar mirandole la cara- él me dio muchas lecciones de sexualidad cuando joven, según él la idea era llevarme a algun lugar para que "me estrenaran" pero eso nunca sucedió, agradezco al cielo por eso- tocó con delicadeza el brazo de Candice- agradezco haber llegado asi para ti

Ella sonrío y beso suavemente sus labios- volviendo al tema principal ahora tendremos que empezar a cuidarnos porque no es favorable traer otro ser al mundo aun

Lo comprendo perfectamente- dijo él cerrando los ojos, quedandose finalmente dormido abrazando a Candice, ambos entregandose al sueño.

Dos días pasaron entonces en que Annie tuvo que salir para ir a buscar alguna respuesta al correo, felizmente ahí estaba el tan ansiado telegrama y la joven pelinegra se apresuró de inmediato para entregarselo a su amiga,

Entró a la hacienda y se encontró de frente con la imagen de Luisa conversando con Archie, podía dar la vuelta para no escuchar de lo que estaban hablando pero no pudo resistir la tentación de hacerlo, se encondió detrás de una de las paredes del establo,

Archie, yo lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, te extraño- decía la pelirroja intentando tomar la mano de su ex amante

Tengo que reconocer que a veces también extraño lo que teniamos Luisa pero la verdad es que no ibamos a ningun lado-

¿Eso quiere decir que no hay posibilidad de volver?- el hombre solo agacho la cabeza y negó lentamente- eres un imbecil- dijo la mujer golpeandolo fuertemente en la mejilla

Annie se llevó la mano a la boca al ser testigo de la reacción de la joven muchacha, vio como Archie se quedó en su sitio y decidió pasar por su lado,

Hola, Archie-

Annie…- dijo el nervioso- ¿Cómo estás?

Deberia preguntarte eso a ti- dijo ella

Oh, ¿lo viste?-

Sí, escuché todo-

Lamento que hayas visto una cosa así, pero bueno tenía que terminar-

Si es lo que tu deseas…-

Lo es- la miró extrañado- pensé que estabas en tu día libre

Sí, bueno vengo a dejar algo y pretendia salir a comprar unas cosas que me encargó la señorita Pony-

Si quieres te acompaño- sugirió él

Annie se ruborizó y sonrío asintiendo levemente, le indicó que entraría a la casa y saldría de inmediato para ir a comprar, Archie quedó de esperarla afuera,

¿Y como te fue?- preguntó Candice al ver a su amiga entrar por la puerta de la cocina

Acá está- los ojos de Candice se iluminaron en ese pequeño papel entonces venía la confirmacion de la reunion con el doctor Brower,

Muchas gracias, Annie- tomo el pedazo de papel y abrazó a su amiga, quien se veía contenta- ¿te pasa algo?

Nada- dijo risueña- voy a ir a comprar

Nunca te habia visto tan emocionada por eso- dijo Candice intrigada

Annie, ¿Estás lista?- dijo Archie desde la puerta

Candice levantó una ceja y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro, ella esperaba que su amiga fuese finalmente feliz, ambas se sonrieron y Candice se retiró con el telegrama para hablar con Terrence,

Llegó- dijo Candice entrando en la habitación de Terrence sin darse cuenta de que Susana estaba ahí en la habitación

¿Qué fue lo que llego?- dijo la rubia mirando atenta a Candice notando de inmediato el papel que tenia y que habia escondido en su ropa,

 **Estimadas lectoras!**

 **Tarde pero llega, acá está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, advierto que este capítulo es solo la antesala para el próximo que es bastante intenso y espero subir en poquisimo tiempo más, quiero agradecer su interés y mensajes como siempre esta historia es en parte para ustedes, espero seguir contando con sus comentarios para ver que les parece,**

 **Les mando un abrazo gigante!**

 **Las quiere!**

 **Valerae!**

 **P.D: Aunque atrasado, quiero saludar a una lectora que siempre me llena el corazón con sus comentarios y que me confesó en el último capítulo que estuvo de cumpleaños, te mando todo el cariño del mundo que este nuevo año sea maravilloso, un fuerte y apretado abrazo querida Sofia Saldaa** **!**


	13. Chapter 13

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **CAPITULO DOCE**

Susana miraba a Candice, retandola a que hablara, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Terrence habló,

Oh su hermano entonces se comprometió con su novia- dijo él y a Candice le tomó un poco por sorpresa pero le siguió el juego de inmediato,

Sí, me envío de hecho la fecha de su matrimonio- respondio Candice con una sonrisa, Susana los miraba y como no tenía ningún interés en conocer más de la vida de la joven institutriz, se excusó que estaba cansada y salió de la habitacion,

Me asustó- le dijo Candice

Tienes que agradecerme- dijo con agorrancia Terrence- te salvé la vida

Nos salvaste a ambos- dijo Candice

Merezco un premio ¿no te parece?-

Puede ser- Terrence se acercó y alargó la mano para tomar a su novia de la cabeza y darle un beso cargado de sentimientos

Se me ocurren un par de cosas más- sonrío el joven sobre los labios de la mujer y ella solo atinó a sonreír ligeramente ruborizada- entonces llegó el telegrama

Sí- dijo Candice tomando asiento a su lado- está todo preparado, lo bueno es que tu padre quiere una gran celebración, por lo que puede ser que la visita del doctor pase inadvertida

Esta bien, todo saldrá bien- decía Terrence y Candice asentía diciendo un debil, si…

La semana transcurrió sumamente rapido sin darse cuenta ya estaban a un día de la famosa fiesta de compromiso, Terrence y Candice habian enfrentado durante esos días el estar practicamente separados, solo tenían instancia de verse durante la noche y con mucho cuidado, Susana andaba detrás de Terrence mostrandole cosas como el menu, la decoración obviamente sin delicadeza alguna, por ejemplo no dejaba que el joven tocase de que se trataba las cosas para que él pudiese dar su opinión, sino que llegaba y hablaba, era bastante evidente que lo hacia para desmerecerlo y a ella poco le importaba, pero todas esas actitudes eran seguidas de cerca por la madre de Terrence quien veía con menos interés todo lo relacionado, solo por la actitud de la rubia,

Sin embargo, todo continuo normal, Candice estaba extremadamente nerviosa; en el último telegrama habia quedado de reunirse con el doctor Brower ese día para que ella pudiese explicar todo y pueda llegar con él a la casapara que finalmente revise a Terrence, el destino luego de eso era incierto; si era finalmente factible realizar la operación no sabía que iba a pasar sobre todo con la familia del joven ciego,

¿Estás por irte?- preguntó Terrence a Candice, ella tenía que ir al hotel donde el doctor indicó que se iba a quedar para buscarlo

Sí, quiero ir temprano-

Ven acá- ella se acercó lo suficiente y se fundieron en un beso lento pero lleno de esperanza, Terrence quería transmitir a través de su boca todo su amor y energía para que ella consiguiera el mejor resultado con el doctor,

Candice salió así de la mansión Grandchester con rumbo al pueblo para llegar cerca del medio día al pequeño hotel en piedra que más asemejaba un hostal pero que era el mejor de la ciudad, Candice ingresó entonces para encontrarse en la recepcion con una bella chica de cabellos rizados y grandes gafas negras,

Buenas tardes, bienvenida a Lori`s ¿Busca una habitación?-

Buenas tardes, no la verdad es que busco a una persona, se supone que me reuniría con él acá, que es donde se hospeda-

Bien, digame el nombre-

Doctor Anthony Brower-

Dejeme revisar- abrió un libro enorme donde se notaba habian muchos mensajes, y llegó al nombre que Candice esperaba- ¿Es usted la señorita White?

Sí, la misma-

Sí, el doctor indicó que estaría esperandola, dejeme mandar a alguien a buscarlo, por favor espere en la recepción-

Muchas gracias-

Esperó durante unos minutos sentada en uno de los confortables sillones que adornaban la sala y tomó entre sus manos, un periodico para esperar, leía atentamente sobre algunos descalabros politicos importantes cuando una suave pero potente voz pronunció su nombre, Candice levantó su mirada y se encontró entonces con un bello hombre de cabello rubio, ligeramente ensortijado y unos maravillosos, dulces ojos azules casi celestes como el color del cielo, era joven lo más probable que no contaba con más de treinta años,

Doctor Anthony Brower, señorita- dijo extendiendo su mano para que Candice la estrechara, la joven rubia así lo hizo

Candice White, un gusto conocerlo doctor-

Lo mismo digo- respondió con una sonrisa- pero tome asiento por favor, si quiere conversamos aquí o si me permite la puedo invitar a almorzar

No se preocupe, acá esta bien-

Bien, usted me dirá, podía intuir por su telegrama que necesitabamos esta reunion previa para poder realizar una con su pupilo, disculpe no se el nombre del joven-

Su nombre es Terrence, Terrence Grandchester-

Su apellido me resulta familiar- dijo él

Bueno, su familia es una de las más ricas de este pueblo, me atrevería a decir que del país-

Ya veo, bueno cuenteme más por favor, la verdad esto me tiene muy intrigado-

Bueno- tomó aire para continuar- la relación del joven Terrence y sus padres no es la mejor, tengo que ser honesta, siempre ha supuesto un problema para ellos que él sea una persona no vidente

Pero, ¿Por qué?-

La verdad yo aun no logro descifrar con claridad el porque de eso, solo puedo decirle que su padre es un hombre muy estricto y cuadrado, debe haber sido para él algo digno de vergüenza tener un hijo con esa condicion-

Suena bastante arcaico lo que usted me dice, pero lamentablemente sucede, hay muchas personas que relegan a las gente no vidente y los tratan como si fuesen una especie de seres sin valor-

Así es- dijo ella con tristeza

Supongo entonces que su familia no aprueba mi visita- Candice tragó profundo ante esto

Ese es el problema, ellos no saben que usted viene a verlo-

Oh- dijo él sorprendido- comprendo

La idea es ver que posibilidades tiene Terrence de poder curarse de su ceguera, a partir de eso ya veremos que hacer-

Tengo que ser honesto con usted, Señorita White, si yo reviso al joven y efectivamente es posible realizar una cirugia entonces lamento decirle que vamos a necesitar de la ayuda economica de su familia, puesto que la operación es bastante costosa-

Candice se decepcionó muchisimo ante esa perspectiva, porque en el fondo sabía que ese iba a ser un impedimento,

Estoy seguro que es algo que no queria escuchar, pero por el momento es imposible subsidiar la totalidad de una cirugia como esa-

Comprendo-dijo Candice agachando la cabeza

Por lo pronto, revisemos a Terrence ¿le parece?-

Si, gracias doctor- ella abrió sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas y aquello hizo que el hombre notara la autentica belleza en ellos, y pudo notar que habia algo más en todo lo que Candice estaba hablando,

¿Usted tiene un interés especial en el joven?-

¿Disculpe?-

No, es solo que no es su familiar pero parece de verdad muy preocupada e interesada que él se cure- Candice se puso nerviosa pero nuevamente, no queria entrar en tantos detalles con él,

Me preocupo, porque el joven Terrence es un gran hombre, de buenos sentimientos y que ha sufrido mucho en la vida, espero que pueda finalmente encontrar la felicidad ya sea curandose o llevando una vida normal fuera de las cuatro paredes donde se encuentra ahora-

Es usted una buena mujer, espero que todo resulte bien entonces-

Sí, gracias-

¿A que hora quiere que esté por allá?-

La celebración es una cena, como a las siete estaría bien, yo lo recibiré en la puerta y lo llevaré con el joven-

Bien-

Esta es la dirección, de todas maneras si usted toma un carruaje y dice que lo lleve a la mansión Grandchester no tendrá problema, es el lugar más alto en el pueblo por lejos conocido por todos-

Nos vemos mañana entonces- dijo el hombre guardando el papel y levantandose, Candice lo imitó y estrecharon sus manos amigablemente- señorita White

Hasta mañana, doctor y nuevamente muchas gracias-

Candice salió entonces del hotel con dirección al domicilio de Terrence, iba pensando en como habia cambiado su vida en el ultimo mes y medio, haber conocido al amor de su vida solo era un beneficioso de todo lo que habia cambiado su mundo al conocer a todas las personas de esa casa, rogó al cielo mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer copiosa, dejaba que la suave sensación de las gotas de lluvia cayeran por su rostro para limpiar un poco lo que su atormentada alma estaba pasando, deseaba con todo corazón que todo lo que estaban haciendo resultara de la mejor manera posible, caminó y caminó hacia la mansión hasta llegar a la entrada de cocina, no se dio cuenta de lo empapada que venía hasta que la señorita Pony la tomó del brazo,

Pero niña, ¿Cómo saliste tan desabrigada?-

Oh, no me di cuenta- esbozó una sonrisa- voy a mi habitación

Salio raudamente de la cocina y se dirigió hacia las escalares,

Señorita White- escuchó que una voz la llamaba, se trataba de Susana

Oh,señorita, digame- disimulando la incomodidad, la joven rubia de pelo liso la miraba de pies a cabeza en desaprobacion al ver el estado de sus ropas,

Seré breve- dijo con desprecio- quiero que se aleje de mi prometido

¿A que se refiere?-

No se haga la tonta, he notado la forma en que lo mira-

No se de que habla, señorita, yo solo me limito a hacer mi trabajo-

A mi no me engaña, yo se que tiene dobles intenciones- y añadió con malicia Susana al notar que la institutriz ni se inmutaba- no se que le ve, a ese invalido pero lo hace

Candice sintió un nudo en la garganta pero solo se limitó a mantener el punto inicial con conviccion,

Si hay algo que le ha molestado, tendré mas cuidado pero yo suelo ser amable y cariñosa con mis estudiantes-

¿Qué tan cariñosa?- dijo Susana con sorna

Por favor, señorita-

No, por favor usted, no quiero verla de esa manera o me veré en la obligación de hablar con mis suegros y estoy segura que usted no quiere eso- Candice sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda,

Esta bien, señorita- dijo tragandose sus palabras

Ahora, retirese- dijo Susana- se ve fatal

Candice respiró profundo y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, se sacó diligentemente la ropa y se dispuso a asearse, secó lo mejor que pudo la ropa y la dejó colgada, despues de eso se cambió el vestido, lamentablemente solo contaba con un par de zapatos por lo que como pudo usando unas velas tuvo que secarlos para poder seguir usandolos, salió de la recamara y fue hasta donde estaba Terrence,

¿Cómo estas?- preguntó al entrar

Candy…- dijo él- muy bien y ¿tu? ¿Cómo te fue en todo?

Bien, conocí al doctor, se ve una buena persona-

¿Le explicaste mi situación?-

A grandes rasgos, pero lo más importante, lamentablemente…- se quedó en silencio

¿Qué pasa?-

Me dijo que la cirugía tenía un costo, por lo que ibamos a tener que contar con tu familia en algun momento- Terrence se mantuvo en silencio, sopesando la informacion entregada por Candice, él sabía que eso iba a ser inevitable,

Tendremos que hacerlo con cuidado, quizás despues de ver al doctor tendremos algo de tiempo para decirles algo- dijo finalmente casi meditando

¿Estás nervioso por lo de mañana?-

¿Por lo del doctor?- preguntó él

No, bueno si pero además por lo de la fiesta de compromiso-

Debieses saber, vida mía, que aquello es lo que menos me preocupa-

Candice se ruborizó por la forma en que Terrence se dirigió a ella y se mantuvo en silencio,

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el joven preocupado ante el mutismo de la rubia,

Nada, es solo que me gustó la forma en que me llamaste-

Eso eres para mi- dijo él alcanzando su mano para sentarla en sus piernas- mi vida- susurró sobre su boca

Y tu la mía- dijo ella para fundirse finalmente en un delicioso beso,

¿Cómo van los preparativos?- preguntó Richard mientras estaban sentados en la mesa durante la cena,

Todo va excelente- dijo Susana- mañana el chef llegará temprano.

Oh pensé que Pony se encargaría de la comida-

Por favor, señor Grandchester, por supuesto que no, tiene que ser algo fuera de lo común-

La señora Eleonor miraba a la rubia con desaprobación, durante esa semana con ella organizando todo se habia dado cuenta de lo superficial y arribista que era la joven mujer, y eso a ella no le agradaba para nada, si bien ella comprendía que la celebración era algo importante no le habia caido en gracia la forma en que Susana se habia referido sobre los empleados de la casa, la señorita Pony llevaba con ellos desde que ella se casara con Richard y aunque no dejaba de ser una empleada, ella intentaba dar un trato cordial; sin embargo la joven mujer no lo hacia, con nadie,

Susana insistió en esto, querido pero bueno es la celebración de los chicos-

Se hará lo que ella quiera, todo sea por la prometida de mi hijo, ¿no crees Terrence?-

El joven ciego que se habia mantenido en silencio, dijo debilmente que si por supuesto pero también estaba harto de la actitud de la malcriada chica,

Mañana, será un largo día; esperamos que los invitados lleguen desde temprano- dijo ella- algunos vienen desde nuestro pueblo

Se han dispuesto las habitaciones necesarias para todos los que vengan de muy lejos por eso no hay problema- indicó Richard

Si, usted ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso- contesto Susana mirandolo inquisidoramente,

Terrence terminó de comer y rapidamente se levantó de su asiento para salir con rumbo a su habitacion, estaba harto de todo y solo quería poder escaparse como todos los días para estar con Candice, dormir abrazado a ella era lo único que lo llenaba de la más profunda paz y no quería dejar de hacerlo, esperó unos minutos afuera de la puerta de la rubia antes de que ella abriera,

Terry- dijo ella con sorpresa

¿Pensaste que no vendría hoy?-

No, bueno si, es que es un tanto arriesgado-

Es como cualquier otro día-

Sabes que no es así, mañana debemos hacer todo con cuidado y comenzando desde hoy- la renuencia de la rubia hizo que el joven se molestara un poco

Entonces me voy…- dijo dando la vuelta buscando la puerta

No-se apresuró a detenerlo Candice- es que pueden ver cuando salgas- dijo tomando su brazo

¿Estás segura que es por eso?- dijo él dandole un beso en la cabeza

No, también quiero que te quedes- habló con dificultad cuando sintió como el hombre comenzaba a abrirse paso por su camisola, besando con firmeza su niveo cuello

Entonces…- Terrence la levantó en vilo, tomandola con fuerza por sus gluteos pegandola contra el pantalon de su pijama que ya dibujaba la silueta de su miembro semi erecto, el contacto de inmediato hizo suspirar a la rubia que se aferró como naufrago al último remanente de la barca destruida y se besaron desenfrenadamente para terminar en la cama liberando como siempre la pasión desbordante que su amor siempre brindaba.

Al mismo tiempo que los dos jovenes se etregaban al amor, una mujer de cabellos rubios se acercaba a la habitación de su prometido con pasos firmes, con la idea de que esa noche él no podría resistirse a sus avances, más su sopresa fue mayuscula cuando encontró la habitación vacia y en silencio, se quedó unos minutos pero el dueño del lugar nunca apareció, Susana tenía una idea en su mente y se fue pensando en como utilizar esta información para su beneficio,

A la mañana siguiente, Candice estaba lista para los acontecimientos del día, se levantó con un leve dolor de cabeza y se dirigió hasta la habitación de Terrence, lamentablemente en el lugar ya se encontraba Susana, quien no recibió con buenos ojos a la joven rubia, ella sospechaba por lo ocurrido anoche de la joven institutriz,

Señorita White, no me diga que viene a impartir clases el día de hoy-

Pensé que eso no iba a tener modificación por el día, al menos hasta la mitad del día-

Pues se equivoca, hoy estaré todo el día con mi prometido, usted sabe para arreglar todo lo necesario para nuestra fiesta-

Señorita Susana- intervino Terrence- no es necesario estar todo el día juntos, yo deseo seguir con mis clases normales

Pero Terrence…- insistió la mujer pero ante la expresión fría del joven no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse y salir de la habitación ofuscada,

¿Qué te pasa niña?- preguntó Eleonor al verla rabiando cerca de la puerta

El imbecil de su hijo…-

Oye no te permito que le hables así-

Ay, disculpe señora Eleonor es que mi idea era compartir juntos este día pero él como siempre prefiere pasar el rato con la mujercita esa-

Dejame hablar con él- dijo Eleonor dejando a Susana con una sonrisa maliciosa

Ahora te quiero ver, señorita White- dijo con desprecio

Terrence…- dijo Eleonor entrando en la habitacion

Hola, madre- dijo el joven y así mismo saludó Candice

Me acabo de encontrar con tu prometida y me dice que preferiste estar aquí que con ella ¿Qué sucede?-

Sucede madre que no quiero dejar mis estudios por la fiesta de compromiso que es mucho más tarde-

Comprendo, pero ella se veía realmente afectada-

Te puedo asegurar que no le dije más de lo que te acabo de decir a ti-

Te creo, hijo, bien los dejo entonces pero por favor trata de terminar temprano hoy, lo que dice Susana es cierto es necesario que te arregles y debieses pasar el día con ella-

Terrence solo asintió viendo como su madre salía, afuera la esperaba una impaciente Susana que esperaba que Eleonor hubiese intervenido de tal manera de conseguir lo que queria pero al no ser así, no tuvo más opción que irse para dejar las cosas como estaban,

Terry, estarán vigilandote todo el tiempo-

Lo sé, eso dificultará todo, tendremos que ser sumamente rápidos, sobre todo a esa hora-

Sí, tienes razón-

Pero no te preocupes…- la abrazó fuerte y se besaron lento por breves instantes para luego volver a sus estudios,

Eran casi las siete de la tarde y Candice apenas habia podido ver a Terrence luego de la lección de la mañana, habian quedado si en que Annie se encargaría de distraer a Susana mientras Candice entraba con el doctor a la recamara del joven, la pelinegra aun no tenia amplio conocimiento de lo que se proponian hacer su patrón y su amiga pero confiaba en ella, por lo que accedió a hacerlo, Candy lucía un hermoso pero sencillo vestido verde con ligeras piedrecillas, y tenía su cabello arreglado en un moño alto, no era que fuese a ser parte de la velada sino que se habia ofrecido para recibir a los invitados junto con Hamilton por lo que debía verse lo mejor posible, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, reconocidos hombres de negocios junto con sus esposas, algunos banqueros e incluso Neil Leagan hacian acto de presencia en la mansión Grandchester para el gran acontecimientos, muchos de ellos sorprendidos por la noticia de que el matrimonio contara con un hijo del cual muchos desconocian su existencia, Candice miraba de reojo la puerta y contaba los minutos, exactamente a las siete de la tarde, un carruaje negro se paró frente a la mansión y de el descendio entonces el doctor Brower, de inmediato saludó a Candice con un leve asentimiento al ir subiendo las escaleras de entrada y ella lo recibió gentilmente, Hamilton intentó saludar también pero Candice le dijo que no había problema ya que ella podía mostrar al invitado la mansión sin mayor cuidado,

Agradezco mucho lo que está haciendo, doctor pero debemos ser rapidos-

Comprendo- dijo él, que habilmente habia ocultado su maletin

Venga por acá- comenzaron a subir las escaleras, cuando Candice vio como Annie habia sacado a Susana de la habitación,

¿Estás segura que me necesitan?- preguntaba la joven de pelo liso

Claro, señorita, es usted tan refinada y con tan buen gusto, necesitan su opinión en la cocina-

Por supuesto que sí- dijo ella totalmente cegada por su gigante ego

Bien, vamos- dijo Candice una vez que las perdió de vista

Entraron entonces en la habitación del joven Terrence y de inmediato el doctor se asombró por lo sombrío del lugar,

Buenas tardes, Terrence, mi nombre es Anthony Brower-

Doctor Brower, muchas gracias, por favor tome asiento-

Claro-

Lamento si la luz de la habitación no es la correcta- comentó Candice- pero trajimos una lámpara extra para que pueda ver mejor

Gracias- dijo el galeno poniendo entonces las cosas en orden- bien, Terrence vamos a examinarte

El joven se puso derecho, sintiendo como el doctor entonces revisaba sus ojos, de repente sintió ese calor particular en uno de sus zafiros azules y se removió,

¿Sentiste eso?- preguntó el doctor

No se de que se trata pero es lo mismo que sentí en mis sueños-

Esta reacción es mucho mejor de lo que pensé- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa- tengo excelentes noticias para ti amigo mio, la operación es posible

Oh , gracias a Dios- dijo Candice llevandose una mano a la boca

¿Está seguro doctor?- preguntó Terrence

Tu tienes leves cataratas, hay un médico muy amigo mio que ha estado desarrollando una nueva tecnica en este caso que no es tan invasiva y que te asegura que tus ojos no sufriran tanto daño al ser operados, es solo experimental pero vale la pena hacerlo he visto excelentes resultados, ahora también esta la operación convencional pero las secuelas pueden ser bastante importantes, de todas maneras lo vital es que tu enfermedad tiene cura-

¿Cuándo puedo operarme?- preguntó Terrence apretando la mano de Candice que ya estaba a su lado, aun emocionada

No te apresures…- el doctor comenzó a hablar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Susana,

¿Quién es usted?- dijo la mujer

Las tres personas dentro de la habitación se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que contestar y Susana solo podía ver como Candice y Terrence continuaban tomados de la manos,

¿Qué cree que está haciendo con mi prometido?- dijo al ver el maletin semi abierto del hombre,

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- la voz de Richard Grandchester se escuchó fuerte y ambos jovenes, se dieron cuenta entonces de que su secreto finalmente estaba al descubierto,

¿Quién es este hombre, Terrence?- le preguntó a su primogénito

Es un doctor- se atrevió a decir el muchacho ciego- un oftalmologo, me ha revisado la vista

¿De que estupidez estas hablando? ¿Quién ha autorizado que entre a mi casa?-

Yo lo autorizé, porque necesitaba saber si tengo una oportunidad para ver-

¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad, imbecil, entiendelo!- le gritó a su hijo

Disculpe, que difiera con usted- intervino el doctor- Terrence tiene la posibilidad de operarse y si usted me escucha…-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Eleonor no lo podía creer, ella siempre habia creido lo que su esposo le habia dicho sobre la enfermedad de su hijo, nunca imaginó que efectivamente la enfermedad tuviese cura,

Usted no me habla y se larga ahora mismo de mi propiedad-

Señor Grandchester, me parece inconcebible que se niegue a la posibilidad…-

Mi hijo es ciego y así morirá, no me interesa lo que me dice y ahora por favor, ¡Lárguese!- gritó el hombre encolerizado,

El doctor Brower se acercó a Candice antes de salir,

Señorita White…-

¿Ustedes se conocen?-

Anthony decidió entonces salir sin decir una palabra más, la habitación se quedó en el absoluto silencio, Eleonor lloraba quedamente mientras Candice y Terrence aun no se soltaban de las manos,

No me diga, señorita- dijo con aire sombrio el hombre- que usted está detrás de esto

No lo voy a negar- dijo Candice llena de valor- yo admiro mucho al joven Terrence y pienso que él puede tener una oportunidad, señor por favor…

Quiero que tome sus cosas y se largue de mi casa, ahora-

¡Padre, no puedes hacer eso!-

No voy a discutir contigo, Terrence-

Ni siquiera quiso escuchar al doctor y ahora la carga contra la señorita White que lo unico que ha hecho desde que llegó aquí ha sido preocuparse por mi-

Repito que no pienso discutir, esta mujerzuela se va de…

No le permito que le hable así- Terrence trató de acercarse a Richard y Candice se acercó para pararlo

Sabiamos que algo así sucedería-

No dejaré que se vaya- dijo el joven

¿Por qué no quieres que se vaya Terrence?- Susana habló por primera vez para espetar su veneno

Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo- respondió el joven- la única que me ha entendido

Yo creo que ella significa mucho más que eso por que no eres más claro- Richard miró a Susana y su sonrisa malefica y comprendió de lo que se refería

No me digas que has osado involucrarte con esta poca cosa-

Es la última vez que le permito que le hable así-

¿Y como quieres que le diga? Se ha atrevido a desafiarme de todas las maneras posibles y ahora quiero que se largue de mi casa-

Si ella se va, yo me voy con ella- dijo Terrence, casi gritando de rabia

¿Dónde te vas a ir tu? Apenas si sabes donde estás parado-

¡No lo insulte más!- gritó Candice dejando de lado cualquier ápice de cordura- es su hijo y lo trata peor que un animal

Tu no te metas- Richard se lanzó casi para golpear a Candice pero lo detuvo Eleonor

No lo hagas Richard-

¿Qué iba a hacer padre?- dijo sorprendido Terrence- Candy…- olvidó por primera vez que estaban con otras personas y llamó a la rubia por su dimunitivo

No pasó nada- dijo ella

Ven acá, conmigo, nos vamos de esta casa-

Sobre mi cadaver, sales de aquí desgraciado- espetó Richard y menos con esta, te servirá un rato pero despues que no es nada más que una pobre miserable

Ella es mucho más que eso, ella es la mujer que amo- dijo Terrence dejando a todos de una pieza, Candice se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda y Richard sentía que el mundo se le abría en el suelo.

 **Estimadas lectoras!**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, por favor no me odien! ajajaja espero volver super pronto con la continuación, y espero seguir leyendo sus bellos mensajes,**

 **Les mando un abrazo gigante!**

 **Las quiere!**

 **Valerae**!


	14. Chapter 14

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **CAPITULO TRECE**

La tensión en la habitación se podía cortar con el filo de un cuchillo, todos se mantuvieron en silencio ante la confesión de Terrence, Susana se lo esperaba absolutamente aunque admiraba en cierto modo la valentía del joven no vidente también pensaba que lo que habia hecho era lo más estupido del mundo, al final era mejor que Richard pensara que su interés era mero académico o de a lo más una amistad pero aquella confesión implicaba mucho más y ahora si que no tendrían escapatoria,

Candice por su parte se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, por un lado su corazón latia con muchas fuerzas por que su amado habia declarado a los cuatro vientos su amor por ella pero también estaba asustada porque el silencio del señor Grandchester era aterrador, de todas formas si la opción era irse de la casa se iría y si Terrence se queria ir con ella, estaba absolutamente decidida a ello, accedería no quería separarse de él, costase lo que costase se mantendrían juntos, solo eso pasaba por su mente,

Eleonor por su lado estaba completamente sorprendida, la avalancha de información que se acumulaba en su cabeza no la dejaba pensar con claridad, primero descubrir como su esposo le ocultó algo tan importante como la posibilidad de que su hijo pudiese recuperar la vista, y por otro lado descubrir finalmente que su hijo, aquel que tanto había sufrido estaba enamorado de Candice, ella no odiaba a la joven rubia a diferencia de su esposo pero si le era indiferente y por supuesto no la consideraba como un prospecto de esposa para su hijo, la situación la agobiaba,

Richard por su parte solo pensaba en como terminar con todo lo más pronto posible, jamás se imaginó que traer a esta mujer a la casa iba a traer tantos problemas,

Quiero que esta señorita, si es que se le puede llamar así, se vaya-

Muy bien, padre- dijo Terrence que solo pensaba en defender su relación y también la posibilidad de tener una cura para su enfermedad, su mente estaba enfocada en ambas cosas- entonces yo también me voy

Tu no pones un pie fuera de esta casa sin mi autorización-

Soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera-

Te equivocas tenemos un acuerdo-

Yo no voy a permitir que esto suceda,no justo hoy, no lo permitiré- dijo Susana indignada y casi al borde de la histeria- no vas a dejarme plantada en la celebración por esta mustia

Señorita, se lo diré solo una vez, no la trate de forma despectiva para mi ella es lo más importante, usted sabe que solo nos ata ese compromiso insulso de nuestros padres pero que por usted no siento más que rechazo, se lo he demostrado de mil formas posibles, me parece absurdo que todavía no le quede claro-

Eres un imbécil- espetó Susana tratando de curar con palabras su ego herido,

Richard por favor- intervino Eleonor- para todos esta situación es dificil, Terrence- dijo dirigiendose a su hijo- yo tampoco quiero que te vayas

No puedo hacer otra cosa-

No vas a dejar en vergüenza a la familia el día de hoy ¿Me oyes?- dijo Richard colérico

¿Y que quiere que haga?-

Vas a asistir a la fiesta de compromiso junto con Susana, porque ya no podemos cancelarla, luego de eso esta mujer se irá de la casa y tu te quederás acá como corresponde-

No estoy de acuerdo- dijo Terrence con tanta pasividad que asustaba- no puede obligarme, no se porque me odia tanto

No,no lo sabes, quizás es tiempo de que lo sepas y así tu noviecita se entere-

Richard…-

No me detengas mujer, él quiere saber porque lo detesto, bueno te lo digo ahora tu mataste a tu hermano…-

Terrence abrió sus ojos como platos, y sus manos temblaban, Candice lo acarició lentamente pero ella también habia quedado de una pieza con la declaración del hombre,

¿De que está hablando?- dijo el joven con dolor

Fue un accidente- intervino Eleonor- no lo culpes

Si él no se hubiese movido y se hubiese quedado en su sitio, tu fuiste el responsable de que ese caballo arrasara con tu madre haciendola perder a nuestro hijo no nato-

Las imágenes que veía Terrence, lo que le había contado a Candice; todo ahora tenía sentido, eran recuerdos, el doctor estaba en lo correcto, eran recuerdos de lo que él habia vivido,

Terrence solo tenía cuatro años-

Era solo un niño- dijo el muchacho aun golpeado por la forma en que su padre espetaba su odio contra él

Un demonio, un defecto es lo que siempre has sido y ahora quieres seguir arruinandonos la vida-

No me atormente más, no quiero estar ni un segundo más aquí-

No te vas- dijo Richard apretando los puños pero el joven se movía desesperado

Terry…- la suave voz de Candice se escuchó por primera vez y ella sabía que necesitaba ponerle paños fríos a la situación- hazle caso a tu padre,

Pero… Candy-

Es lo único coherente que ha dicho esta "señorita"- enfatizando sarcasticamente en el apelativo, hecho que hizo que Terrence apretara el puño ya que fue evidente la forma despectiva hacia ella,

No lo hago por usted- dijo Candice- lo hago por él, porque no quiero que sufra, yo también lo amo y haré lo posible por que él pueda recuperarse, pero entiendo que necesitan una tregua aunque sea tan complicado en estas circunstancias, continuar con esto no los llevará a ninguna parte

Eres una atrevida- dijo Richard- pero entonces, quiero que te quedes en tu habitación mientras todo pasa y luego de eso se larga,

Candice y Terrence se mantuvieron en silencio no quisieron continuar con la discusión,

Terrence- le habló Susana- no podré perdonarte esta falta de respeto, hablaré con mi padre

Deja las niñerías Susana- dijo Richard molesto- solucionaremos esto, ahora retirese- dijo mirando friamente a Candice

Ella que todavía estaba tomada de la mano de Terrence, la apretó con más fuerza y el joven ciego se atrevió a besar su mano, el gesto conmovió a su madre que nunca imaginó ver a su hijo dando una muestra de afecto tan clara y por la extrema ternura que derramaban los ojos verdes de la joven institutriz para él,

Hablamos luego- dijo él y Candice salió de la habitación finalmente

Hamilton vendrá a ayudarte para que te arregles y bajes a la fiesta- dijo Richard

Quiero que sepa que esto solo lo hago porque Candice me lo pidió, por mi me largo de inmediato-

Eso esta por verse- dijo Richard, saliendo con Eleonor y Susana de la recamara del joven ciego,

En la habitación de Candice la rubia estaba sentada en su cama, pensando en que hacer y como lograrían finalmente salir de esa casa, juntos, ahí estaba recluida y no sabía si volvería a ver a Terrence de nuevo, su padre era realmente un hombre despiadado, capaz de cualquier cosa, la puerta se abrió rapidamente y entró entonces la persona a la que más temia,

Es una escurridiza- dijo Richard con desprecio- no voy a arriesgar que arruine lo que voy a hacer

¿A que se refiere?- el hombre solo sonrío de medio lado y cerró la puerta pasando la llave por fuera,

Abrame- gritó Candice, pero no tuvo respuesta el hombre se fue dejandola encerrada en la habitación, y fue ahí por primera vez en lo que llevaba la noche que la joven institutriz derramó gruesas lágrimas rogandole a Dios una luz que los ayudara para librarse de eso

¿Qué hiciste Richard?- le preguntó Eleonor cuando lo vió pasar llave en la puerta de Candice

Me aseguro que esa mujer se quede en su sitio-

No creo que sea necesario encerrarla- protestó Eleonor, mientras entraban a su recamara

No voy a arriesgarme, mi idea es dejar el compromiso con Susana pactado y si es posible firmado el día de hoy-

Pero Terrence no la ama-

¿Y eso que? A mi no me interesa lo que él sienta, solo necesito que se case nada más-

¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de la operación a su vista?-

Por que no es necesario, él ya tiene su futuro pactado- dijo mientras guardaba la llave en el alajero de la comoda,

Eres tan egoista, no le das la oportunidad-

Él no se merece más- Eleonor sentía mucho desprecio por su marido ahora, nunca se habia sentido de esa manera antes pero a pesar de todo no lograba juntar el valor necesario para hacerle frente y luchar por su hijo y sus derechos,

¿Qué vas a hacer con la Señorita White?-

Voy a hacer que desaparezca-

Richard… ¿Hasta donde llega tu odio?-

No tienes idea- dijo él arreglandose la corbata- ahora vamos a recibir a los invitados, tenemos una fiesta que atender

¿Le sucede algo, joven?- preguntó Hamilton al ver como Terrence se mantenía taciturno,

Estoy bien, pero necesito un favor-

Digame-

¿Podría llamar a Annie?-

Me dieron instrucción de que no se demorara mucho para comenzar la cena-

Solo sera un momento- pidió en suplica Terrence y el hombre comprendió, salió en busca de la pelinegra quien estaba muy ocupada en la planta baja pero al llamado de Terrence acudió de inmediato,

Digame, joven-

¿Está sola?-

Sí, Hamilton salió un momento-

Se descubrió mi relación con Candy-

¿Qué? Oh por Dios-

Sí, la han echado de la casa y por supuesto yo pienso irme con ella-

Pero… ¿Y la fiesta?-

Se llevará a cabo, pero luego de eso mi idea es poder irme-

¿Dónde esta Candy?-

La mandaron a su habitación, necesito que esté con ella y le diga que no se duerma-

Comprendo…-

Necesito su ayuda, Annie, mi idea es escapar esta noche con ella-

Pero joven…-

Usted no sabe lo que ha pasado, quizás en algun momento podamos explicar pero solo puedo decirle que no podemos estar aquí ni un segundo más-

¿Tan grave fue?-

Sí, estoy preocupado por Candy pero lamentablemente tengo que cumplir con esta charada, pero luego quiero que me ayude-

Lo haré, joven usted sabe que por Candy yo hago cualquier cosa-

Gracias, Annie, por lo pronto necesito que luego de que pase todo usted me ayude a salir con Candy-

Joven Terrence, lo esperan en la sala- anunció Hamilton entrando a la habitación del muchacho

Ya voy, Hamilton-se dirigió a Annie- aviseme cualquier cosa- dijo en un susurro

No se preocupe- respondió y salió con los hombres, Annie se quedó en la planta alta y espero hasta que se fueran para tocar la puerta de su amiga, intentó abrir la puerta pero no fue posible,

¿Candy?- llamó preocupada

Annie- se escucho la voz de Candice del otro día, notablemente agitada

¿Te dejaron encerrada?-

Sí,el señor Grandchester, oh Annie no sabes lo que ha pasado-

Lo sé, el joven Terrence me acaba de decir y tranquila, él me pidió que los ayudase a escapar, mantente despierta cuando llegue el momento ya encontraremos la manera de abrir la puerta-

Muchas gracias, Annie- dijo Candice apoyando la frente en la puerta y respirando profundo,

Buenas noches a todos- Richard Grandchester se encontraba en el medio de su sala junto con su esposa Eleonor y su amigo Peter Marlowe, los invitados sumaban alrededor de veinte personas y estaban todos espectantes ante lo que el evento significaria, entre los invitados estaba Neil Leagan; aquel latifundista que habia sido el arrendatario de Candice, el hombre se hallaba apoyado en un rincón observando todo con una copa en la mano- agradezco a todos su asistencia, los hemos reunidos hoy para celebrar el compromiso de mi hijo Terrence Grandchester y su novia, la hija de mi querido amigo Paul Marlowe, Susana; un aplauso por favor para ellos,

La puerta de la sala se abrió y se vio a un nervioso Terrence caminando muy erratico con Susana del brazo, muchos comenzaron a murmurar no solo por lo guapo del primogenito de la casa de Grandchester sino tambien porque era evidente que el joven tenia un problema con sus ojos,

La incomodidad era evidente, sobre todo porque cuando finalmente los muchachos llegaron donde sus padres se quedaron en silencio, Richard esperaba que alguno de los dos hablara pero ninguno hizo algun movimiento para hacerlo,

Los invitamos entonces a pasar a la sala- dijo finalmente Eleonor- por favor, por acá

Susana estaba fastidiada, se notaba mucho que algo le molestaba pero seguía el juego de la mejor forma posible, Terrence se veía impasible parecía que no tuviese ninguna expresion ante ninguna de las cosas que estaban pasando, se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el tiempo; cuando llegaron al comedor se escuchaba un leve murmullo, gente adulando la comida y algunos felicitando a la supuesta feliz pareja,

Entre los invitados, Neil Leagan miraba atentamente a Susana y pensaba en como una mujer tan hermosa como esa podría ser capaz de unir su vida a un hombre tan poca cosa como a su parecer era Terrence, su sensualidad era evidente, sus labios carnosos y rojos invitaban a dar paso a los pensamientos más impuros e impensables, no sentía en absoluto pudor por hacerlo, deseaba poder conocerla más allá, con absoluto descaro miraba el escote del vestido blanco, vaporoso que usaba y de solo imaginar lo que podría conseguir debajo de esa tela, se relamia los labios,

Al terminar la cena el dueño de la casa los invitó a todos de vuelta a la sala para poder disfrutar de música, junto con más bebida, en el camino Terrence se separó de su prometida dejandola sola aduciendo que necesitaba usar el sanitario,

Neil aprovechó la ocasión para poder acercarse a la rubia,

Buenas noches, señorita- le dijo extendiendo una copa- ¿Se le ofrece?- preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva

Buenas noches- dijo Susana mirando con desprecio al hombre, era de la edad de su padre de pelo largo, y dientes amarillos por el tabaco, la verdad es que su aspecto daba miedo pero era tanta la angustia que sentía que aceptó el trago

¿Está contenta con su futuro matrimonio?- preguntó Neil sin tapujos

¿Perdón?- respondió ella incomoda- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

No quiero ofenderla- dijo él bebiendo su trago- pero es obvio que su futuro marido no es un buen partido, se nota que usted necesita un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra

El tono empleado por el hombre la hizo estremecer, más rapido de lo normal se bebió el trago y agradeció el gesto,

No tengo porque discutir esto con usted, no lo conozco- respondió altiva- gracias por la copa, adiós

El hombre se quedó mirando como ella se iba hacia un lado, buscando a su suegra Eleonor y como se integraba a un grupo de mujeres, Neil habia quedado encantado con la joven a tal grado que se le metió en la cabeza que ella sería finalmente suya, decidió explorar más allá de que se trataba el dichoso compromiso y logró entonces hablar con su padre, Paul.

Su hija es preciosa- le dijo al hombre que se tomo la aseveracion con sorpresa

Gracias-

Debe ser un buen negocio este matrimonio-

¿De que esta hablando?- Neil lo miró con cara de pocos amigos

Yo se de que se tratan estas cosas, usted casando a su hija con este tipo, es logico que por algo lo hace-

Solo busco la felicidad de mi hija-

Me gustaría dar una oferta en ese caso-

Mi hija no está en venta- contestó Paul Marlowe visiblemente molesto

No se ponga así, le aseguro que cuando sepa de que se trata no se negará-

Lo lamento pero mi respuesta desde ya, es no, gracias- el hombre estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando fue atrapado por el brazo por Neil,

No se enoje, buen hombre y cualquier cosa me busca, mi nombre es Neil Leagan y soy el más importante latifundista de la zona- Paul Marlowe lo miró con indiferencia y se fue donde estaba su amigo Richard para conversar,

El resto de la velada fue bastante mala para Terrence, no podía disimular por mucho rato su incomodidad además de que estaba ansioso porque todo se terminara lo más pronto posible para poder hacer lo que realmente quería; escuchaba las voces de todas las personas que estaban en la fiesta y a pesar de estar rodeado de gente se sentía solo, no podia creerlo pero agradecía en esos momentos los años de soledad porque todo aquello le parecía frívolo y sin vida, él tenia la capacidad de sentir sensaciones más allá de las visuales y no le gustaba lo que sentía de parte de toda esa gente,

¿Cómo estás hijo?- escuchó la voz de su madre y no pudo evitar poner un gesto de desagrado, no queria hablar con ella ni con nadie, le molestaba tanto la falta de ayuda por parte de ella, pensaba que era tan cobarde, a pesar de entender que tuviese terror de su padre, él secretamente deseaba que ella pudiese ponerse de su lado aunque fuese una vez, pero la mujer no contaba con la convicción necesaria para hacerle frente,

¿Cómo quiere que esté?- contrapreguntó Terrence, sin mucho ánimo de contestar

No me digas así, yo…-

Madre, no hay nada que decir, creo que las cosas quedaron claras allá arriba-

Yo no puedo entender ¿Cómo?-

Como, ¿Qué?-

Te fuiste a enamorar de la Srta. White…- dijo en un susurro

Ella ha sido la única persona con la que me he sentido feliz y amado, por primera vez no siento que soy un problema o un estorbo; ella me hace ser mejor persona y desear salir adelante-

La respuesta de Terrence fue tan contundente que Eleonor, no pudo más que mantenerse en silencio y mirarlo, se sentía tan culpable porque su hijo estaba sintiendose así, en su mente no cabia la posibilidad de que Terrence pudiese tener algo con Candice pero ahora luego de sus palabras se sintió podrida por dentro, miraba a Richard y lo veía reír junto con Paul mientras sostenía un puro en su boca y un vaso de whisky en la mano, se veía tan tranquilo y aquello la desconcertó aun más, era evidente que no sentía ningun tipo de remordimiento; se sintió ajena y enferma, decidió entonces irse a su habitación para ir a descansar,

Richard- lo llamó a lo que el hombre dio la vuelta para ver que quería

¿Qué pasa?-

Me ha dado un dolor terrible de cabeza, me iré a acostar-

Pero mujer, no puedes irte, la casa está llena de invitados-

Por favor, da las excusas y termina la fiesta lo más pronto posible- Richard apretó los labios en desaprobación pero miró a su fragil mujer y noto que estaba tan palida que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer al suelo, no la vio bien y por eso accedió a su petición, se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, Eleonor no lo recibió con muchas ganas y todo esto era seguido atentamente por Susana quien no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con su amante a solas, se lo había propuesto y lo haría,

Finalmente Richard decidió dar por terminada la fiesta a los pocos minutos que Eleonor se marchó, al escuchar a su padre Terrence comenzó a inquietarse, se maldecía mil veces por no poder buscar con su mirada a Annie para hablarle,

¿Te acompaño a tu habitacion?- sugirió Susana y él puso un gesto de fastidio

No, gracias, necesito hablar con Annie-

¿Con la mucama? No me digas que ahora te interesa esa…- dijo despectivamente y Terrence se mantuvo en silencio pero el comentario le molestó de sobremanera,

Solo vayase, señorita, no necesito su ayuda-

Joven Terrence- la voz de Annie se escuchó de repente y Susana los miró por unos segundos antes de emprender la marcha hacia su habitacion.

Annie, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿logró hablar con Candy?-

Tranquilo, tenemos incovenientes con Candy porque su padre la dejó encerrada- Annie notó que Richard los miraba y ella decidió actuar como lazarillo de su joven patrón para guardar las apariencias.

Vamos joven lo llevo a su habitación- Terrence asintió y se fue con ella cuando ya se perdieron de vista, ella comenzó a relatarle lo conversado con Candice anteriormente,

Necesitamos salir rápido de acá pero no tengo idea donde él tenga las llaves-

Yo sé quien tiene una copia-

¿Quién?-

Hamilton, él cuenta con un juego completo de toda la casa-

¿Pero como conseguir eso?-

No lo sé, pero tengo algo en mente- dijo Annie- usted vaya a su cuarto y espere, ahora la gente se va así que esperemos una hora para empezar a movilizarnos, yo intentaré conseguir la llave en ese tiempo y si no lo hago, tendremos que abrir la puerta de otra manera.

Muchas gracias, Annie- dijo Terrence tomando las manos de la pelinegra una vez que ella terminó de hablar

No es nada, entre ahora y voy a hablar con Candice- ella dio la vuelta para retirarse y fue detenida por la voz del muchacho

Annie…-

¿Sí joven?-

Digale a Candy que la amo y que todo va a salir bien-

Ella sonrío ante las palabras del joven enamorado y se enterneció por el leve rubor en sus mejillas,

Claro que lo haré, joven-

Ha sido una velada estupenda, querido amigo- dijo Paul Marlowe fumando el último puro con Richard en la sala,

Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que el matrimonio suceda lo más pronto posible-

Sería estupendo, al parecer los chicos se llevan un poco mejor- comentó el hombre Marlowe a lo que Richard solo se limitó a asentir, pensando que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba- bueno, me voy a acostar, buenas noches

Buenas noches Paul-

¿No estás cansado?-

Un poco, pero la verdad es que me apetece otra copa-

Bien- dijo Paul retirandose finalmente de la sala y dejando al jefe de la familia Grandchester solo, Susana que habia estado esperando el momento en que su padre se retirara no perdió el tiempo y luego de notar que no habia nadie a su alrededor entró en la sala,

¿Por qué tan serio?- preguntó mientras se recargaba en uno de los sillones

Susana- dijo Richard levantandose para servirse otro trago- ¿Qué haces acá?

No tengo sueño- dijo ella moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro mientras lo masajeaba lentamente- todo lo que ha pasado me tiene un poco tensa

Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es un trago- dijo Richard- quizás eso te haga dormir

Ella sonrío y se levantó para quedar a su lado, tomó con delicadeza el vaso de alcohol y se lo llevó a la boca para beber un sorbo sin despegar sus ojos del hombre,

¿No tienes algo mejor que ofrecerme?- dijo ella separando lentamente los labios y humedeciendolos con su lengua para sacar un poco el exceso de bebida,

El hombre la devoró con la mirada, habia estado bebiendo lo suficiente como para perder la cordura, eso sumado a que la mujer por supuesto le resultaba atractiva fue el gatillante suficiente para encender la pasión que sentía por ella, no esperó más y se acercó con determinación para tomarla fuertemente por la cabeza y fundirse con ella en un beso intenso, cargado de lujuria.

Tomame aquí- gimió Susana al sentir las manos de Richard acariciando sus muslos por debajo de la falda, él solo respondió con un sonido gutural un leve "no aquí",

¿Entonces?- dijo ella mordisqueando su cuello, él la levantó en vilo y se la llevó hasta su despacho, no demoró mucho en comenzar a desnudarla,

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza no la dejaba pegar un ojo, hace más de una hora que se habia ido a acostar, miró hacia a un lado y el sitio que siempre ocupaba su marido estaba ordenado todavía, pensó entonces que quizás la fiesta aun no habia acabado, pero necesitaba con urgencia un poco de la medicina que Pony guardaba en la cocina y que le habia hecho tan bien el otro día que también habia tenido una terrible jaqueca, se levantó con cuidado y se vistió lo mejor que pudo en caso de que fuese vista por alguien, llegó hasta las escaleras y al no escuchar ningún ruido supuso entonces que la fiesta habia acabado, se tranquilizó bastante y continúo su camino hacia la cocina,

Apoyó a la mujer sobre el escritorio, totalmente desnuda mientras él bajaba sus pantalones lo suficiente como hacerla suya sin ninguna delicadeza, un gemido sonoro de placer se escapó de los labios de la joven al sentir la intromisión de aquel miembro viril que la hacia desfallecer,

¿Así?- preguntaba el hombre embriagado de pasión, embistiendo fuertemente a Susana contra la madera del escritorio,

Sí- jadeó ella sintiendo una estampida de emociones en su vientre bajo y alzando la cabeza por inercia, habilitando el acceso más profundo de su amante lo que la hizo ahogar un grito de placer,

Ambos amantes estaban disfrutando del vaivén salvaje de sus cuerpos, cuando una persona afuera del despacho y atraída por la luz del mismo se atrevió a abrir la puerta,

¿Candy?- Annie estaba afuera de la habitación de su amiga, luego de haber hablado con Terrence se retiró para ordenar todo lo relativo a la fiesta, y aprovechó una conversación con Hamilton para decirle que necesitaba el manojo de llaves para poder terminar de guardar unas cosas en la alacena secreta, el hombre había levantado una ceja de incredulidad pero cierto era que se habia usado la vajilla más fina en el evento por lo que la solicitud de Annie no era tan descabellada, y accedió entonces a pasarle las llaves,

¿Annie?- respondió mientras escuchaba como se abría la puerta

Candy- se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga fuertemente y esta se largó a llorar- tranquila- la calmó

¿Qué paso?-

Nada, todo está bien, la fiesta acabó hace un rato, el señor estaba en pie pero en la sala tomandose un trago así que pronto se irá a acostar-

Entiendo-

Antes el joven me había pedido que te dijera que te ama y que todo va a estar bien- le dijo tranquilizandola

Eso espero, querida amiga- dijo sonrojada por las palabras dichas por su novio

Necesito que salgas ahora porque tengo que devolver las llaves, anda a la habitación del joven Terrence y esperame ahí, yo seguiré atenta para…-

Un grito proveniente del primer piso de la casa dio por terminada su charla de manera abrupta,

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Candice con temor

¡RICHARD!- Eleonor emitió un grito ensordecedor ante la escena que tenía antes sus ojos, ahí en el despacho de su marido estaba Susana y él teniendo sexo como animales, no lo podía creer, quería llorar pero no sentía que las lagrimas se hiciesen presentes por el contrario solo podía sentir el odio, el enojo creciendo efervescentemente en su corazon,

Eleonor…- dijo Richard separandose de su amante, aun con sus pantalones abajo y tratando de tapar sus partes intimas- no es…

¿Qué? No me vas a salir con estupideces cuando es bastante claro lo que acabo de ver-

Susana trataba de recoger la ropa, para vestirse,

Eres un asqueroso, desgraciado- espetó la mujer con furia

Eleonor…- dijo él dolido

Lamento tanto haberte creído, lamento tanto todo lo que ha sucedido como fui tan ciega por Dios…-

Eleonor escuché tu grito….- Paul Marlowe llegó al despacho y la escena que encontró era de lo más elocuente- ¿Pero que mierda esta pasando aquí?- dijo encolerizado

Resulta ser que mi marido está acostandose con su hija Paul- dijo Eleonor

Eso no puede ser, maldito infeliz- se lanzó contra Richard que aun estaba abrochandose la camisa y le dio un golpe certero en su rostro, Eleonor vio la escena y se alegró por que su marido estaba recibiendo en cierto modo un castigo, se acercó a Susana que lloraba en una esquina y estaba toda desarreglada,

Niña- le dijo despectivamente- tome sus cosas y larguese de mi casa, y por favor olvidese de mi hijo- la frialdad de sus palabras contrarestaba con su belleza, así que luego de dedicarle la más gélida de las miradas volvió a mirar la escena de su esposo Richard siendo golpeado por Paul,

Paul…- lo llamó, el patriarca de la familia Grandchester no se habia quedado atrás y trató de defenderse de igual manera pero contaba con la desventaja puesto que su otrora amigo, había dado un buen golpe inicial- detengase por favor

El padre de Susana al escucharla tan tranquila, se detuvo, un hilo de sangre corría por la nariz del señor de la casa, él por su parte solo tenía parte de su bata de levantarse desarreglada,

No vale la pena seguir peleando con semejante porqueria- dijo ella con asco

Tiene razón- respondió el hombre- Susana- por primera vez se dirigió a su hija- busca tus cosas nos vamos de aquí

Pero… padre-

Por supuesto que nuestra alianza acaba ahora ya,no me interesa tener nada que ver con tu familia, maldito- le dijo a Richard

Eres un estupido, no puedes romper el compromiso-

¿Crees que despues de esto seguiré acá como si nada, mal nacido?-

Tiene toda la razón- interfirió Eleonor- por favor, hablaré con Hamilton para que los lleve al pueblo

Eleonor…- trató de hablar Richard pero ella lo detuvo en el acto

Con la poca decencia que te queda mantente en silencio-dijo ella, Richard apretó la boca en señal de enojo pero no emitió sonido alguno,

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Candice al ver a Annie volver y ver a su amiga tan pálida, ésta se había asomado a la escalera luego del grito y se había encontrado con el Señor Marlowe quien iba camino hacia el primer piso,

Annie, ¿Qué paso?- inquirió también Terrence que estaba en la habitación con su novia

No puedo creer lo que pasó, su padre, joven… su padre estaba- la muchacha se sonrojó violentamente al pensar siquiera en lo que habia pasado

¿Qué?- preguntó él desesperado, el grito de su madre lo habia alertado y le habia traído pésimos recuerdos

Su madre vio a su padre teniendo sexo con la Señorita Susana-

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Candice con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa

No puede ser- siguió Terrence tambien complicado, no daba credito de lo que Annie decía,

No podremos salir ahora…- comenzaba a hablar Candice cuando unos gritos en el pasillo los alertaron

Eres una maldita sucia- decía el señor Marlowe tomando a Susana del codo, increíblemente la muchacha habia quedado en el más absoluto mutismo, la vergüenza era más de lo que podía soportar- arregla tus cosas de inmediato

¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó debilmente

Eso no te importa, sé exactamente lo que haré contigo, eres una desgracia, solo has traido problemas a pesar de todas las oportunidades que te he dado, no pudiste comportarte decentemente y haces esto-

La muchacha sollozaba en silencio ordenando su ropa para marcharse, Paul no quería estar en esa casa ni un segundo más, se sentía humillado no solo por su hija sino tambien por aquel que él consideraba su amigo, todo el acuerdo se habia ido al traste de la basura, él no permitiría que ese tipo se burlara asi en su cara, porque a decir verdad aquello era lo que más le molestaba mas que el hecho en si, era que Richard se estaba aprovechando de su hija a sus espaldas y así le veía la cara todo el tiempo,

Parece que se van- dijo Annie- esperemos unos momentos

Candice y Terrence permanecian abrazados, ella estaba consternada por lo que estaba pasando y él no sabia que pensar, la idea de su padre engañando a su madre y con nadie más que su susodicha prometida lo afectaba más de lo que podía imaginar, el dolor de su madre en esos momentos solo en eso podía pensar,

Padre… Padre dime ¿Dónde me llevas?- suplicaba Susana siendo arrastrada por su padre, que la ignoraba por completo, hacia la salida de la casa de los Grandchester, en el camino encontrandose con Eleonor

Lamento mucho lo que ha sucedido, Eleonor-

Nada que perdonar, Paul, te deseo buena suerte- dijo ella sombria

Igualmente- respondió el hombre y se apresuró a llevar a la mujer dentro del carruaje para salir de allí, Hamilton, quien se sentía extremadamente culpable ya que sabia que existia esa relacion ilicita entre Richard y Susana habia aceptado de inmediato la orden de su patrona; para llevarse a los indeseados huespedes,

¿Dónde lo llevo señor?- preguntó a Paul Marlowe y aquél respiró profundo para dar su respuesta, Susana tendría por fin el destino que se merecía y él podría respirar en paz o al menos eso pensaba,

Richard permanecía en su despacho, estaba con la cabeza gacha y solo esperaba la oportunidad de poder hablar con su esposa sobre las cosas que habian acontecido, solo tenia una cosa en mente fuese como fuese su pequeño castillo en el cual era amo y señor no se iba a ver interrumpido por lo que acababa de pasar, él no lo permitiría,

Levantó la cabeza apenas la vio entrar a la habitación, la forma en como su esposa se estaba tomando el asunto lo llenaba de incertidumbre, jamás la habia visto de esa manera; inexpresiva y tan falta de sentimientos, él siempre habia visto a su esposa tan delicada, frágil y gentil que su cambio de actitud lo perturbaba, Eleonor solo entró en el lugar y se paró lo suficientemente cerca de él para hablar,

No voy a discutir la asquerosidad que acabo de ver, porque no tiene sentido- dijo ella, él solo se mantuvo en silencio-solo quiero que sepas que esto significa un cambio importante entre nosotros dos, se acabó

Tu no puedes hacer eso-

No hay nada que puedas decir al respecto, es mi decisión-

Estás casada conmigo y así será hasta el fin, hasta que muera- dijo él con coraje

Tendrás entonces a un cadaver a tu lado porque esto jamás te lo perdonaré-

Sabia que no tenías el valor para dejarme-

Serás idiota- dijo ella con una media sonrisa- no lo hago por ti, quiero que en este momento liberes a nuestro hijo de este estupido encarcelamiento al que lo haz sometido

¿Te volviste loca?-

Loca he estado, y ciega durante tanto tiempo pero ya no más-

No me pidas eso-

No te lo estoy pidiendo, tienes que hacerlo porque esta familia o lo que sea que teniamos se acabó-

Tu quieres que lo mande a morir con esa muerta de hambre-

Se irá con quien él ama y si tuvieses el minimo de decencia también lo ayudarías con su operación-

Eso jamás ¿Me oyes?-

Eres el hombre más despreciable que existe- dijo ella con dolor- no tengo nada más que hablar contigo

Eleonor…- dijo Richard para detenerla pero fue en vano, la mujer abandonó el lugar con dirección a la recamara de su hijo, quería por fin aclarar las cosas con él, su matrimonio estaba acabado pero quería hacer algo por su sangre, aquel que ha sufrido con la maldad de ese hombre al cual le había entregado su vida y que de un momento a otro, lo destruyo todo.

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mis queridas lectoras!**

 **Acá traigo nuevamente un capítulo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado, como siempre agradezco tanto sus reviews, conocer su punto de vista es maravilloso, veremos que depara entonces el futuro para estos dos enamorados ahora que ya se supo todo! :O**

 **Nos leemos espero muy pronto,**

 **Un besote!**

 **Las quiere!**

 **Valerae!**


	15. Chapter 15

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **CAPITULO CATORCE**

Alguien viene…- dijo Annie, quien aun estaba en la puerta tratando de escuchar algo más.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando en el umbral la imagen de la madre de Terrence, su semblante sombrio, las lágrimas a punto de salir eran inequivocos de que una tormeta se habia desatado en el primer piso de esa casa, amablamente solicitó a Annie que saliera de la habitación puesto que necesitaba hablar con su hijo, ella sabía que en vano sería pedirle lo mismo a Candice, puesto que veía como Terrence se aferraba con fuerza a ella para no dejarla ir,

Pensó que no era necesario que se fuese de todos modos, ella también debia pedirle perdón a la joven rubia que lo único que había hecho era traer vida al corazón de su relegado hijo,se sentía miserable más de lo que nunca se habia sentido solo de pensar en todo lo que habia pasado por su fe ciega y amor incondicional hacia Richard, había dejado de lado a su hijo, y eso era imperdonable.

Hijo… tengo muchas cosas que decirte-

Madre…-

Por favor, quiero ser totalmente honesta contigo y luego de esto, quiero que sepas que tienes mi total autorización para hacer tu vida como quieras- miró a Candice- con quien quieras y donde quieras.

Mamá.. ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Ha pasado que he abierto los ojos, y mi corazón de mujer se ha roto en mil pedazos por ser testigo de la más vil de las traiciones-

¿Es cierto que mi padre y Susana…?- no pudo continuar y tragó duro, solo de pensarlo sentía escalofríos

Lo es, lamentablemente fuimos engañados por ese par de asquerosos pero la mentira sale a la luz, y…- tomó aire- hijo solo quiero pedirte perdón

El silencio se hizo presente, Eleonor esperaba que Terrence le dijera algo pero él se mantuvo en silencio,

Sé que quizás no merezco tu perdón…- dijo al borde del llanto- pero quiero que sepas que te amo, siempre lo he hecho

Se acercó para tocar las manos de su hijo, los ojos de Terrence se anhegaron de lágrimas, él podía sentir en la voz de su madre la profunda pena que la embargaba pero de todas maneras no era suficiente para poder sanar esa herida dejada por su silencio durante tantos años, él de naturaleza noble no era una persona rencorosa, no sentía hacia su progenitora ningún atisbo de odio, pero sí sentía dolor y mucho, la manera en que su padre lo habia tratado durante tantos años, junto con la silente autorización de su madre habian dejado una huella imborrable en su corazón y aunque ahora finalmente el amor habia logrado subsanar de cierta manera aquel sentimiento de desasón no era suficiente, necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para pensar, para perdonar y para poder salir adelante,

No soy quien para darte mi perdón madre, eso le corresponde a otro, un ser divino en el cual quizás en algun momento habia perdido la fe en él, pero se ha encargado de devolvermela con creces; me ha traído el amor- la mano de Candice apretó levemente la suya en señal de apoyo y aquello hizo derramar las lágrimas que tenía contenidas- solo el tiempo dirá pero por lo pronto, solo quiero irme de aquí

Entiendo- dijo Eleonor- Pero, ¿donde piensan marcharse?

Yo cuento con un poco de dinero, espero que nos dejen quedarnos en el hostal del pueblo y luego, tendré que buscar un trabajo- dijo Candice

Eleonor los miraba a ambos, y su corazón se apretaba fuertemente, tan deseosos estaban de escapar de ese infierno que eran capaces de soportar cualquier consecuencia, ella pensó que su suerte no podía ser más desgraciada; lamentablemente ella por cuenta propia no poseía ningún bien material, cierto era que ellos contaban con villas y casas alrededor de Europa pero no podían dirigirse a un lugar de esos puesto que Richard se encargaría de sacarlos apenas se enterase, y ella tampoco iba a permitir que su hijo sufriera otra humillación de su parte, lo único que poseía eran unas joyas de mucho valor que tenía en una bóveda en el banco central y que eran herencia de su abuela, pero para poder hacer uso de ese bien también tenía que tener la autorización de Richard, se sentía atada de manos,

No lo pensó dos veces y se quitó el costoso anillo de matrimonio que tenía en su dedo junto para pasarselo a Candice,

Tiene mucho valor- explicó- les servirá para vivir un par de meses

La joven rubia se conmovió ante el gesto y Terrence frunció el ceño,

¿Qué entregaste?-

Lo único que tengo en mi poder, hijo, mi anillo de matrimonio-

Mamá, no es necesario- dijo él

Lo es, despues de todo eso ya no tiene valor-

No lo acepto-

Terrence…- dijo Eleonor dolida- por favor

Candice miró a la mujer y asintió levemente buscando su mirada, ella le indicaba con un gesto que no habia problema, mientras guardaba el anillo entre sus ropas,

Muchas gracias, señora Eleonor-

Bien, los dejo entonces- dijo antes de salir

Ambos jovenes se abrazaron fuertemente al sentir la puerta cerrarse tras la madre de Terrence, él lloraba amargamente sobre el frágil cuerpo de su amada, ella lo acariciaba con devoción y un indiscutible amor, todo lo que había pasado tenía al joven sumido en un estado de extremo shock,

Tal vez será mejor esperar hasta mañana para irnos-

Si no nos vamos ahora, no nos iremos nunca- respondió Terrence- ¿Tienes listo todo?

Sí-

Vamonos entonces, espero que nos den espacio en el hostal-

Salieron tomados de la mano por la puerta para caminar por el pasillo en la sala, al bajar la escalera se encontraron con Annie, quien los ayudó con el equipaje,

Archie se ofreció a llevarlos, el patrón dio orden de no prestarles ninguno de los coches pero él tiene una vieja carreta y en esa pueden viajar, él conoce al dueño del hostal por lo que los ayudara también con eso y Pony dijo que si necesitabas trabajo ella conocía a la dueña de la panadería del pueblo y que quizás podrias conseguir un trabajo si vas de parte de ella, bueno todos ya se enteraron de lo que está pasando-

Me imagino- dijo Candice apenada

Pero no hay razón para bajar la cabeza Candy, ustedes se van de aquí por algo bueno no han hecho mal alguno, su amor es fuerte y los ayudará, estoy segura-

Esperemos que así sea- dijo Terrence tomando la mano de Candice y besandola suavemente,

Finalmente se encontraron frente a frente con Richard, que solo tenía para ellos una mirada gélida con varias copas de más, las cuales eran bastante notorias, para Terrence no era necesario poder ver para saber quien estaba delante de ellos, la gélida mirada del hombre sumado su evidente estado de embriaguez podian ser detectados a kilometros,

No pienses que has ganado algo, preparate porque tu vida será un infierno desde el momento en que oses salir de esta casa- su voz trémula hizo que los vellos de Candice se erizaran de pavor, pero también le dio una profunda lástima como un hombre, como un padre podía desearle tanto mal a su hijo incluso despues de todo lo que habia pasado

No le temo a sus amenazas padre, no estoy solo y por lo demás me tengo a mi mismo, voy a salir adelante con mi mujer de la forma que sea, mientras usted… solo siento mucha pena por usted- dijo Terrence con voz temblorosa, su mano sujeta firmemente sobre la de Candice,

Una vez que salgas de esta casa, olvidate de que tienes familia…-

Siempre me tendrá a mi- dijo Eleonor entrando en escena desde la cima de la escalera,

Richard emitió un gruñido a modo de disgusto y sin mayores palabras, tuvo que admitir que había perdido que todo su castillo de naipes estaba destruido y que su triste juego en el cual Terrence era el principal artifice se había terminado en su contra, levantó la cabeza con lo poco y nada de dignidad que le quedaba viendo como su primogénito salía de aquella mansión que fue su prisión por tantos años de la mano de una mujer, su mayor pesadilla se habia cumplido, con pesadumbre siguió sus pasos viendo como se encaminaban hacia una destartalada carreta guiada por Archie, pensó en su fuero interno que ese maldito peón recibiría su castigo por haberse rebelado y haber cometido tamaño atrevimiento, de cerca sus ojos eran seguidos por los de Eleonor que al conocerlo tan bien podia descifrar cada uno de sus pensamientos, sin embargo no pudo ser capaz de descubrir el engaño vil del cual habia sido victima, ni siquiera con todo lo que su instinto le permitia vislumbrar; recordó entonces que en su casa aun habia visitas y aunque ellos habian permanecido en las habitaciones previamente dispuestas, sabía que con toda seguridad habian podido notar lo que habia ocurrido en la mansión, se sintio satisfecha lejos de lo herido que su propio ego pudo haber quedado, él sufriría la vergüenza pública por sus actos.

Con dificultad la pareja se subió al carruaje y así emprendieron rumbo hacia un nuevo destino en el que de seguro vivirian miles de nuevos problemos pero al menos lo harían juntos…

Padre, ¿Dónde me llevas?- mientras la debacle se suscitaba en la casa Grandchester, el panorama no era muy alentador para una joven de rubios cabellos que estaba a punto de conocer la extensión del castigo que su padre le impondría por la vergüenza y la deshonra a la que lo lo habia sometido, junto a aquel que él consideró su amigo por tanto tiempo,

No tienes derecho a preguntar pero cuando lleguemos, lo sabrás-

¡No es justo!- chilló Susana, al borde de la histeria y fue detenida de inmediato por una fuerte bofetada de su padre

No me hables de injusticia a mi, despues de lo que hiciste y a tu madre, sabiendo las condiciones en las que estabamos, no lo dudaste ni dos segundos en comportarte como una mujerzuela, no es lo que yo te enseñé; menos tu madre…- dijo con tristeza ante la vista de su hija, quien aun con su ropa desarreglada, se mordía el labio con la mirada baja y tocaba la mejilla que rápidamente se puso roja ante el contacto de su palma sobre ella, sintió ganas de vomitar pero ahora no sería más su problema,

Hemos llegado, señor- anunció Hamilton al finalmente llegar a destino, Susana miraba por la ventana y un frío recorrió su espalda ante lo desconocido del panorama, con temor bajó del carruaje a duras penas mientras su padre se erguía y se ponía ceromoniosamente su sombrero,

Las luces de la enorme casa victoriana aun se encontraban encendidas y un extraño ruido se escuchaba dentro, evidentemente las personas de la casa estaban en fiesta,

Susana miró a su padre y ante la mirada de compasión otorgada por Hamilton comenzó a caminar sabiendo que su destino estaba pronto a dar un vuelco radical,

Paul Marlowe se acercó entonces a la enorme puerta con inscripciones góticas y tocó dos veces la enorme manilla de metal que la decoraba, la respuesta no demoró en llegar, ante él apareció un hombre de edad avanzada vestido en traje completamente negro, medianamente calvo y con enormes gafas que cubrían la mitad de su rostro,

Buenas noches- saludó el hombre y enarcó una ceja ante lo que sus ojos veían

Buenas nonochesmi nombre es Paul Marlowe, busco al señor Leagan- dijo el señor Marlowe- por favor, si es posible dígale que estoy acá.

El señor Leagan se encuentra en una de sus reuniones, no estoy seguro de que pueda atenderlo-

Dígale por favor, mencione mi nombre estoy seguro de que me recibirá-

EL hombre observó a la joven rubia y pensó que ella encajaba perfecto en los gustos de su patrón por lo que decidió dejarlos pasar para que pudiesen esperar mientras él notificaba su llegada,

Padre, ¿Qué pretendes trayendome aquí?-

¿Qué crees tu?- preguntó despreocupado mirando hacia la entrada por donde el mayordomo se habia retirado, la casa aunque elegante por dentro tenía un aspecto de mal vivir, el olor a tabaco inundaba los sentidos de cualquiera que se hiciese presente; a decir verdad existia una combinación de olores que era absolutamente desagradable, las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo escarlata fuerte y habìa vaporosas telas colgando desde el techo hasta el suelo, Paul tragó duro ya tenía una idea de lo que este lugar era finalmente, Susana por su parte estaba a punto de morir de angustia,

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos y por el mismo pasillo donde habia entrado el mayordomo salió entonces para recibirlo el dueño de casa, Neil Leagan, el hombre venía con la camisa entreabierta, el pelo desordenado y el pantalon acomodado de cualquier manera, venía con un cigarro en la boca y visiblemente tomado,

Pero miren lo que trajo la noche- dijo con sorna- ¿A que debo tan distinguidas visitas?- dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a Susana, la muchacha volvío a sentir un escalofrío al escucharlo hablar,

Señor Leagan, estuvimos hablando en la casa de Richard Grandchester y usted me hizo una propuesta- dijo él carraspeando con dificultad, la garganta se le secaba de manera repentina y sentía la necesidad de tomar agua, algo que aliviara la resequedad, aquello que estaba a punto de hacer le dolía; incluso más de lo que habia pensado, era su hija, su pequeña, pero no habia más vuelta que darle- quiero saber si eso está en pie

Neil lo miró extrañado de verdad que no se esperaba que el hombre que le habia negado cualquier avance hace apenas unas horas ahora se hallase en el hall de su casa, preguntandole si estaba en pie la propuesta de quedarse con su hija,

Primero tiene que saber de que se trata-

Está bien, yo quiero saber cuanto está dispuesto a pagar- dijo Paul sin vergüenza, al escuchar las palabras de su padre Susana apretó los ojos fuertemente y sintió como su vida se apagaba lentamente, la estaban vendiendo; casi como si fuese de un ganado y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto,

Es un poco tarde para afinar los detalles pero si quiere, mañana a primera hora podemos hablar con mi abogado y coordinarlo todo, yo quiero que ella me pertenezca en cuerpo y alma desde el momento en que se quede bajo mi cuidado-

Paul Marlowe tragó duro y asintió con la mirada fría puesta sobre el hombre,

Por ahora puede llevarsela…-

¡No!- dijo- ella se quedará acá desde ahora, es lo mejor, no me gustan las despedidas y ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ella-

Neil se impresionó por las palabras del hombre pero un movimiento de dedos, llamó al mayordomo que tomó a Susana del brazo para llevarsela hacia la planta alta de la casa,

¡PAPA!- gritaba desesperada la joven muchacha mientras el hombre alto la tomaba con rudeza para alejarla- por favor, no me dejes aquí

Paul contuvo las lagrimas e hizo oidos sordos a los llantos desgarradores de su única hija,

No se lo que haya pasado pero creame que todo estará bien-

¿Puedo preguntar de que se trata todo esto?-

Mire hombre- le dijo Neil- no creo que quiera saberlo pero usted acaba de entregar a su hija para trabajar como mujer de la noche ¿me entiende?

Los ojos de Paul se abrieron como platos, efectivamente el lugar y todo el ambiente cobraba de repente absoluto sentido, él habia entregado entonces a su hija a Neil Leagan quien además de latifundista no era más que el cabrón del pueblo, su casa de protistución aunque clandestina era visitada por gente que por unos cuantos chelines satisfacian sus mas bajos instintos con mujeres que alguna vez habian sido de la alta ssociedad o simplemente no habian tenido nunca la oportunidad de ser algo mejor.

Mañana resolveremos todo- dijo Neil y llamó nuevamente a su mayordomo, ordenó que se dispusiese un carruaje para el señor Marlowe y lo envió entonces al hotel más lujoso de la ciudad donde solo con decir su nombre fue acomodado rapidamente, al parecer el dueño de ese lugar era un cliente frecuente del señor Leagan, a la mañana siguiente firmaria los papeles y con eso cortaria con una navaja invisible el hilo que aun lo unia a su deshonrada hija,

Candice y Terrence llegaron entonces a la humilde posada del pueblo donde pensaban podrían entonces pasar la noche o bueno lo que quedaba de ella, puesto que ya eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada; Candice reposaba como podía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Terrence siguiendo el vaiven de la vieja carreta antes de bajarse para poder entrar al recinto,

Entraré con ustedes- anunció Archie- quiero ver si puedo ser de ayuda en algo

Haz hecho demasiado por nosotros, Archie…- dijo Terrence agradecido.

No es nada, usted es mi patrón y bueno Candice es como una hermana para Annie y ella me importa mucho- dijo sonrojandose levemente,

Candice vio su reacción y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante la perspectiva de que su amiga pudiese por fin estar ganandose el afecto de su adorado Archie, para ella el hecho de que se estuviesen entendiendo la llenaba de enorme felicidad, Annie merecía ser feliz y ella podía ver que Archie a pesar de las circunstancias en que lo habia visto alguna vez era un buen hombre y podría cumplir con esa empresa a cabalidad,

Entraron entonces por la enorme puerta madera y fueron recibidos de inmediato por una mujer de mediana edad, que con una sonrisa les daba la bienvenida,

Buenas noches jovenes, mi nombre es Margaret ¿En que puedo atenderlos?-

Buenas noches, queremos saber si tiene habitaciones disponibles para poder quedarnos-

Por el momento solo cuento con dos habitaciones-

No hay problema- dijo Archie- yo no me quedo, solo ellos

Entonces perfecto- Terrence escuchaba todo en silencio pero la idea de no compartir habitación con Candice le molestaba, se repetía que las reglas del decoro indicaban que no podía compartir cuarto con ella mientras no estuviesen casados pero que diablos, si fuese por eso él se casaría mañana mismo con ella, la idea cruzó su mente de manera fugaz y se instaló permanentemente,

El joven ¿Necesita ayuda en especial?- murmuró la mujer, suficientemente fuerte como para que Terrence la escuchase lo que lo sacó de su letargo,

No hay problemas, señorita Margaret, puedo desenvolverme solo-

Bien, excelente entonces- se dio la vuelta para tomar las llaves de ambas habitaciones- entonces, necesito su nombre y el de su hermana para registrarlos

Ambos jovenes se ruborizaron violentamente ante lo indicado por la dama, pero fue Candice quien saco la palabra,

No somos hermanos, señorita-

Oh, ya veo- murmuró pensativa- bien entonces de todas maneras necesito sus datos para ingresar.

El momento incomodo duro un par de segundos y luego de eso pudieron terminar con el proceso de registro de inmediato, y luego de despedirse de Archie agradeciendo de todo corazón la ayuda brindada fueron escoltados cada uno a sus habitaciones,

De más esta decir que lo que quedaba de noche pasó sin poder pegar un ojo, sinceramente hubiesen deseado pasar esos instantes abrazados, sumidos en su propia burbuja, brindandose calor y amor porque lo que habia pasado aun les tenía el corazón en la entrada de la garganta,

Terrence se mantenía con los ojos abiertos, imaginaba solo sintiendo el olor del perfume de su amada un futuro a su lado y la posibilidad de ser un hombre completo para ella, porque dentro de sí, sabía que aunque Candice lo amaba sin peros, de todas maneras su defecto fisico no le permitiría vivir a plenitud y lo más importante no le dejaría ver a su querida mujer, ni siquiera a los hijos que se moría por tener con ella, muchos pensamientos se agolpaban furiosos en su mente, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas despejar todo rastro negativo para comenzar un nuevo día, aquel que ya regalaba destellos de amanecer pero que para él solo significaba penumbras,

A las horas despues Candice que habia conseguido descansar una o dos horas, despertó agitada al no reconocer donde se encontraba, poco a poco los recuerdos de lo acontecido la tomaron por completo, rapidamente abandonó el lecho para asearse y vestirse, lo unico que le importaba era ver a Terrence, porque si ella se habia sentido confundida podia solo imaginar como ha de sentirse él,

Salió por la puerta y caminó con sigilo hacia la puerta de él, a pesar de que ya estaba amaneciendo el lugar se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral, por lo que suavemente tocó la puerta de Terrence con mucho cuidado de guardar celosamente este silencio,

¿Quién es?- preguntó el joven ciego desde el otro lado de la puerta,

Soy yo, Terry- al escuchar la dulce voz que le robaba el aliento la invitó a pasar, Candice entonces abrió la puerta encontrandose con su novio solo con el pantalón puesto ya que estaba visitiendose, la vista de su torso desnudo tan fuerte y poderoso a pesar de que no habia podido ejercitarse jamás, hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un furioso color carmín; jamás se iba a acostumbrar a tal nivel de perfección, la espalda ancha se marcaba gloriosamente en un manto de suave piel trigeña, Candice sintió que la temperatura estaba curiosamente más alta de lo que habia sentido cuando entró, totalmente ajeno a esto Terrence la invitó a tomar asiento sobre la cama para que lo esperara mientras él terminaba su arreglo, lo miró tomar con diligencia la camisa y examinarla detenidamente con la yema de los dedos, sintió el impulso de ayudarlo cuando lo vio ponersela del revés pero se contuvo para darle a él la oportunidad de notar el error y lo hizo finalmente, con un amor indescriptible siguió entonces observando lo que él hacía, pensando en que esa sería una visión que se convertiría en parte de su rutina permanente, su corazón se hinchó de felicidad al pensarlo; nada le hacia más feliz que pensar en la posibilidad de pasar con Terrence el resto de su vida,

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la lucha que libraba el hombre para abrocharse el botón superior de su camisa, y que en realidad estaba abrochando todos los botones de forma incorrecta, ella entonces decidió ayudarlo y con delicadeza posó sus manos en sus hombros,

Esto es lo más complicado- sonrío él sintiendo su piel quemar mientras Candice pasaba sus dedos para abotonar la camisa

Hasta yo me equivoco- admitió ella con una sonrisa sincera,

Ella se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo en su encomienda, pasando delicamente sus dedos sobre la tela de la camisa, haciendo que en más de una oportunidad Terrence lanzara fuertes suspiros quedos, que también la ponían nerviosa, al terminar levantó su rostro y se topó con los azules brillantes de Terrence mirandola como si de hecho pudiesen verla y ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas que así fuese, que pronto el deseo que tanto anhelaba se volviera realidad y casi por arte de magia, él como siempre completó sus pensamientos,

Algun día te podré ver- dijo él conteniendo la emoción- serás mi mujer bajo todas las de la ley, no como ahora que nos estamos escondiendo y que tendremos que vivir quizás que cosas,

Nada malo pasará mientras estemos juntos- acaricio con infinita ternura la tersa piel de su mejilla, él solo cerró los ojos entregandose de lleno a la caricia brindada por Candice y luego correspondió ávido al toque de los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, cerrando así una promesa tácita de luchar ante cualquier adversidad para poder sobreponerse a fuese lo que fuese que trajera el destino,

Luego de salir del hostal, decidieron dejar pagada una noche más, estaban coscientes de que el dinero que tenian no les iba a alcanzar para poder quedarse ahí durante mucho tiempo por lo cual Candice sabia que tendría que recurrir a aquel contacto que le entregó Pony para buscar trabajo y que indiscutiblemente necesitarían de un lugar para vivir, pensó entonces en su antigua casa pero la sola idea de recurrir a Neil Leagan para solicitar ayuda le erizaba la piel, cierto era que no habia quedado con deudas con el hombre pero de todas maneras, sabía lo despiadado que podía ser y que no tendría compasión alguna con ella, suspiró fuertemente a lo que Terrence atendió cuando iban camino al hotel del doctor Brower, querian verlo por ultima vez antes de que se marchase para hacerle la promesa de que pronto tendria noticias de ellos, porque ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que un milagro se presentara y pudiese finalmente subsidiar la operación de Terrence,

¿Estás bien?- le preguntó acariciando suavamente el dorso de su mano

Sí- respondió ella, acurrucandose sobre su cuerpo, tenia perfectamente claro que aquella posición no era totalmente aceptada sobre todo al no estar ellos casados pero poco le importaba, ya habian compartido tantas cosas, que importaba un acercamiento más o menos

Te siento extraña, suspiras más de lo normal- dijo riendo levemente

Estoy nerviosa-

¿Por lo que hablaremos con el doctor?-

No, estoy pensando en donde vamos a vivir y de que vamos a vivir-

Automaticamente Terrence se tensó ante sus palabras, él tambien tenia las mismas interrogantes y ya se imaginaba hacia donde iba el problema, nuevamente se sintió tan inútil que trato de disfrazar su incomodidad de la mejor forma que pudo,

Lo resolveremos- dijo él- lamento…

No digas nada- dijo ella poniendo su dedo sobre su boca, sabía lo que quería decir pero no se lo permitiria, ella tenia absolutamente claro cuales eran las reglas del juego desde el momento en que salió de la casa- te amo – le dijo para despositar un suave beso en su boca y con eso olvidaron la conversacion el resto del viaje

Buenos días- saludó la mujer rubia a la recepcionista ya cuando ingresaron al lujoso hotel de la ciudad

Buenos días- respondió ella- ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

Buscamos al doctor Anthony Brower, sabemos que está hospedando en este hotel-

Oh, el joven Brower, si ya solicitó el check out pero pueden encontrarlo en el comedor, al parecer iba a desayunar antes de partir-

Gracias-

Caminaron entonces por el enorme vestibulo hacia una puerta doble con grandes cristales en forma de golondrina, Candice guió a Terrence maravillada por lo hermoso del lugar y se adentró entonces en el salon de comedor del gran hotel, no fue dificil para ella encontrar al doctor puesto que eran pocos los huespedes que estaban comiendo a esa hora, caminaron entonces con algo de temor ya que por supuesto no podian olvidar el espectaculo del cual tuvo que ser testigo el doctor, Candice se acercó finalmente a la mesa y saludó timidamente al hombre que solo atinó a levantar sus preciosos ojos azules hacia ella y responderle con una sorprendida sonrisa al ver quien estaba sujeto del brazo de la joven institutriz,

Muchachos, pero que sorpresa- dijo él parandose inmediatamente- ¿Cómo estan?

Buenos días doctor- saludó Terrence- primero que todo queria pedirle disculpas por lo que tuvo que vivir ayer,

No te preocupes por eso, Terrence, despues de todo ya me habian advertido de lo complicada que era la situación-

Sí-

Pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- quiso añadir considerando que no dejaban al joven ciego ni a sol ni sombra pero prefirió guardar el comentario para si mismo,

Es una historia bastante sórdida, doctor- comentó Terrence- pero a traido a nosotros la increible oportunidad de poder irnos de ese lugar que tanto daño nos trajo.

Osea… ¿ustedes?- dijo con un dejo de sorpresa

Es verdad que nos amamos, doctor y queremos estar juntos- dijo Candice tan segura de sus palabras que sintió como su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos al ser capaz de poder expresar en palabras, un ápice de lo que sentia por Terrence

Oh, los felicito mucho pero ¿tienen pensado que haran ahora?-

Ambos joven apretaron la boca, por supuesto que no tenian nada definido aun pero algo se les ocurriria, el doctor sintió compasión por ellos, por Terrence y por su problema; deseó con todas sus fuerzas contar con los medios necesarios para ayudarlo, si tan solo pudiera encontrar a algun benefactor que pudiese ayudar…

Por el momento estaremos acá, yo voy a trabajar- la convicción en las palabras de la rubia lo llenó de una profunda emoción y admiración, miraba a Terrence; por supuesto para él toda la situación era incomoda al no poder ser capaz de ayudar a su novia y el doctor pudo entender el sentimiento que embargaba al joven; a pesar de no conocerlo lo suficiente,

Queremos juntar el dinero para la operación- dijo Candice- necesitamos por favor que no pierda el contacto con nosotros,

Deseo tanto poder ayudarlos más, pero lamentablemente solo le podría ofrecer a Terrence quedarse en un hogar para personas ciegas en Italia, sin embargo tu no podrias quedarte con él, Candy puesto que no son familia-

Agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento- dijo Terrence- pero no nos vamos a separar por nada del mundo, solo queremos que nos diga cuanto vamos a necesitar

Bien, estamos hablando de miles de libras pero prometo que hablaré y moveré todas las influencias posibles para ayudarlos-

Muchas gracias, doctor- dijo Candice muy emocionada, casi al borde de las lagrimas

Me preocupa que todo esto salga bien, no hay nada que agradecer-

Los jovenes asintieron y recibieron entonces un cálido estrechón de manos para despedirse del galeno con la promesa de que volverian a verse en un futuro próximo, esperaban ellos más pronto de lo que pensaban,

La siguiente parada luego de la conversación con el doctor fue entonces a la panadería de la amiga de Pony, era necesario que Candice obtuviera un trabajo, y no podian perder la oportunidad que ese contacto podría significar,

Caminaron alrededor de cinco cuadras hasta llegar al Baked pie, una pasteleria y panaderia bastante conocida que se hallaba en el lado este de la ciudad, la dueña del negocio entonces tendría que ser la señora Patricia Obrien quien lo habia heredado de su esposo, el fallecido señor Alistair Cornwell.

La señora Patricia era una dama trabajadora y buena persona, ataviada siempre con su delantal blanco y una cortina de humo del mismo color, ella habia, con mucho esfuerzo, sacado adelante el negocio familiar y además habia podido brindar a su hijo Aistair Jr. Educación que era lo que a ella le habia faltado,

Habia conocido a la señorita Pony cuando ambas eran unas adolescentes, resultaba ser que la señorita Pony habia sido una dama de buena situacion economica pero a raiz de una serie de malos negocios su familia habia terminado en la ruina y su padre se habia suicidado, a raíz de esto su madre habia perdido la razón y fue así como ella quedó huérfana, fue en este momento en que su camino se cruzó con el de Paty, ella habia enviudado hace poco y necesitaba mucha ayuda en su negocio, Pony no sabia mucho como trabajar pero era entusiasta y no demoró mucho en aprender todo lo que conllevaba el negocio, los postres preparados por la señorita Pony eran un manjar de los dioses y todos hablaban de las delicias de la panadería. Lamentablemente, la señorita Pony informó un día a su amiga que una familia acaudalada le habia solicitado trabajar para ellos, la paga no era mala y tendría un techo donde dormir, con mucha tristeza ambas amigas se separaron manteniendo siempre el lazo de amistad que las unió desde el principio, de esta historia ya habian pasado veinte años; eran escasas las veces en que se veían puesto que la señorita Pony pasaba casi todos sus días en la mansión pero cuando lo hacian reían y hablaban como si nunca hubiesen dejado de verse

Por esta razón Pony no dudó en enviar a Candice a hablar con su amiga para pedirle que los ayudase, Patricia recibió entonces a los jovenes con una hermosa sonrisa y los invitó a pasar a su pasteleria,

Los amigos de Pony son mis amigos- dijo ella, acomodandose los enormes lentes que hacian que sus ojos avellanas se vieran gigantes- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Venimos a…- habló Candice pero apenada bajó la mirada- a pedirle trabajo, señora

Oh… pero…- miró a Terrence y Candice comprendió el origen de su interrogante,

El trabajo es para mi- se apresuró a contestar- necesitamos con suma urgencia recaudar dinero…

Para Patricia toda la situación era demasiado confusa y necesitaba imperiosamente que ellos fuesen claros para poder entender la magnitud del problema, Terrence entonces tomó la palabra y comenzó a relatar paso a paso todos los acontecimientos que habian marcado su vida y como finalmente habian llegado a ese momento, con nada más que lo que tenian puesto y un poco más, pidiendo simplemente ayuda porque de verdad la iban a necesitar con urgencia,

Es horrible todo lo que has pasado, hermoso niño- tomó sus manos entre las suyas, su hijo ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, sin embargo no pudo evitar recordarlo a través de Terrence, pensando que una persona no se merecía nunca el desprecio de su padre como le pasó a él y sobre todo, la negativa del mismo para que él no pudiese recuperarse, de verdad que para ella era algo inverosimil que un padre pudiese brindar tal trato a su hijo.

Quiero ayudarlos- dijo luego de un momento- puedo darte trabajo acá en la panadería Candice, no es mucha la paga tengo que ser honesta pero de algo podría servirles

Muchas gracias- dijo Candice muy emocionada puesto que esta era una pequeña ventana que se abría- ¿Cuándo necesita que empiece?

Desde el lunes está bien-

El sonido de un piano hizo que ambos jovenes se pusieran alerta para escuchar la dulce melodía, solo en ese momento Candice fue consciente de que la panadería era también una cafetería y que en el fondo del recinto habia un hermoso piano de cola, un hombre tocaba Claro de Luna mientras los pocos comenzales lo miraban con mucha atención,

Será una lástima cuando Cookie se vaya-

¿Cookie?- preguntó Candice

Sí, el pianista, tiene que volver a Paris pero durante el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros llenó de clientes el lugar, algunos solo venían a verlo tocar-

Oh, es una pena entonces-

Sí-

¿Cuándo se va?-

Este fin de semana es su ultimo espectaculo-

Terrence se habia mantenido en silencio escuchando no solo la melodía sino también la conversación entra la Sra. Patricia y Candice, estaba agotado jamás habia andado tanto tiempo y caminado fuera de la casa como ese día en particular, emitió un sonoro suspiro cancino; Candice lo notó de inmediato,

¿Estás bien'- preguntó ella acariciando ligeramente su brazo

Me he sentido mejor que ahora, creo que han sido demasiadas emociones-

Tienes razón, es mejor que volvamos, tengo hambre además-

Sin embargo- se detuvo- creo que deberiamos ir a ver al tal Leagan para hablar sobre tu casa

¿Estas seguro?-

Sí- dijo no muy convencido- quiero terminar con todo lo antes posible y así poder estar más tranquilos

No hay problema entonces, vamos-

Se despidieron de la Sra. Patricia y se encaminaron entonces hacia la casa del latifundista para ver que podían conseguir allí, tuvieron que irse en un carruaje puesto que el camino hacia el lugar era mucho más lejos de lo que habian esperado, al llegar ambos sintieron una sensación de terror, algo que les invadió la espina dorsal. Candice podía ver lo lugubre que esa casa parecía y no se queria ni imaginar como era por dentro, Terrence podía sentirlo y aquello hacia que las emociones fueran aun más intensas,

¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó él, cuando se habian acercado lo suficiente hacia la puerta, dudaba si tocar la puerta para entrar, podía sentir a Candice tiritar de miedo ante lo que se veía venir,

No estoy segura-

Escuchame- dijo él- no tenemos que rogar o hacer algo que no quieras, ¿entiendes?

Lo sé-

Yo no conozco a este hombre pero puedo intuir que no es la mejor persona, ni siquiera alguien meramente agradable-

Estas en lo correcto-

Entonces…. No lo hagamos ya encontraremos una solución, podemos quedarnos una semana o dos en la hosteria y de ahí podremos definir algo más- Candice suspiró ante sus palabras y lo miró con tanta ternura, su comprensión y su apoyo eran más que suficiente, y quizás tendrían que buscar un lugar para vivir y no sería facil pero estaban juntos y eso era lo más importante, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron alejandose de ese lugar, porque no era necesario entrar en las sombras para poder conseguir algo de alivio.

¿Qué miras?- cuestionó aquella voz que la hacía estremecer de miedo, lentamente giró su rostro, tan bello pero que ahora estaba manchado nada sutilmente con aquella marca morada que develaba su fallida intención de escape.

Nada- ella habia visto a su ex prometido y su institutriz en la puerta de esa casa pero no tenia valor para decirlo a viva voz, no llevaba ni un día completo en ese lugar y ya entendía que habian cosas que era mejor callar

Arreglate- le dijo Neil- vienen a verte y espero mucho dinero por eso

Ella lo miró con mucho odio, habia esperado que su padre recapacitara pero no fue así temprano esa mañana habia firmado su sentencia de muerte y ya su cuerpo habia sido utilizado en numerosas oportunidades, queria morir pero no tendria ese beneficio, sin decir palabra alguna Susana solo asintió levemente y se retiró para recibir a un nuevo cliente.

 **Estimadas lectoras:**

 **Uffff fue muy largo, primero que todo disculpas por la demora... Muchas cosas han pasado y he pasado por momentos bajos últimamente no tenia ganas de nada pero retomar la escritura siempre me llena de dicha. Quiero agradecer sus mensajes comentarios . espero volver con uno nuevo pronto estoy trabajando en el.**

 **Besos y abrazossssss**

 **Valerae!**


	16. Chapter 16

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **CAPITULO QUINCE**

 **Este capítulo contiene escritura de índole erótica, si no es tu tipo de lectura, favor abstenerse de leer.**

Caminaron de vuelta entonces hacia el hostal donde se estaban quedando, la señorita Margaret les ofreció amablemente almuerzo, ella podìa notar que la situacion de los jovenes no era la mejor por lo que les indicó que ese servicio no tendría costo adicional, ellos lo agradecieron infinitamente,

Ambos tomaron asiento y disfrutaron entonces de un delicioso estofado, Candice ayudó a Terrence a comer al principio pero luego no fue necesario, solo disfrutaron de la calidez de ese momento para ellos solos, ambos deseaban que el tiempo pasara lo más rapido posible para poder conseguir lo que necesitaban, sin embargo aun tenian la preocupación sobre donde iban a vivir, Candice sabía que tendría que cambiar el anillo que le dio Eleonor para así tener algo de dinero, tendría que hacerse el tiempo durante la semana, Terrence solo pensaba que desde el día lunes; él iba a estar solo en ese lugar y que Candice saldría desde temprano a trabajar, la idea por supuesto no era de su total agrado pero sabia que no habia nada más que pudiese hacer,

Estaba pensando que aprovecharamos mañana- dijo Candice sacandolo de sus pensamientos

¿Qué quieres hacer?-

Quiero llevarte a un lugar-

¿Dónde?-

Es una sorpresa- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa- mañana lo sabrás

Ahora no podré dormir tranquilo- dijo impaciente Terrence y con fingido enojo- se siente extraño

¿Qué cosa?-

El aire, todo se siente diferente a pesar de que no puedo ver la diferencia-

Puedes sentirla- dijo ella- eso es mucho más fuerte

Lo es- suspiró- el olor de la casa no se siente más.

Pronto te acostumbraras-

Necesito que me muestres bien como es la habitación donde estoy, desde el lunes quedaré solo, mi idea es continuar con mi aprendizaje-

Por supuesto, mi vida, yo te dejaré todo para que continues-

Te amo, ¿lo sabes Candy?- dijo él extendiendo su mano sobre la mano para que ella la pudiese tomar

Por supuesto que lo sé- dijo ella tomandola y llevandola hacia sus labios para besarla- yo también te amo con mi vida

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron almorzando. Al terminar dieron nuevamente las gracias a la señorita Margaret, pagaron la cuenta para tres días más y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones,

Entraré a cambiarme de ropa- dijo Candice- quiero ponerme algo más comodo y lavarme la cara

¿Te acompaño? Luego podemos ir a mi habitación-

Bien- dijo ella- vamos

Entraron entonces a la pequeña habitación que contaba con un baño también de poco tamaño, Candice se habia sentido muy a gusto ahí la noche anterior, por que a pesar de ser modesto se notaba que era limpio y tenía un cierto aire hogareño, la rubia notó que habian cambiado las sábanas; era evidente entonces que se preocupaban del aseo del lugar,

Toma asiento- le dijo a Terrence acomodandolo sobre la cama- no me demoro

Por favor, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras- ella le brindó una sonrisa y le dio un delicado beso en sus labios, el olor de rosas caracteristico de Candice impregnó los sentidos de Terrence y se quedó con una sonrisa boba una vez que ya se habia retirado,

Efectivamente la joven no demoró mucho en hacer lo que tenía pensado pero cuando salió del cuarto de baño, se dio cuenta que Terrence estaba acostado en la cama; al parecer el cansancio del día le habia pasado la cuenta, al verlo tan tranquilo y con la respiración acompasada acostado en la cama no tuvo corazón para despertarlo, se recostó a su lado luego de haberle sacado los zapatos con mucho cuidado y despues de haber abierto un poco las tapas, los cubrió a ambos para poder dormir; abrazó fuertemente su espalda y luego de un profundo suspiro se abandonó al sueño,

Era tarde cuando finalmente abrio los ojos, sin embargo para él era imposible determinar si era de noche o de día, lo unico que tenía claro era que habia dormido durante un buen rato, sintió entonces la calidez de su toque sobre su vientre y al rozar sus delicadas manos supo que Candice se habia acostado a su lado, escuchó entonces su respiración queda y notó que continuaba dormida, no quería que tuviesen problemas y aunque deseaba quedarse así durante toda la noche, comenzó a llamarla en suaves susurros,

La rubia abrió sus ojos y poco a poco se enfocó en el rostro de su amado que se habia girado para quedar de frente a ella, se dio cuenta que era tarde porque la luz natural de la ventana ahora habia sido reemplazada por luz artificial proveniente de los faroles de la calle,

Es tarde- lo dijo como afirmación

Me imagino, siento que dormí un buen rato-

Si…-

Bueno- dijo Terrence al rato- será mejor que me vaya

¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Candice cuando sintió que se levantaba de la cama

No quiero que tengas problemas-

Pero,un momento más,no creo que hubiese problemas- dijo ella sonrojada, él pudo sentir el tono de timidez en su voz, se acomodó lo suficiente cerca para tantear con sus manos y buscar su rostro, la acercó a él para besarla, rapidamente el beso paso de ser un leve roce de labios a ser un huracán de emociones y sensaciones, él se puso encima de ella para continuar besandola, jadeando cada vez con más ahinco y sintiendo en su cuerpo la necesidad que siempre tenía antes de hacerla suya,

Sabes que me quedaría aquí siempre- dijo sobre sus labios

No hay nada que me gustaría más que eso- respondió Candice

Quizás podriamos hacerlo hoy, sin que nadie se de cuenta- sonrío maliciosamente sobre sus labios, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño cometiendo una travesura,

Ella se mordió los labios y respondió besandolo, mientras envolvía su cintura con las piernas,

Hagamoslo entonces- respondió llena de deseo

En un abrir de ojos se desnudaron para entregarse entonces a la pasión de aquel amor que ambos se profesaban y que los quemaba lenta pero deliciosamente al hacer el amor,

Te amo, Candy- dijo mientras la penetraba suavemente y ella abría aun más las piernas para brindarle un mayor acceso

Oh Terry…- suspiró ella sintiendo que le faltaba el aire al sentir su miembro palpitando, vibrando tan vigoroso dentro de ella- yo también te amo

Apenas pudo responder porque podía sentir su orgasmo golpeando la puerta de su placer, era una sensación innigualable y su cuerpo reaccionaba retorciendose debajo del de su hombre, quien al notar lo que provocaba en Candice de inmediato posó sus labios sobre sus senos succionando y besando al tiempo que continuaba embistiendola hasta la locura,

No te detengas- se atrevió la muchacha a proclamar apretando y tomando entre sus manos la sabana de la cama- siento como si muriese en este momento

Oh, mi amor- suspiró Terrence mientras sentía que él también estaba cerca de las puertas del cielo, con mucha habilidad entonces tomo a su mujer de las nalgas para subirla ligeramente, aquello terminó entonces por hacer explotar a Candice que apenas y podía controlar los gemidos que provenian de su garganta ante la sensación de sentirse completamente llena por aquel a quien ama con todo su ser y alma,

No puedo más- dijo Terrence dejandose entonces llevar por el orgasmo que le brindaba el cuerpo de su mujer- te adoro- dijo despues de un momento mientras acariciaba sus piernas que aun estaba amarradas a su cuerpo,

No más que yo…- dijo ella, quien también habia terminado de tocar al cielo, casi a la par con su compañero, lo beso entonces con esa adoración y sin separarse se unieron en un abrazo, uno que duro un par de minutos en los cuales se tocaron a gusto solo disfrutando de la sensacion de tocar la piel amada,

Aquella noche, como los buenos rebeldes que les encantaba ser, durmieron juntos y no solo eso sino que además se entregaron a la pasión un par de veces más antes de finalmente caer rendidos, incluso olvidaron cenar; no quisieron salir de la habitación para nada y ¿para que? Si dentro de ese espacio se tenian el uno al otro y eso era más que suficiente,

Al día siguiente y luego de que Candice se arreglara fueron a la habitación de Terrence, donde estuvieron un buen rato antes y despues de desayunar, instantes en los que Candice le ayudaba a reconocer la totalidad de la habitación, para Terrence no era dificil aprender o adaptarse lo complicado era concentrarse porque cada un rato, el joven tomaba a su novia del rostro para besarla y ahí pasaban un buen rato entregandose caricias y besos demorando entonces el aprendizaje,

Eran casi las tres de la tarde y Candice finalmente llevó a Terrence donde ella quería, habia empacado lo suficiente para que pudiesen disfrutar de un delicioso pic nic por lo que declinaron entonces del amable ofrecimiento de la señorita Margaret para almorzar ese día,

¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó el joven sintiendo la brisa acariciar su rostro, el olor de las flores inundaba todo el sitio, a pesar de ser casi invierno habian tenido la suerte de tener un dia radiante para disfrutar,

Estamos a la orilla del Rio Raver- dijo ella- siempre venía acá a bañarme pero lo que más amo es la vegetacion

¿Y en esta epoca del año hay muchas flores?-

La verdad es que no muchas, pero cuando es primavera es precioso- dijo ella tomandolo de la mano para sentarse entonces a los pies de un arbol, con diligencia sirvió entonces la merienda y comieron en silencio disfrutando solo del ambiente,

Cuando era pequeña- continuo Candice- escapamos con mi madre, bueno tu sabes de todo lo que pasaba con mi padre y vinimos acá, pasamos un día juntas, en el río y sin ninguna preocupación, mi padre estaba en casa y demasiado borracho como para preocuparse por nosotras.

A Terrence se le encogió el corazón al escucharla hablar, su amada Candy habia sufrido tanto de pequeña; un suave dejo de culpa lo golpeó al pensar _y ahora contigo será lo mismo_ , no le gustaban esos pensamientos pero lamentablemente no podía evitarlos,

Fui muy feliz ese dia y creo que mi madre lo noto, tanto así que me pidió disculpas por no tener el valor para abandonar a mi padre y brindarme una mejor vida- ella suspiró- luego de eso pasaron dos meses y mi padre murió, me siento horrible- dijo ella reflexiva

¿Por qué?-

Siento que yo lo maté, era tanto lo que deseaba que desapareciera que sucedió- dijo ella cabizbaja

Nunca pienses eso, mi amor, tu no tienes la culpa de eso; por lo que me cuentas tu padre tenia sus propios demonios y la verdad con la vida que llevaba era inevitable pensar que podria tener un final así abrupto y trágico- la atrajo hacia él y le besó el pelo, abrazada así con Terrence, Candice sintió como el peso en su corazón por aquello que habia mantenido en secreto se iba liberando dejandola por fin libre de culpas,

De pronto, el cielo que les habia regalado un hermoso color azul y tenue sol, se nubló por completo,

Oh no- dijo Candice, apresurandose a tomar todas las cosas

Segunda vez que nos pasa lo mismo- dijo Terrence divertido sintiendo como la pequeña llovizna lo cubría

Sí, pero vamos ahora-

Espera- la detuvo tomando su mano y apretandola contra sí para besarla, Candice no pudo resistirse ante sus labios que abarcaban toda la extensión de su boca envolviendola por completo y no dando pie a peros, pronto agarro la tela del vestido para levantarla un poco más hasta casi sacar sus pies del piso- te amo, Candy y te prometo que vendremos acá en primavera y yo seré capaz de ver todo aquello que dijiste, te lo prometo- dijo pegando su frente a la de ella

Candice sintió que su corazón explotaba de emociones y solo pudo corresponder, tomandolo por el cuello, con lagrimas en los ojos que facilmente se confundian con gotas de lluvia, lo besó en la frente

Confío en ti, en nosotros, también te amo y claro que lo haremos- ambos se quedaron así juntos por un momento más y luego salieron de allí de vuelta al hostal.

Luego de volver y cambiarse lo más rápido posible para no enfermar, Candice terminó de poner a prueba dentro de la habitación, no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo pero lamentablemente no tenía otra alternativa, ella no sabia cuan pesado iba a ser el trabajo pero se imaginaba que no iba a ser posible tenerlo ahí junto a ella,

Quiero acompañarte- dijo de pronto él mientras yacian acostados, solo acariciandose casi al termiar el día- puedo ir a dejarte y despues volver en un carruaje

No- dijo Candice- es muy peligroso

Por favor- dijo él- no me gusta sentirme tan inutil

No lo sé, Terry, me da miedo que algo te suceda-

Él bufó totalmente frustrado, no le gustaba para nada la sensación que crecía en su pecho, esa angustia al sentirse tan poco útil, le molestaba todo lo que le estaba pasando le molestaba, incomodo se salió del abrazo con Candice y se levantó de la cama, ella lo miraba era obvio que se habia molestado y de verdad lo detestaba pero no habia nada que pudiese hacer, lo miraba mientras buscaba entonces su ropa de dormir,

Te enojaste- no lo dijo como pregunta sino mas bien como afirmación

Es mejor que te vayas a acostar, yo estoy cansado y tu debes estar bien para tu primer día de trabajo- dijo sin mucho ánimo, dandole la espalda para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo

Terry, entiende por favor, yo me preocupo-

Gracias por eso, pero me gustaría que no fuese así ya mucho es tener que soportar que yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarnos- dijo resignado y cabizbajo- de verdad, Candy, solo quiero estar solo

No te encierres en ti, yo comprendo tu dolor- dijo ella tomando su mano pero noto que él se ponía tenso al instante

Por favor- suplicó con tristeza el joven una vez más, ella accedió entonces a su petición porque entendía que habian momentos en que uno necesitaba de la soledad para entender o meditar sobre lo que estaba pasando internamente

Solo quiero que sepas, que nada de esto es un problema para mí- dijo tocando su mejilla antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Terrence en el más profundo silencio, él debia enfrentar eso que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser y eso haría, no iba a dejar que las cosas lo vencieran y llegase a un punto en que se diera por vencido, confiaba en que algo podría hacer,

Aquella noche, debido a las circunstancias, la pasaron separados; ya habian actuado con bastante rebeldía el día anterior de todas maneras, aunque Candice no podía evitar sentirse muy culpable o al menos no saber como reaccionar ante lo acontecido con Terrence, se revolvió más de lo normal en la cama, pensando y pensando, imaginando como iba a ser el trabajo por la mañana y así finalmente sus ojos se cerraron llevandosela al mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente Candice despertó temprano, a eso de las cinco y media para arreglarse, hoy sería su primer día de trabajo y aunque la Señora Patricia no le habia dicho una hora en especifico, ella pensaba que al tratarse de una panaderia, el trabajo comenzaría temprano. Se vistió lo más comoda que pudo, luego de haberse aseado y arregló su cabello rizado en un moño alto; estaba a punto de tomar su bolso cuando unos toques en la puerta la hicieron deternerse,

¿Si?- dijo desconcertada, pensó que quizás se trataría de la señorita Margaret pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la aterciopelada voz de Terrence detrás de la puerta,

¿Candice?-dijo el joven- soy yo…

Antes de que pudiese continuar la puerta se abrió, y él fue recibido por el abrazo cálido de la mujer que amaba,

Lo siento mucho- dijo él- no he podido dormir, necesitaba estar contigo antes de que te fueras

Te extrañaré mucho durante el día- dijo besando su pecho

Yo también, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti-

Yo también lo estoy de ti, Terry, no dudes de eso ni por un momento, todas las cosas sucederan a su debido tiempo-

Es verdad- dijo él suspirando- creo que estoy un poco impaciente

Sí… pero es totalmente comprensible-

Promete que te cuidarás- dijo él tomando su rostro para acercarla

Tu también- habló Candice sobre sus labios

Claro que lo haré- concluyó Terrence antes de fundirse ambos en un apasionado y arrebatador beso, cargado de nuevos aires y nuevas emociones, ahora por lo menos por algunas horas y en contra de su voluntad, tendrían que pasar tiempo distanciados pero todo era por su bienestar, por su futuro, por lo que la vida les tenía por delante,

Finalmente a eso de las seis y quince Candice salió para dirigirse a la panadería, Terrence se devolvio a su recamara para descansar, ahora un poco más tranquilo pero de todas maneras estaba seguro que aquella espina que se habia incrustado en su corazón, no iba a desaparecer tan facilmente,

El trabajo en la panaderia era duro pero la señora Patricia tenia una paciencia de oro para enseñar, además no pudo resistirse a la joven rubia, admiraba su entereza, su tezón, las ganas de salir adelante; ella sabía que la joven tenia una educación mucho más resuelta aunque no fuese oficial de todas maneras se notaba en su forma de hablar, en la manera en que se expresaba y sin embargo ahí estaba acarreando sacos de harina y sacando pan del horno, sin ninguna queja de por medio,

¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo?- le preguntó la señora Patricia, en un momento en que se habian detenido

Todo bien, bastante que hacer- dijo ella con una sonrisa

A eso de las diez se abre la cafetería, me gustaría que tu atendieras allí-

Oh, me encantaría- dijo ella

Así será tu trabajo en la mañana solo te preocuparás del pan y un poco de hornear, luego será solo de la cafetería, puedes preguntarle a Flammy Richardson, ella es la niña que viene a atender ahí, sobre como es todo-

Esta bien, señora Paty muchas gracias-

Gracias a ti, espero que todo te resulte bien-

Si…- dijo Candice pensativa pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, su unica preocupación era el tener que salir del hostal donde estaban pero como habian conversado aquello lo irian resolviendo con el tiempo,

Señorita Pony, voy de salida- la elegante mujer rubia le avisaba a su ama de llaves que saldría al pueblo, estaba preocupada por su hijo y necesitaba saber en que condiciones estaban con Candice,

No se preocupe, señora Eleonor, ¿La espero con el almuerzo?-

No lo sé-

No hay problema-

Bueno deseeme suerte-

Disculpe el atrevimiento, señora pero ¿Va a buscar al joven Terrence y a Candy?-

Sí- dijo ella

Bueno, no se si le sirva de información pero yo referi a Candice a un trabajo, quizás ahí le podrían decir si los han visto y creo que Archie sabe donde hospedaron la noche que se fueron de aquí-

Muchas gracias- dijo ella con sinceridad tomando entre sus manos enguantadas la dirección de la pastelería pensando que por ese lugar sería un buen comienzo para dar con ellos.

No hay de que- se despidió la señorita Pony viendo como su señora salía de la cocina con destino al pueblo, ella se quedó ahí entonces preparando todo para el almuerzo; tuvo la idea de ir a consultar con el señor Richard por lo que dejando de lado sus quehaceres se adentró en la mansión hacia el despacho del hombre, desde lo acontecido el pasado jueves, el hombre se habia sumido en el alcohol y poco era lo que se habia visto, la señora Eleonor habia permanecido en su nueva habitación, ella habia solicitado que sus pertenecias fueran cambiadas de recamara, él no pudo hacer nada al respecto y a todos los cambios que se suscitaban respondía encerrandose en su propio exilio personal,

Señor Grandchester- llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestaba- Señor Grandchester, ¿Está bien?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, por lo que decidió entonces ver si la puerta estaba abierta, con sigilo movió la manilla, descubriendo que no tenia seguro, entró con cuidado en la estancia que estaba en absoluta oscuridad,

¿Señor Grandch…?- horrorizada vio como su patrón, yacía inconsciente al lado del escritorio- ¡Hamilton!- gritó a todo pulmón y el hombre que se hallaba en un lugar distinto de la casa corrió de inmediato a su llamado

¿Qué paso?- preguntó mientras la veía poner la cabeza del señor Grandchester sobre un cojín

No sé entré y lo encontré así-

Es necesario llevarlo a su habitación, voy a buscar a Archie y luego me iré a buscar al médico-

Archie salió fue con la señora Eleonor al pueblo, tendrás que ir por el doctor mientras nosotras iremos a preparar la habitación con Annie-

No hay alternativa, yo no puedo ayudarte a cargarlo- el hombre nervioso sabía que la dama tenía razón por lo que dejo al hombre entonces tendido en el suelo para poder auxiliarlo una vez que llegase el doctor,

Totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía en su casa, Eleonor llegaba en el carruaje con Archie a la panaderia que le habia indicado la señorita Pony, grande fue la sorpresa de Candice al ver a su "suegra" a la puerta del lugar donde trabajaba y aunque se sintió un poco cohibida al principio luego la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, Candice le explicó a Eleonor que Terrence y ella se estaban quedando en el hostal del pueblo, la señora Grandchester ya sabía eso puesto que Archie le habia dicho, y que por el momento no habian tenido inconvenientes,

¿Has tenido la oportunidad de cambiar el anillo?- preguntó Eleonor

La verdad es que no, hoy entré a trabajar acá; pero pienso hacerlo durante la semana-

¿No alcanza con eso para la operación?- cuestionó la mujer rubia

No lo sé, pero puede que nos sirva para eso, aunque también necesitamos pagar el lugar donde estamos, hasta el momento estoy usando lo que gané trabajando para ustedes-

Comprendo, bueno espero que todo se mejore-

Estoy segura que así será- dijo Candice con una sonrisa- ¿Desea tomar algo?

No, voy a ir al hostal quiero tener la oportunidad de almorzar con Terrence-

Estoy segura que a él le va a gustar la idea-

Espero que así sea- dijo ella no muy convencida

Usted es su madre, y al menos ha recapacitado, lamentablemente del señor Richard no se puede decir lo mismo-

Que ese hombre entre en razón será una tarea casi titánica, la verdad es que es casi imposible-

Lo siento tanto, por él en verdad, no sabe el maravilloso hijo que se ha perdido todos estos años- Eleonor bajó un poco la mirada sintiendose en parte aludida, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa porque sabia que la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad para poder reencontrarse con Terrence,

Bueno me voy, ha sido un gusto verte-

Para mi tambien, señora- respondió Candice amorosa

Eleonor entonces se dirigió con Archie hasta el hostal donde estaba Terrence,

Puede irse, Archie, yo tomaré un carruaje para volver-

¿Está segura Señora?-

Sí, es que no se cuanto me voy a demorar acá-

Esta bien- dijo entonces el hombre y se fue hacia la mansión, sin saber con el desmadre que se encontraría en aquel lugar,

El señor Grandchester despertaba luego de un buen rato de estar inconsciente en su cama, finalmente Hamilton habia sido capaz de llevar al doctor a la casa, entre ambos hombres llevaron al señor hasta su habitación y ahí habia sido cuestion de minutos para saliera de su inconsciencia,

¿Qué sucede?-dijo con voz apenas audible

Se desmayó- dijo el doctor- tiene la presión demasiado baja, ¿Recuerda que pasó antes de desvanecerse?

Solo sé que tenía un dolor de cabeza, muy intenso-

Ya veo, ¿le habia pasado esto en otra ocasión?-

No, doctor Martin, es la primera vez que me desmayo por lo general cuento con buena salud-

Bueno, podríamos tomar esto como algo aislado, sin embargo podría hacerle algunos estudios en caso de que se repita-

Accedo a hacerlo- dijo él preocupado

Bien, entonces busqueme en mi consulta en dos días más, si no se siente bien, aviseme y yo vendré personalmente a verlo-

Richard Grandchester estaba preocupado, aquello que le había pasado no era normal y necesitaba encontrar una respuesta, lo más pronto posible.

¿Cómo has estado hijo?-

Muy bien, gracias- contestó Terrence luego de haber invitado a su madre a pasar a su habitación- de hecho, iba a bajar a almorzar

¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó ella con emoción

Sí- respondió Terrence, la verdad es que al principio tuvo el impulso de ser frío con su progenitora pero luego de un rato se dio cuenta que una actitud negativa no era lo que su corazón y su situación necesitaba en estos momentos, él tenia claro que su relación con su padre estaba irremediablemente rota pero no por eso, su madre tenia que pagar por las locuras de Richard.

Bajaron a almorzar y pronto la conversación se volvío distendida, ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de entablar una buena relación con Terrence,

Vi a Candice en la pastelería-

¿Cómo le ha ido?-

Se veía bien, tenia puesto un hermoso delantal, estaba atendiendo en la cafetería, ella es una gran mujer-

Lo es- dijo él ruborizandose- es por eso que la amo tanto

Fui tan ciega, hijo- dijo conmovida por sus palabras

Eso ya no importa- él esbozó una sonrisa- ahora solo nos queda caminar hacia adelante,

Ella extendió su mano y tomo la de su hijo para acariciarla, se sentía tan bien tener el apoyo de su madre en estos momentos, Terrence se sintió realmente feliz por eso

Te agadezco que hayas venido hoy, me sentía muy solo en la habitación- confesó

Me imagino, bueno si quieres puedo venir todos los días a acompañarte-

No es necesario- se apresuró él

Dejame hacerlo- dijo tomando con más fuerza su mano- quiero ser un apoyo para ti y para Candice

Terrence sonrío sinceramente y agradeció a su madre nuevamente por su buena voluntad,

Candice en la cafetería trabajaba arduamente, resultaba que Flammy; la cajera del lugar era una joven casi de su edad, que contaba con un carácter bastante particular, al principio cuando ella se acercó sobre lo que podía hacer la miró como si tuviese tres cabezas y no fue capaz de explicarle nada, Candice entonces comprendió que tenía que seguir sus pasos para poder entender que era lo que habia que hacer,

Luego cuando habia tenido incovenientes con un pedido, no la ayudo a solucionar el problema sino que se hizo la desentendida y la dejó a ella resolverlo de la mejor manera, Candice pensó que su actitud era bastante egoista y le molestó en demasia que no tuviese la decencia de por lo menos explicarle, pero ella en su mente siempre positiva tomo la actitud de la joven pelinegra como un incentivo para crecer como persona y así hacer su trabajo de la mejor manera,

Su primer día de trabajo habia sido extenuante, no solo porque la rutina comenzó temprano en la mañana sino también por los incovenientes que fueron apareciendo en el camino, lo unico que deseaba era llegar al hostal, ver a Terry y lanzarse en sus brazos para dormir hasta el otro día,

¿Cómo ha estado todo Candy?- le consultó la Señora Patricia

Todo bien, algunos problemas- dijo mirando de reojo a Flammy, gesto que fue entendido por Patricia- pero en general me gusta mucho

Tienes que tener paciencia con Flammy- dijo la Señora Patricia- es una buena chica pero tiene un pasado bastante triste

Candice penso que su pasado también era triste pero no por eso ella se comportaba tan mal con la gente, sobre todo con personas que no conocia, al parecer no todos reaccionan igual ante las desaveniencias de la vida,

Puedes irte a casa-le dijo Patricia

¿Está segura?- miró en el reloj que eran las seis de la tarde

Por supuesto, no te voy a hacer trabajar más, tu llegas temprano en la mañana, de aquí en adelante yo me encargo con Flammy-

Gracias, señora Patricia, nos vemos entonces-

Hasta mañana- le dijo con una sonrisa

Hasta mañana, Flammy- le dijo a la pelinegra y esta solo la miró con cara de malos amigos, sus ojos negros observandola cuidadosamente a través de las enormes gafas y con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio su respuesta,

Cuando Eleonor entró a su casa fue recibida por la señorita Pony y Hamilton, ambos le dieron la noticia de la descompensación del señor y aunque en el fondo se habia preocupado, solo los escucho para luego ignorar por completo la noticia de que Richard estaba delicado de salud,pidió a sus empleados que le llevaran su cena a la habitación y de ahí no salió ni siquiera una vez para ver como se encontraba el señor de la casa,

El total abandono e indiferencia por parte de su esposa le habia dolido pero no iba a hacer un gran escandalo de ello, se sentía podrido por dentro pero como siempre no admitía su culpa en todo lo que estaba pasando por el contrario, esos días sumido en el alcohol solo lo habian llenado de un horrible resentemiento contra Candice White, a ella la sindicaba como la culpable de todas sus desgraciadas, aun ahora que habia sufrido un reves en su salud sentía un profundo odio por la rubia y así con esos pensamientos se derivó al sueño, pensando en que algun día la joven institutriz tendría que pagar por todo el daño que le estaba haciendo.

Candice llegó al hostal casi a las seis y media de la tarde, lo primero que hizo fue ir corriendo hasta la habitación de Terrence, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo; era la primera vez que se separaban por tanto tiempo y aquello no lo soportaba más, tocó la puerta y esperó hasta que él la abriese para saltar a sus brazos,

Te extrañé tanto- le dijo posando sus labios sobre su oreja

Oh, mi amor, yo también- dijo apretandola fuertemente y tomandola en vilo para entrar en la habitación- ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

Bien- dijo ella separandose y besandolo lentamente en los labios- cansada, pero ahora que estoy contigo sé que todo vale la pena

¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó Terry

Algo, ¿Vamos a cenar?-

Parece que falta un poco, pero podemos ir al comedor a esperar-

Está bien, ¿Me acompañas a la habitación? Quiero cambiarme-

Si, claro-

Apenas entraron a la habitación Terrence tomó a Candice de la cintura, buscando con sus dedos el cierre de su vestido,

Dejame a mi- dijo él sensualmente en su oreja- yo quiero desnudarte

Candice tragó duro y estiró los brazos dejando entonces que él delicadamente fuera despojandola de la ropa, ya al estar en ropa interior acarició con delicadeza sus curvas y besaba con adoración su cuello,

Me encanta como tiemblas cada vez que te toco-

Solo tu logras ponerme así- dijo ella respirando con dificultad

Al despojarla de sus bragas y totalmente desnuda, Terrence acaricio con sus dedos toda su silueta para luego besar su nuca y apretarla con fuerza,

Parece que ahora tienes que vestirte, sino lo haces no saldremos de aquí para cenar- dijo divertido

Tal vez no quiera- Candice se dio la vuelta y desnuda pegó un brinco, amarrando sus piernas a la cintura de él entregandose a la pasión como siempre lo hacian,

Al día siguiente Candice salió hacia la pasteleria como cada dia, pero esta vez dejando en su cama a Terrence desnudo, habian dormido juntos; ella habia podido descansar como quería en sus brazos y ahora acariciaba su mejilla para luego depositar un beso de despedida,

Me voy, mi amor- dijo ella suavemente

Terrence se revolvió un poco y abrió sus ojos azules,

Me voy a mi habitación- dijo él tratando de pararse

Puedes descansar un rato más, dejé tu ropa en una silla al lado de la cama-

Está bien-

¿Hoy viene tu mamá?-

Así me dijo-

Bien, hasta más tarde, te amo- le dijo besandolo rapidamente pero Terrence la tomó, arrastrandola hacia la cama besandola intensamente

Yo también te amo- le dijo dandole un pequeño beso, sonriendo, aquella visión hizo que a Candice se le partiera el corazón de amor, él era tan maravilloso y ella no podía estar más que agradecida por ser aquella que compartia junto con él, la vida.

Señorita Candice- al salir de la habitación se encontró de frente con la Señorita Margaret, quien la saludaba con una sonrisa- ¿Va a trabajar?

Sí- dijo ella nerviosa

¿El señor Terrence supongo que se queda acá?-

Sí, agradezco mucho que lo ayude- dijo ella con sinceridad- muchas gracias por todo en verdad,

No tiene que agradecer, es un placer ayudarlos pero tengo algo que decirle-

Sí, digame-

Yo puedo entender que ustedes son jovenes y aunque no crea me doy cuenta del tipo de relación que tienen- Candice palideció al ver el rumbo que llevaba la conversación- pero lamentablemente no puedo permitir que ustedes hagan vida marital cuando no están casados…

Señorita Margaret yo…-

No tiene que decir nada más, es solo que mi hostal es humilde pero tiene buena reputación, yo los estimo mucho pero por favor comprenda…-

Yo entiendo- dijo Candice totalmente avergonzada

Ahora, no se preocupe que el joven apenas salga de su habitación yo buscaré la oportunidad para hablar con él también-

No se preocupe, yo hablaré con él-

Está bien, le deseo buena suerte en su trabajo-

Muchas gracias- Candice se fue extremedamente preocupada a la cafeteria y eso se notaba, pero de todas maneras trató de cumplir con sus deberes de la mejor forma posible, sin embargo la señora Patricia pudo notar que algo no estaba bien sobre todo durante el almuerzo,

¿Estas bien, Candy?- le preguntó sentandose a su lado

Problemas de la vida- dijo ella

¿Te puedo ayudar?- consultó la señora Patricia

No creo- a grandes rasgos Candice le comentó a la señora Patricia lo que estaba pasando,

Mira acá yo tengo la habitación que era ocupada por Cookie, el pianista, si quieres tu puedes quedarte acá para no tener problemas-

Terry nunca aceptaría eso- dijo Candice- y yo no puedo dejarlo solo allá, no quiero tampoco

Comprendo pero…-

Señora Patricia, buscan a Candice- dijo Flammy interrumpiendo la conversación

¿Quién me busca?-

Un tipo-

Candice casi sufre un desmayo al ver a Terrence sentado en la cafeteria de la señora Patricia,

Terry, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Tu madre donde esta?-

Wow, son muchas preguntas, mi vida- dijo él con una sonrisa

Ella se ruborizó y sonrío tambien,

Es que me sorprendiste esa es la verdad-

Me alegro de haberlo hecho, contestando a tus preguntas vine a verte porque necesito hablar contigo, llegué en un carruaje lo tomé desde el hostal-

¿Tu solo?- preguntó ella y pudo notar que la pregunta lo habia ofendido- perdona…

Si, lo se pero increiblemente lo hice solo-

No puedo decir que no estoy orgullosa de ti- el pecho del joven se infló de orgullo, para él habia sido un gran logro poder llegar a ese lugar por su propio pie,

¿Qué paso?-

Toma asiento- le dijo- escuché la conversación que tuviste con la señorita Margaret hoy en la mañana

¿Cómo?-

Me habia levantado y quería decirte algo antes de que te fueras, pero solo llegué a la puerta al escuchar que estaban hablando-

Vamos a tener que hacer las cosas con más cuidado-

Si, pero necesito saber que estas bien-

Lo estoy, no hay problema-

Lamento haberte puesto en esa posición-

Ya pasó, amor, solo así va a ser por un tiempo-

Sabes que yo quiero darte todo, quiero que seas mi esposa pero…-

Comprendo- dijo Candice acariciando su mejilla con adoración, la señora Patricia estaba siendo testigo del inmenso amor que se profesaban ambos jovenes y pensó que las reglas de la moral y las buenas costumbres muchas veces no representaban la realidad de la vida,

Voy a buscarte algo para beber, esperame-

Él asintió y se quedó en su sitio, podia sentir el olor de la pastelería y del pan recien horneado, respiró profundo cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba,

Hola, joven-

Señora Patricia- dijo él

¿Cómo está?-

Muy bien, ¿desea algo?-

Candice fue a buscarme un jugo pero parece ser que está cosechando la fruta- ambos rieron- ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

Claro, dime-

¿Dónde esta el piano?-

Oh, ven, te llevo- la señora Patricia lo llevó entonces con mucho cuidado hasta el escenario donde se encontraba el enorme piano de cola negro, hermoso, era una herencia del esposo de la señora Patricia; lamentablemente ella no sabia tocarlo pero le encantaba el toque que le daba al lugar y por eso tenía un sitio especial en la cafeteria,

¿Puedo?- preguntó él haciendo el ademán de tomar asiento en la banqueta,

Claro- dijo ella

Terrence entonces tomó asiento y cerrando los ojos tocó las teclas del instrumento musical, levemente apretó una, a la señora Patricia le causó mucha ternura verlo así, parecía como si fuese la primera vez que se ponía frente a un piano como ese, sin embargo luego de tocar dos veces la misma tecla Terrence puso su otra mano y con habilidosos dedos comenzó a tocar,

Los ojos de la señora Patricia se abrieron como platos y las personas que estaban en la cafeteria miraban impactados como el joven ciego tocaba el piano con tal destreza que era casi imposible notar su condición,

Los brillantes verdes de Candice temblaban de la emoción al escuchar los acordes de la Opera 9 numero 2 de la Nocturna de Chopin en los dedos que ella adoraba con toda su alma, su corazón hinchado de amor por ese hombre y así una nueva oportunidad para salir adelante, los aplausos al terminar Terrence de tocar fueron ensordecedores y las lágrimas de esperanza fueron el broche de oro para este nuevo descubrimiento.

 **Estimadas lectoras!**

 **He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de larga duración de esta historia, faltan algunos capitulos para el final pero aun nos queda historia, quiero agradecer como siempre todos sus mensajes con esta historia, ustedes me incentivan a seguir escribiendo, les mando un abrazo gigante y espero que nos leamos pronto con la continuación,**

 **Un beso de Terry!**

 **Las quiere!**

 **Valerae!**


	17. Chapter 17

**UN RESPIRO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

 **CAPITULO DIESCISEIS**

 **Este capítulo contiene escenas de índole sexual, si no es tu tipo de lectura favor abstenerse de leer.**

¿Por qué no me dijiste que tocabas el piano?- preguntó Candice acercandose a Terrence y acariciando con devoción sus mejillas, luego de su pequeño concierto.

La verdad es que, no recuerdo como pero…- dijo pensativo- solo sé que la música está pegada en mi interior,

Es hermoso- ella le dio un beso delicado en los labios y él respondió con varios otros, así entre besos y sonrisas fueron interrumpidos por las personas que se acercaron para felicitar a Terrence, entre ellos la Señora Paty quien quedó totalmente enamorada del talento del joven no vidente y tuvo de inmediato la idea de poder ayudarlos a conseguir el dinero,

Quiero conversar con ustedes- les dijo una vez que el tiempo de las felicitaciones habia terminado y ellos habian quedado solos,

A nosotros nos encantaría- dijo Terrence- pero yo debo volver al hostal,

A Candice le llamó la atención la actitud del joven pero no se opuso, sin embargo se preocupó mucho cuando lo vio tratar de salir por la puerta, al notar su preocupación la señora Patricia le dio la autorización para retirarse más temprano; a ella también le llamó la atención el cambio repentino en el humor del joven ciego pero no perdería la esperanza de poder concretar algo con ellos,

¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó la joven rubia una vez fuera de la cafetería

No salgas de tu trabajo Candy, puedo volver solo-

Estás loco si crees que voy a dejarte solo en este momento, no entiendo que te pasa-

Él resopló y acepto que Candice se fuese con él pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando le indicó al chofer del carruaje que se desviaran hacia otro lado,

¿Dónde vamos?- le preguntó él impaciente

Voy a raptarte- respondió ella con una sonrisa y logrando que por fin Terrence se relajara un poco más.

¿Por acá esta bien, señorita?- Candice examinó la vista por la ventana y le dio su aprobación al chofer, quien de inmediato los ayudó a descender del vehiculo,

¿Por donde podremos encontrar carruajes de vuelta?- preguntó Candice,

¿Ve esa calle de allá?- señaló el hombre lo que parecia ser la avenida principal-

Sí-

Bueno, por ahí pasan a cada instante no tendrá problemas- respondio con una sonrisa

Muchas gracias-

Una vez que quedaron solos, Candice tomó la mano de Terrence y comenzó a jalarlo suavemente con ella para ayudarlo a caminar,

¿Me vas a decir ahora donde estamos?-

Estamos en el centro de la ciudad, es un invernadero público, muy hermoso-

¿Qué hacemos acá?-

Necesitabamos espacio para conversar, supongo que el hostal ya no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo-

Sí- dijo él apenado- esa fue la razón por la cual fui a verte, no debí permitir que eso sucediera

Hablas como si no tuviese arte ni parte y te equivocas, la responsabilidad es de ambos y ambos debemos afrontarlo-

Estoy seguro que tu pensamiento se condice con todas las reglas morales existentes- dijo con una sonrisa

¿Y eso te incomoda?- preguntó ella con cierto temor

No- dijo decidido y soltó su mano para acariciar su brazo hasta llegar a sus hombros para atraerla hacia él- hace que me enamore aun más

Sonrío antes de darle un beso lento pero lleno de tanta pasión que hizo que Candice perdiera un poco el equilibrio, ella lo habia llevado ahí para que le explicara el extraño comportamiento que habia tenido en la cafeteria más siempre se dejaba llevar por el mar de sensaciones que sentía cuando Terrence le ponia un dedo encima, sintiendo como él continuaba besandola ahora en su cuello, pensó que lo mejor sería pararlo antes de perder lo poco y nada de cordura que quedaba,

Terry…-

Dime…- respondió él debilmente continuando con sus caricias

¿Y tu madre?- la alusión a su progenitora hizo que el muchacho se detuviera de inmediato

¿Qué pasa con ella?- dijo separandose levemente de Candice

Es que ella habia dicho que iria a verte a diario ¿no?- él asintió- ¿Y si ahora está allá? quizás esté preocupada.

No te preocupes, le avisé a la señorita Margaret que si la veía, por favor le diese recado que estaba contigo- aquello tranquilizó a Candice aunque igual se sintió mal al pensar en el desaire hacia la señora Eleonor.

Tomaron asiento en una banquilla cerca de las flores que a pesar del frío que hacia se mantenian vivas y con colores brillantes; así como el amor de ellos, podía haber una ventisca en el exterior pero sus corazones latian al unisono fuertes y consumidos en el ardor de su gran adoración mutua, Candice pensó mientras se acariciaban las manos y él besaba lentamente su mejilla que ahora era el momento para hablar para por fin romper aquella barrera que se habia levantado por un momento entre ellos,

¿Qué te sucedió en la cafetería?- preguntó haciendo que el joven se tensara y sentara derecho pero no soltó el amarre de su mano con la de Candice

Es dificil de explicar, me sentí…- liberó un sonoro suspirio- sentí que hay cosas que no recuerdo y eso me causó mucho dolor.

Hay muchas cosas que nosotros no recordamos pero supongo que el piano no es mal recuerdo ¿o si?-

No…- respondio con debilidad- todo lo contrario, mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad al posar mis dedos sobre el piano y tocar, me sentí abrumado eso es todo

¿No quieres tocar más?- preguntó ella

No, no tiene que ver con eso, disculpame por ser tan complicado-dijo él cerrando los ojos

Oye, no te sientas así, esta bien mi amor yo te comprendo, te lo juro que si- ella tomó su barbilla y besó con extrema ternura sus labios

No creas que no se lo que esto significa- dijo él de repente y ella aunque sabia a lo que se referia se mantuvo en silencio- podremos juntar más dinero si yo toco el piano

Si…-

Es maravilloso- expresó él con una sonrisa y besando sus nudillos con amor

Lo es, una sorpresa maravillosa- ambos sonrieron y luego se dieron un abrazo para celebrar el nuevo descubrimiento,

Tendremos que irnos del hostal-

Pero Terry, no podemos costear nada más por el momento-

Lo sé, pero odio no tener la libertad de estar contigo-

Bueno- dijo ella sonrojandose- no podemos hacer nada por ahora, aunque…

¿Aunque?- la animó a continuar

La señora Patricia me habia ofrecido una habitación en su cafeteria, era donde se quedaba el pianista-

¿Para los dos?- preguntó él esperanzado

No- dijo ella- solo para uno de los dos

Entonces es lo mismo- dijo enojado- peor, incluso

Ya, no te preocupes, resolveremos algo-

No quiero que te señalen con el dedo-

No lo harán, solo vamos al hostal y quedemonos ahí sin armar más escandalo- se levantó entonces para marcharse

Es verdad- dijo Terrence tomandola de la cintura, quizás no tenía la vision para poder verla pero sus isntintos en lo que a Candice se refería estaban más que desarrollados y podia sentirla a kilometros, la sentó sobre sus piernas- me pongo demasiado escandaloso contigo

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente antes de brindarse caricias bastante subidas de tono y decirse en besos lo mucho que se amaban,

¿Cómo le fue señora?- le preguntó la señorita Pony cuando vio a Eleonor entrar en la casa

Ellos no lo están pasando bien y hoy no pude ver a Terrence-

Bueno, pero es que ellos tienen que hacer su vida, señora- Eleonor se quedó en silencio- disculpe, no era mi intención hablar en temas que no me incumben,

No, señorita Pony no tiene que disculparse, tengo que ser honesta me sirve el consejo amigo en todos momentos- le dijo a la mujer con una sonrisa- su patron, ¿Lo ha visto?

La verdad es que poco y nada, pasa en el estudio encerrado, podria usted hablar con él-

No tengo nada que decirle- dijo Eleonor- si él quiere hablarme, que lo haga pero de mi no conseguirá nada

Eleonor se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su recamara bajo la atenta mirada de la señorita Pony que se preguntaba como la situación en la casa habia llegado a tal extremo y como ella agradecía su sencilla y humilde vida en la cual nunca habia tenido que vivir situaciones tan penosas como aquellas,

Pasó por fuera del despacho y tuvo el impulso de acercarse para ver como estaba, pero declinó todo estaba muy reciente aun, Eleonor no tenía idea de lo que sucedía en aquel lugar y la verdad solamente Hamilton, el fiel mayordomo del señor lo sabía, el señor Grandchester estaba siendo sometido a una serie de examenes a raiz de su descompensación el día anterior,

Es extraño esto en ti, Richard- decía el doctor Martin guardando la muestra de sangre- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

Me duele, igual que el día anterior-

Entonces quizás sí, deberias pasar por la consulta para poder realizar unas radiografias, solo a modo de precaución-

Entiendo- dijo Richard, pensaba que al final de cuentas no era nada pero de todas formas tendría que ir a hacerlo

Los hombres se despidieron y Hamilton sacó al doctor de la casa de la misma manera en que habia entrado en silencio,

Al llegar al hostal Candice y Terrence hablaron con la señorita Margaret y le pidieron por favor que disculpara su comportamiento, explicaron a grandes rasgos su situación y la mujer se conmovió con la historia pero lamentablemente todo escapaba de sus manos, no sería tan inhumana como para decirles que se fueran del hostal pero no podía permitir que los demás dependientes se quejaran como lo habian hecho, los jovenes entendieron la situación aunque a regañadientes,

Luego de la conversación bajaron entonces a comer algo y luego subieron a sus habitaciones, despidiendose con un delicado beso de buenas noches,

Algun día llegara el dia en que podremos estar juntos noches y días- dijo él pegando su frente con la de Candice

Lo sé- sonrío ella- buenas noches

Ambos se fueron a dormir tranquilos, habian acordado ir a conversar con la señora Patricia, Terrence sabía que su arrebato fue por lo más infantil y queria pedirle disculpas a ella por lo mismo además que la posibilidad de poder explotar aquel talento innato que tenia lo emocionaba no solo por que le gustaba sino tambien porque lo veia como un nueva fuente de ingresos y una posibilidad de salir adelante,

Al día siguiente, Candice salió hacia su trabajo con la promesa de que Terrence llegaría a la hora del almuerzo, ese día esperaría a su madre por que tal como Candice le habia dicho la mujer lo habia ido a ver y según la señorita Margaret ella se habia afligido bastante por no encontrarlo, aquello hizo que al joven ciego se le oprimiera el corazón; su madre realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por establecer una relación con él y sintió que no tenía que huir de aquello, todo lo contrario, tenía que ayudar a que aquella unión se afianzara, por que a final de cuentas él necesitaba del apoyo de su progenitora; en su interna también deseaba tener a su padre a su lado pero tenía absolutamente claro que aquello no era posible, y aunque eso de igual manera le afectaba lo escondía dentro de lo más hondo de su corazón,

Candice tenía claro que por la mente de Terrence pasaban muchas cosas y ella sabía tambien que tenía que ser su apoyo constante aun cuando a veces él se cerrara en sus cavilaciones sin permitirle a ella entender el mar de conflictos que tenía por dentro, a pesar de todo pudo comprender que las noticis de su madre le habian llegado profundamente e internamente sonrío porque solo deseaba que él tuviese todo el amor que en algun momento se le habia negado por lo que cuando supo que él esperaría por Eleonor no dudó en animarlo para que esperase a su madre y compartiera con ella, luego habría tiempo para ver que pasaría con la señora Patricia.

De hecho cuando ella llegó al trabajo, fue recibida por Patricia quien comprendió la situación y sonrío con mucha amabilidad, cuando Candice le dijo que Terrence se habia sentido abrumado luego de que tocase el piano,

Yo entiendo que la vida del joven Terrence ha sido por lo bajo dificil- dijo ella- no te preocupes Candice, él tiene las puertas abiertas para venir y hablar conmigo yo trataré de brindarle todo mi apoyo.

Se lo agradezco tanto señora Patricia-

Dime, Paty solamente- sonrío la señora y Candice se sintió agradecida, respiró profundo y se dispuso a trabajar, el día anterior se habia retirado antes y aunque habia tenido la autorización de su jefa de todas maneras ella no se sentía comoda faltando a su trabajo así.

Estaba ensimismada en su trabajo cuando llegó Flammy, no habia compartido con la pelinegra mucho el día anterior pero esta no se habia portado de la mejor manera repitiendo su comportamiento del primer día que la habia conocido.

Buenos días, Flammy- la saludó muy amablemente la rubia

Buenos-

¿Ayer estuvo muy movido?- preguntó Candice para romper un poco el hielo, mientras ordenaba las servilletas para ponerlas en cada mesa.

Lo estuvo, pero que vas a saber tu si ya veo que tienes ciertos privilegios-

¿A que te refieres?-

A que dejan que te vayas, así como así cuando no llevas ni una semana de trabajo- le reprochó la mujer y eso hizo sentir pésimo a Candice

Bueno eso es algo que la señora Patricia me ofreció…-

Claro… conozco a las de tu tipo- dijo Flammy- siempre pidiendo ayuda y llorando penurias

No sabes de lo que hablas, no me conoces-

Es verdad, no te conozco y no me interesa- dijo ella despectiva

Con esa actitud tan amarga solo lograrás envejecer más pronto- le dijo Candice- yo no tengo problema contigo, solo quiero hacer bien mi trabajo

En eso estamos de acuerdo, entonces a trabajar- dio por terminada la conversación y Candice sintió como un leve peso caía sobre sus hombros, las cosas no podían ser tan faciles y estaba claro que con Flammy con esa actitud no seria facil.

El día transcurrió tranquilo para Candice a pesar de haber comenzado dificil, para Terrence por el otro lado también habia estado calmado, se levantó relativamente tarde pero a la hora justa para alcanzar el desayuno, estaba aprendiendo a medir tiempo y momentos solo con su instinto.

A la hora del almuerzo y tal como lo habia pensado llegó Eleonor acompañada de Archie, la mujer se despidió del joven castaño y lo envió de vuelta a la casa, confiaba en que se encontraría con su hijo ese día y no estuvo equivocada,

Me da tanto gusto verte hoy, Terrence-

Madre- dijo él con una sonrisa acercandose para darle un beso en la mejilla- disculpa por lo de ayer, tuve que salir donde Candice

Sí… me contó la señorita Margaret, ella fue muy amable y cordial, termine almorzando de todas maneras aquí- dijo con una sonrisa

Me alegro que no te moleste-

No te preocupes, ¿Pasamos al comedor?-

Claro- los dos entraron al lugar y tomaron asiento cerca de una ventana que daba hacia la calle, el sonido de los carruajes y alguno que otro auto amenizaban el ambiente,

¿Te viene a dejar Archie?- le preguntó Terrence mientras esperaban el almuerzo

Sí, me vengo en el carruaje de la familia-

¿Y el auto?-

Tu sabes que eso es propiedad de tu padre, solo Hamilton lo sabe manejar y no tengo ningún interés en pedirle favor alguno a él-

¿Aun no le hablas?-

No tengo nada que hablar con él- fue la contundente respuesta de la rubia

Ayer, descubrí algo- dijo Terrence nervioso, habia meditado sobre si contarle a su madre acerca del episodio con el piano- cuando fui a ver a Candice

¿De que se trata?- preguntó Eleonor con interés

Al llegar a la cafetería, senti el impulso de acercarme al piano, solo sentí que podía hacerlo- Eleonor escuchaba atenta pues sabia hacia donde iba dirigido lo que decía- y me senté ahí, madre y toqué, toqué como si fuese lo más natural del mundo

La mujer rubia tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante lo que su hijo le contaba, ella cuando él era pequeño siempre lo habia incentivado con el piano principalmente porque su padre, el abuelo de Terrence, era un verdadero prodigio para tocar el instrumento; el señor Baker adoraba a su nieto a pesar de que estuvo poco tiempo con él, era emocionante verlo sentar al bebe junto con él para tocar y ya cuando Terrence tenia cuatro años era bastante evidente que habia heredado su talento. Sin embargo, luego de que Arthur Baker muriera y más aun cuando todo sucedió con Eleonor y el bebe todo cambió, la música dejó de ser parte de la historia de Terrence pero al parecer su corazón nunca la olvidó aun cuando muchos años habian pasado,

No puedo creerlo- dijo la mujer totalmente afectada

¿Tu sabias de esto?- le pregunto él y ella comenzó a relatarle toda la historia, y él recordaba, en el fondo de su alma podía recordar incluso hasta el olor de su abuelo

Es increíble- dijo Eleonor acercando su mano para tomar la de su hijo quien la recibió igualmente emocionado

Hay tantas cosas que recuerdo, ¿Sabe? Incluso hay imágenes-

¿De verdad?-

Sí, lo del accidente, pude ver algunas cosas en sueños-

Oh, mi amor lamento tanto todo eso-

No te preocupes, yo ya estoy aprendiendo a perdonar- dijo con voz trémula

Espero que si, Terrence quiero ser un apoyo para ti-

Lo eres, gracias- sonrió él y se llevó la mano de su progenitora para besarla lentamente con un cariño tan sincero que hizo que la mujer derramara gruesas lágrimas de felicidad, y a pesar de ver una sonrisa sincera en el rostro del guapo joven ella podía intuir que algo más estaba sucediendo, y ella no iba a quedarse con la duda ahora

¿Pasa algo más?- preguntó sin miedo a la respuesta

Me siento un poco incomodo conversando sobre eso- afirmó él

Quiero que confies en mí, hijo, lo que sea dejame ayudarte-

Terrence suspiró hondamente y luego prosiguió a contarle a su madre, lo acontecido con Candice durante su estadia en el hostal y los problemas que su comportamiento estaba acarriando, no fue necesario entregar detalles, de todas maneras Eleonor comprendió a lo que se refería, ella también habia sido joven y se habia enamorado como una loca de Richard cuando apenas se habian conocido, ella le habia entregado su cuerpo y su alma casi al instante sin importarle ninguna regla moral, por eso ella comprendía lo que Terrence estaba tratando de decir, lo escuchó atentamente y le dio el espacio necesario para desahogarse estaba claro que él lo necesitaba,

¿Qué estas haciendo?- le dijo Archie de improviso cuando la vio sumamente concentrada en su labor de tender la ropa,

Me asustaste, Archie- le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa,

Disculpa, es solo que tenía esto para ti- le mostró una pera que se veía bastante jugosa

¿Una pera?- dijo ella divertida

Es que en época de otoño, invierno no hay muchas flores- dijo el joven un tanto avergonzado

Me encanta- dijo ella con una sonrisa aceptando el regalo y aprovechando el impulso, acercandose a su mejilla para darle un beso rápido de agradecimiento, aquel gesto desconcertó al joven de cabellos lacios e hizo sonrojar hasta la médula a la timida jovencita de ojos azules, ella no se atrevió a levantar la mirada pero él la obligó a hacerlo no se iba a quedar solo con un beso en la mejilla por lo que mirandola fijamente a los ojos permitió por primera vez perderse en la intensidad de sus destellos aguamarinos para luego tocar con su pulgar la comisura de sus labios, Annie, quien no contaba con ningun tipo de experiencia en ese sentido, temblaba como una hoja al ver como los labios de Archie se acercaban a los suyos y luego para poder recibirlo cerró los ojos, porque aquel momento quedaría guardado para siempre en su mente y corazón, su primer beso con el hombre al que por tanto tiempo habia amado en silencio,

Pero hijo, ¿Qué piensan hacer?-

Por el momento hemos conversado con la señorita Margaret, pero no quiero poner en aprietos la reputación de Candice mas de lo que ya está-

Creo que es tarde para eso hijo- dijo la mujer con sinceridad lo que hizo que Terrence se sonrojara violentamente- pero te tengo una pregunta

Sí, dime-

¿No has considerado la posibilidad de casarte con Candice?-

Madre- dijo Terrence asombrado

Bueno, es solo una pregunta, si no quieres…-

Claro que lo he considerado, pero…-

¿Qué te detiene?-

Tu sabes lo que me detiene…- dijo cerrando los ojos con tristeza

Terrence, ella te ama más allá de tu problema-

Me parece increible que tu estes diciendo esto, cuando hace menos de una semana no podías ni verla-

Esa muchacha se ha sabido ganar mi aprecio, la forma en que te ha defendido y luchado por ti; sin importarle nada y la devoción que veo en sus ojos cada vez que esta contigo, no tengo dudas de que ella te ama y sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ti-

Yo quiero darle el mundo-

¿Y quien dice que no se lo das?-

En mi condición, no es facil-

Es cierto pero pronto, si Dios quiere, eso va a cambiar-

Ni siquiera tengo anillo-

Bueno eso no es del todo cierto-

¿Te refieres a…?-

No, madre, no quiero ofenderte pero no podría usar el anillo de ustedes para mi matrimonio-

La verdad es que no es la mejor opcion, tienes razon- dijo ella meditandolo un poco- pero por favor, piensa en esto, así no tendrán que escuchar palabras ni nada y yo te acompañaré, ambos son adultos por lo que no necesitan la aprobación de nadie, pueden hacerlo.

Su madre habia dejado sembrada la duda de todas maneras, él lo pensaba no podía engañarse a si mismo creyendo que no era así, la sola idea de unir su vida con Candice lo llenaba de una inmensa dicha pero también quería ser capaz de poder entregarle una vida en concreto y en su mente pasaba la idea de que si no podía solucionar su problema no iba a ser posible conseguir lo que quería,

Eleonor acompañó a Terrence hasta la cafetería, allí se encontraron con Candice y también con la señora Patricia, con la que su hijo tenia de todas maneras una conversación pendiente,

Quiero pedirle disculpas por la forma en que me retire ayer-

Mira, hijo, no te preocupes- dijo la Señora Patricia- lo unico que me interesa saber es si estas dispuesto a trabajar acá, con ese talento

Los ojos sin luz de Terrence adoptaron un brillo especial al escucharla, esa era exactamente la oportunidad que andaba buscando, aquella que Candice y él habian esperado con tantas ansías,

Usted, solo digame como va a ser todo y yo con gusto trabajaré acá- dijo él emocionado- nosotros necesitamos el dinero

Y lo sé, bueno podemos empezar todas las tardes durante unas dos horas-

Me parece perfecto-

Tu recaudación será solo un aporte voluntario de las personas que asistan a la cafeteria, lamento no poder ofrecerte más-

Hace demasiado prestandome el espacio para poder desempeñarme-

Bueno entonces cuando tu quieras comenzamos-

¿Puede ser hoy mismo?- dijo él ilusionado,

Sí, claro, tengo un cartel que dice música en vivo y puedo ponerlo ahora mismo-

Excelente-

Hay solo un inconveniente…- dijo la Señora Patricia

¿Cuál?-

Tu horario no va a coincidir con el de Candice…-

¿Cómo?-

Lo que pasa es que para la hora que se pone la música en vivo es cuando Candice se retira y yo me quedo con Flammy…- al ver como el rostro del joven se desfiguraba la mujer quiso arreglar el problema de inmediato- pero vamos a solucionarlo, yo comprendo que te preocupe que Candice se vaya a estar sola en el hostal

Si…- dijo él debilmente

A mi no me importaría quedarme a trabajar más Señora Patricia- dijo Candice que hasta el momento habia mantenido el silencio durante la conversación

No es la idea, hija-

Estamos juntos en esto y yo estoy dispuesta a todo- reafirmó la joven rubia tomando la mano de su novio y aprentandola con fuerza, era obvio que no iba a desistir en su empeño por quedarse.

Eleonor se conmovió tanto viendo a aquella fragil mujer y su amor incondicional hacia su hijo que sonrío tan profundamente que una parte de su corazón dolió de tanta felicidad, la señora Patricia sintió también una profunda admiración por Candice y por la joven pareja, aceptó de inmediato la oferta y decidió que esas horas se pagarían como un bono extra por su trabajo, todos finalmente terminaron felices con el trato,

Y así pasaron dos meses desde que Terrence y Candice empezaron a trabajar en la cafetería, las luces navideñas alumbraban y adornaban todos los rincones de la ciudad, el ambiente era festivo, la nieve cubría la mayor parte de las calles y aunque ahora se habia detenido amenazaba con aparecer nuevamente. Candice adoraba esta epoca del año aunque no siempre le trajera buenos recuerdos, pero el solo hecho de ver los colores y sentir el ambiente la hacia feliz. Lamentablemente durante este año era imposible disfrutar de algo mas, puesto que ambos y sobre todo ella, estaban trabajando arduamente en el negocio de la Señora Patricia, habian sacado en una cuenta que con todo lo que estaban haciendo tendrían el dinero necesario para la operación en alrededor de un año, si es que ningun inconveniente aparecía en el camino, habían escrito al doctor Brower y él estaba contento por ellos, en definitiva estaban satisfechos no era lo que esperaban porque igual les tomaría su tiempo pero por lo menos luego de cambiar el anillo de Eleonor pudieron quedarse en el hostal durante todo ese tiempo,

A pesar de esto la situación se hacia cada vez más insostenible para ellos como pareja, ya que las largas horas de trabajo, sumando que tenian que guardar las apariencias no les permitia llevar una relación normal como ellos quisiesen, no era que habian dejado de amarse; todo lo contrario lo hacian incluso con más amor y devoción que antes pero era complicado teniendo barreras de por medio,

Aquel día estaban Eleonor y él conversando en el hostal como ya se habia hecho costumbre,

Entonces, ¿Te decidiste?- preguntó ella luego de un momento

Sí, he hablado con la Señora Patricia también para afinar detalles-

Me alegro tanto, hijo- dijo Eleonor poniendose de pie para abrazarlo

Estoy nervioso, de todas maneras no es algo que…-

Pero todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes-

Él sonrío y continuaron almorzando, era viernes y ese día saldrían más temprano puesto que Terrence le habia pedido la noche libre a la señora Patricia, Candice no lo sabía, él quería que todo fuese sorpresa. Veia lo cansada que estaba y lo mucho que lo extrañaba, podía sentirlo y él estaba igual. Habia pasado un mes desde la ultima vez que habian salido juntos, no en un plano sexual porque lamentablemente en sus circunstancias aquello era impensable pero como pareja a disfrutar de un momento entre los dos y se lo debía a ella, a su amada mujer.

Candice- la llamó la Señora Patricia a eso de las seis de la tarde

Digame- ella todavia no se acostumbraba a tratar a Patricia con mayor familiaridad, a pesar de que ella le habia dado la autorización,

Te puedes ir-

¿Cómo?- preguntó ella asombrada

Te vienen a buscar-

¿Quién?- La señora Patricia señaló hacia la puerta y Candice vio en el umbral de esta a la señora Eleonor, de verdad no entendía que pasaba pero su pensamiento inmediato fue que a Terrence le habia pasado algo, no lo pensó ni dos veces y se arregló para salir; antes de hacerlo la Señora Patricia la abrazó fuertemente,

Que sea una noche inolvidable- le dijo con una sonrisa, dejando a la rubia incluso más confundida.

Al llegar donde Eleonor no pudo evitar preguntar por Terrence en primer lugar,

Él está bien, me pidió que te llevara a un lugar-

Candice vio entonces el carruaje que estaba esperandola, y como se dirigieron hacia un par de cuadras lejos de la cafeteria, se detuvieron frente a una casa sencilla pero acogedora que Candice jamás habia visto en la vida,

Eleonor le pidió al cochero que la esperara mientras ella dejaba a la dama dentro de la casa,

¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Candice cuando vio que la señora sacaba una llave y abría la casa como si nada,

Te dije que mi hijo te tenía una sorpresa, tu solo dejate querer Candice- la mujer sonrío y entró con ella a la casa,

Candice casi se desmaya cuando ve a su amiga Annie recibirla en aquel lugar

Oh por Dios, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo abrazandola fuertemente

Te eché tanto de menos- le dijo Annie respondiendo el abrazo

Yo igual, amiga, me has hecho mucha falta-

Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero ahora no hay mucho tiempo, ven- la tomó de la mano y la llevó a una pequeña recamara

No entiendo nada, Annie ¿De que se trata todo esto?-

Tranquila, ya vas a entender todo- la joven pelinegra puso sobre la cama un hermoso vestido turquesa e invitó a su amiga a ponerselo

¿De quien es ese vestido?-

Pues tuyo- dijo Annie- anda, pontelo y apresurate

Candice estaba completamente desconcertada no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero accedió a la petición de su amiga

Candy, te ves hermosa- dijo Annie una vez que estaba lista, la joven rubia se miraba atónita en el espejo y solo pudo asentir con una sonrisa

Bueno, vamos Terrence te está esperando-

Caminaron hacia la parte trasera de la casa, no era muy grande para nada, pero era lo suficientemente amplia para vivir tranquilamente, al fondo vio como habia un gran ventanal que conectaba al patio, en las afueras de la casa habia una estructura con techo y sobre esta se encontraba una mesa con velas, la nieve habia comenzado a caer por lo que Annie puso sobre sus hombros un hermoso abrigo que combinaba con el vestido,

De un momento a otro la decoración de luces quedó en segundo plano cuando fue capaz de ver a Terrence parado al lado de la mesa, vestia impecable en un smoking negro, Candice penso que perdería la cordura ahí mismo al verlo tan perfecto y solo noto que Archie estaba en el lugar luego de que se acercara lo suficiente donde estaba el hermoso hombre de ojos azules,

¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó temblorosa cuando llegó a su lado

Es una sorpresa para ti-

Pero, ¿Y está casa?-

Es de la señora Patricia, ella la prestó para esto-

¿Qué es esto?- pregunto

Tomemos asiento- no respondió y solo se ayudó con Archie para poder sentarse, Annie apareció nuevamente en escena y les trajo la comida, Candice estaba embelesada de verdad todo aquello le parecía como salido de un cuento de hadas,

No es necesario todo lo que estás haciendo- dijo ella emocionada- Terry…

No digas nada, mi amor, yo se que ha sido complicado pero quiero remediarlo-

Esto debío costarte y nosotros…-

Creelo o no tenemos mucha gente a nuestro favor, vida mia- él sonrío.

Ella sonrio y disfrutó entonces de la compañía que el hombre que amaba le estaba ofreciendo, al llegar al momento del postre él le recomendó que hicieran un brindis, y ella aceptó,

Mi amada Candy, la vida se empeña en ponernos pruebas que hacen que sea todo más dificil pero hemos sabido salir adelante, de una manera u otra- él estiró su mano para tomar la de ella- te amo… jamás pensé que se pudiese amar con esta intensidad y quiero ser tuyo para siempre

La muchacha al comprender para donde iba dirigida la conversación comenzó a sentir como sus ojos escocian y se anegaban de lágrimas,

No tengo nada ahora- dijo él poniendose de pie y con cuidado arrodillandose sin soltar su mano- no tengo que ofrecerte más que el inmenso amor que tengo, pero te prometo que todo eso cambiará y te haré tan feliz…

Tu me haces inmensamente feliz, solo porque existes…- dijo ella en un susurro

Lo sé, tu tambien- sacó con cuidado un sencillo anillo desde su saco- esto es mi promesa, Candy…. Yo necesito que seamos uno para siempre, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella rompió en llanto ante la propuesta de matrimonio, y él se asustó un poco ante su reacción,

No necesito nada más, pero claro que me casaré contigo Terrence- ella se arrollidó también para besarlo con pasión mientras Annie y Archie veían la escena y sonreían, por fin los jovenes amantes sellaban la promesa de su unión

No quiero esperar para hacerte mi esposa- dijo él- casemonos lo más pronto posible

¿Estás seguro?- preguntó ella

Claro que sí- dijo él- o ¿acaso tu no extrañas estar conmigo?

Sí, pero no me casaría contigo solo por eso- dijo ella fingiendo enojo

Yo tampoco pero te necesito, necesito estar contigo y dormir contigo- dijo él con tanta efusividad que logró arrancar un leve sonrojo del rostro de la joven rubia- mi madre ha arreglado todo y si tu quieres mañana mismo podemos casarnos en la capilla del pueblo

¿De verdad?-

Sí- sonrío él- ¿Esto te pone feliz?

No sabes cuanto, pero ¿y nuestro trabajo?-

La señora Patricia es nuestro cómplice en todo esto y nos ha dado el fin de semana libre- dijo guiñando un ojo

Ambos se abrazaron y besaron por mucho rato más hasta que decidieron que lo mejor era volver al hostal, Candice no se sentía comoda quedandose en casa de la Señora Patricia por más buena samaritana que fuese y además se notaba que la nieve caeria copiosa durante toda la noche, por lo que siguieron a Annie y Archie y se fueron en el viejo carruaje donde ellos habian llegado,

Annie tomaba la mano de Candice durante el viaje,

Estoy muy feliz por ustedes- dijo la pelinegra con sinceridad

Mañana, ¿Asistirás?-

Por supuesto que sí-dijo ella

Bueno Candy, espero que no te moleste pero me tome la libertad de pedirle a Archie y Annie que fuesen nuestros testigos-

Oh por supuesto que no, es lo que más me gustaría-

Al llegar al hostal los cuatro amigos se despidieron y vieron como los flamantes novios entraban al lugar, Candice se sentía en las nubes incluso la señorita Margaret la felicitó por el pronto enlace y ella se preguntaba como es que Terrence habia hecho para guardar el secreto tan minusciosamente. Al llegar a la puerta se besaron varias veces la verdad es que ninguno de los dos queria soltar al otro,

A partir de mañana ya no tendremos que estar separados- dijo él sobre su boca

Lo sé y me muero por que eso suceda-

Te haré muy feliz Candy, te lo prometo-

Lo sé, yo también- respondió ella besandolo suavemente en su oido haciendolo estremecer, ambos se fueron a acostar tan felices que no podían creer que estaban viviendo aquello, mañana estarían casados y eso sellaría final y definitivamente el inmenso amor que se tenían,

Las preparaciones al día siguiente fueron a la velocidad de la luz, Eleonor llegó sumamente temprano para arreglar a Candice y Terrence fue asistido por Archie en todo lo que más se pudiese, ambos estaban nerviosos.

Como era tradición el novio abandonó el lugar antes de que lo hiciese ella y por supuesto sin verla, al llegar a la pequeña capilla que quedaba al lado de la enorme iglesia del pueblo fue recibido cordialmente por el párraco de esta, en el lugar ya se encontraba la señora Patricia,

Lo siguiente fue un verdadero calvario para el joven no vidente, solo ruidos y espera; Archie le repetía a cada instante que era normal que la novia se demorara un poco al llegar pero la paciencia del joven de ojos zafiro se acababa lentamente,

Camino a la iglesia Candice iba igual o más nerviosa, Eleonor le habia prestado un sencillo vestido blanco que ella tenía para ocasiones especiales, no le quedaba perfecto puesto que la joven rubia era más delgada que su inminente suegra pero era lo suficientemente hermoso para hacer que Candice pareciera un ángel de blanco,

Sé que no tienes madre- dijo Eleonor mientras iban en el carruaje- quiero que desde este momento me consideres como tal

Candice emocionada hasta las lágrimas asintió ante lo que decía la progenitora de Terrence,

No llores, te ves tan hermosa, mi hijo es muy afortunado de tenerte-

La afortunada soy yo- dijo Candice

Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ustedes-

Gracias, a pesar de que entiendo que estas no son las mejores circunstancias-

No, pero ¿Quién define las mejores circunstancias? Para casarse solo se necesita amor y eso aquí nos sobra-

Ambas mujeres sonrieron y escucharon como el chofer del carruaje, anunciaba entonces la llegada hacia el destino.

Ya llegó- anunció Annie a Terrence y Archie, el corazon del joven novio comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras escuchaba en la inmesidad del silencio de la capilla el andar de los tacones de su amada, hubiese dado su vida por verla; por haber unido su vida a ella siendo capaz de ver lo hermosa que estaba seguro se veía pero ya no habia marcha atrás, se habian decidido y por ningun motivo se iba a arrepentir de eso,

Hola- le dijo Candice cuando se acercó lo suficiente, la sonrisa en el rostro del guapo joven fue deslumbrante y solo atino a tomar su mano para besarla,

Hola- respondió con la misma intensidad en su voz,

Hemos de empezar entonces…- comenzó el sacerdote- estamos reunidos aquí para unir en santo matrimonio a Terrence Graham Grandchester y Candice Rose White, ellos han venido a este lugar para sellar su promesa de amor ante Dios…

La ceremonia transcurrió rápida pero no por eso menos emotiva, ambos se dijeron sus votos entre lágrimas, Eleonor tampoco pudo ocultar los sentimientos que la albergaban al ver a su hijo entregarle su vida a la mujer que tanto amaba,

Con sencillas sortijas pusieron entonces sello a la promesa de amarse por siempre ante cualquier eventualidad,

Es con esto entonces que los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- el joven tanteo entonces la mejilla de su amada para acariciarla con infinito amor para luego depositar sobre sus labios el más dulce y tierno beso visto jamás,

La feliz pareja se acercó entonces a sus discretos invitados y todos los saludaron, dandoles las mejores bendiciones para lo que vendría y deseando que tuviesen una vida prospera en su amor.

Por supuesto dada lo sencillo de la cermonia, no se realizó ningun tipo de recepción posterior además Archie y Annie debían volver lo más pronto posible ya que por supuesto el señor de la casa Grandchester no tenía idea de lo que acababa de acontecer,

Mis niños, estoy muy feliz por ustedes- dijo la señora Patricia- por favor, acepten esto como regalo de bodas- añadió pasandoles un manojo de llaves

¿Y esto?-

Son las llaves de mi casa, por favor, aceptenla-

Pero señora Patricia…- quiso rebatir Terry,

Yo ya estoy vieja y paso mucho más tiempo en la panadería donde tengo mi espacio-

Se la vamos a devolver- dijo Terrence- es su casa

Lo sé y por eso mismo yo se las estoy pasando- tomó la mano del joven ciego y cerró las llaves en ella- por favor

Esto es demasiado, muchas gracias- dijo él sumamente agradecido, Candice abrazó a la señora Patricia con lágrimas en los ojos

No sabe cuanto le agradezco este gesto de bondad-

Bueno, ya- dijo la señora- me van a hacer llorar, vayan y sean muy felices

Eleonor se acercó también para agradecerle a la señora O' brien su desinteresado gesto y abrazar por última vez a la pareja de recien casados quienes, felices fueron hacia el hostal para recoger sus cosas y llevarlas a su casa nueva,

El ambiente en otro lugar de la ciudad era totalmente diferente, un hombre sostenía sobre sus manos los resultados de un examen que cambiaría su destino,

¿Esto es definitivo?- preguntó mirando la hoja de papel sin poder creer el contenido

Lo es, Richard, lo siento tanto- dijo el galeno

¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta

Quizás un año, el avance en tumores cerebrales ha sido bueno durante los últimos años quizás puede intervenir pero recién lo sabré luego de mi congreso en Paris en dos semanas-

Pero eso no es seguro-

En este tipo de enfermedades nada lo es-

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?-

Generalmente la gente no toma en cuenta los dolores de cabeza, pero los que tienes ahora no son para nada normales-

Muchas gracias, Robert-le dijo al doctor extendiendo su mano- ahora quisiera estar solo

Sí, claro- respondió el doctor Martin dejando entonces al hombre sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en cual sería su siguiente movimiento ahora que la vida le ponía esta prueba delante.

Se habian despedido de la señorita Margaret demostrandole una y mil veces su inmensa gratitud, a pesar de los problemas que tuvieron al principio, la mujer siempre se portó amable y cordial con ellos y por eso se sentían muy agradecidos.

Y hemos llegado- dijo Candice abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a Terrence

Como siempre nosotros haciendo cosas fuera de lo convencional- le dijo él mientras caminaba con cuidado por aquel terreno que aun le era desconocido

¿Por qué lo dices?-

Se supone que yo debería haberte cargado por el umbral de la puerta-

Aah- respondió ella y se acercó a besarlo- eso no importa

¿no?- preguntó él apretandola y levantandola ligeramente del piso

No…- contestó Candice enredando sus manos en el cabello de su ahora esposo- te amo, Terry- dijo gimiendo sobre su boca mientras sentía que él le levantaba el vestido y acariciaba la silueta de sus piernas

No, yo te amo más- se besaron intensamente y ella comenzó a sacarle el saco, no podían aguantar los deseos infinitos que tenian de sentir sus pieles desnudas, ahora que ya estaban casados ante los ojos de Dios,

Ella guió su camino hacia la primera habitación libre que encontró, no habia tiempo para inspeccionar nada ya habria momento para eso, ahora la necesidad de sentirse era mucho más imperiosa, que cualquier otra cosa,

Terry…- dijo ella entrecortadamente mientras se sentía morir, el hombre ya la habia despojado de su vestido y ahora besaba ardientemente su clavicula buscando el nacimiento de sus senos para venerarlos como era debido- ¿no tienes hambre?- pregunto inocentemente

Solo de ti- contestó él en su oido haciendo que la mujer olvidará cualquier pregunta coherente, con mucha rapidez y casi con dificultad le sacó la ropa para también acariciarlo, cuando él finalmente se deshizo de la ropa interior de la muchacha y ambos quedaron desnudos; ella apretó su trasero para unirlo con mayor urgencia a su sexo que lo esperaba palpitante,

Espera un poco- solicitó él- dejame amarte- dijo besando sus labios- dejame besarte- descendió regando un camino de besos hasta su ombligo, ella que sabía exactamente lo que ese ardor en su bajo vientre significaba no tuvo mayor reacción que tomar su cabeza entre sus manos para acariciarla,

Seguido por los instintos propios de un hombre enamorado, continúo su camino entonces para amarla de todas las maneras posibles y así con su boca, estrenar con broche de oro su reciente papel como esposo de su amada Candice, ella gemía con desesperación al sentir la suave pero tibia lengua moverse en circulos sobre la extensión de su placer,

Oh, Terry, no te detengas- él respondió tomando su mano entre la suya y continuando con los movimientos que la enloquecían, estaba al borde de alcanzar el abismo cuando su ahora esposo se incorporó lo más rapido que pudo y la penetró rápida y certeramente haciendo que un quejido de dolor y placer se escapara de su boca,

Oh te amo- le dijo sobre sus pechos mientras los besaba, al unisono que la embestia con vehemencia- mi esposa- dijo con una sonrisa buscando el rostro de su amada para dibujarlo

Ella solo respondía con quedos gemidos y uno que otro te amo, casi apagado en pasión,

Continuaron en aquel baile por muchos minutos más, ninguno de los dos podía saciar la sed que sentían luego de ese tiempo en que no pudieron vivir su amor en libertad,

EL fin de semana de "luna de miel" llegó rápido y de la misma manera se terminó; pronto se hallaron dispuestos a volver a su rutina normal con el trabajo y Terrence nuevamente se tuvo que quedar solo en casa hasta que fuese su turno para ir a la cafetería, por suerte Eleonor siempre estaba presente por lo que para él no fue dificil adaptarse, gracias a la ayuda de ella.

Los jovenes esposos por su parte, vivian en constante romance y es que desde que se casaron sentían que la rutina, las presiones y todas las dificultades se hacian pequeñas ante lo grande que era el sentimiento que los unía, sin embargo su felicidad a veces era empañada sobre todo por los comentarios de mala fe de la compañera de Candice, Flammy. Terrence habia notado la negatividad de la muchacha, la sentía a kilometros,

Ella esta supremamente celosa de ti- le dijo una vez en la cama, una noche luego del trabajo; estaban cansados pero de todas maneras encontraban el ánimo para brindarse caricias a piel desnuda,

Debe tener un pasado horrible-

Eso no la justifica-

Lo sé- dijo ella- pero me da lástima

Tu problema, es que confias demasiado en la gente-

Ah ¿Y tu no?-

Quizás si, pero he ido aprendiendo-

No creo- dijo ella con sorna- me gusta que seas así

¿Cómo? ¿Idiota?-

Terry- le dijo ella mordiendole levemente el hombro

Eres una salvaje ¿lo sabías?- dijo apretandola y tomandole la barbilla para acercarla a él- pero así me gustas- añadió antes de besarla con pasión y rendirse nuevamente a tiernas caricias antes de dormir.

Una mañana, casi al inicio de las fiestas de navidad, Candice se encontraba barriendo la cafetería mientras Flammy contaba el dinero para comenzar con la venta diaria, el negocio aun no estaba abierto por lo que la rubia se sorprendió cuando la campanilla de la entrada sonó, pensó que quizás el cliente se habia equivocado y quería comprar algo en la panadería, dejó rapidamente lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a la persona que habia llegado y que le daba la espalda,

Disculpe, señor- lo llamó para tener su atención, el hombre al escuchar su voz se tensó de inmediato- ¿Desea comprar en ….

La pregunta quedó en el aire porque al girar y develar su rostro, la mandibula de Candy se desencajó por completo,

Señor… Señor Grandchester…-

 **Estimadas lectoras!**

 **No puedo creerlo! Costó pero salió... maravilloso, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito para una historia jamás, tengo mucho que contar aquí jejejej, ¿Que pasara ahora? :O**

 **Espero como siempre sus comentarios, que me llenan de una energía uffff desbordante no tienen idea y me animan a escribir más y más rápido...**

 **Un besote de Terry!**

 **Las quiere!**

 **Valerae!**


End file.
